


quand le besoin de haine remplace l'envie d'amour

by lucrethia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcoolisme, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Homophobic Language, Introspection, M/M, Nick dominant, Past Rape/Non-con, jeremiah est le vrai monstre, évolution lente des sentiments
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 132,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucrethia/pseuds/lucrethia
Summary: Troy est allongé sur le dos dans la poussière, Nick le bloquant sous lui, une arme pointée sur sa tête, et tout ce qu'il peut penser, c'est que la situation est terriblement excitante. Il ricane"Tu vas me tuer Nicky?"Nick se fige, surprit par la réaction de l'homme sous lui. Cet imbécile est en train de sourire, il a l'air détendu et ... narquois? Il est pourtant clairement en position de faiblesse, complètement à sa merci. Il est donc cinglé à ce point? ou peut être qu'il veut mourir ... Un mouvement de hanches frottant contre les siennes le sort de ses pensés."J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux me baiser"





	1. on peut être amis maintenant

Troy est allongé sur le dos dans la poussière, Nick le bloquant sous lui, une arme pointée sur sa tête, et tout ce qu'il peut penser, c'est que la situation est terriblement excitante. Il ricane

"Tu vas me tuer Nicky?"

Nick se fige, surprit par la réaction de l'homme sous lui. Cet imbécile est en train de sourire, il a l'air détendu et ... narquois? Il est pourtant clairement en position de faiblesse, complètement à sa merci. Il est donc cinglé à ce point? ou peut être qu'il veut mourir ... Un mouvement de hanches frottant contre les siennes le sort de ses pensés.

"J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu veux me baiser"

Le sourire insolant de Troy s'élargit alors qu'il fixe ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Nick, lisant son incompréhension.

"Alors tu décides quoi? Vas-y tire, tu trouvera bien une explication à donner à mon père ... de toute façon c'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre. La terre est meuble, tu pourrais creuser un trou et me laisser la. Les autres se poseraient des questions, mais ils ne pourraient rien prouver. Ou alors ...  
Il illustre ses propos sous entendu d'un nouveau coup de hanches.  
"On pourrait s'amuser un peu tout les deux"

Nick étouffe un gémissement à ce contacte; il ne peut pas nier que ce connard soit plutôt sexy, il dégage quelque chose de magnétique, de sensuel. Ses yeux bleus, ses boucles châtain, son visage aux traits fins et sa peau pâle; ce garçon violent et sadique l'attire et le fascine et contre toute attente, toute logique, il vise la terre et tire à coté de sa tête. Troy le regarde, ne paraissant ni soulagé, ni surpris. Peut-être ne ressent-il rien de particulier à l'idée de mourir? c'est bien le propre des sociopathes de ne rien ressentir comme tout le monde de toute façon. Nick décide de tester ses réactions. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas jouer au scientifique lui aussi? Il attrape d'un geste vif le carnet de notes de Troy et se relève, arrachant des pages au hasard en rigolant comme un dément. il observe Troy se lever pour se jeter sur lui. _merde! il une une sacré force! _Nick a la souffle coupé par l'impacte mais il a eu ce qu'il voulait; Troy a réagit, il a vu la panique dans son regard quand il lui a dérobé ce cahier; il y tient donc énormément, en tout cas plus qu'à sa propre vie, bizarre ... simple obsession pour ses recherches ou y'a t-il autre chose? Troy roule loin de Nick comme pour mettre son journal hors de portée; il le sert contre sa poitrine et tourne la tête vers lui, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

"On dirait qu'on peut être amis maintenant"

POV NICK

Je me réveille, la lumière vive qui traverse la fenêtre m'éblouis et me force à fermer et à ouvrir les yeux à plusieurs reprises. Quelle heure est-il? tard surement ... Je me dépêche de me lever et de m'habiller avant de sortir. C'est une belle journée ensoleillée, pas un nuage à l'horizon. j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Je vois Alicia de loin qui avance vers moi d'un pas vif, elle a l'air de bonne humeur.

"Salut Licia"

Elle a passé la nuit dehors, surement avec ses nouveaux amis, Gretchen et les autres.

"Salut frangin! Comme je t'ai pas vu au déjeuner j'ai voulu vérifier que tu étais rentré en un seul morceau; j'avais peur que Troy t'ais tué et enterré dans les bois" plaisante t'elle en souriant.

_Non, mais ça à bien faillis être le contraire_ . Bien sur je ne peux pas lui dire ça ...

"Tu n'as pas l'air très inquiète! C'est donc tout l'effet que ça te ferai si j'étais tué par un psychopathe?"

Je prend un air faussement blessé et elle rit.

"Tu as raison sans tes disparitions et ton comportement autodestructeur nos journées serraient tellement ennuyeuses." se moque t'elle "Allez viens, il reste surement quelque chose à manger pour toi"

Je décide de la suivre parce que mon estomac me fait remarquer qu'elle a raison, j'ai la dalle.

Après manger, je me dirige vers la maison en fumant une cigarette et repère Troy et Coop de loin, ils vont surement relever les gars à la porte. La vue de Troy me rappelle mon rêve de la nuit dernière et je rougis au souvenir. _Putain j'ai rêvé de Troy ..._ c'est déjà perturbant, mais le contexte ... mon dieu c'était chaud _._ Il était sous moi dans les bois, et au lieu de prendre son carnet de notes, je défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, la ceinture de son pantalon, il était nu devant moi et je ... merde! l'image suivante qui me revient m'envoie une décharge électrique qui me traverse le ventre et descend droit à ma queue. Je me dépêche de rentrer et m'enferme dans ma chambre, il faut que je me sorte ça de la tête. Je défais rapidement mon pantalon et commence à me caresser en essayant de penser à Lucianna, mais l'image de Troy revient sans cesse et je finis par jouir, son nom sur les lèvres. _Fais chier!_

Je devrai passer à l'infirmerie mais je ne pourrai pas regarder Luci en face après ça ... Vivement qu'elle puisse sortir, son absence commence à me peser plus que je ne le pensai.

POV TROY

Je me lève alors que le soleil se montre à peine. J'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil; de toute façon je dors mal depuis que je suis môme. Je fais souvent des cauchemars alors je n'ai jamais aimé dormir. J'enfile ma tenue de la milice et sors. L'air frais termine de me réveiller et je me dirige vers la tente des repas pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je trouve Jake et mon père déjà installés et m'assied à leur table en sachant d'avance que je vais passer un mauvais moment. Mon père à l'air d'une humeur massacrante et m'agresse dès mon arrivée.

"Alors comme ça tu as emmené le nouveau faire une sortie hier soir? j'espère que tu n'as pas encore fait de la merde Troy"

_putain de quoi il se mêle_ _encore? _Je suis seul à décider qui j'emmène à l'extérieur pour ce qui concerne la milice, c'est pas ses affaires. Et puis comment il a fait pour savoir ça? Je me tourne vers Jake ... bien sur le fils parfait a encore fait des siennes; il me regarde avec cet air désapprobateur que je déteste.

"Tu devrais faire attention Troy, tu sais qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur et sa famille non plus"

Fais chier, ils ont donc décidé de me pourrir la vie ce matin!

"C'est bon lâchez moi tout les deux, je sais ce que je fais; et puis c'est toi qui disais qu'on devrait faire des efforts pour intégrer les Clark papa, tu devrais être content, Nick et moi on s'entend plutôt bien finalement."

Mon père me regarde soupçonneux.

"J'aurai du m'en douter, il est bizarre ce gamin, un junkie d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre."

"ça veut dire quoi ça?" Je réponds un peu sèchement, je ne devrais pas le chercher mais il m'énerve avec ses réflexions désagréables. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être content de moi pour une fois?

"Surveille le ton que tu utilises quand tu t'adresse à moi mon garçon. Ça veut simplement dire qu'il n'y a qu'avec ce genre de rebut de la société que tu es susceptible de t'entendre."

Et voila, comme d'habitude c'est plus fort que lui, il faut qu'il me rabaisse.

"Ecoute papa on va en rester la pour ce matin, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de me faire insulter par quelqu'un dont le seul ami est sa bouteille de whisky."

_Bordel j'ai vraiment parlé tout haut_ la? Jake me regarde les yeux écarquillés et mon père ... Il se lève, m'attrape par l'avant de la chemise et avant que j'ai le temps de faire un geste son poing percute ma mâchoire avec violence. Il me lâche et s'éloigne sans rien ajouter. Je reste la, sonné, assis sur ma chaise face à Jake. Je sens le gout métallique du sang dans ma bouche et crache un glaviot sanguinolent avant de me lever à mon tour. je n'ai plus faim.


	2. Le début des ennuis

POV NICK

Au repas, ma mère c'est portée volontaire pour une expédition avec Troy et les gars de la milice; Ils doivent retrouver les membres de l'équipe alpha partis inspecter les lieux du crash de l'hélicoptère quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant à y aller après le scandale qu'elle a fait au sujet de ma sortie d'hier soir... des fois je la comprend pas. J'ai essayé de la dissuader de partir, je lui ai dit que je pourrai y aller à sa place, qu'Alicia a besoin d'elle... rien à faire; je l'ai quand même mise en garde de ne pas se fier à Troy, mais je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. L'expédition part demain matin à l'aube, je compte aller voir Troy ce soir pour le convaincre de ne pas emmener ma mère. En attendant j'accompagne Alicia qui doit passer boire un café chez Jake, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux ou alors c'est en bonne voie, il lui plait ça crève les yeux. Une fois devant la porte elle frappe et Jake ouvre, il semble content de la voir et je suis heureux pour elle, heureux que malgré le chaos qui nous entoure, elle puisse trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle ait envie d'être; Au moins il a l'air sain d'esprit lui, et je pense que c'est un mec bien. Je lui serre la main et m’apprête à partir mais il m’arrête.

"Attend Nick, je voudrais te parler, entre un moment." Je regarde Alicia qui hausse les épaules et entre après eux. "Assied-toi, tu veux un café?" Je prend une chaise et accepte la tasse de café qu'il me tend. "Merci" Jake et Alicia s'asseyent à leur tour et Jake semble hésiter; je l'encourage en entamant la conversation.

"Alors Jake, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? rien de grave j’espère."

"C'est à propos de mon frère, écoute le prend pas mal mais tu devrais pas partir avec lui comme ça sans réfléchir; tu sais bien qu'il est instable et c'est dangereux, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut faire, comment il va réagir selon ce qui lui passe par la tête." Je le regarde, un peu surpris qu'il m'ait fait venir pour me dire ça. "C'est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi Jake mais c'est pas la peine. Tu sais, des gars comme Troy j'en ai connu quelques-un par le passé et je crois que je commence à le cerner; en tout cas te bile pas pour moi, je pense qu'on est repartis sur de bonnes base depuis hier."

Il me regarde étonné puis se rembrunit. "c'est aussi ce qu'il a dit... je suis content que tu t'entende mieux avec lui, il a pas beaucoup d'amis tu sais, mais fais attention quand même... s'il t'arrivais quelque chose, je crois que mon père le tuerai." Je souris, comprenant soudain que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il est inquiet. "Ok Jake, T'inquiète, je veillerai sur ton frère." Il sourit à son tour et je me lève, prêt à partir pour de bon cette fois.

Je décide de faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour voir Luci; en chemin, j'aperçois Troy, Coop et un autre gars que je ne connais pas, ils ont l'air de revenir de patrouille parce qu’ils sont couvert de sang. Troy me voit et me lance un petit sourire en coin.

"Salut Nick! Alors remis de ta première chasse au sanglier?" Il me taquine et les souvenir de la veille me reviennent en mémoire, ainsi que ceux de mon rêve malencontreux et de ce qui a suivit un peu plus tard, et, malgré moi je rougis, gêné. Troy a du remarquer mon malaise et son sourire s'élargit; je décide de changer de sujet.

"Salut les gars, vous avez l'air d'avoir fait un carnage." Je remarque alors le gros hématome qui orne la joue gauche de Troy et qui n'était pas la hier. "T'as été emmerder qui cette fois?" Je lance, ironique. Je le vois se renfrogner. "Rien qui te concerne mec, je vous laisse je vais prendre une douche." et il s'éloigne sans nous regarder. Je me tourne vers les deux autres, celui que je ne connais pas -je crois qu'il s'appelle Blake- hausse les épaules et ajoute "pareil pour moi les gars, on se voit au dîner." et s'en va à son tour. Je me retrouve seul avec Coop qui me regarde d'un drôle d'air. "Quoi? J'ai dis une connerie?" Je demande. Il secoue la tête. "T'as juste mis les deux pieds dans le plat. mais tu pouvais pas savoir. Son père lui a mis une droite ce matin, ils se sont pris la tête au petit déjeuné." Il dit ça d'un ton naturel, comme si c'était la routine et je décide d'en savoir plus. "Et ça lui arrive souvent? à Jeremiah je veux dire." Coop me dévisage comme s'il se demandait s'il devait ou non répondre à ça. Peut être qu'il s'inquiète de la réaction de Troy s'il apprend qu'il m'a parlé. "Ouai c'est fréquent, tout le monde sait qu'ils s’entendent pas bien et son père lui laisse rien passer; Ils sont toujours en conflit et avec leur caractères ça dégénère vite entre les deux... enfin si tu veux mon avis tu ferai mieux de pas te mêler de ça."

Tiens étonnant, je pensais pas que le vieux Otto était violent, il cache bien son jeu on dirait. "Bon je vais aller me changer aussi mec, à plus tard." Coop s'éloigne et je reprend la direction de l'infirmerie

POV TROY

Je me dirige vers la maison agacé par les propos de Nick. _Putain de quoi il se mêle le nouveau?_ sa question m'a foutu en rogne. Coop va surement cracher le morceau, de toute façon ce n'est un secret pour personne mais bon, pour une fois que quelqu'un n'était pas au courant de mes relations familiale mouvementées et tordues, j'aurais préféré que ça reste le cas. _Et oui mon père est un vieil alcolo stupide qui se défoule sur moi dès que l'occasion se présente._.. mais bon c'est pas comme si je faisait ce qu'il faut non plus pour que tout ce passe bien.

Je prend une douche et me change avant de descendre pour aller manger, pas de chance, le vieux est dans son bureau et m’appelle quand je passe devant pour sortir. Je me retourne et me plante devant la porte, attendant qu'il dise ce qu'il a à dire. "Viens ici mon garçon." Son ton est sec et je peux dire qu'il n'a pas oublié notre altercation de ce matin. Je m'avance prudemment et l’odeur de whisky qui monte jusqu'à moi m'informe assez sur son état d'ébriété actuel. "Je voulais te voir, tu tombe bien." Il se lève et contourne le bureau qui nous sépare pour se tenir devant moi. Son regard reflète ses sentiments à mon égard : de la haine et du dégoût. "La prochaine fois que tu me parle sur ce ton Troy, je te préviens que tu ne t'en tirera pas avec mon poing dans la gueule, c'est bien compris?" Je décide de jouer la prudence et répond aussi calmement que possible : "Oui papa, désolé, je me suis laissé emporter." Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de reprendre "Je préfère ça, tu peux y aller." Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et sors.

Je retrouve Coop et les autres à table et le repas ce déroule sans incident autour de conversation sur l'expédition du lendemain. Je regarde Nick qui mange avec sa mère et sa sœur; ils ont l'air heureux et se chamaillent gentiment comme une bonne petite famille unie. Je sens un pincement de jalousie en pensant à ma famille et à nos relations... je me demande si j'ai un jour eu une chance de me faire accepter d'eux... Phil m'a dit une fois que j'avais détruit ma famille le jour ou je suis né... De toute façon je n'y peux plus rien maintenant, je décide de rentrer me reposer pour être en forme demain.

POV NICK

Troy n'a pas l'air en forme ce soir, je me demande si c'est à cause de son père. Il ne parle pas malgré les conversations qui animent sa table. Alicia me tire de ma rêverie avec un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Aïe! Alicia pourquoi t'as fait ça?" Elle ricane et me regarde avec son air suspicieux, celui qu'elle prend quand elle s’apprête à me faire passer un interrogatoire. "C'est Troy que tu fixe comme ça depuis le début du repas?" Elle le regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté. "C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais je préfère son frère." lâche t'elle sur un ton taquin. Je sens mon visage chauffer et elle éclate de rire, je bafouille "Non, je veux dire oui mais non c'est pas ça, je le regarde parce que je le trouve bizarre ce soir c'est tout et puis de quoi tu te mêle d'abord?" _Et merde je m'enfonce la!_ Elle rit encore "Ah! donc tu admet qu'il est pas mal, ça me dérange pas tu sais, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tout les deux." Putain mais c'est pas vrai, qu'elle fouine celle la! elle peut pas s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout. Je change de sujet.

"Et alors toi et Jake c'est du sérieux?" A son tour de rougir, j’enchaîne "Je vois, alors vous deux vous avez déjà... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire." Elle rougit de plus belle et me fait les gros yeux "Nick!" elle jette un coup d’œil à ma mère et je ricane parce-que je m'apprête à lui porter le coup de grâce. "Fais attention, j’espère qu'il met des capotes ou que tu prends la pilule, faudrait pas qu'il te mette un petit Otto au four frangine." La conversation c'est déroulé assez bas pour que ma mère n'entende pas mais à voir la tête que fait Alicia elle m'interroge du regard. Je hausse les épaules l'air innocent et elle se tourne vers Alicia. "ça va ma chérie, tu te sent bien?" Alicia me foudroie du regard. "Oui maman ça va, Nick me disait juste qu'il s'amuse bien avec Troy." _Et merde la garce!_ Elle m'a bien eu, et son ton plein de sous entendus n'a pas échappé à ma mère. "Qu'es que tu veux dire? Nick c'est quoi cette histoire?" et voila elle est tombée en plein dans le panneau. "Mais non maman c'est rien t'inquiète, Alicia veut juste te faire râler un peu." Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu mais se détend un peu. On termine notre repas dans le calme.

Sur le chemin du retour je décide d'aller voir Troy comme prévu. "J'ai un truc à faire, je vous rejoins plus tard." Ma mère s'arrête surprise. "L'infirmerie est fermée à cette heure-ci Nick." Alicia intervient "Il le sait maman, laisse le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il veut pas nous dire ou il va." Elle fronce un peu les sourcils mais répond "Bon d'accord, mais ne rentre pas trop tard." Alicia s'arrête pour la laisser prendre un peu d'avance et me lance sournoisement : "Fais pas trop de folie de ton corps frangin." Avant de partir en courant derrière ma mère. Si elle savait à quoi je pense quand je vois Troy... non c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je me dirige vers la maison de Troy et de son père. En arrivant devant, je croise Jérémiah qui rentre, je m'arrête.

"Bonsoir, je cherche Troy, il est la?" Jérémiah me lance un regard mauvais mais répond : "Dans sa chambre, au premier étage." "Merci". Je rentre dans la maison et monte l'escalier; au premier il y a deux portes mais une seule est fermée, ça doit être celle la. Je frappe et j'entend la voix de Troy de l'autre côté "Entrez". Je pousse la porte et entre en refermant derrière moi. La chambre de Troy ressemble au reste de la maison, plancher, tapisserie, murs lambrissés, un lit double dans un coin, une étagère avec quelques livres contre un mur et un bureau; Tout est dans les tons beige et marron, bien rangé, trop; pas une trace de poussière, pas un vêtement qui traîne, on pourrait presque croire que personne n'habite cette pièce. C'est assez impersonnel pour une chambre, rien qui me dise qui est vraiment ce mec. Troy me regarde, surpris.

"Nicky... je te manquais? tu peux plus te passer de moi c'est ça? ou tu voulais peut être m'encourager pour demain?" Il me nargue encore avec son sourire en coin et putain, je repense à mon rêve, Troy à genoux devant moi, ma queue dans sa bouche... _Bordel! pas maintenant._

"Je suis venu pour te parler de demain, j'aimerai que tu dise à ma mère de rester ici, je peux venir à sa place si tu veux mais je veux qu'elle reste avec Alicia." Il semble réfléchir, puis son visage s'illumine, ses yeux brilles de malice.

"Oh! Je comprend, t'as peur que je me tape ta mère Nicky? C'est ça pas vrai?" Il ricane "En fait tes jaloux." C'est pas possible d'être aussi odieux, ce mec est vraiment un champion toute catégorie dans le domaine de l'exaspération. "T'inquiète pas ça me dérange pas de te baiser une fois que je me serai fais ta maman." Il me provoque, et ça marche. Je fonce sur lui et l'empoigne par l'avant de sa chemise, le cognant contre son bureau derrière lui. "Putain Troy! Arrête de déconner, je plaisante pas." Son regard est braqué sur moi et je remarque que sa respiration est irrégulière, il éclate de rire "Ouai c'est ça, vas-y Nick met toi en colère." et je sens soudain sa main se plaquer sur mon entre jambe et serrer; je le lâche et recule d'un bond, choqué, et il rit encore plus. "Bah alors Nicky, t'es tout rouge, je te donne chaud? Sa voix est passée de moqueuse à sensuelle; elle est grave et rendue rauque par le désir et je sens mon sexe durcir dans mon pantalon.

"T'es malade Troy." Je prends un ton amusé pour cacher mon malaise et contrôler mon envie de lui sauter dessus. Il s'avance vers moi. "Alors tu dois être aussi malade que moi parce que je vois bien que tu es à l'étroit dans ton froc... allez fait pas ta sainte ni-touche, on sait tout les deux que t'as envie de moi; j'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais à table ce soir." Il est tout contre moi maintenant, il me frôle presque, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et je peux sentir son souffle chaud qui m'électrise alors qu'il se penche vers moi et touche mes lèvres avec les siennes, les effleurant a peine. Je le repousse dos au bureau et le presse contre le bois avec mon corps. "Oh doucement Nicky!" Il laisse échapper un soupir lascif lorsque j'appuis le renflement de mon pantalon contre lui "T'es bien pressé tout à coup." Il se fout de moi la?

"Tu m'allume depuis hier soir et maintenant tu fais le difficile? en fait t'es juste une grande gueule, c'est que de la provoc c'est ça?" Je vais pas le laisser jouer avec moi comme ça, il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé. Je presse mon corps sur le siens et sent son érection contre le bas de mon ventre. Il fait comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu pour lui mais il est dans le même état que moi. J'attrape ses cheveux d'une main et force mes lèvres sur les siennes, brutalement, et à ma grande surprise - et satisfaction je dois bien l'avouer - il ouvre la bouche, laissant ma langue y pénétrer et explorer sa cavité buccale, caresser la sienne. Lorsque je rompt le contacte, j'ondule contre lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, envoyant des sensations exquises à travers mon ventre et il gémit, la bouche entrouverte et les lèvres humide de ma salive. j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi bandant. _Bordel ce que j'ai envie de lui faire..._ A le voir comme ça, les yeux brûlant de désir, la bouche ouverte, complètement soumis à mes envies je ne résiste pas et lance : "C'est ça qui t'excite, t'aime que ce soit brutal Troy? ça m'étonne pas de toi, je suis sur que t'es une vrai salope au lit." Sa réponse susurré d'une voix basse et chaude me prend au dépourvu "T'imagine même pas Nicky." Alors comme ça il aime que je prenne le contrôle; il va pas être déçu... Je lâche ses cheveux et défait ma ceinture et ma braguette avant de baisser mon pantalon et mon caleçon, libérant mon érection. "Suce moi." Il me regarde l'air pensif, le bout de sa langue glissant par automatisme sur sa lèvre inférieure puis me repousse d'un coup sec de ses deux mains à plat sur ma poitrine; je recule d'un pas et il s'agenouille devant moi sur le parquet. Putain, comme dans mon rêve... Il passe sa main sur mon sexe et ferme les doigts, serrant légèrement et, ses yeux bleus levés vers les miens, pose ses lèvres sur le bout, passant sa langue dessus doucement. Je gémis et il me prend dans sa bouche en entier; je sens le fond de sa gorge, sa langue humide et sa chaleur autour de moi et ça me rend fou, je commence à bouger, baisant sa bouche, une main dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer; je sens ses réflexes nauséeux lorsque je frappe trop fort dans sa gorge et les doigts de sa main droite, posée sur ma cuisse pour se stabiliser, se crisper légèrement mais il ne s'arrête pas, n’essaie même pas de me ralentir.

"T'es doué pour ça, on dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie mec." Mon souffle est haché, lourd; je lâche sa tête et pose mes mains sur le bureau derrière lui pour garder l'équilibre; Mes jambes tremblent un peu et je sens que je vais pas durer longtemps, il suce vraiment bien, mieux que les filles que j'ai pu avoir avant. Sa langue glisse sur ma longueur avec dextérité et sa main accompagne le mouvement; je finis par le repousser par les épaules. "Arrête ou je vais jouir dans ta bouche." Il lève les yeux vers moi et putain, rien qu'a le voir la à genoux, les lèvres gonflées, le souffle court et toujours son sourire en coin, avec sa jolie gueule juste devant ma bite je suis a deux doigts de venir sur son visage. "qu'es qui te dis que c'était pas mon intention?" Il est tellement chaud en disant ça... je me mord la lèvre, j'hésite; "La prochaine fois peut être, la j'ai juste envie de te baiser sur ce bureau."_ J'arrive pas à croire_ _que je viens_ _de_ _dire ça à Troy! ce gars me rend dingue._ Il se lève, commence à défaire son pantalon de treillis sans me lâcher des yeux et je décide de déboutonner sa chemise; j'ai envie de le voir nu. Je fais glisser le tissu sur ses épaules pendant que son pantalon tombe de ses hanches à ses chevilles et qu'il l'enjambe. Il est la devant moi, entièrement nu et beau comme un dieu avec sa carrure fine et musclée, sa peau pâle, lisse et sa gueule d'ange. "Tourne toi et pose tes mains sur le bureau." Je m'étonne moi même d'être aussi directe et autoritaire. Il sourit et répond : "J'aime bien quand tu joue les ptit chef" avant de se tourner et de s'appuyer sur le bureau, légèrement penché en avant et je reste figé sur place. Son dos est sillonné de nombreuses cicatrices de taille et de profondeur différentes; il y en a aussi de petites rondes... c'est quoi ça? ça vient d'ou? Son dos est carrément saccagé... surement son père, qui d'autre? Une vague de compassion m'envahit en pensant à la vie qu'il à du avoir; pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi perturbé. Je m'en veux un peu de la façon dont je le traite même s'il semble apprécier mes manières brutales. Il doit se douter de la raison de mon arrêt car il soupir, "fais pas attention Nick, ça te concerne pas." Je me reprend et remarque qu'il me regarde par dessus son épaule, la tête un peu inclinée, l'air anxieux. "Tu compte me baiser ou prendre une photo?" je lui souris "T'inquiète pas, je sais que tu crève d'envie que je te la mette, je vais pas en rester la." Il rit "Nick t'es pas croyable, à t'entendre on pourrai croire que tu fais dans l'altruisme; mais j'ai l'impression que je suis pas le seul à crever d'envie." Je colle ma bite contre son cul et attrape ses jolie boucles de la main gauche pour tirer sa tête en arrière, son cou est tendu dans un angle un peu douloureux et il lâche un petit cri.

"Tu parles trop, je te préférai avec ma queue dans la bouche." Il ricane un peu difficilement vu sa position et me nargue. "Alors fais moi taire Nicky." Je prend ça comme une invitation à lui remplir la bouche et passe deux doigts de mon autre main sur ses lèvres; il comprend le message et me laisse les glisser sur sa langue avant de commencer à les sucer. _Putain qu'es qu'il m'excite._ Je le contemple, fasciné par son visage, sa bouche chaude, ses lèvres mouillés. Je retire mes doigts et traîne ma bouche sur son cou, embrassant et suçant la peau douce et brûlante, tout en frottant mes hanches contre son cul. Il halète, submergé par les sensations "Nicky... putain prends moi, j'en peux plus." J'approche ma bouche de son oreille et murmure "Si je te prends maintenant je vais te faire mal Troy." Le gémissement qui sort de sa bouche me remue les tripes, ma queue est tellement dure que s'en est douloureux. "Et si je veux que tu me fasse mal Nicky?" _Putain j'aurai du me douter qu'il était maso._ Je me retiens de le prendre sans préparation et lui exprime ma frustration. "T'es vraiment une petite traînée, tu le sais ça?" Je sens son dos ce tendre légèrement à ces mots, et sans prévenir, je lui mord le cou assez fort pour faire perler le sang et lui enfonce mes deux doigts dans le cul. Sa réaction est juste magnifique, il se cambre violemment en criant de douleur et de plaisir mêlés alors que les os de ses hanches claquent contre le bureau. Je bouge rapidement mes doigts en lui, ne lui laissant pas de répit. "T'aime ça Troy? ça te plait de te faire baiser par mes doigts? hmm je pense que oui." J'écarte un peu les doigts pour l'étirer et il gémit encore plus fort. "Putain Nick, plus, s'il te plais!" Il a l'air désespéré, au bord de l'extase et ça m'excite encore plus. "J'aime t'entendre me supplier; dis moi ce que tu veux Troy." Il a du mal à rester cohérent et je souris à sa réponse. "Merde Nicky, plus, putain baise moi... avec ta queue. je veux... je veux que tu m'encule avec ta grosse bite." Sa phrase est entrecoupé de halètements, sa voix basse et gémissante. Je retire brusquement mes doigts et lâche ses cheveux pour saisir ses fesses d'une main et ma bite de l'autre. Il s'effondre presque sur le bureau lorsque je lâche sa tête, ses bras trembles. Je le pénètre d'un seul coup, fort, à fond et ses bras le lâchent, il se retrouve appuyé sur les coudes; je me retire pour m'enfoncer à nouveau en lui, il est serré et brûlant autour de moi, ses gémissements rauque m'électrises et je sais que je ne vais pas durer longtemps.

"T'es tellement serré Troy, c'est trop bon." Je passe ma main sur sa taille, caressante, jusqu’à son sex et commence à le toucher, à faire des va et viens rapide tout en continuant de le baiser de plus en plus vite et fort. Je suis proche maintenant, je sens l'orgasme arriver, cette sensation reconnaissable entre toutes qui se forme dans mon ventre. "Ah... putain, Troy, je vais jouir dans ton cul." Je gémis. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se déverser dans ma main en criant de plaisir et il se serre encore plus autour de moi; je le suis rapidement et le remplis. "Putain, Troy..." Je me laisse aller contre lui après une dernière poussé, épuisé, mon front appuyé sur son épaule.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je le sent s'agiter et me redresse, me retirant de son corps. Je peux admirer mon ouvrage lorsque mon sperme s'écoule hors de son cul en même temps que ma queue, dégoulinant le long de sa cuisse. C'est bandant et dégradant en même temps et je culpabilise un peu à nouveau à la vue de cet homme abîmé, courbé sur le bureau, mon foutre souillant son corps. J'ai la sale impression d'avoir abusé de lui, d'avoir profité d'une faiblesse, d'un manque en lui. Je chasse cette idée alors qu'il se tourne vers moi. "Tu vois, je savais bien que t'avais envie de moi." Il sourit et se penche pour ramasser sa chemise avant de l'enfiler rapidement, cachant sa peau meurtrie sous le tissu. Je me rhabille également pendant qu'il se nettoie avec ses sous-vêtement et enfile son pantalon. Après la passion et le sexe, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise devant lui, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence alors je le regarde finir de serre sa ceinture et lever les yeux vers moi; il me sourit de son habituel sourire narquois mais je vois une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Je fronce les sourcils. 

"ça va Troy, je t'ai pas blessé?" Il a un regard surpris et lâche un petit rire. "Y'a bien que toi pour me traiter de salope et me demander ensuite si ça va." Il penche la tête sur le coté et ajoute. "Oui Nick ça va, t'inquiète pas, et non tu m'as pas blessé, je te l'ai dit, j'aime quand c'est brutal et je suis dur à la douleur."

Bizarrement ces mots ne me déculpabilisent pas. C'est peut être la façon d'ont il les a prononcé, comme s'il essayait juste de me rassurer, ou de se convaincre lui même. Il me sort de mes réflexions en me lançant "C'est pas que tu me dérange Nick, mais je t'ai pas demandé de dormir avec moi, juste de me baiser... si t'as rien d'autre à me dire pour demain tu peux retourner voir ta copine." sur un ton froid qui contraste étrangement avec son humeur brûlante d'il y a quelques instants. Je lève le yeux et surprend son regard étrange, presque douloureux, avant qu'il ne se détourne; lorsqu'il me fait face à nouveau, son regard est dur, il est redevenu le Troy que tout le monde connait. "Ok mec, à plus alors." Je me retourne et sort.

En traversant le couloir je passe devant le bureau de Jérémiah qui est assis, un verre à la main; je le salut et reprend la direction de la maison. Il fait nuit noire à présent, tout le monde doit dormir; je rentre et me couche sans faire de bruit. Je revois le regard de Troy, sa tristesse... peut être l'ai-je imaginé. Et celui de Jérémiah à mon départ, froid, haineux et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mon nouvel -ami? plan cul? - je ne sais pas trop comment qualifier ma relation avec ce drôle de gars. Je m’endors sur ces pensées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salut à tous et merci de m'avoir lu. j’espère que cette histoire vous plait et que vous continuerez de la suivre. c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sexe alors soyez indulgent :) les commentaires et les conseils sont bien entendu bien venu et m'aideront à améliorer l'histoire pour les futurs chapitres.


	3. messages

POV TROY

Je regarde Nick planté au milieu de ma chambre et je vois bien qu'il est mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi... peut être qu'il regrette d'avoir couché avec moi, il doit surement se dire qu'il a déconné. Bah je comprend, tout ceux qui m'ont approché de près ou de loin finissent par se dire la même chose... même mes parents que j'ai déçus. Sa question de tout à l'heure me revient en tête._ "Je t'ai pas blessé?"_ Ma réponse a eu l'air de le surprendre; mon ton était un peu sec mais je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de ce que je ressens. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il s'inquiète pour moi? ça doit être comme ça que ça ce passe avec Lucianna, elle et les autres filles qu'il a eu avant devaient avoir besoin de ces futilités que sont les sentiments... ce n'est pas mon cas. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux et attentionné, _tout ce que je ne suis pas_! Les relations brutales et sans prises de tête c'est tout ce que je connais, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien,_ je ne suis pas une bonne personne,_ je ne ressent rien pour les autres alors c'est tout ce que je peux attendre d'eux. _"C'est tout ce que tu mérite."_

"C'est pas que tu me dérange Nick, mais je t'ai pas demandé de dormir avec moi, juste de me baiser... alors si t'as rien d'autre à me dire pour demain tu peux retourner voir ta copine." Voila, je lui donne une raison de partir et de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me fasse la conversation ou qu'il me tienne la main, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je me tourne vers lui, il a l'air perplexe mais soulagé. "Ok mec, à plus tard alors." et il s'en va. C'est mieux comme ça, je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours et notre relation n'en a pas besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend des pas lourds monter l'escalier, ceux du vieux, _merde!_ il a surement tout entendu. Il ouvre la porte sans frapper, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur. Je recule instinctivement pour être le plus loin possible de lui, de ses poings. Il s'avance dans la pièce, il a l'air fou de rage et complètement bourré, ça va être ma fête. Il me regarde, haineux, je vois le dégoût sur son visage, sa mâchoire crispé.

"Es-tu une pute mon garçon?" Le ton est glacial mais je sens la rage bouillonner sous la surface, à peine contenue. Je baisse les yeux, soudainement fasciné par les lattes du parquet sous mes pieds nus; je me sens comme un gamin sans défense devant une bête sauvage. Je reste silencieux, comme si ça pouvait me protéger de sa fureur, j'aimerais juste pouvoir disparaître en ce moment.

"J'ai vu cet espèce de sale drogué sortir, tu crois que je ne vous ai pas entendu? Que je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé? Tu es ma plus grande déception, une punition que Dieu m'a envoyé pour me repentir de je ne sais quel pêché. Tu me fais honte! Répond Troy! es que tu es une putain?"Je lève brièvement les yeux et les baisse aussitôt.

"Non papa" je murmure.

"NON?" il explose "tu ose me dire non?" Il se jette sur moi et me frappe en pleine figure, fort; je recule sous le choc et trébuche contre le pied de mon lit, m'affalant sur le sol. Il me saisit au col et me cogne à nouveau au visage avant de me balancer plusieurs coups de pieds dans les côtes et le ventre, le dernier à l'estomac manque me faire vomir. Je suis recroquevillé sur le côté, les genoux contre la poitrine, un bras sur le visage pour me protéger.

"Tu es pathétique jeune homme, tu me déçois, comme toujours." Alors qu'il parle j'entend le bruit caractéristique d'une boucle de ceinture qu'on défait et le chuintement du cuir glissant dans les passants du pantalon. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me faire, j'avais espéré qu'il se lasserait de moi avant d'en arriver la mais c'est raté. je me crispe instinctivement et ferme les yeux. Je sens une secousse tandis qu'il saisit l'arrière de ma chemise et me remet sur mes genoux; il me traîne comme on traînerait un chien par la peau du cou pour me jeter sur mon lit, la tête dans la couverture, les genoux claquant sur le bois du plancher. J'ai mal partout, du sang dans la bouche et sur le visage. Je m'appuis sur mes coudes et m’essuie le nez avec la manche de ma chemise, il n'est pas cassé mais saigne abondement. Je vois déjà une tâche s'élargir sur le lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir la dessus parce que le premier coup atteint mon dos, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur alors que le cuir déchire le tissu de ma chemise en même temps que ma peau en dessous. Le coup suivant est encore plus violent, je me crispe au contacte et mon corps ce cambre; je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Les coups s’enchaînent, trois, quatre, cinq, j'enfouis mon visage dans la couverture en la serrant dans mes poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges, priant pour que ça s'arrête. Ma lèvre est en sang mais je serre les dents encore plus fort. Je suis dur à la douleur c'est vrai, mais le sadisme de mon père va au delà du supportable, il a toujours été doué pour ça, pour me faire regretter d'être la, d'être en vie, _d'être son fils._ Je ne compte plus les coups qui se succèdent, chaqu'un m'arrachant des gémissement pathétiques malgré mes efforts pour rester silencieux. Je sens toute le haine qu'il me voue, accumulée ces vingt-quatre dernières années me déchirer le dos mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait le plus mal au final, c'est de savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis moi, c'est ses mots qui me poignardent en plein cœur et restent encrés en moi comme un harpon reste coincé dans la chair une fois planté.

Quand il cesse enfin, je ne m'en rend pas compte immédiatement, je suis prostré, dans un état second proche de l'inconscience mais je perçois ses mots. "Qu'es que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter d'élever une petite traînée comme toi? je vais te dire mon garçon, je ne te laisserai pas devenir la chienne d'un sale petit drogué, il n'y a pas de place pour les choses contre nature telle que toi, qui bafoue les lois du seigneur, dans cette famille." J'entend ses pas claquer sur le bois, la porte qui se ferme, je tente de me redresser avec un gémissement douloureux, des larmes ruissellent sur mes joues, se mêlent au sang répandu sous moi... je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais... _pitoyable._ Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever, ma vision s'obscurcis et je retombe en avant, sombrant dans une douce obscurité, silencieuse, apaisante.

Je me réveille brusquement, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis la, j'ai du m'évanouir. Je me redresse et mon corps déchiré proteste mais je me force à me remettre sur mes pieds, je dois voir l'étendu des dégâts et enlever les lambeaux de ma chemise avant que le sang ne coagule ou ce sera pire... si c'est pas déjà trop tard. Je sors de ma chambre le plus discrètement possible, même si mon père doit déjà être plongé dans un sommeil profond et alcoolisé à l'heure qu'il est. Mes genoux sont raides et je manque de m'étaler dans le couloir en voulant esquiver une latte de parquet grinçante. Je m'appuis contre le mur le temps de me ressaisir. En entrant dans la salle de bain, je me retrouve face à mon reflet dans le miroir, je vais avoir une gueule épouvantable demain matin. Mon œil gauche commence à violacer, mon nez et ma bouche sont couverts de sang séché, j'ai une ecchymose d'un violet éclatant sur la pommette gauche et une grosse entaille court de mon sourcil droit à ma tempe. Je me rince au lavabo et passe à la suite, trop tard pour mettre de la glace de toute façon, les dégâts sont déjà visible alors autant ne pas trop y penser. Je sors un bras de la manche de ma chemise et tire le plus délicatement possible sur le tissu pour le détacher de mon dos en mordant mon autre main pour étouffer un gémissement de souffrance; le sang est déjà sec par endroit mais la chemise est tellement imbibé qu'elle se décolle assez facilement. Je la laisse tomber au sol et me tourne dos au miroir, tordant le cou pour admirer l'oeuvre de mon cher papa. C'est encore pire que la dernière fois, je distingue plusieurs plaies profondes sous la croûte de sang et les stries violettes qui tapissent ma peau. Je vais devoir passer à la douche. En me tournant à nouveau, je remarque quelques contusions supplémentaires sur mes côtes, rappel des coups de pieds encaissés il y a quelques heures. Je me lave à l'eau froide parce-que la moindre chaleur m'est insupportable, m'applique une serviette mouillé sur le dos pour atténuer la brûlure et décide de me coucher... pas grand chose de plus à faire vu mon état. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et m'endors malgré la douleur. Ma seule pensé alors que je sombre, c'est que je vais sacrément en chier pour enfiler mon treillis.

POV NICK

  
A mon réveil, je remarque qu'Alicia est déjà levée, je suis seul dans la chambre. Je me lève et m'habille en me remémorant les événements de la veille..._ Qu'es que j'ai fait?_ Je ne vais plus pouvoir regarder Troy de la même manière maintenant... sans parler de Luci. ça va être dur de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé; je n’aurai jamais du me laisser avoir par ce type, mais bon j'ai toujours eu du mal à résister à la tentation, que ce soit pour la drogue ou le sexe. La vérité c'est que lorsqu'une situation pourris se présente, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre dans la merde jusqu'au cou. _De toutes les personnes_ _présentes au ranch, il à fallut que j'aille me taper Troy!_ Il serait vraiment temps que je me sorte la tête du cul et que j'arrête d'attirer les ennuis. Bon il faut relativiser, c'est pas un drame non plus, j'ai baisé Troy, ok, mais c'est pas comme si y'avait quelque chose entre nous, c'était juste physique, on a assouvis un besoin naturel, point à la ligne. Je sors et vois le soleil se lever, une belle journée en perspective, je me dépêche de rejoindre ma mère et Alicia à la tente des repas.

En arrivant je les aperçois à une table, je prends un plateau et m'installe face à elles. Ma mère est habillée pour l'expédition, je me demande si Troy lui a parlé... en tout cas elle a l'air toujours aussi décidé à y aller.

"Maman, j'aimerai vraiment que tu restes ici tu sais. ça me dérange de te savoir toute seule avec eux. Oublis pas ce qu'ils ont fait à la base militaire! Je leur fais pas confiance." J'essaie de prendre un ton convainquant et Alicia ajoute 

"Oui maman, Nick a raison, n'y va pas, Jake aussi trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée." Elle nous regarde tour à tour, pensive, puis répond 

"Vous avez raison, c'est inconscient de ma part." Alicia et moi échangeons un regard surpris mais ravi, bien vite remplacé par de l’exaspération lorsqu'elle ajoute 

"Néanmoins, nous devons nous intégrer et gagner notre subsistance, c'est pourquoi j'irai, la discussion est close." Je la regarde agacé par sa persistance à s'exposer au danger inutilement.

"Maman tu sais bien qu'il y à d'autres moyens de se rendre utiles, y'a pleins de trucs à faire ici. Et puis si tu tiens vraiment à garder un œil sur Troy je peux y aller à ta place. S'il te plais." Elle soupire 

"Ecoute Nick, je ne veux pas que tu traîne avec ce garçon, j'ai bien vu sa façon de te surveiller et je pense qu'il a un problème avec toi. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien, je pense pouvoir le contrôler dans une certaine mesure. Je vais finir de me préparer, on se retrouve au portail." Sa dernière phrase est sèche et définitive. Je la regarde s'éloigner en direction de la maison avant de me tourner vers Alicia, dépité. Elle hausse les épaules puis esquisse un sourire malicieux. 

"Alors frangin, t'es rentré tard hier soir..." Le ton innocent de sa voix n'est qu'une apparence, elle sous entend bien plus; sa perspicacité a le don de m'agacer.

"Et?"

"Oh rien, je me disais juste que vous deviez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire toi et Troy. En plus il n'est pas encore venu déjeuner, pourtant il est toujours la avant tout le monde... il doit être très fatigué pour être en retard le jour de son expédition."

"Je suis juste passé lui dire de ne pas emmener maman aujourd'hui, rien de plus. Et je ne suis pas rentré si tard que ça." Sa remarque sur le retard de Troy me perturbe, c'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore la...

"A d'autres Nick, j'étais chez Jake, j'ai fait le mur quand maman s'est endormis. Je t'ai vu passer devant la maison pour rentrer et il était très tard." Elle ricane "Je te juge pas tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, mais essais pas de ma baratiner, je te connais trop, je vois quand tu mens." Elle est sincère, je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas, elle connait les aspects les plus sombres des pires moments de ma vie merdique et pourtant elle à toujours été à mes côtés; mais je me vois mal avouer à ma petite sœur que j'ai baisé Troy comme une chienne parce qu’il n'arrêtait pas de me chauffer mais que ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir. C'est juste... _inimaginable mon dieu!_ Elle doit prendre mon mutisme pour un aveux de culpabilité parce qu'elle enchaîne :

"Alors c'est un bon coup le petit frère Otto? J'espère qu'il est pas aussi cinglé au lit que le reste du temps sinon tu dois avoir du mal à t’asseoir." Franche, directe et incroyablement gênante comme d'habitude. Je suis choqué par les propos que me tiens ma sœur, _ma petite sœur.._. ou est passé son innocence? seigneur!

"Alicia bordel! ça te regarde pas! Et puis qu'es qui te fait dire que c'est moi qui ai mal au cul?" _Oh putain! j'ai vraiment dis ça? A ma petite sœur??_ Elle éclate de rire devant mon air horrifié et me réponds 

"Sérieux Nick? J'aurais jamais deviné que Troy le psychopathe aimait être soumis! avoue qu'il est plutôt viril. Alors c'était comment?" Ha! elle m'énerve! 

"Licia j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça avec toi bordel! Je viens déjà de t'avouer que j'ai couché avec Troy, c'est assez gênant comme ça d'accord?" Elle me nargue 

"Oh je met mon grand frère mal à l'aise? t'es trop mignon Nick." Je vire au rouge tomate. 

"Bon si tu as finis de te foutre de ma gueule je vais y aller, j'ai des choses à faire." dis-je, prenant un ton faussement vexé qui la fait rire de plus belle. "On se retrouve au portail."

J'erre sans but en direction de la maison, en vérité je n'ai rien de particulier à faire, je voulais juste me débarrasser d'elle, je ferais aussi bien d'aller directement au portail. En faisant demi-tour pour prendre la bonne route je croise Jake qui se dirige vers la maison de Jeremiah. Il s'arrête pour me saluer et j'en profite pour lui demander s'il a vu Troy ce matin. Il a l'air inquiet. 

"Non, j'allais justement aux nouvelles, il devrait déjà être prêt à partir, ça ne lui ressemble pas." Alors il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche. 

"J'ai rien à faire, je t'accompagne." je prends un air décontracté, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alicia soupçonne quoi que ce soit, même si elle risque fort de tout lui raconter à la première occasion. Jake semble hésitant mais n'ajoute rien. En arrivant devant la maison Otto, il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. 

"Attends ici tu veux?" J'acquiesce et il disparaît à l’intérieur. Je sors mon paquet de cigarettes et en allume une, assis sur les marches du perron en attendant son retour. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos et le vieux Otto sort, passant devant moi sans me calculer, visiblement énervé. J'attends. Je commence à trouver le temps long mais enfin, au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires, Jake revient accompagné de Troy. Ce dernier à une mine épouvantable, un œil violet, une lèvre fendue et plusieurs hématomes sur le visage. Aïe, je comprend mieux l'attitude de son père. Jake devait se douter de quelque chose, d'ou sa réticence quand à ma présence. Lorsque Troy me voit, il détourne le regard, comme si ça pouvait cacher les marques... Pourquoi son père lui a t'il fait ça?

Salut mec, t'as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin, t'es tombé du lit?" je tente un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Jake me regarde, agacé 

"Ecoute Nick c'est pas le moment..." Troy le coupe 

"C'est bon Jake, ça va." Il se tourne vers moi, le regard froid. 

"Salut Nick, qu'es que tu veux?" Ok, je tombe mal; il est de mauvais poil et il n'a aucune envie de voir ma tronche. 

"Désolé Troy, j'ai croisé Jake et je voulais voir si tout allait bien, comme t'étais pas la au petit déjeuner." Il grimace en mettant son sac à dos sur son épaule et remarque mon froncement de sourcil. 

"Ouai j'avais pas faim et comme tu le vois je vais merveilleusement bien, alors tu peux aller t'occuper de ta mère, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter." Ouai, tout à l'air d'aller bien , je vois ça. Sérieux, c'est quoi cette famille? Je lève les mains en signe d'apaisement 

"Ok, c'est bon, je vais m'occuper de ma mère si tu le prend comme ça." Je tourne les talons et part en direction du portail.

POV TROY

Je me réveille alors que Jake me secoue par l'épaule, je baille, je suis crevé et j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Je n'ai qu'une envie, rester allongé la toute la journée. Je me tourne vers mon frère, curieux de savoir pourquoi il est la si tôt le matin et lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je vois le choc et la tristesse se disputer la place avec la culpabilité dès qu'il comprend la situation. Il secoue la tête. 

"Putain p'tit frère, qu'es qui c'est passé cette fois?" Je me redresse brusquement en constatant qu'il fait jour et que je suis en retard, fais chier; trop brusquement pour mon état et je gémis de douleur en grimaçant lorsque mes côtes et mon dos me rappellent la correction de la veille. Je sens la serviette glisser de mon dos alors que je m'assois nu sur le bord du lit. Jake me regarde dans mon ensemble, bleus, hématomes, coupures, bosses, puis murmure 

"Tournes-toi." avec appréhension. Il sait ce qu'il va trouver. 

"C'est pas la peine Jake, ça va je t'assures." Il pose un genoux à côté de moi pour se pencher sur le lit et mater mon dos... ou ce qu'il en reste. 

"Oh putain." Il a les mains à plat sur le lit, la tête baissé, "je suis désolé frangin... faut te faire un bandage, va m'attendre à la salle de bain." Il se lève et sort rapidement de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je l'entend descendre les escaliers, surement pour aller voir le vieux. J'imagine la conversation_ "Jake ton frère est une sale petite pute qui se fait défoncer par un toxico, fallait que je fasse quelque chose!"_ Je soupire, me lève doucement et enfile un caleçon. Arrivé à la salle de bain, je constate que ma chemise en lambeaux est toujours sur le carrelage. Je regarde mon dos dans le miroir, c'est encore plus moche qu'hier comme je m'y attendais, boursouflé, à vif et saignant, on dirait de la viande hachée. Je sors des bandages et du désinfectant de l'armoire à pharmacie et m'assied sur le bord de la baignoire en attendant que mon frère revienne. Il ne tarde pas et son visage me dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir alors qu'il garde le silence; je le rompt.

"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Jake." Mon ton délibérément dur le fait tiquer.

"Ecoute Troy, je suis pas la pour te juger, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es un grand garçon, mais tu devrais savoir que papa ne supporte pas l'idée de te savoir avec..." Il hésite sur la fin et je termine sa phrase. 

"Avec un autre gars, ouai, je sais, je suis une sale petite pute c'est bien ce qu'il t'as dit hein?" Il ne répond pas, ne me regarde même pas et je sais que j'ai deviné juste. "C'est aussi ce que tu pense?" Je n'ose pas lever les yeux, j'ai peur de sa réponse, lui le fils parfait à qui tout réussit. Il s'approche et me relève la tête.

"Troy, papa peut bien dire ce qu'il veut, tu es mon frère et je te soutiendrai toujours, même si je ne comprend pas certains de tes choix." Il marque une pause. "C'est du sérieux avec Nick?" Je lâche un ricanement de dédain. 

"Es que j'ai déjà été sérieux dans quoi que ce soit? Non Jake, c'était juste une histoire sans lendemain... si on peu même parler d'histoire." Il me regarde dans les yeux. 

"Fais attention à toi p'tit frère. Allez, tourne-toi que je m'occupe de ton dos." Je m'assied les pieds dans la baignoire. _Fais attention à toi..._ Je me demande s'il a dit ça par rapport au vieux ou à Nick?

"Désolé frérot, je vais devoir verser du désinfectant partout, tu devrais te mettre complètement dans la baignoire." Je hoche la tête et me lève, debout dans la baignoire, dos à Jake.

"Respire un grand coup, ça va faire mal." Je sourie; à l'entendre, on dirait qu'il se prépare lui aussi à avoir mal. 

"T'inquiète ça va aller, vas-y." J'ai l'air sur de moi mais je sais bien que ça va être atroce. Jake verse directement la bouteille sur mon dos et lorsque le produit entre en contacte avec mes plaies, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gueuler. Je pose les mains sur le mur carrelé face à moi pour me soutenir; la brûlure descend le long de mon dos comme si on m'arrachait la peau des épaules aux hanches et je me sens glisser à genoux malgré mes efforts pour rester stoïque.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Troy, excuse moi, ça va aller?" Il a l'air paniqué, il changera jamais, toujours aussi sensible. 

"C'est bon Jake, c'est pas toi qui m'a frappé alors pourquoi tu t'excuse?" J'ai les dents serrés, j'ai envie de hurler bordel! Je me redresse et me tourne pour lui faire face et lui épargner la vue du carnage. Il chiale, et merde, vraiment trop sensible. C'est ma faute, j'aurai pas du le mêler à ça, je sais qu'il ne supporte pas de voir les autres souffrir. Je sors de la baignoire.

"tu fais une piètre infirmière tu sais ça?." Je me moque, espérant le faire sourire, je n'aime pas voir la seule personne qui se soucis de moi dans cet état et les débordements sentimentaux me mettent mal à l'aise. Il ne réagit pas alors j'ajoute plus sérieux "Mais merci quand même de réparer mes conneries." Il me regarde, dépité et secoue la tête

"Non Troy, c'est pas ta faute, t'as rien fait de mal." Putain, je sais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, je suis pas doué pour ça... 

"Je l'ai mérité... je le mérite à chaque fois, le vieux s'énerve que quand je fais pas ce qu'il faut" Jake baisse la tête et frotte ses mains sur son visage avant de les passer dans ses cheveux, il me jette un bref coup d’œil avant de poser son regard sur l'armoire à pharmacie, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. 

"Tu mérites pas ça Troy, tu le méritais pas non plus à l'époque; j'aurais du te protéger, j'aurais du être la pour toi, c'est moi le grand frère et j'ai jamais rien fait pour empêcher qu'on te fasse du mal... je m'en veux tellement tu sais."   
De vieux souvenirs me reviennent, du genre que je préférerais oublier, des souvenirs de mon adolescence, des choses qu'on ne peut pas effacer, gravés dans ma mémoire et dans ma chair. Je baisse instinctivement les yeux sur la montre attaché a mon poignet et qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis ce jours. Il me regarde et doit lire sur mon visage le désarroi que je ressens parce qu'il s'avance et me prend dans ses bras. C'est gênant et ça me met mal à l'aise; la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça je devais avoir dix ans alors c'est bizarre... mais en même temps étrangement agréable et je me laisse aller contre lui, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras sont chaud autour de mon corps, son étreinte douce me réconforte et même si sa peau collée à mes blessures me fait l'effet d'un fer chauffé à blanc je ne bouge pas. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'avait manqué, l'affection sincère d'une personne, et pourtant ça me fait du bien. Je finis par poser mes mains sur ses bras pour l'écarter et il s'inquiète.

"Merde! désolé j'ai du te faire mal, je suis qu'un idiot..." Je ris "Tu changeras jamais, toujours à t'inquiéter. Allez faut se dépêcher." Il sourit et attrape les bandages. Il les enroules autour de mon torse et quand il passe sur mon dos, je sers les dents.  
Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je récupère une tenue propre, enfile un pantalon et il m'aide à enfiler un tee-shirt. 

"Laisse moi faire ou on risque de devoir repasser par la salle de bain." Je m'arrête, le vêtement à moitié enfilé et Jake le tire le long de mon corps en l'écartant pour ne pas toucher les bandages. Je mets une chemise et prend ma veste. Je récupère mes bottes devant la porte et les enfile. 

"C'est bon on peut y aller, si je me dépêche pas un peu les gars vont partir sans moi." Je récupère mon sac et mes armes et suis Jake dans les escaliers. En sortant je trouve Nick qui fume une cigarette sur le perron. _Putain Nick, pourquoi il fallait qu'il ramène son cul ici?_ et le vieux à du le voir... comme si j'étais pas assez dans la merde. Mais bon il ne peut pas le savoir bien sur. Je ne veux pas le regarder, je ne veux pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux à lui... 

"Salut mec, t'as vraiment une sale gueule ce matin! t'es tombé du lit?" Humour de merde pour changer... tout à fait le genre de blague que je pourrai faire si la situation était inversé. Jake intervient 

"Ecoute Nick, c'est vraiment pas le moment..." comme si j'étais pas assez grand pour répondre tout seul, il se prend pour ma mère maintenant? 

"C'est bon Jake, ça va." La présence de Nick m'agace, il a rien à faire la, je suis pas sa gonzesse! "Salut Nick, qu'es que tu veux?" Il a l'air penaud quand il répond 

"Désolé Troy, j'ai croisé Jake et je voulais voir si tout allait bien, comme t'étais pas la au petit déjeuner." Fais chier... quand je vois ce mec je peux pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer penché sur le bureau, sa bite dure en moi, sa bouche à mon oreille me susurrant des mots sales. Je suis vraiment malade, je me dégoûte moi même. Je dois me ressaisir! Je balance le sac à dos que je tiens à bout de bras sur mon dos sans réfléchir et me retiens de justesse de pousser un cri; Nick à du le remarquer, il a l'air inquiet et ça me gonfle, je décide de l'envoyer promener. 

"Ouai j'avais pas faim et comme tu vois je vais merveilleusement bien." dis-je sarcastique, "alors tu peux aller t'occuper de ta mère, j'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter." Il a l'air vexé. 

"Ok c'est bon je vais m'occuper de ma mère si tu le prend comme ça!" Il s'éloigne, tant mieux, je dois me concentrer maintenant; je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur et je sais que ce genre de chose ne peut m'apporter que des ennuis, il va falloir que je mette de la distance avec lui... pour être honnête, le fait qu'il soit venu prendre de mes nouvelles me touche plus que ça ne devrait, c'est pas bon... Jake et moi partons vers le portail, tout le monde est déjà prêt à partir; moi qui espérais pouvoir m'installer dans la voiture avant que les autres arrivent et passer inaperçu... Je traverse la petite assemblé réunis pour assister au départ sans regarder personne et monte dans le véhicule.Tout le monde attend le départ sauf Madison qui parle avec ses enfants. J'ai complètement oublié la demande de Nick. Trop tard de toute façon, c'est l'heure d'y aller. Je klaxonne pour que Madison se bouge le cul, je suis pressé de me mettre en route, j'ai besoin d'aller me défouler, si je reste ici je vais finir par tuer quelqu'un. Je m'impatiente et klaxonne à nouveau. Je vois Nick parler rapidement à sa mère et elle se dirige enfin vers la voiture.

"On dirait bien que vous êtes avec moi." Je me doute que cette perspective ne l'enchante pas mais je pense que je vais bien me marrer à la voir tenter sa petite stratégie de manipulation maternelle. Elle me prend pour un imbécile, elle croit pouvoir faire de moi ce qu'elle veut, me manipuler comme un pion; je la laisse se bercer d'illusion. Elle monte côté passager et je fais un signe de la main à Nick avec un grand sourire narquois juste pour le faire enrager, faire chier les autres me détend et en m'éloignant du ranch, je me sens tout de suite de meilleure humeur.

POV NICK

Voila, maman est partis avec Troy et sa bande de tarés. j'espère que tout ira bien pour elle. Alicia m'informe qu'elle passe chez Jake et qu'elle ne sera pas la ce soir. C'est l'occasion de passer du temps avec Luci qui sort de l'infirmerie aujourd'hui; elle devrait être libre vers 16h, je passerai la chercher. Elle s'est mis en tête de me faire quitter Alicia et ma mère pour la suivre, je n'ai pas voulu être trop franc de peur de la vexer en lui disant que c'est hors de question alors elle pense que j'attends simplement son rétablissement. Tout en réfléchissant, je suis arrivé devant la maison qui a brûlé la nuit de la chasse au sanglier, j'ai décidé de la restaurer et commence à nettoyer les murs couverts de suie, ça m'occupe et m'empêche de trop penser; juste ce que j'avais besoin.

Au bout d'une heure environ, Jeremiah vient me rendre visite, je suis surpris, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne m'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il me demande comment avance les réparations et commence à me parler des anciens occupants morts dans l'incendie, un couple dont l'homme faisait partis des quatre fondateurs de la communauté du ranch.

"Cette maison est la depuis des siècles, c'était le seul bâtiment au début, à l'époque ou la terre appartenait encore aux indiens. ça a été ma maison, Jake est né juste ici." dit-il en désignant un coin de la pièce principale. Il continu "C'était trop modeste pour ma seconde épouse, la mère de Troy, alors j'en ai construis une plus grande et Russel et Martha ont repris celle-ci." Que cherche t'il? peut être qu'il a juste besoin de parler, ou alors il s'en veut de son attitude envers moi depuis quelques jours... je me rappelle la photo que j'ai ramassé dans les décombres et la lui donne, il me remercie et se penche pour ramasser quelque chose par terre, c'est un vieux flingue couvert de suie, comme tout le reste.

"C'est avec ça que l'ouest a été conquis, c'est une arme magnifique." Je suis choqué par ses propos. "Une arme, magnifique?" Il me regarde comme si je ne comprenais pas

"Il en faut du talent pour confectionner un bijoux pareil, c'est une véritable oeuvre d'art."

"Je crois pas qu'une arme soit une oeuvre d'art." Il contemple l'arme comme si c'était un trésor.

"Les outils sont de très belles choses." C'est donc ça, pour lui une arme est un outil au même titre qu'un marteau ou une assiette...

"C'est ça que vous avez appris à Troy? que les flingues sont des outils?" Il me lance un regard noir.

"Troy essaie de comprendre qui il est. Tu sais qui tu es toi?" son ton est sec, je l'ai clairement énervé en amenant Troy dans la conversation... Son fils ne risque pas de se trouver, il est complètement paumé! En tout cas le vieux se voile la face, ça au moins c'est sur. Je crois que je commence à cerner le problème, il ne veut pas admettre la folie de son fils, il n'accepte pas ce qu'il est et c'est pour ça qu'il est si dur avec lui, il doit croire qu'il va lui montrer la voie à suivre par la violence.

"Non j'en sais rien... en tout cas je suis pas comme ça." La réponse a l'air de l'agacer.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande mon garçon." Il se remet à contempler le revolver. "Je l'avais offert à Russel quand il s'est installé ici... Il a toujours été la pour moi, même quand tout les autres croyaient que j'étais une cause perdue... tu sais ce que c'est toi... quand ton être et ton âme ont quitté le monde ou vivent tout les autres." Je le regarde, je sais ou il veut en venir; je me demande comment il est au courant... peut être qu'il l'a compris en me voyant.

"Ouai, je sais." Il a l'air satisfait et redevient amical

"Si tu veux faire ça bien, tu vas avoir besoin de moi." dit-il en montrant les décombres de la maison. Je le contemple un moment, incrédule, puis me remets au travail, Jeremiah à mes cotés. Au bout d'un certain temps nous faisons une pause, le temps de boire un peu et de s'asseoir. Il reprend la conversation.

"Tu t'en sors pas mal." Je décide de jouer le jeu, autant essayer de gagner sa confiance pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

"Mon père travaillait dans le bâtiment, j'ai appris avec lui, il disait toujours que pour être heureux dans une maison il faut y mettre un peu de soi... il a pas eu le temps de finir le boulot." Penser à mon père me rend nostalgique, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit encore la pour me montrer la voie à suivre.

"Tu auras le temps de finir celle-ci, peut être que ça t'aidera a te connaitre." Il change de sujet. "Ta compagne sort aujourd'hui non?" Luci! je l'avais presque oublié, c'est bientôt l'heure.

"Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux".

"C'est une fille bien, mais elle n'a pas l'air de se sentir à sa place ici." C'est vrai, elle n'aime pas être au ranch.

"Elle pense que les monstres qui sont ici sont pire que ceux de dehors." Le mot _"monstre"_ m'a échappé, il ne montre rien mais je crois que je l'ai blessé.

"Alors elle ferait mieux de s'en aller." Je suis choqué qu'il puisse dire une chose pareille.

"Mais quel que soit les gens, les morts seront toujours pire... on est tous dans le même camps maintenant non?" Il souris, l'air amusé par ma naïveté.

"ça serait bien si c'était aussi simple, quand on vie une crise, on se réfugie auprès des nôtres, ça a toujours été comme ça." Chassez le naturel il revient au galop. Décidément, alcoolique, amoureux des armes et raciste... et il se justifie par une logique bancale quoi d'autre?

"Elle devrait partir parce qu'elle est trop bronzé c'est ça?"

"Non, elle doit partir parce qu'elle refuse de tourner la page... et toi, tu le peut?" Je reste muet, incertain... arriverai-je à oublier tout ce qu'il c'est passé? à laisser partir Lucianna? Devant mon hésitation, Jeremiah reprend

"On dit parfois qu'il faut avoir touché le fond pour pouvoir chasser ses démons... Troy devait avoir cinq ou six ans, il lui arrivait de faire des crises de larme, sans raison. Un jour il en a fait une et sa mère l'a enfermé à la cave, elle le faisait souvent. Le lendemain, quelqu'un a demandé ou était Troy et je me suis souvenu, j'étais saoul et je l'avais oublié. Je suis allé le chercher et quand je suis entré il était la, il ne pleurait pas, n'était pas en colère, il répétait juste _"je suis désolé papa, excuse-moi, je suis désolé"_" Cette révélation me perturbe, comment peut-on enfermer son enfant dans la cave et l'oublier? Il a dit que sa mère le faisait souvent, combien de fois à t'il dormis la bas? combien de fois l'a t'on oublié seul dans le noir? Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en imaginant l'enfance de Troy, battu, rejeté par ses parents alcooliques, enfermé et qui sait qu'elles autres horreurs encore? Pas étonnant qu'il soit ce qu'il est. Bien sur ça n'excuse pas les choses qu'il a faites, mais ça a le mérite de les expliquer.

"Et c'est la que vous avez arrêté de boire?" Je suis curieux de le savoir et le vieux Otto semble disposé à parler de lui.

"Non, Troy ne pouvait pas me changer... mais je peux le changer moi." Je me retiens de lui demander comment, ça ne me regarde pas après tout, c'est sa famille et je sais qu'il n'aime pas que l'on se mêle de ses histoires de famille. Il se lève, prêt à partir mais ajoute. "Ta mère veut rester, ta copine veut partir... et toi mon garçon tu veux quoi?"

C'est donc la qu'il voulait en venir, il tâte le terrain comme s'il voulait me pousser à partir, me choquer pour me donner une raison de suivre Luci. Pourquoi? Il ne me veut pas chez lui, il veut m'éloigner sans me le dire franchement; surement pour garder ma mère qui partirait aussi si elle connaissait ses intentions, et Alicia maintenant qu'elle sort avec Jake, sont fils parfait... ça y est, j'y suis, il veut m'éloigner de Troy! Je me rappelle son regard quand il m'a vu sortir de chez lui l'autre nuit... Et ses propos _"je peux le changer moi"_ prennent tout leur sens, il sait, et sa visite n'était ni amicale, ni anodine. Il est donc homophobe en plus de tout le reste! Je me lève et lui lance un sourire narquois.

"Il ne me reste donc plus qu'a convaincre Lucianna de rester." Je vois son visage changer, ses traits se durcir, il à compris que je savais ou il veut en venir et ça ne lui plais pas.

"Je dois y aller, je suis en retard, merci pour votre aide Jeremiah." Je m'en vais sans luis laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Luci est déjà dehors; elle m'attend devant la porte et m'accueille avec un grand sourire. Je la prend dans mes bras et l'embrasse. Je suis heureux de la voir sur pieds. Je l'accompagne à la maison que nous occupons depuis quelques jours maintenant. Je la laisse prendre ses marques et sors chercher quelque chose à manger. Je n'ai rien avalé ce midi, trop pris dans mon travail, et je meurs de faim. Alicia n'est pas la, surement avec Jake. Je décide de faire une surprise à Lucianna et emmène le dîner à la maison que je retape; j’installe des bougies et un tapis sur le sol, des couvertures pour s’asseoir et retourne la chercher, je pourrai peut être la convaincre de rester.

Une fois à la nouvelle maison, la surprise semble lui plaire, nous mangeons et nous installons l'un contre l'autre sur les couvertures pour regarder les étoiles par le toit ouvert au dessus de nous. Il faudra du temps pour tout rénover.

"Tu vois Luci, il y a encore de belles choses." Elle me sourit. "On pourrait rester, s'installer tout les deux." Je vois que ma déclaration ne lui plait pas. "Qu'es qu'il y a?"

"Rien Nick." et elle m'embrasse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense mais honnêtement je m'en fous pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'elle, de sa chaleur, de son corps. Je murmure.

"Je t'aime Luci." et elle sourit. Nous faisons l'amour avec les étoiles comme plafond, c'est doux, tendre et j'oublis instantanément tout mes soucis, ma mère, Troy, la mort de Travis, il ne reste qu'elle et moi et ça fait du bien. Elle m'a manqué.  
Quand elle se blottis contre moi, prête à s'endormir, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. Je pense à Troy, à ce que nous avons fait et je m'en veux... dois-je lui dire? Comment va t'elle réagir? Mal, c'est évident et compréhensible... Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je la prend dans mes bras et nous nous endormons enlacés.

  
POV TROY

  
Madison n'est pas de très bonne compagnie, elle a l'air de mauvaise humeur et a éteint ma musique, depuis nous roulons dans le calme, alors je suis content lorsque nous tombons sur un bus de transport pénitentiaire renversé et entouré de détenus infectés. Je vais pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes. Je convainc Madison en lui disant que si nous ne nous occupons pas d'eux, ils finiront par aller vers le ranch et nous sortons faire le ménage. Elle manque se faire bouffer mais Blake sauve sa peau; quand à moi, je fais un vrai carnage. Tout est déblayé en moins d'une minute, du bon travail. Je me sens dans mon élément, je me sent revivre, tuer, c'est aussi bon que de baiser... Je me demande qu'elle tête ferait Madison si elle savait pour Nick et moi... Nous repartons en direction du lieu du crash de l'hélicoptère et nous finissons par arriver sur une scène de combat. L'hélico n'est plus la, nous trouvons des douilles, une fusillade a eu lieu avec l'équipe alpha, je connais ces douilles, ce sont celles de l'arme de Phil et le fait qu'il ne soit pas la ne présage rien de bon. Nous remontons en voiture pour rejoindre l'avant poste, s'ils ont du se réfugier quelque part, c'est surement la-bas qu'ils sont allés. 

"Nous devons trouver ceux qui ont fait ça."Madison a l'air perturbé, surement d'avoir vu le lieux du crash, ça doit lui rappeler son mec. J'essais de la remotiver, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle face foirer la mission.

"Prête pour la suite? on aura à faire à des vivants cette fois."

"Je le serai." Elle essai de paraître convaincante, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi.

"T'es sure?"

"Oui, voir le lieu du crash m'a un peu chamboulé mais ça ira." On verra bien, Madison est forte après tout.

"Il faut tourner la page, on a pas le temps de se morfondre." Je suis un peu dur mais c'est la vérité. Elle semble choqué par mes propos.

"Et si ça avait été ton père?" Mauvais exemple Madi, mon père est un con et je ne suis pas sur de le pleurer le jour ou il disparaîtra... de toute façon la question ne ce pose pas, il est increvable.

"Le grand Otto est immortel."

"Tu n'a pas pleuré pour ta mère?" J'hésite à répondre sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle, surtout à Madison. Pour être honnête, je l'apprécie... c'est une femme forte et elle serait prête à tout pour ses enfants, elle l'a déjà prouvé; nous avons la même vision de la famille... je crois que j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme elle.

"Quand quelqu'un meurt, il faut passer à autre chose, il faut pas s’appesantir mais buter les salauds qui t'ont fait du tort." Elle me regarde, se demandant surement si je pense vraiment ce que je dis et si je suis dans le vrai.

"Œil pour œil?"

"Dent pour dent. Amen!" J'éclate de rire, décidément on se comprend, c'est exactement le principe qui m'anime

"C'est un jeu pour toi..."

"Non ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est ma vocation." Elle semble écœuré, ou peut être qu'elle a compris que je me fous de sa gueule, en tout cas sa réaction me fait rire. Elle remonte le son de la musique et je comprend qu'elle en a assez et ne veut plus m'entendre pour le moment. J'aime choquer les gens, c'est tellement facile... et ça a l'avantage de couper court aux tentatives de psychanalyse. Quand ils te prennent pour un monstre ou un fou, ils arrête d'essayer de te comprendre et de te faire changer parce-que c'est une cause perdu.

Une fois sur place, tout a l'air calme, ce n'est pas normal, quelque chose ne va pas. Je donne des instructions et mes gars se séparent pour inspecter les lieux, Madison et Mike font le tour par l'extérieur, je rentre dans le bâtiment avec Blake, personne, nous nous rejoignons de l'autre coté et une odeur dégueulasse me parvient.

"Qu'es que ça sent?"  
Je n'arrive pas à identifier l'odeur mais en avançant jusqu’à l'angle je trouve enfin l'équipe de Phil... Un tas de corps en partis calcinés. Merde, je m'attendais pas à ça. En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois quelqu'un, un mec assis sur une chaise... merde je crois que c'est le vieux McCarthy. En avançant je constate qu'il est vivant mais il semble à coté de la plaque, il parle tout seul et n'a pas l'air de nous avoir remarqué. Un corbeau est posé sur son épaule et lui arrache des lambeaux de chair du crâne... putain c'est dégueulasse. Mike se met à vomir et Madison finit par prendre mon couteau, celui accroché à ma ceinture, et s'avance vers Phil. Je la regarde enfoncer la lame dans le cerveau à vif de ce vieux fils de pute; il a été scalpé. Elle me rend mon arme pleine de sang. Elle a des couilles cette nana, on peut pas dire le contraire... plus j'apprends à la connaitre et plus je l'apprécie, enfin, pas son caractère mais elle est utile et sait se débrouiller, c'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

"Il faut partir." Elle a l'air inquiète... normal vu la scène... je suis d'accord avec elle, mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. 

"Vous n'allez pas nous quitter si vite? Je me retourne vivement et me retrouve face à Walker et deux de ses gars. Putain d'indien, je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient derrière tout ça! 

"Walker, t'as perdu la tête? tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait?" Il me regarde, arrogant comme toujours. Madison ramène son grain de sel.

"C'est ignoble..."

"Entre McCarthy et moi c'est une longue histoire. Il s'est souvent montré ignoble. Il a tué deux de nos hommes hier." Je veux bien croire que Phil soit un salopard, j'en sais quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas pardonner qu'il s'en soit pris à ma communauté.

"On tuera les autres! Tu sais que tu es mort la?"

"Baisse d'un ton Troy, posez tous vos armes." Il se fout de moi en plus, on est supérieur en nombre.

"Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça?" Madison s'agite à coté de moi.

"Troy!"

"La ferme Madi!" Walker intervient.

"La femme a vu ce qui t'as échappé Troy, vous êtes cernés." Putain c'est pas vrai... je regarde autour de moi et en effet, je les vois, planqués un peu partout autour, une bonne quinzaine d'indiens, on est dans la merde. Madison insiste.

"Troy donne l'ordre." Pas le choix, je fais signe de baisser les armes tout en posant la mienne à mes pieds avec mon couteau.

"Mon père te le fera payer enfoiré." Il me regarde avec dédain.

"Ah oui? Mais ton père n'est pas la Troy. Et si je faisais en sorte que personne ne puisse lui dire ce qu'il c'est passé?"

"Fait moi ce que tu veux mais laisse les autres partir." Il semble surpris que je me sacrifie pour mes gars; c'est aussi le rôle du chef... Madison intervient.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça?" C'est vrai elle n'est au courant de rien.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Madison Clark."

"Et bien Madison Clark, cette cause n'est pas la votre." Elle a l'air énervé maintenant, je suis sur qu'elle serait prête à appliquer mon principe _"œil pour œil"_ maintenant.

"Si, cette cause est devenue la mienne quand vous avez abattu l'hélicoptère. Vous avez tué un des miens." Il a l'air surpris par son aplomb, je suis sur qu'il n'en a pas des comme ça parmi ses chiennes.

"J'en suis navré, mais quand on est en guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Vous devriez rester en dehors de ça." Il se tourne vers moi.

"Maintenant Troy, on va envoyer un message à ton père." Il fait signe à ses hommes qui récupèrent nos armes.

"On va également prendre vos vivres et vos voitures. Et vos bottes." Putain d'enfoiré d'indien.

"T'es vraiment un fils de pute Walker, tu me paiera ça j'te le promet!" Walker éclate de rire.

"Ah oui? j'aimerai bien voir ça... En attendant c'est toi qui va payer pour ton père. Viens ici." Et puis quoi encore? Il m'a pris pour son chien?

"Vas crever."

"Oh! il a du cran le petit Otto! On verra si tu as toujours une aussi grande gueule quand j'en aurai fini avec toi... Maintenant viens ici ou je tire sur ton pote." Il tire un coup en direction de Mike qui tombe à genoux, l'oreille en sang.

"La prochaine c'est dans la tête."

"Ok c'est bon, arrête ça." J'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mes hommes, de Mike. Je m'avance seul et désarmé; je me tourne vers les gars.

"Restez la, bougez pas." Je ne sais pas quel message il veut envoyer mais je vais surement passer un sale quart d'heure. Une fois devant Walker je m'arrête et il fait signe à un autre mec qui passe derrière moi et me pousse en direction d'un arbre.

"Maintenant tu vas faire un gros câlin à cet arbre." Je me tourne vers lui.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule?" Le coup de poing au ventre qu'il m’envoie me prend au dépourvu et me coupe le souffle, je suis plié en deux quand il me balance un coup de genoux dans la cuisse, ma jambe me lâche et je me retrouve à terre, une main au sol pour éviter de m'étaler à ses pieds. Il attrape une poignée de mes cheveux et me force à relever la tête.

"Tu vas faire ce qu'on te demande et fermer ta gueule ou je te préviens que tu seras pas le seul à morfler." Je ne pense pas qu'il plaisante et je ne compte pas prendre le risque. Il me remet debout et me plaque face contre l'arbre pendant qu'un de ses collègues m'attache les mains autour du tronc.

"Maintenant t'as le droit de l'ouvrir, tu peux gueuler autant que tu veux." Je les entend rire derrière moi mais mon champs de vision est trop limité pour que je puisse voir ce qu'il ce passe. J'entend Madison.

"Faites pas ça, on va partir, c'est pas nécessaire." Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris à qui nous avons à faire. Ces gars ont tué toute l'équipe alpha et scalpé McCarthy, elle pense vraiment pouvoir les attendrir avec ça? J'entend Walker lui répondre.

"Ce petit connard mérite ce qu'il va prendre et son père doit comprendre que je ne plaisante pas. Je vous interdis de bouger jusqu’à ce que ce soit finit." Comme si mon père en avait quelque chose a foutre... Faudrait encore qu'il différencie ses coup de ceux de Walker pour ça...

"Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à nous donner!" Je reconnais la voix de Blake, ça craint, ça va dégénérer, je dois les empêcher de faire une connerie.

"C'est bon les gars bougez pas, n'intervenez pas quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un ordre!" Walker rit.

"T'as entendu ta petite chienne de chef? Couché!" Quelques secondes plus tard je sens une douleur fulgurante me vriller les épaules. C'est bien ce que je disais, son message ne sert à rien, mon père ne le verra même pas. Un cri de douleur sort de ma bouche et je plaque mon front au tronc d'arbre. Un deuxième coup m'atteint au milieu du dos, puis en biais de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Chaque coup me fait gueuler, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir rester debout jusqu'au bout mais je ferais tout pour ne pas leur donner la satisfaction de me voir m'effondrer. Les coup continus de me déchirer le corps, certains touchant mes jambes et je ne peux que serrer les dents. Je n'ai même plus la force de crier. Si je pensai que les coups de mon père étaient violents, ce n'est rien comparé à ceux de Walker; son fouet en cuir long de plusieurs mètres fait des ravages. Enfin ça s'arrête, je sens des mains sur moi, on me détache et je m'aperçois que j'ai glissé, je suis à moitié a genoux, retenu par mes bras. On me relève par le col de ma chemise, Walker. 

"Et bien, je pensai que tu tomberais jamais, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te tuer avant que tes genoux cèdent." Il rit "T'as des couilles merdeux." Il me lance en direction des autres qui s'avancent vers moi. Je m'étale sur le coté, incapable de coordonner mes bras et mes jambes. Tout le monde s'agite autour de moi.

"ça va les gars, ça va, je peux me lever." Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me porte, j'ai l'habitude des coups, je m'en remettrai.

"Tu devrais pas bouger, faut qu'on vérifie ton dos."

"Elle a raison mec, on va aller à la cabane te soigner." Madison et Mike... Je les repousse et me lève tant bien que mal.

"Je vous dis que ça va aller, on s'arrache." Madison me regarde incertaine.

"Dis à ton père que nous demandons justice, quittez le ranch." Je me tourne vers Walker.

"Ça m'étonnerai, on a trop sacrifié."

"Partez ou les corbeaux vous boufferont tous." Madi intervient.

"Il nous faut de l'eau. Si vous voulez que nous rentrions à pieds pour transmettre votre message, il nous faut de l'eau." Il marque une pause, dévisageant Madison puis acquiesce. Nous nous mettons en route sur le champs, je ne tiens pas à traîner dans les parages.

POV NICK

  
Ce matin je me réveille seul, un mot de Luci coincé sous la salière. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Elle est partie, elle m'a quitté parce-qu’elle a compris que je n'arriverai pas à laisser ma famille, mais il y a autre chose. Je me sent mal, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les choses auraient pu être différentes si j'avais été honnête avec elle. Je suis assis dans un coin de la maison en rénovation, je n'ai pas le cœur à aller déjeuner, je ne veux pas voir Alicia parce que je sais qu'elle va me parler de Luci et je ne veux pas subir un interrogatoire. Il faudra bien que je sorte de mon trou mais pas maintenant. Je relis pour la troisième fois le mot d'adieux de la femme que j'aime et qui m'a laissé tombé.

_"Cher Nick, je suis désolée de partir comme ça mais je n'ai pas le courage de te dire en face que je te quitte. Je sais que tu voudrais que nous restions ensemble ici, avec ta famille, mais je ne peux pas, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux pas pardonner à ces gens, je ne peux pas LUI pardonner et je ne me sentirais pas en sécurité tant qu'il sera dans les parages. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir et je te comprend mais je veux que tu sache qu'il y a autre chose qui a motivé ma décision, qui l'a en réalité précipité. Nick je suis au courant de ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Troy. Je l'ai su dès le lendemain mais j’attendais que tu m'en parle. Je pensais que nous avions confiance l'un dans l'autre. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment, je ne comprend simplement pas comment tu as pu... avec LUI! Après ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il a fait à ta famille... J'aurais au moins voulu que tu sois honnête avec moi mais tu as préféré me mentir. Il n'a pas réussit à me tuer, je ne le laisserai pas m'humilier encore plus et me briser; c'est pourquoi je m'en vais Nick. Perdona me comme je te pardonne. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouvera la volonté de partir et de me retrouver, mais je sais que ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi. Prends soin de toi. Je t'aime._

_Luci"_

Putain Troy, espèce de connard! Il est bien comme son père celui la. Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès pour qu'elle s'en aille. Il va me payer ça. Je compte bien mettre les choses au clair dès son retour. Faut que je le remette à sa place. Je me lève, je ne peux plus rester ici, de toute façon rénover cette maison n'a plus d’intérêt puisque Luci est partis. Je ramasse le matériel laissé par Jeremiah et décide de lui ramener. 

  
En arrivant devant la maison, je frappe mais personne ne répond, je pousse la porte et entre. Je regarde dans le bureau mais Jeremiah n'est pas la; je pose quand même les outils dans la pièce et ressort. Je regarde le salon et remarque une photo sur le manteau de la cheminée, en m'approchant je constate que c'est une photo de famille, Jeremiah, une jeune femme blonde et un garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, ce doit être Jake. Il n'y en a pas d'autre, ni de Troy ni de sa mère, étrange. Je ne pensais pas qu'un père pouvait faire une telle différence entre ses enfants. Malgré tout mes défauts et mes vices, le mien ne m'a jamais dénigré, il m'a toujours donné l'impression de m'aimer autant qu'Alicia; enfin j'imagine que ça doit dépendre des gens, de l'éducation. Quand je pense à la fourberie de Troy, à sa cruauté, je peux comprendre que le vieil Otto le déteste parce que moi aussi en ce moment c'est ce que je ressens, j'ai envie de le frapper, de lui faire mal, de le blesser autant que le départ de Luci m'a blessé. Pris d'une curiosité soudaine, je décide de visiter la maison. Je sors du salon et entre dans la cuisine, elle est vaste, beaucoup de placards, des plans de travail sur la moitié de la pièce le long des murs, les équipements standard d'une cuisine normale. Je passe dans le couloir et ouvre la première porte que je vois, c'est une chambre; celle de Jeremiah je pense, elle est sobre, pas de photo, un simple cadre accroché au mur, une peinture représentant une femme, un bébé dans les bras, trop jeune pour être identifié mais la femme ressemble à celle de la photo du salon. Il y a également un lit double et un petit bureau dans un coin, un fauteuil en cuir et des étagères couvertes de livres sur l'agriculture, la survie, les diverses guerres qu'on connu l'Europe et l'Amérique et encore d'autres sur la politique et l'immigration. Je ressors et ouvre la porte du fond, encore une chambre, celle de Jake j'imagine, son ancienne chambre puisqu'il ne vit plus ici. Elle est plus confortable et personnelle que celle de Troy, il y a plusieurs poster de vieux film sur les murs, des livres classiques et des recueils de poésie sur une étagère. Il y a des photos sur une petite table de nuit à coté d'une lampe de chevet. Pour une fois Troy est présent sur presque toute; une avec Jake, ils doivent avoir quatre et huit ans, une autre avec la mère de Troy aux coté de Jeremiah, les deux enfants devant eux, il y en a d'autres encore... les deux frères ont l'air proches sur toutes ces images, Jake entoure les épaules de son petit frère d'un bras protecteur et Troy se blottis contre lui. Aucune photo de lui dans les bras de ses parents. Je sors et monte les escaliers; à l'étage seulement deux portes, la chambre de Troy est à droite, j'ouvre celle de gauche, c'est la salle de bain. Une baignoire, un lavabo, un miroir et une armoire à coté; j'ouvre l'armoire, plus par habitude qu'autre chose et regarde, elle ne contient rien d'exceptionnel, rien qui m'intéresse en tout cas. En reculant je marche sur quelque chose, un vêtement à première vu. En regardant de plus près je remarque que c'est une chemise mais elle est déchirée et tachée, on dirait du sang. Je crois bien que c'est celle que Troy portait le soir ou... enfin, ce soir la quoi. Il a du s'en servir pour s'essuyer le visage après la rouste que son père lui a mis. Je ressors et entre dans la chambre de Troy, elle est toujours telle que je m'en souviens, le lit est défait et une serviette sanglante traîne à coté; visiblement son père l'a pas loupé, la couverture est également tâché... tant pis pour sa gueule, ce salop l'a bien mérité. Je me tourne vers le bureau, il n'y a pas grand chose dessus et j'ouvre un tiroir, il est remplis de carnets semblables à celui que Troy a toujours sur lui. J'en prends un et l'ouvre.

  
_"Vendredi 14 septembre 2003_

  
_Aujourd'hui, j'ai été renvoyé de l'école une semaine. Papa a été convoqué et le directeur lui a dit que je ne suis pas gérable, l'année scolaire commence à peine et je me bagarre déjà avec mes camarades. J'ai juste voulu défendre Jake, Joe l'avait insulté, je l'ai frappé plusieurs fois et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Il était par terre devant moi et j'avais envie de le faire souffrir, c'était plus fort que moi... Jake m'a arrêté et Mr Jonhson est arrivé et m'a vu. En rentrant papa m'a battu mais_ _ Jake est venu me soigner, il est toujours gentil avec moi."_

On dirait un journal intime, intéressant. J'entend des pas au rez-de-chaussé, Jeremiah à du rentrer. Je fourre le journal dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et sors de la pièce. Je descends discrètement mais les lattes de parquet craques et Jeremiah m'entend.

  
"Qui est la?" Merde, raté pour sortir en douce.

  
"C'est Nick, je suis désolé, je suis venu vous rendre les outils et j'ai voulu voir si vous étiez dans le coin." Il semble sceptique mais ne dit rien à ce sujet "J'aurai pas du entrer, je vais y aller." Je me dirige vers l'entrée mais il m'arrête.

"Attend mon garçon, je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour ta copine, j'ai appris qu'elle était partis." Ouai, c'est ça, à d'autres.

"Ah bon? J'aurais pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir au contraire." Mon ton est sec, je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie.

"Non je suis sincèrement navré pour toi, j'aurais pensé que tu partirais avec elle. Vous aviez l'air bien ensemble." Il marque une pause et ajoute. "Avec elle tu avais une relation stable et sérieuse, une relation... _saine._" Je saisi le sous-entendu, j'avais raison, c'est donc bien de Troy qu'il voulait m'éloigner.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y à pas de relation entre votre fils et moi." Je n'aurai pas du être aussi directe mais ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, il sait que j'ai compris ou il veut en venir. Il fronce les sourcils.

"Si tu es conscient de ça, je te prierai d'arrêter de jouer avec lui, je ne veux pas de ce genre de saloperies contre nature chez moi." On y est, c'est ça qui le défrise au vieux bigot, ce n'est pas moi ou Troy mais ce que nous faisons, il est homophobe et ne s'en cache même pas. Je vais le vexer mais tant pis, je ne suis pas d'humeur à prendre des pincettes et avec ce que Troy à fait je n'ai aucun scrupule à lui créer des ennuis.

"Je ne joue pas avec lui Jeremiah, c'est lui qui m'a cherché, je n'y peux rien si Troy est une chienne, c'est de votre faute à vous s'il est aussi tordu. Mais je vous rassure il n'y aura jamais rien de sérieux entre nous... qui pourrait vouloir une relation sérieuse avec ce gars?" Je n'attend pas sa réponse et sors avant qu'il me mette son poing dans la gueule, vite, je ne veux pas voir ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il est hors de lui. Je décide d'aller manger.

Une fois sur place je vois Alicia à table avec Jake; décidément ils sont inséparable ces deux la. J'avais espéré l'esquiver mais Alicia m'a vue et me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je m'installe à coté d'elle, Jake est en face.

"Tas pas l'air en forme Nick, c'est quoi qui va pas?" Et voila ça commence, tant pis je vais devoir cracher le morceau.

"Luci est partis."

"Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Quand? T'as pas essayé de la retenir?" Je l'arrête avant qu'elle fasse une syncope.

"Alicia, si tu me laisse pas répondre ça sert à rien de poser des questions. Elle est partis ce matin avant que je me réveille, elle voulait pas rester à cause de Troy et elle savait que je voulais pas vous laisser toi et maman. Elle a voulut m'épargner le choix." Je ne peux pas lui parler de Troy, c'est trop gênant, je suis même pas sur de ce que Jake sait...

"Je suis désolé Nick... mais c'est bizarre quand même, elle avait l'air de vraiment t'aimer, elle aurait pu faire un effort, personne ne l'obligeait à fréquenter Troy..." Je déteste quand Alicia commence à se poser des questions parce qu'en général elle finit toujours par découvrir le pot aux roses. Il faut que je trouve un autre sujet de conversation.

"Maman devrait pas tarder à rentrer, j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour elle." Elle mord à l'hameçon.

"Oui j'espère aussi, elle devrait rentrer ce soir ou demain matin." à ce moment la Otto senior arrive et me lance un regard assassin en passant près de nous, il ne s'assoit pas et s'éloigne avec son repas. Jake me regarde.

"Il y a un soucis avec mon père Nick? Il a l'air de t'en vouloir encore plus que d'habitude." Et merde, je peux pas lui dire la vérité.

"C'est rien, on s'est un peu accroché, rien d'important." Il me lance un coup d'oeil soupçonneux mais n'insiste pas.

"En tout cas c'est pas à lui que Luci a manquer." Alicia, les pieds dans le plat comme d'habitude.

"Oui c'est vrai qu'hier il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, mais je pense qu'il aurait préféré que je parte avec elle." Jake intervient.

"Tu sais bien que le problème ne vient pas d'elle Nick, ce qui le dérange c'est plutôt que tu _"fréquente"_ Troy." Aïe, alors il sait. Je devrais pas être surpris.

"On dirait que ton frère ne sait vraiment pas fermer sa gueule." Il me lance un regard noir.

"Mon frère n'y est pour rien, il n'a pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. L'autre jour mon père m'a tout balancé." Et voila qu'il prend sa défense maintenant.

"Ouai et bien ça ne l'a pas empêché d'aller baver ailleurs." Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, Alicia non plus.

"Ecoute Nick, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais je suis sur que Troy n'a rien dit à personne, c'est pas son style." Il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je sais ce qu'il est, un connard de fouteur de merde.

"Pourtant il a bien du le dire à ton père." Jake s'énerve.

"De toute les personnes que je connais, mon père est bien la dernière à qui Troy irait raconter ça. Es-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait quand tu es partis l'autre nuit? Mon père vous a entendu, il a battu Troy après ça! quand je l'ai vu le lendemain matin il était dans un état lamentable. Tu ne connais pas mon père Nick."

"Et je ne veux pas le connaitre. Je me fout qu'il ait frappé Troy, ce connard l'a bien mérité! Il se comporte comme une pute et après il me fout la merde. C'est à cause de lui que Luci est partis." Je me rapelle trop tard qu'Alicia est toujours la, elle essaie de comprendre ce qu'il ce passe mais avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Jake s'est levé.

"Je t'interdis de parler de mon frère comme ça Nick et je t'interdis de te servir de lui ou de lui faire du mal tu m'as bien compris?" Il s'en va sans même s'occuper d'Alicia. Elle me regarde, interloqué par l'échange entre Jake et moi.

"Nick, tu es sur de toi? Troy a tout raconté à Luci? Elle te l'a dit?"

"Oui je sais que c'est lui, elle m'a écrit que c'est aussi... c'est _principalement_, pour ça qu'elle est partis. On a pas eu le temps d'en parler, ce connard a réussit son coup." J'ai du mal à me calmer.

"Désolé Nick mais tu as déconné aussi tu sais, t'aurais pas du t'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire... Jeremiah t'en veut beaucoup?" Toujours la voix de la sagesse.

"Ecoute Licia, j'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale et je me fout de Jeremiah et de ce que Jake peut penser aussi." Je m'en veux de m'emporter avec elle, elle ne mérite pas que je lui parle comme ça.

"Nick s'il te plais n'en veut pas à Jake, il tient beaucoup à son frère, il veut juste le protéger, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a raconté sur Jeremiah, il est horrible avec Troy. Nick je ferai pareil pour toi si t'étais à sa place." Ah Licia, bien sur que tu le ferais, tu l'as toujours fait alors que je n'ai jamais mérité que tu perde ton temps pour moi.

"Excuse moi, j'aurais pas du m'emporter, je vais aller me reposer, ça ira mieux après." Je me lève.

"Désolé Nick, pour Lucianna."

"Ca va, t'inquiète pas." Et je m'en vais. Je rentre et me couche, je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'endors rapidement.


	4. L'approbation d'une mère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires, ça motive énormément d'avoir des retours, surtout positif, alors merci beaucoup :) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait mais aussi ce qui ne vous plait pas c'est toujours productif surtout pour une première fiction! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais le chapitre 5 est déjà en cours d'écriture et il sera plus sombre tant dans l'action présente que dans les écrits de Troy sur son passé. (Oui Nick va enfin se décider à lire le journal qu'il a "emprunté" dans le bureau de Troy). Bonne lecture à tous!

POV TROY 

  
La nuit est tombée, on est tous crevés, on s'est pas arrêté depuis notre départ de l'avant poste et j'ai déjà les pieds en sang. Mike ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis quatre heures.

"Faut qu'on s'arrête, j'en peux plus." Blake s'y met aussi.

"Troy, faut faire une pause."_ Ils me font tous chier._

"Mike enroule un tissu autour de tes pieds. On s'arrête pas les gars." Madison ramène sa gueule à son tour.

"Ecoute Troy les gars n'en peuvent plus et moi non plus..." _Bordel, qui m'a foutu des tapettes pareille?_

"On s'arrête pas! Sinon on arrivera jamais avant eux et personne pourra prévenir le ranch, c'est ça que vous voulez?"_ Si ça continu je vais en frapper un_.

"Tu veux que tes hommes te craignent, ou qu'ils te respectent?" _Les deux Madi, les deux..._ mes hommes me respectent parce qu'ils me craignent! Elle insinue quoi la? que mes gars ont peur de moi mais qu'ils ne me respectent pas?

"Qu-es que tu as dit?"

"Un chef sait quand s'arrêter." _La elle a dépassé les bornes..._ elle ose remettre mon autorité en cause devant mes gars, je ne peux pas tolérer ça, je ne lui permettrais pas de me rabaisser devant les autres. J'attrape son bras et l’entraîne à l'écart.

"Suis moi!" Une fois plus ou moins hors de porté de voix je la recadre.

"C'est ma mission et mes hommes!" Elle rétorque.

"Les tiens ou ceux de ton père? Qu-es qu'il dira?" De quel droit se permet-elle de me faire la leçon comme si j'étais Nick ou un de ces gamins d'ont elle s'occupait avant tout ça?

"Je ne suis pas ton fils." Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, c'est rare, peut de gens osent me tenir tête.

"C'est fou comme il t'obsède." Elle profite de mon silence pour enfoncer le couteau. "Tu veux les jupes de ta mère? Elle était méchante?" La elle va vraiment trop loin, elle ne sait rien de ma mère, elle ne sait rien de moi!

"Tais toi!"

"Elle te détestais hein?" Comment peut-elle savoir ça? Qui lui a parlé de ma mère?

"Tais toi!"

"Même à la fin, quand tu t'occupais d'elle; elle ne t'as jamais aimé pas vrai?" Ses mots me font mal parce qu'ils sont vrai, je sais bien qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé... mais malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait j'ai toujours cherché à lui plaire, _j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle_ _m'aime bordel!__,_ je l'ai lavé, je l'ai coiffé, je l'ai fait manger, j'ai pris soin d'elle comme elle n'a jamais pris soin de moi... je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais elle... elle ne m'a jamais répondu, elle n'a fait que me rejeter toute ma vie et moi je l'aimais tellement... Chaque fois qu'elle m'a frappé, enfermé, humilié, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma faute, que j'avais du faire quelque chose de mal... et puis j'ai appris après sa mort qu'elle avait voulut me tuer dès ma naissance, avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Tu cherche quoi Madi? En remuant tout ça tu essais de me faire souffrir? c'est réussit, bien joué... Elle me regarde toujours dans les yeux... Ce que tu y vois te plait Madison? Cette femme est bien plus fourbe que je le pensais. Elle doit voir sur mon visage qu'elle m'a fait mal parce qu'elle s'arrête, elle a gagné et elle le sait.

"Qui veut faire une pause?" Sans surprise tout le monde lève la main. Ok, j'ai pas le choix, personne ne me suivra plus ce soir et de toute façon je suis trop perturbé pour me battre, je suis a deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge et j'ai besoin de tout mon self-Control pour me retenir. j'essais quand même de garder un semblant d'autorité.

"Je suis le seul à connaitre la route... si vous êtes pas prêt à l'aube je vous laisse ici et vous vous ferez tous bouffer." Je me détourne et m'installe à l'écart. Je suis pas en état, ni physique ni mental de supporter le regard des autres ou la pitié que je vois dans les yeux de Madison. Je soigne un peu mes pieds comme je peux et les protège à l'aide d'un morceau de mon tee-shirt. Au bout d'une demi heure environ, Madison vient me voir. Qu-es qu'elle me veut encore?

"Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit Troy." Je ne réponds pas, je préfère l'ignorer. Elle s'approche et me pose une main sur l'épaule.

"Troy, il faut qu'on regarde ton dos, tu peux pas rester comme ça."

"Vas te faire foutre Madi!" Et par miracle, elle s'éloigne... pour revenir avec Mike. C'est pas vrai, elle va vraiment me pourrir la vie celle la! 

"Chef, Madison a raison, faut te soigner."

"Allez Troy, s'il te plais, enlève ta chemise." _Ils vont pas me foutre la paix._

"Vous faites chier..." Je déboutonne ma chemise et la laisse glisser par terre puis passe ce qu'il reste de mon tee-shirt par dessus ma tête avant de le jeter avec la chemise. Il n'y a plus que mes bandages. Je surprend le regard étonné de Madison à Mike.

"Qu-es qu'il y a Madison? Mon père t'a raconté plein de choses on dirait mais il a oublié de te parler de lui? Ma mère n'était pas la seule personne violente et alcoolique dans cette famille de merde!" Les gars savent que mon père me frappe, mais pas comme ça, avec sa ceinture... je regrette aussitôt de m'être déshabiller quand je constate que les autres ne sont pas loin derrière. Mike s'est décomposé. J'ai pas eu le choix, elle m'a forcé la main cette salope, elle a réussit à m'humilier une fois de plus. Décidément elle est plus semblable à ma mère que ce qu'il semble au premier abord. Elle me contourne pour voir mon dos.

"Il va falloir qu'on enlève tes bandages aussi pour pouvoir nettoyer les plaies Troy... de toute façon ils sont en lambeaux." Sa voix est basse, elle a l'air désolé pour moi; c'est un peu tard pour ça. J'attrape une pierre tranchante à mes pieds et déchire les bandages sur mon ventre et ma poitrine, ils tombent au sol révélant l'étendue des dégâts, et Madison reste sans voix pour une fois. Et encore Madi! le manque de lumière atténue les couleurs, à la lumière vive ça aurait été bien plus dégueulasse.

"Mike, balance un coup de flotte dessus qu'on en finisse." Je commence déjà à m'impatienter. Mike s'avance et grimace à la vue.

"Attends! on doit économiser l'eau, il vaudrait mieux nettoyer avec un tissu mouillé." Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle; j'attrape mon tee-shirt et lui tend. Elle le prend et verse de l'eau dessus.

"ça va faire mal..." Son ton compatissant m'exaspère.

"Tu crois que je le sais pas?" Elle ne me regarde pas.

"Je disais ça parce qu'il va pas falloir faire de bruit, pour pas attirer les morts." Je les avais oublié ceux la...

"C'est bon, je vais fermer ma gueule, fais ce que t'as à faire!" Madi commence à nettoyer les plaies fraîches, laissant celles déjà désinfectés par Jake tandis que Mike lui tient un morceau de bois incandescent pour éclairer ma peau. Vu ce que je ramasse, je préférerais presque qu'il me colle directement les braises sur le dos une bonne fois... Il ne parle pas, il a toujours été discret, Madison en revanche n'a pas cette délicatesse.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé Troy? C'est ton père qui t'as fait ça?"

"ça te regarde pas, occupe toi de tes gamins et laisse moi gérer mes affaires." La voix de Mike est hésitante quand il parle.

"Troy, ça peut pas continuer comme ça, un de ces jours il va finir par te tuer tu sais... On se connait depuis longtemps tout les deux et j'ai une petite idée de ce qui a pu mettre ton père en rage au point d'en arriver la." Je le coupe.

"La ferme Mike! Tu vas faire quoi? appeler une assistante sociale? J'ai passé l'âge tu crois pas?" Oui bien sur qu Mike sait, mon père avait pété les plombs quand il avait appris que j'avais couché avec lui, Mike avait vu le résultat, mon père m'avait jeté devant sa porte après ça en lui disant que ça l'aiderait peut être à réfléchir la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait "se livrer à ce genre d'ignominie". C'est pas le moment qu'il parle de ça, personne n'a besoin de savoir, surtout pas Blake qui est assez proche pour entendre notre conversation.

"Dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé Troy, je peux peut être t'aider." Décidément Madison est plus têtu qu'une mule. Je décide de couper court à la discussion.

"T'as qu'a demander à ton fils." Je me lève et ramasse ma chemise déchiré que j'enfile puis je m'éloigne d'eux. J'ai besoin d'être seul. Ils finissent par aller dormir. Je rumine dans mon coin les propos de Madison sur ma mère, je rumine tellement que j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête et quelque chose ce brise en moi, les larmes coulent sur mon visage, je ne peux pas les retenir; j'ai mal, putain, tellement mal. Elle a raison je suis un monstre et personne ne m'a jamais aimé... Non c'est faux, Jake m'aime lui, il a toujours pris soin de moi... mais après tout c'est peut être juste par culpabilité. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser et j'en veux à Madison de s'être servie de mes antécédents familiaux, de mes problèmes émotionnels refoulés pour arriver à ses fins, de me forcer à ressentir tout ça à nouveau. Je croyais pourtant que mon besoin d'amour avait depuis longtemps disparut, remplacé par mon envie de haine. Je sors mon couteau et me dirige vers le feu de camps. Je trouve les autres endormis pas loin sous une sorte de tunnel en béton. Je m'avance silencieusement et me penche sur elle, plaquant le tranchant de ma lame contre sa gorge. J'en ai envie, je veux la voir mourir, se vider de son sang devant moi, qu'elle se sente impuissante comme je l'ai été tant de fois face à toute cette violence. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, j'y vois une peur primale et c'est jouissif, ça m'excite, je sens toute ma douleur refluer face à la panique sur son visage.

"Troy." Ma main tremble, je n'arrive pas à appuyer.

"Tu vaux mieux que ça." Ses mots me prennent au dépourvu et je me fige, hésitant. Je vaux mieux que ça? vraiment? J'en suis pas sur... Mais malgré tout j'aimerai le croire... es-ce qu'elle croit vraiment en moi? Non c'est encore une de ses stratégies pour me manipuler. _"Tu ne vaux rien, tu_ _n'es qu'un raté Troy, un échec."_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu... je recule, et m'éloigne.   
Le lendemain à l'aube, tout le monde est debout, personne ne fait allusion aux événements de la veille et je leur en suis reconnaissant. Nous nous mettons en route, les pieds à vif et le moral au plus bas.  
Dans l'après midi, un groupe de macchabées croise notre route. J'en bute trois, les autres prennent les cinq ou six autres. Quand tout est nettoyé, je me tourne et vois Madison se tordre sur le sol, se tenant une jambe. Je me précipite vers elle et constate qu'un morceau de bois du diamètre d'une flèche ou pas loin lui traverse la cuisse de part en part, elle a trébuché sur une souche d'arbre mort et un fin morceau de branche brisé rendu dur et pointu par le vent et le sable c'est planté. Blake a l'air penaud.

"Je suis désolé, un trépassé allait la bouffer, j'ai voulu l'aider, je l'ai poussé de côté et..." Je le laisse à ses excuses et me penche sur Madison, attrapant ses poignet pour qu'elle lâche sa jambe.

"Faut retirer ça et faire un garrot, elle va se vider si on la laisser comme ça. Coop, Mike, tenez lui les bras, Madison essayez de ne pas bouger, ça va faire mal, Blake viens ici et tiens sa jambe." Il s’exécutent, je m'agenouille et brise un coté de la branche au plus près de la plaie, Madison cri.

"ça va aller, respirez un grand coup." Elle essaie mais se crispe au moment ou ma main se serre autour de l'autre extrémité de la branche.

"Détendez votre jambe ou ce sera pire." Je vois vite qu'elle n'arrivera pas à faire mieux, je pose mon autre main sur sa cuisse, autour de la blessure pour empêcher la chair de suivre le mouvement de traction et tire d'un coup sec. Elle pousse un hurlement déchirant et m'envois son autre jambe dans les côtes. Je tombe en arrière sous le choc et gémis lorsque mon dos frotte contre le sol. Je reste un moment étendu, la tête en arrière, crispé, avant d'arriver à respirer. Je me redresse et avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à Madison; je retire ma ceinture rapidement et l'enroule autour de la plaie avant de serrer pour contenir l'hémorragie. Elle pisse le sang mais le garrot fait son effet et l'écoulement ralentit.

"Elle va plus pouvoir marcher." _Merci Blake, j'avais pas remarqué..._

"ça va aller, laissez moi une minute." Je regarde Madison, blanche comme un cadavre, et franchement je doute qu'elle aille bien loin, mais contre toute attente elle se relève en s'appuyant sur Mike. Elle insiste pour se remettre en route et nous partons. Peut être qu'elle a peur que nous la laissions derrière si elle ne peut plus marcher... Blake et Mike lui servent de béquille à tour de rôle. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, au bout de quelques heures et de plusieurs pauses, elle est au bord de l'évanouissement et les gars ont du mal à aligner un pied devant l'autre. Je m'arrête.

"Coop, Blake, aidez-la à monter sur mon dos." Je mets un genoux à terre.

"Troy tu peux pas faire ça! ton dos..." Je coupe Mike.

"T'as une autre solution? Non? Alors fais ce que je te dis, c'est un ordre! Je laisse personne derrière." Les gars hésitent mais finissent par hisser Madison sur mon dos; je savais que ça allait faire mal, je sers les dents, je dois le faire on a pas le choix. Je passe mes bras sous ses jambes pour la soutenir et Coop m'aide à me relever. Elle n'est pas si lourde mais au bout de quelques kilomètres mes pieds sont en feu, saignants et mon dos me fait souffrir le martyr. Le frottement du corps de Madison contre ma chair à vif à chaque pas est un véritable supplice mais je m'accroche et continu. Lorsque le ranch apparaît enfin, ans la soirée, je suis à deux doigts de m'écrouler et Blake me soutiens, un bras sous mon épaule. Je me traîne jusqu'à la porte avant de trébucher et de tomber à genoux dans la poussière, lâchant Madison pour amortir la chute avec mes mains, puis tombe à plat ventre lorsque son poids s'aplatis sur moi. Je n'en peux plus. Je sens des mouvements autour de moi, on retire Madison de mon dos; puis Jake est la, il me parle.

"ça va p'tit frère, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie."

POV NICK

  
J'entends de l'agitation près du portail. Je me dirige la bas en espérant le retour de ma mère saine et sauve. Le soleil couchant dans mes yeux m'empêche de distinguer la cause de tout ce bruit, mais en me rapprochant, j’aperçois les habitants du ranch entourant un groupe en tenue militaire. Je cours sur les derniers mètres qui me sépare d'eux et vois enfin ma mère. Deux villageois la porte, Alicia est près d'elle. Elle semble inconsciente. Que c'est-il passé? Elle a le pantalon couvert de sang et bizarrement pas de chaussures. Je regarde les autres, ils n'en ont pas non plus, ils ont tous l'air épuisé... Il a du ce passer quelque chose. Je remarque Troy au sol, tentant de se redresser sur les genoux avec l'aide de Jake. Il a l'air mal en point lui aussi. Je m'adresse à Alicia.

"Maman va bien? Qu'es qui c'est passé?" Elle me regarde, inquiète.

"Maman a été blessé, des indiens les ont attaqué, ils ont du rentrer à pieds et maman s'est blessé à la jambe en se battant contre des morts." Un des villageois intervient.

"On l'emmène à l'infirmerie , il faut la soigner au plus vite." Ils se mettent en route vers l'infirmerie et je les suis avec Alicia. Une fois sur place, elle est prise en charge, perfusé, et nous restons la à regarder, impuissants. On finit par nous demander de sortir et nous nous asseyons devant le bâtiment; je sors mes cigarettes et en allume une, Alicia se sert également dans le paquet et je la laisse faire. Nous restons silencieux, anxieux. Je ne peux pas empêcher ma jambe de s'agiter alors que le stress m'envahit. Au bout d'une demi heure, l'infirmière sort et nous nous levons pour aller vers elle. Elle nous sourit, c'est bon signe.

"Elle va s'en sortir, le garrot à la jambe lui a surement sauvé la vie. Mais je vais devoir la garder en observation quelques jours." Je soupir de soulagement et Alicia me saute dessus pour me serrer dans ses bras avec un rire nerveux.

"On peut la voir?"

"Bien sur, mais elle est toujours inconsciente, elle a besoin de repos." Alicia remercie la jeune femme et nous entrons, nous dirigeant vers un lit au fond de la pièce. Maman est étendue, pâle, les traits tirés. Je la contemple en me disant qu'elle aurait pu mourir, elle, si forte, toujours la pour nous soutenir, nous pousser en avant... Elle qui a passé tant d'années à essayer de me faire sortir de la spirale infernale de la drogue, qui a supporté mes crises de manque et mes fugues et toutes mes conneries; et je suis heureux qu'elle soit toujours la, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si elle était morte... à la voir la comme ça, je me demande ce qu'elle à pu ressentir toutes les fois ou elle a été à ma place, à me contempler au fond de mon lit d’hôpital... je m'en veux de l'avoir mise dans ce genre de situations...   
Alicia me prend dans ses bras et se met à pleurer, soulagement surement, je la serre fort contre moi. Nous restons quelques minutes enlacés puis on nous met à nouveau dehors et nous rentrons tout les deux à la maison.

A l'heure du dîner, je l'accompagne rejoindre les autres à la cantine et Jake nous rejoint à table. Il semble distant avec moi, surement à cause de notre récente altercation.

"Comment va Madison?" Alicia se charge de le mettre au courant.

"Je suis content qu'elle soit hors de danger. Vous deux ça va? Je hoche la tête. "Mieux maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle va s'en tirer."

"Et ton frère il va bien? Il avait pas l'air en forme." Jake baisse la tête, il a l'air pensif, triste. 

"Il s'en remettra, Troy est quelqu'un de fort, il a juste besoin de repos."

"Il c'est passé quoi exactement?" Je suis curieux des détails.

"La milice a retrouvé l'emplacement du crash, mais l'hélico était plus la, les indiens l'avait embarqué. Ils ont aussi trouvé le groupe alpha, tous mort et Phil, le vieux McCarthy a été attaché à une chaise et scalpé puis laissé aux corbeaux. Les indiens étaient encore la, ils ont pris leurs voitures, les vivres et leurs chaussures et les ont laissé partir. En chemin ils ont croisé un groupe d'infectés et Madison a été blessé... Blake a voulut l'aider, c'était un accident." A la fin du repas, Jake informe Alicia qu'il va passer la soirée chez son père, ils doivent parler et Alicia rentre avec moi. Nous nous couchons tôt et je plonge dans un cauchemars, ma mère morte, nous laissant seul au ranch et de Luci attaqué et scalpé par les indiens.

POV TROY

  
Jake m'aide à me relever, j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes alors je m'appuis sur lui; mon père est la.

"Qu'es qu'il c'est passé?"

"On devrait en parler en privé." Ma réponse n'est pas du gout de Vernon qui est agenouillé aux côtés de son fils.

"On a tous le droit de savoir!" La dessus Mike intervient.

"C'était des indiens, ils les ont tous tués!" Je lâche Jake et m'approche de Mike.

"Mike reprend toi."

"Non, il faut partir, ils ont tué tout le monde!"

"Tais-toi Mike, s'il te plais, ferme la!" J'essais de paraître menaçant en parlant tout bas mais ça ne l'arrête pas.

"Nous devons partir ou nous sommes tous mort!" Et merde... Une fois tout le monde dispersé et Jake, mon père et moi à la maison nous nous réunissons dans son bureau. Comme je m'y attendais mon père me reproche mon manque de prudence et mes décisions.

"Tu as encore foncé tête baissé pas vrai? Tu n'as donc rien dans la tête mon garçon? Jake intervient.

"Il ne pouvait pas savoir papa."

"Il ne pouvait pas? S'il avait espionné, fait le tour, il aurait pu! Il aurait du!" J'en ai assez qu'ils parlent de moi comme si je n'étais pas la.

"On devrait les attaquer, on doit se défendre!" mon père me regarde avec dégoût.

"On attaque pas." Et comme d'habitude, Jake est d'accord avec lui.

"Bonne décision." _Putain! rien dans le froc ces deux la._

"Mais Walker reviendra à la charge."

"Il est faible, torturer Phil était lâche."

"Alors il négociera." Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps.

"Négocier? pourquoi? c'est notre terre ou la leur! Soit on l'a volé soit on l'a pas volé!" Mon père me coupe.

"Ce ranch est à nous, il a été vendu à mes ancêtres, ils n'ont aucun droit sur ces terres."

"C'est bien beau tout ça mais il va falloir dire quelque chose aux autres." Jake coupe court à la discussion houleuse qui débutait.

"Parles leur toi."

"Et je leur dis quoi?"

"Que nous avons des armes, une clôture, des ressources et que toute civilisation naît dans la violence. Vous m'avez filé mal au crâne!" Il se lève pour s'éloigner, surement aller boire un verre avant de se coucher. Jake tente de plaider ma cause.

"Troy devrait m'accompagner, il était la." Mon père le coupe aussi sec.

"Ton frère est un imbécile, je ne crois pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'il prenne la parole en public, il a fait assez de dégâts comme ça." Il sort et Jake reste muet. Je baisse la tête, dégoutté; quoi que je fasse rien ne va jamais de toute façon. Je me dirige à mon tour vers la sortie;

"Désolé p'tit frère." et je monte dans ma chambre.  
Après l'heure du repas, Jake frappe à ma porte et entre.

"ça va Troy? T'es pas venu manger alors je t'ai ramené une assiette." Je lève la tête de mon journal et le regarde, il a une assiette à la main et reste debout près de la porte comme s'il n'osait pas avancer.

"Merci Jake, viens t’asseoir." Je tape le lit à coté de moi et il s'avance, me tend la nourriture et s’assoit à coté. Je prends l'assiette et commence à manger avec gratitude. Le civet de sanglier est super bon.

"T'as soigné tes pieds?" Je lève la tête et vois Jake regarder mes pieds écorchés.

"Je l'ais ai lavé, ça ira t'inquiète pas."

"Tu devrais mettre des bandages, faut que ça reste propre." je soupire.

"Oui maman! t'inquiètes je ferai ça tout à l'heure." Il sourit. 

"Alors dit moi, il c'est passé quoi avec Walker? Bah, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça...

"Comme tu sais, il nous a laissé partir pieds nu. Il veut qu'on rende les terres." Il me regarde avec cet air désolé qui m'exaspère.

"Je parle pas de ça Troy. Blake m'a dit qu'il t'as frappé." _Bordel Blake, tu pouvais pas la fermer!_

"Ouai on s'est un peu engueulé et il a voulut envoyer un message, montrer qui était le patron..." Je vois l’inquiétude dans son regard. "T"inquiètes pas Jake, j'te dis qu'ça va." Il est sceptique, je le vois bien.

"Troy." Il hésite. "Montre moi ton dos, faut changer tes bandages." Bordel il veut pas me lâcher deux minutes?

"C'est pas la peine, ça va, on fera ça plus tard, la j'ai juste envie de dormir!"

"Non Troy, faut nettoyer ça. En plus je t'ai vu porter Madison, tu as du rouvrir tes plaies, faut pas déconner avec ça!... En plus pourquoi ta chemise est dans cet état?... Frangin?" Je ne réponds pas et il attrape l'arrière du vêtement en lambeaux, le soulevant. Je me remets sur mes pieds d'un bond.

"Putain Jake tu fais chier! fous moi la paix!" Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens une telle colère... Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça, je veux pas qu'il s'inquiète encore, je veux pas voir de pitié dans ses yeux... comme celle que j'y vois en ce moment et qui me fait me sentir _minable._

"Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? C'est Walker qui t'as fait ça? Pourquoi t'as voulut me le cacher? Bordel Troy je suis la pour t'aider! Je veux juste prendre soin de toi! Arrête de faire ça... toujours tout garder pour toi..." C'est lui qui est en colère maintenant et j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin qui a fait une bêtise. Je baisse la tête. 

"Sors de ma chambre Jake. S'il te plais, laisse moi juste...s'il te plais." Je l'entends se lever, il va s'en aller et je vais pouvoir dormir. Au lieu de ça, il se plante devant moi et pose ses mains sur le devant de ma chemise, défaisant doucement chaque bouton puis la fait glisser sur mes épaules et tire les manches sur mes mains. La chemise tombe au sol et je me retrouve torse nu devant lui; un fouillis de plaies, de sang et de cicatrices, mêlés sur fond de peau pâle. J'ai honte de mon état, de ma faiblesse, de le laisser me voir comme ça et je contemple le sol et mes pieds pendant qu'il me contourne, muet.

"Vas t'asseoir." Son ton est dur, sec; normal, il doit en avoir assez de moi et de mes problèmes, de toujours devoir nettoyer les dégâts. Je le comprends, je ne mérite pas qu'il se préoccupe de moi. Il sort de la chambre et je m'assied sur le lit. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine d'eau, des serviettes de toilette et des bandages qu'il pose sur le lit. Il s'assied à côté de moi à nouveau et trempe une serviette dans l'eau avant de la passer sur mon dos. ça brûle mais l'eau est tiède et c'est agréable.

"Troy ça va? Je te fais mal?" Je secoue la tête pour dire non.

"Alors pourquoi tu pleure?" Merde, je m'en étais pas rendu compte... "Qu'es qui va pas p'tit frère? Parle moi putain!" Je lève la main pour m'essuyer le visage. Décidément, deux fois en quelques jours, une vrai gonzesse. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je reste silencieux et il soupire. Au bout de quelques minutes, je trouve enfin le courage d'exprimer le fond de ma pensé.

"Tu devrais me laisser me débrouiller... Je t’apporte rien de toute façon et tout le monde le sait... Je suis qu'un taré qui a même pas pu finir l'école, papa le sait, ma mère le savait aussi, je mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi." Jake s'est arrêté, il ne dit rien, il sait que j'ai raison.

"Troy, qu'es qui c'est passé la bas? ça te ressemble pas de te laisser aller comme ça." _Qu'es qui c'est passé?_ Je crois que les paroles de Madison ont eu plus d'impacte sur moi que je l'aurais cru... Ses mots m'ont blessé parce qu’ils sont vrais. Je suis minable, je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive parce que tout ce que je sais faire c'est causer des ennuis et faire du mal aux autres... Je suis un monstre.

"Je suis fatigué Jake, j'ai juste besoin de dormir."

"Ok." Il a l'air déçu et triste, il sait que je ne lui répondrai pas, je ne peux pas, désolé Jake, d'être ce que je suis.

"Tu mérites mieux que moi." Il se fige. "Non en fait c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas." Il laisse tomber la serviette dans la bassine et l'eau se teinte de rouge; je contemple les motifs diffus et mouvants qui se forment, fasciné.

"Troy je sais pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état mais arrête ça s'il te plais." Il se penche pour me regarder, une main sur ma jambe. "P'tit frère, tu es comme tu es et ça me va comme ça d'accord? Tu mérite pas tout ça et si quelqu'un te dit le contraire, je veux pas que tu l'écoutes c'est compris?" Je hoche la tête, mais je sais bien qu'il se trompe. Il attrape les bandages et termine de me soigner avant de me laisser me reposer. Je m'allonge comme je peux, roulé en boule sur ma couverture et serre mes bras autour de moi; c'est une habitude que j'ai prise il y a longtemps, quand Jake a été trop grand pour partager sa chambre avec moi... Je fermais les yeux et je pouvais imaginer qu'il était la, près de moi.

  
Plus tard dans la soirée, les indiens encerclent le ranch, des feux s'allument tout autour de nous mettant le ranch en alerte. Je sors organiser la milice mais finalement aucune attaque n'a lieu, juste une tentative d'intimidation, ils veulent nous faire peur et je suis sur qu'après les propos de Mike un peu plus tôt, ça doit fonctionner, du moins pour certains. Je maintiens que nous devrions les écraser, régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute, mais mon père ne m'écoutera jamais et Jake est bien trop diplomate pour ça.

  
Le lendemain matin, je me rends à la réserve et découvre que la moitié des membres de la communauté est en train de la dévaliser. Mike et Vernon ont réussit leur coup, tout le monde est mort de trouille. Quelques instants plus tard, Nick débarque alors que je surveille les déserteurs; je l'arrête.

"Oh la! tu viens faire quoi ici?" Il veut partir lui aussi? Avec ce qui est arrivé à sa mère et sa copine qui s'est barré j’aurais du m'y attendre. Il enlève sa capuche.

"Je viens chercher du matériel... planches, clous..." Alors je me suis trompé, il compte rester... ça me surprend, je l'imaginais du genre à fuir devant les difficultés. Je décide de le taquiner un peu pour vérifier qu'il est sérieux.

"Alors t'es en solitaire maintenant?" Il ne comprend pas, alors je précise. "Lucianna n'est pas avec toi." Il me lance un regard noir. Il m'en veut toujours... moi qui croyais que nous étions passés à autre chose.

"Fais moi plaisir, redis son nom." Son ton est glacial, dur, il cherche un prétexte pour m'en coller une... J'ai l'habitude, je fais cet effet la à beaucoup de monde, on devrait appeler ça _l'effet Troy Otto_

"Tout doux partenaire." Je ricane et ça le fait chier. Bon d'accord c'est pas sympa. J'essaie de me rattraper. "C'est bien que tu l'ais pas suivi." Il me regarde méprisant.

"C'est ça, fait l'innocent, on sait tout les deux pourquoi elle s'est tirée." Ok c'est un peu ma faute je sais, elle n'a jamais pu me pardonner de lui avoir tiré dessus mais bon, il va pas me reprocher ça maintenant, on se connaissaient pas et je me suis déjà excusé. C'est pas ma faute si elle ne se sentais pas à sa place ici. J'interromps mes pensés pour interpeller Dax et sa mère qui sortent des sacs de grains et de farine.

"Qu'es que vous faites?"

"Commence pas Troy." La vieille me réponds, calme mais agacé, le genre de ton qu'on emploi pour demander à un enfant turbulent de se calmer pour la dixième fois de la journée. 

"C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher!"

"C'est le moment, j'ai fais trop de sacrifices, j'attendrais pas qu'ils tuent toute ma famille." Elle se tourne vers son fils en disant cela, bien sur, son mari était dans l'équipe alpha. J'insiste.

"On leur fera payer ce qu'ils nous ont fait." Je me tourne vers le fils. "Maintenant Dax, repose la farine." Il a l'air gêné, honteux.

"Désolé Troy, on a bien réfléchit." Je m'énerve

"Réfléchit? Tu nous vole et tu te casse hein?."

"ça correspond à notre contribution, on suit les règles."

"Les règles? Les règles sont pour les membres de la communauté, ce n'est plus votre cas." La vieille intervient.

"Plains-toi à ton père, on en a parlé ce matin avec lui." Et merde, que répondre à ça?

"Très bien, ok." Je me tourne pour sortir, cachant ma rage sous un air indifférent et me rend compte que Nick est toujours la, à regarder la scène avec un petit sourire narquois. _Putain c'est quoi son problème?_ J'en ai assez, je sors et vais prendre des nouvelles de mes hommes.  
Après m'être assuré que tout le monde se remet bien, je décide d'aller manger. Il est midi et je meurs de faim. Je m'assied avec Coop et remarque que Madison est la, à une autre table avec mon père. Elle se remet vite de ses blessures on dirait, je pensais pas qu'elle serait déjà dehors. Je commence à manger en silence et au bout de quelques minutes, Vernon se pointe à la table du vieux et demande à lui parler en privé... comme si on s'avait pas déjà ce qu'il a à dire. J'écoute la conversation. Mon père a l'air fatigué, il a du boire toute la soirée hier.

"Vernon, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisse dire en public." Vernon a l'air mal à l'aise et regarde autour de lui.

"Ecoute, ça fait trente ans qu'on est amis, je suis fier de ce qu'on a construit, mais ma famille passe avant tout, et pour ça nous devons partir. Les indiens, ils ont tués tout le monde, ils ont scalpé..." Mon père le coupe.

"D'accord." Et Vernon reste stupéfait

"D'accord?"

"Oui, d'accord, qu'es que tu veux que je te dise? Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission pour partir." Il a l'air blasé, il a baissé les bras, il est pathétique... Pas étonnant que les autres ne lui fassent plus confiance quand on le voit comme ça. Il n’essaie même pas de défende sa cause. Madison intervient.

"C'est dangereux Monsieur Trimbol."

"J'ai pris ma décision." Il se tourne vers mon père.

"Désolé." Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.

"Mike part aussi?" Il me répond comme si je le dérangeait.

"Toute ma famille s'en va Troy." Alors Mike me lâche sans même me prévenir... Vernon tourne les talons. Madison a l'air outré du comportement du vieux.

"Vous n'essayez même pas de le retenir?"

"Que dire qu'il ne sait pas déjà? Les murailles, les vivres, il sait tout ça." Elle insiste.

"On va devoir se battre, chaque départ nous affaiblit." Elle a raison, on dirait qu'elle exprime mes pensées... Et le vieux qui ne fait rien.

"Jeremiah, c'est un des fondateurs, si vous ne le retenez pas, les autres suivront."

"Et bien qu'il le fassent!" Dit-il avec un geste de la main. Putain c'est pas vrai! je peux pas laisser faire ça. Je me lève et cours en direction du portail, je vois le camping-car des Trimbol et le rattrape pour me placer devant et les empêcher de passer. J'interpelle le préposé au portail.

"N'ouvre pas la porte!" Il ose me répondre.

"Mais ton père est d'accord."

"Je m'en tape, si tu ouvre je te bute!" Je me tourne vers Vernon, lui parle à travers la fenêtre conducteur fermé.

"Ouvre la portière Vernon." Il continu de fixer le portail droit devant sans me regarder.

"Je ferai pas ça Troy." J'insiste "Ouvre, Vernon!" Il soupire, garde ses mains sur le volant et ne me regarde toujours pas. Tant pis, je fais le tour pour faire face à la fenêtre passager, à Mike.

"Mike sors de la et viens me parler." Putain il fait exprès de pas me regarder non plus. "Mike! Ils sont morts pour nous et tu te casse?" Je tape contre sa vitre. Putain connard! Je te croyais mon ami depuis tout ce temps, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. "T'es pas un homme." Jake intervient.

"Troy arrête, papa les laisse partir." Je peux pas les laisser partir, je peux pas laisser Mike partir sans même m'avoir parlé, le laisser m'abandonner comme si j'avais jamais compté pour lui. Pas maintenant, pas lui, pas après ces derniers jours, c'est l'abandon de trop, je me sent trahis. J'ai des vertiges tout à coup et je sent mon angoisse monter, perdre le contrôle. Je dois trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour les retenir.

"Ils peuvent pas partir en nous volant, l'essence est au ranch, ils ont fait le plein et je te garantie qu'ils ont dévalisé le cellier." Je m'acharne sur la vitre de Vernon au bord de la crise de nerfs et Jake m'attrape par les épaules et me retourne, me plaquant le dos au camping-car, bordel, ça fait mal! Je gémis et sert les dents face à la douleur qui me vrille le corps.

"Troy! papa a décidé!"

"Je m'en tape comme il s'en tape de moi!"

"Tu protège pas le ranch la." Je repousse Jake.

"Qu'es que t'en sais? Tu piges rien!" Je montre Madison d'un geste. "Elle débarque à peine et elle a compris elle!" Je tiens pas en place, j'ai les nerfs, j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un, d'extérioriser ma rage et ma frustration de ces derniers jours. Je tente de faire entendre raison à Jake.

"Tu te bats pour ce qui est à toi ou tu abandonnes?" Je suis face à lui, parlant tout contre son visage et Jake ne recule pas.

"C'est pas à toi de décider." 

"Réponds moi!"

"T'es pas le chef Troy!" Et je craque, je lui colle mon poing dans la gueule avec élan, il chancelle et je me penche vers lui, choqué par ce que je viens de faire, partagé entre l'envie de l'aider et celle de lui en mettre un deuxième. Je ne voie pas mon père arriver mais je sens le coup qu'il me porte au visage avant que j'ai pu décider de ma prochaine action.

"T'es pas bien? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de lever la main sur ton frère petit enfoiré!" Je suis complètement étourdis, ma tête a cogné contre la tôle du véhicule sous la violence du coup, je ne peux que lever un bras pour me protéger du suivant, mais il ne vient pas. Je lève la tête et le dos de Jake me fait face.

"Papa arrête!" Jake me pousse en arrière alors que Madison essaie de retenir mon père. Il se tient le poignet, moi je tiens mon œil, celui que Madison avait tenté de m'arracher avec une petite cuillère, je suis sur qu'il a visé exprès, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir de m'éborgner. J'ai du mal à l'ouvrir et je pense qu'il doit déjà virer au noir. Je me détourne et m'éloigne pendant que le véhicule redémarre, passant le portail. Je dois aller sécuriser les armes avant que la masse des déserteurs afflue et décide de dévaliser l'armurerie.  
Je suis en plein travail quand Madison me surprend.

"Tu cherche de quoi dézinguer ton vieux? J'ai connu ça." Alors son père aussi était un connard? c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle me comprend si facilement. J'ai du mal à savoir si elle est sérieuse quand elle parle de "connaitre ça" ou si elle fait référence à l'habituelle pensé parricide des adolescents quand papa les prive de sortie...

"Non, je ne veux pas que les gens se ruent dessus en cas de problème." Elle semble soulagé.

"Bien! j'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise." 

"Contre ma famille? non jamais." Je saurais même pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais tirer sur mon père... c'est peut être de la faiblesse... Bordel je suis même pas capable de me défendre contre lui, il m'épouvante quand il est en colère, j'ai l'impression de redevenir un petit garçon... Non, je sais que c'est même pas pour ça que je me défend pas parce que objectivement je pense que je pourrais avoir le dessus sur lui mais je crois que je n'ai même jamais pensé à le frapper... comme si, je sais pas... je peux pas c'est tout... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai brusquement envie de lui parler, de vider mon sac. Je sais bien qu'elle a profité des confidences de mon père pour me manipuler, mais j'ai envie de lui faire confiance, d'essayer... peut être parce qu'elle ne prend pas de pincette avec moi, elle est brute et dit ce qu'elle a à dire, ne me prend pas en pitié et n'as pas peur de moi contrairement à la plupart des gens.

"Tout ce que j'ai jamais eu toute ma vie, c'est cet endroit et ces gens... Je comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en vont. Et Mike... Mike était un ami d'enfance..." J'ai du mal à continuer, ma voix se brise un peu. Son départ brutal m'a vraiment blessé; bien sur c'était pas juste un ami, mais ça je ne peut pas le dire à Madison. "Il est resté à l'école et on m'a exclu, mais il m'a jamais abandonné, jamais, contrairement aux autres." Elle a l'air sincèrement désolé pour moi, je suis sur qu'elle se demande si elle a déjà eu un cas comme moi parmi tout les gamins qu'elle a suivit dans son boulot, avant tout ça.

"Il ne t'as pas abandonné Troy, il reste fidèle à sa famille." Oui je peux comprendre ça mais,_i__l m'a même pas regardé._" C'est ça qui m'a fait le plus mal à vrai dire. "Je sais pas comment réagir à ça." Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'elle voit à quel point j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi meurtrie et à vif à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur.

"Assure toi que personne ne parte, empêche les de faire cette erreur." Je la regarde, indécis. "Je t'aiderai." Elle a l'air de croire que je peux réellement faire la différence... en tout cas elle est de mon côté contrairement à mon père et ça me remotive. Je commence à me diriger vers le cellier et elle m'arrête.

"Troy attends." Je me retourne pour lui faire face. "Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené vivante." Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je hoche simplement la tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me dise merci. "Sans toi j'y serais resté; je sais pas pourquoi tu t'es donné tout ce mal dans l'état ou tu étais, mais je voulais aussi te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis, c'était cruel et tu méritais pas que je te traite comme ça." Ses mots me font du bien, je sais qu'ils sont sincère et je décide de continuer sur ma lancé et d'être honnête.

"Je l'ai fait pour le ranch, parce-que tu fais partis de la communauté maintenant." J'hésite à lui dire le reste de ma pensé. "Et pour Nick, parce que je sais ce que c'est de perdre sa mère... Même si la mienne n'a jamais été ce que tu es pour lui." -et peut être pour moi aussi... juste un peu- je baisse la tête, gêné de mes aveux et quand je la regarde à nouveau, je vois de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Je sors rejoindre la milice dans le cellier, recomposant mon masque de chef en chemin. Ils sont tous la à me regarder, à attendre que je prenne une décision. Je sais que le départ de Mike et de sa famille leur a miné le moral et ils ont besoin d'être remotivé. Je prends les commandes.

"Je vous veux tous sur le pieds de guerre!" Mon ton sec et directif fait son effet et tous se redressent, attendant la suite. "Mike est partis, je ne veux plus entendre prononcer son nom, ils sont morts à nos yeux! Nous sommes tous la pour protéger le ranch, c'est chez nous ici et c'est tout ce que nous avons. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir empêcher les indiens de ruiner cet endroit, alors faisons en sorte que les autres aient envie de rester, qu'ils se sentent en sécurité, qu'ils nous fassent suffisamment confiance pour ne pas avoir envie de suivre l'exemple de Vernon." Mes paroles ont l'air de les toucher, je suis sur la bonne voie, je dois jouer le tout pour le tout maintenant, leur montrer que moi aussi je leur fait confiance. Je jette un œil à Madi qui observe la scène à l'écart, elle hoche légèrement la tête et ça m'encourage; je continue.

"Ne comptez pas sur moi pour tracer une ligne au sol, parce-que vous êtes tous avec moi! Ce n'est pas une question. Je veux que vous repreniez tous vos postes et que vous redoubliez d'efforts. Ces fils de putes ne doivent pas pouvoir nous prendre par surprise, nous devons être prêt! et nous leur feront payer ce qu'ils ont fait à Phil et à l'équipe alpha. On va leur montrer qu'on ne se laisse pas faire, qu'on est plus fort qu'eux! Je vous veux tous soudés parce-que nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes tous la les uns pour les autres et pour tout ceux qui vivent ici, nos amis, nos familles. C'est bien compris les gars?" Voila, je leur ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, j'ai été sincère avec eux... j'espère que ça suffira. J'attends leur réaction et elle est unanime.

"Oui chef!" Je suis soulagé, mon père avait tort finalement, je ne suis pas si mauvais pour motiver les troupes. Je regarde à nouveau Madi et je vois l'approbation dans son regard, cette approbation que je n'ai jamais réussis à inspirer à ma propre famille, et au fond que ce soit sincère ou faux je m'en fout, parce-que je me suis prouvé que je pouvais réussir quand on me laisse ma chance et ça fait du bien.


	5. Apparences trompeuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ce chapitre contient une scène de viol, je ne veux choquer personne alors prenez vos responsabilités et ne lisez qu'a vos risques et périls! Bonne lecture :)
> 
> pour la playlist je conseille Crawling de linkin park avec ce chapitre.

POV NICK

  
Maman est sortie de l'infirmerie ce matin; c'est plus tôt que prévu mais ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Elle s'appuie sur une béquille pour marcher, sa jambe à l'air de lui faire mal mais elle ne se plaint pas. Elle doit prendre des antibiotiques et des analgésiques pendant quelques jours mais à part ça elle devrait s'en remettre. Je pense toujours à Luci, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix, j'aurais peut être du la suivre... J'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je laisse ma mère avec Alicia, tout compte fait je vais continuer les rénovations de la maison, même si Lucianna n'est plus la rien ne m'empêche d'avoir une maison à moi; la chambre commune avec ma mère manque sérieusement d’intimité...

  
En arrivant à la réserve je vois Troy debout à l'entrée. Il m'arrête pour me demander ce que je viens faire ici et je me retiens de l'envoyer chier; et puis il ose faire l'innocent au sujet du départ de Luci, ce fils de pute fait comme s'il n'y était pour rien! J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper mais ce n'est pas le moment, je respire un grand coup pour reprendre mon sang froid et le regarde essayer d'empêcher les gens de partir avec leurs provisions sans grand succès. Je jubile intérieurement quand il échoue. Je sais bien que c'est stupide et puérile, mais j'ai une telle haine envers lui en ce moment que le moindre événement susceptible de le contrarier me fait plaisir. Il s'en va, visiblement énervé et je récupère les matériaux que je suis venue chercher avant de me rendre sur le chantier. Je suis absorbé par mon travail et sans m'en rendre compte, je dépasse l'heure du repas. Retaper cette maison, me fait penser à mon père, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de lui.  
Lorsque le soleil commence à descendre sur l'horizon, je me décide à aller manger; je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose de plus sans lumière de toute façon mais je me sens beaucoup plus détendu et la fatigue aura au moins le mérite de me faire dormir tôt ce soir. Je pose mes outils, content du travail effectué et me dirige vers la tente des repas. Alicia et ma mère ne sont pas la, elle ont du rester manger à la maison, maman doit se reposer, elle fait déjà beaucoup d'efforts en restant debout et on lui à dit de marcher le moins possible. Je m'assied seul à une table et mange en écoutant les conversations autour de moi. Visiblement tout le monde est sous le choc, Vernon a quitté le ranch avec toute sa famille et Troy s'est donné en spectacle en voulant les retenir. D'ailleurs il est ou celui la? Son absence m'étonne, le reste de la milice est pourtant la et je repère Jake à une autre table, seul. Je décide de passer la nuit dans ma futur nouvelle maison, j'ai besoin d'être seul, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec ma mère et ma sœur ce soir...

Cependant en arrivant sur place, je trouve Jeremiah assis à l’intérieur. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

  
"Bonsoir Jeremiah, qu'es que vous faites la?" Il lève la tête et je vois ses yeux, rouges et vitreux... _Merde, je crois qu'il est bourré._

  
"Je suis venu voir ou en était les travaux. Tu avances vite à ce que je vois... je pensais que tu aurais laissé tomber après le départ de ta copine." C'est pas vrai! moi qui voulais éviter le sujet c'est raté.

  
"J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, ça m'occupe l'esprit." Je reste debout en face de lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

  
"ça m'étonne que tu ne sois pas allé te changer les idées autrement; tu n"as pas l'air très difficile dans le choix de ce que tu mets dans ton lit... ça ne m'étonne pas que Lucianna soit partis après ça, c'est déjà exceptionnel qu'elle ait voulut d'un drogué comme toi, alors un drogué qui couche avec des hommes..." Putain de vieil alcoolique homophobe, je suis à deux doigts de lui en coller une.

  
"Ecoutez Jeremiah, mes histoires ne vous regarde pas et je ne suis pas votre fils. Je n'ai pas à supporter vos remarques et votre jugement."

  
"Non tu n'es pas mon fils, heureusement. J'aurais préféré que tu partes avec cette fille, c'est bien dommage que tu sois encore la." Je sais qu'il cherche à me pousser à bout, un prétexte pour se battre, mais je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction, ou l'occasion de me mettre à la porte.

  
"Vous me détestez parce-que je suis un EX drogué, mais regardez vous! vous êtes complètement bourré, vous n'êtes qu'un alcoolique seul et frustré que tout le monde abandonne petit à petit." Il me fusille du regard.

  
"Espèce de petit connard dégénéré, je ne tolérerai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton!" Il se lève et braque un pistolet sur moi; Je recule d'un bond les mains en l'air dans un coin de la pièce.

  
" S'il vous plait, baissez cette arme Jeremiah." Il ricane

  
"Tu fais moins le fier maintenant." Et après quelques secondes tire trois coups dans le plancher. C'est bon j'ai ma dose de cinglé pour ce soir, je me dirige vers la sortie sans le quitter des yeux.

  
"Ecoutez vous êtes saoul, vous devriez rester la pour cette nuit, je vais partir."

  
"Oui c'est ça, cours te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère parce que tu ne peux plus te cacher dans celles de ta copine!" sa phrase est suivie d'un rire moqueur. Je sors avant de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide qui pourrait me coûter cher. _Bordel c'est quoi cette famille de taré?_ Ses paroles m'ont mis en rogne , je ne peux pas rentrer dans cet état. J'ai besoin de me défouler et je vois une occasion de le faire tout en accomplissant une vengeance personnelle lorsque j'aperçois la haute silhouette solitaire qui avance dans la nuit en direction de la maison Otto, Troy. Je décide de le suivre discrètement. Je le vois rentrer chez lui et m'arrête pour fumer une cigarette. L'air frais et la clope me détendent un peu même si je suis toujours en colère contre Jérémiah pour ses paroles blessantes. Ceci dit, je suis encore plus en colère contre Troy. Tout ça c'est de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule Luci serait encore la; s'il ne m'avait pas allumé comme ça, rien ne ce serait passé et maintenant à cause de lui, j'ai peut être perdu la seule femme post-apocalyptique qui voudra jamais de moi. Plus je réfléchis et plus ma colère enfle et plus j'ai envie de faire payer à cet enfoiré. Je jette mon mégot de cigarette et entre chez Otto, décidé. Je referme doucement la porte derrière moi et avance jusqu'au salon ou je trouve Troy assis dans un fauteuil, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je me plante en face de lui et il lève les yeux au bout de quelques secondes comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence.

  
"Nicky? Qu'es que tu fais la?" Je le regarde, haineux.

  
"Je suis venu pour avoir une explication. Pourquoi t'es allé raconter des conneries à Luci?" Il ne me répond pas, je crois qu'il ne m'entend pas, il a l'air ailleurs et ça m'énerve encore plus. Après ce qu'il m'a fait, la moindre des choses serait de me répondre et il est la, à m'ignorer. Ce mec se fout de ma gueule.

  
"Troy!" J'ai levé la voix et il sursaute.

  
"Désolé Nick, t'as dis quelque chose?" _Et merde c'est quoi son problème?_ Je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à me regarder en face.

  
"Dis moi pourquoi tu as parlé à Luci! à cause de toi elle est partie, t'es vraiment un connard! Tu cherches quoi?" Il fronce les sourcils.

  
"Nick, j'ai pas parlé à Lucianna, je suis pas allé à l'infirmerie." Et il a même pas la décence d'assumer ses conneries... pas étonnant que son père le frappe, en ce moment j'ai vraiment envie de l'éclater; c'est plus fort que moi et avant que j'ai pu me contrôler, je lui colle une droite qui fait basculer sa tête sur le côté. Il ne se défend même pas, il lève juste un bras pour se protéger et me regarde, effaré.

  
"Pourquoi tu mens? Elle me l'a dit! Elle était au courant et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie! T'as cru quoi? Tu voulais qu'elle dégage parce qu'elle était pas blanche? Ou peut être que tu t'es dis que si elle était plus la j'allais continuer de baiser avec toi? Alors écoutes bien : c'était une connerie, j'aurais jamais du faire ça mais je l'ai fait parce que t'es une petite salope et que tu m'as allumé c'est tout. Je t'ai juste baisé parce que j'étais en manque et à cause de toi j'ai perdu le femme que j'aimais." Il baisse la tête et murmure.

  
"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te faire de problème." Désolé? Non ça va pas suffire, j'ai besoin de plus, j'ai besoin de le frapper, de lui faire mal, de lui faire payer.

  
"Ah ouai t'es désolé? Fallait y penser avant mec, maintenant va falloir assumer!" Je tire sur sa chemise d'un coup sec pour le forcer à ce relever et il tombe en avant, se rattrapant sur les mains. Je continu de tirer, le traînant à moitié vers le couloir et ouvrant la première porte que je vois. C'est celle de la chambre de Jérémiah, tant pis ça fera l’affaire. Il attrape ma main, affolé et tente de me faire lâcher prise sans succès.

  
"Nick, Qu'es que tu fais?" Je tire encore un grand coup en avant et le jette sur le lit de son père, claquant la porte derrière moi d'un coup de pied. Je m'avance vers le lit ou Troy se recroqueville, à genoux, comme s'il avait peur que je le frappe à nouveau. Je saisis ses cheveux et le force à basculer contre l'oreiller mais il pousse sur ses bras pour se redresser et j'appuis mon autre main entre ses omoplates pour qu'il s'allonge.

  
"Couché!" Il gémit en grimaçant et se retrouve le torse contre le lit; j'ai du lui faire mal... tant mieux, c'est que le début. Je me penche sur son dos, la bouche près de son oreille. "Ce que je fais? Je te donnes ce que tu voulais espèce de sale pute." Je me redresse et passe une jambe par dessus les siennes, me retrouvant à cheval sur l'arrière de ses cuisses.

  
"Nick, j't'en pris fait pas ça, s'il te plais." Sa voix est faible, un gémissement, et je rie.

  
"C'est bien ce que tu voulais pourtant non? C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu aimes quand c'est brutal, alors tu vas aimer ça crois moi!" Mais sa réponse n'est pas ce que j'attendais, elle me laisse sans voix. 

  
"Pas ici Nick, je t'en supplie... Je te laisserais me faire tout ce que tu veux mais pas ici." Il marque une pause, hésitant, puis reprend. "Je te laisserais me frapper si ça te fais plaisir Nick, tu peux me faire mal si c'est ça que tu veux ou tu peux juste me baiser si tu préfères, je dirais rien c'est promis, mais pas dans cette chambre." Sa voix se brise sur la fin de la phrase. Putain, ce mec est vraiment pas net, il me laisse le traiter comme une chienne mais la seule chose qui le préoccupe c'est dans qu'elle pièce de la maison? Je me reprends, je suis pas venu la pour écouter ce bâtard me raconter des conneries. Je passe mes mains sous son ventre et descend jusqu’à la fermeture de son pantalon.

  
"Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu préfères Troy? Laisse moi t'expliquer parce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir bien compris la situation. Je vais faire ce que je veux avec toi et tu vas gentiment fermer ta gueule parce que j'en ai raz le bol d’entendre tes conneries. C'est compris?" Il ne répond pas et je me penche à nouveau sur lui, me collant contre son corps et tirant ses cheveux, lui tordant le cou pour qu'il me regarde.

  
"Répond!" Et il hoche la tête, sans rien dire. Ses yeux sont rouges... Putain, il est en train de chialer. "T'es pathétiques." Je crache, dégoûté, en lui lâchant les cheveux. Je me lève pour enlever mon pantalon et mon caleçon et tire les siens jusqu'en bas de ses jambes. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas et je lui écarte les jambes pour m'agenouiller entre elles. "Bah alors Troy, tu me demande plus de te mettre ma bite dans le cul? Dis moi, y'en a combien qui te sont passé dessus avant moi?" Il ne répond toujours pas. Je claque son cul et écarte ses fesses avant de cracher sur son trou. Je passe mes doigts dessus, étalant ma salive puis poussant un doigt contre son anus serré avant de me raviser. "ça suffit comme ça, pas besoin de perdre du temps à préparer une salope comme toi." J'attrape ma queue et m’apprête à le pénétrer.

  
"Nick, fais pas ça." Il gémit. Je me presse contre lui et force ses muscles à s'ouvrir pour me laisser entrer, m'enfonçant en lui d'un coup, profondément. Il hurle de douleur puis se met à haleter, respirant difficilement. Ses poings sont serrés sur le dessus de lit, ses bras pliés et collés contre ses côtes. Je commence à bouger immédiatement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se détendre.

  
"T'es bien étroit pour une pute... enfin pour une salope, parce que les putes, elles font ça pour l'argent... toi c'est gratuit." Il essai de parler, la mâchoire crispé.

  
"Nick, s'il te plais, tu me fais mal, attend, s'il te plais." Il pousse sur ses bras pour se redresser mais je ne le laisse pas faire, je le bloque en posant mes mains sur ses poignets, de chaque côté de son corps, m'allongeant sur lui.

  
"Je t'ai demandé de pas bouger et de te taire. Luci est partie à cause de toi alors tu seras ma pute aussi longtemps que je voudrais de toi." Je continue de bouger, entrant et sortant de lui violemment alors qu'il gémis, sanglotant à moitié et ça m'excite encore plus. "C'est ça que tu voulais non? Qu'elle dégage pour prendre sa place?" Je me redresse et pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour me stabiliser, il se crispe quand mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chair. Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est son manque de combativité; je m'attendais à ce qu'il essai de me frapper mais non. Peut être la culpabilité... non Troy? ressentir de la culpabilité? c'est stupide. Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je m'en fout. Il est la, soumis, et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ce soir. Je regretterais surement mes actes demain à tête reposé mais la, j'ai juste besoin d'évacuer le trop plein de frustration de la journée et il ce trouve que la seule personne à laquelle je peux m'en prendre pour tout ça, c'est Troy, et putain, j'aime sentir son corps chaud et serré autour de moi. Je sens ma délivrance arriver, ma respiration est saccadée, la sueur me coule sur le front, je m'enfonce une dernière fois dans son cul et jouis bruyamment, forçant mes hanches contre ses fesses, mes couilles frottant sa peau, je reste la appuyant tout mon poids comme si je voulais entrer encore plus profondément dans son corps. C'est sale, bestial, mais bon malgré tout et je me laisse tomber sur lui, respirant son odeur pendant que toute la tension accumulé me quitte. je reprends un peu mes esprits et remarques qu'il n'a rien dit depuis un moment, il ne bouge pas non plus...

  
"Troy, t'es vivant?" merde j'ai peut être été trop loin... Je me redresse un peu et secoue son épaule. Il gémit et hoche la tête. "Pourquoi tu réponds pas putain! tu m'as fait peur." Il tourne la tête sur le côté et me regarde, ses yeux sont vides... 

  
"T'as dis que tu voulais que je la ferme alors..." Merde c'est vrai... mais quand même qu'es qui va pas avec lui? Je me mord la lèvre, il a l'air brisé... c'est vraiment moi qui ai fait ça? Il me tire de mes pensés."Tu me fais mal Nicky" Il dit ça d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de me mettre en colère, s'il demandait la permission de bouger. _Qu'es qui te surprend? t'as vu ce que tu viens de lui faire?_ Maintenant que ma colère est retombé, balayé par la jouissance, je prends la mesure de ce que je viens de faire à ce connard et je me sens un peu mal. Je me redresse pour le libérer, je l'ai assez torturé et à vrai dire je m'en veux de m'être laissé emporté comme ça, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je me lève et le regarde se redresser difficilement sur ses coudes, il a l'air dans un sale état... _Merde, qu'es que j'ai fait..._ Il a du sang plein les cuisses, il y en a aussi sur le lit. Je baisse la tête et mes hanches sont également barbouillés de rouge. Je pensais pas l'avoir blessé physiquement... Je voulais juste lui faire mal mais je l'ai carrément saccagé. Des bleus commencent à apparaître sur ses hanches et mes fluides s'écoulent de son trou déchiré, s'ajoutant au sang sur la couverture. Je remarque que sa chemise est également tâchée, des auréoles pourpre s'étalent un peu partout sur son dos, s'agrandissant sous mes yeux. Je me penche pour saisir le tissu, le soulevant et Troy se retourne pour se dégager.

  
"Touches pas!" Trop tard, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir sa peau sous la chemise. Je fronce les sourcils.

  
"Qui t'as fait ça?" Il lève les yeux, ils sont rouges et gonflés et sa pommette est rouge du coup que je lui ai mis plus tôt. Je me sens horrible tout à coup... _Qu'es que j'ai fais?_ Je me sens dégueulasse parce qu'au fond je sais que j'ai eu tort, je me suis comporté comme un connard; il m'a demandé d'arrêter, il m'a dit que je lui faisait mal et je ne l'ai pas écouté... pire, j'ai pris plaisir à le faire souffrir. J'ai abusé de lui, je l'ai... non, le mot refuse de ce former dans mon esprit, je ne peux pas mettre de mot sur ce que j'ai fait parce que ce serait reconnaître l’atrocité que j'ai commise et je ne suis pas prêt. Si seulement j'avais de quoi m'échapper de la réalité la, maintenant... Au lieu de ça je suis figé sur place, mortifié par mon comportement. La souffrance et la honte dans ses yeux bleus braqués sur moi me transperce, me brise le cœur.

  
"Qu'es que ça peut te faire Nick?" Il a remonté son pantalon et reste la devant moi, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine. Il baisse la tête. "Je sais bien que t'en as rien à foutre." J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referme parce-que je ne sais pas quoi dire... _Je suis désolé? Si, j'en ai quelque chose à foutre?_ Qu'es que je pourrais bien dire qui ne sonne pas faux après ce que je viens de faire? Je suis impuissant face à sa détresse.

  
"C'est ton père c'est ça?" Je repense brusquement au journal intime, toujours dans la poche du pantalon que je portais il y à quelques jours. _"Papa m'a encore frappé"_ Et je me sens encore plus mal. C'est de ma faute, c'est donc de cela que Jake parlait, je comprend mieux sa colère maintenant. Il garde la tête basse et fixe le sol.

  
"Nick on sait très bien tout les deux ce que je suis pour toi alors arrêtes de faire comme si tu te préoccupais de moi s'il te plais. Les choses sont claires entre nous et ça me va, alors te mêles pas de ça... Fais pas comme si on était ami." Je m'avance vers lui et me fige quand il recule instinctivement.

  
"Je suis désolé Troy." Il lève les yeux.

  
"Je t'avais dis que je voulais pas faire ça ici, je savais bien qu'il y aurait des traces..." Il hésite et reprend "La prochaine fois tu voudras bien aller ailleurs s'il te plais?" Mon dieu, il croit vraiment que je m'excuse pour ça? Il me parle de prochaine fois? Je comprends plus rien la.

  
"Non Troy, je suis désolé pour tout, j'aurais pas du te traiter comme ça, te faire mal... Tu méritais pas ça." Il a l'air surpris.

  
"T'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça, je vais bien et je sais que je le mérite. J'ai appris à rien attendre d'autre des gens et j'aurais pas du imaginer que c'était différent avec toi, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru qu'on pouvaient être amis. Alors vraiment, t'inquiètes pas. T'as oublié? Je suis un monstre Nicky." Il sourit, un sourire triste qui ne trompe personne et je me déteste encore plus en entendant l'homme que je viens de violer se qualifier de monstre. C'est le monde à l'envers. "Maintenant faut que tu partes, je dois nettoyer avant que mon père rentre." Merde, le vieux! Je l'avais oublié celui la.

  
"Je vais t'aider."

  
"Non! Ecoute Nick, je veux ni de ton aide, ni de ta pitié, j'ai Jake pour ça." Il se tourne, le dos de sa chemise est imbibé de sang, une tâche commence à apparaître également à l'arrière de son pantalon "Vas-t'en Nick, s'il te plais." Je tourne les talons et sors, j'ai envie de vomir. J'allume une cigarette sur le chemin du retour. Je pensais que me venger me ferait me sentir mieux, finalement c'est pire, j'ai envie de me frapper pour ma stupidité, ma cruauté. Je vais aussi devoir aller m'excuser auprès de Jake maintenant que je comprend mieux son inquiétude pour son frère mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage.   
En chemin j'aperçois une silhouette titubante, je reconnais Jéremiah. Je sens la panique monter, s'il arrive et trouve le champs de bataille dans sa chambre je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il fera à Troy. Je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi? Je cours en direction de chez Jake, tant pis, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre et je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je frappe à la porte, hors d'haleine et Jake ouvre, torse nu.

  
"Salut Nick, tu cherches Alicia?" Je secoue la tête.

  
"Non, c'est toi que je cherche. Jake je suis désolé, j'ai fais une connerie mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, je m'inquiète pour Troy, Jérémiah est saoul et, enfin, faut que t'y aille." Il me regarde, soupçonneux.

  
"Mon père est saoul les trois quart du temps Nick, Troy sait qu'il faut pas se faire remarquer quand il est comme ça. C'est quoi la connerie que t'as fais?" Je baisse les yeux, que dire?

  
"Jake s'il te plais." Il me coupe.

  
"Nick! Qu'es que tu as fait à mon frère?" Pas le choix. Je lâche une partie de la vérité, d'une seule traite, sans le regarder.

  
"On a baisé dans la chambre de ton père et j'ai croisé Jérémiah qui arrivait quand je suis partis." J'attend sa réaction avec appréhension, Rien ne vient et je lève les yeux, honteux. Jake me regarde, figé, horrifié.

  
"T'as pas fait ça Nick? putain!" Il rentre et ressort un tee-shirt à la main, qu'il enfile en marchant. Il me pousse pour me dégager du passage. "Rentre chez toi Nick." Et s'éloigne rapidement. J'aperçois Alicia penché par l'embrasure de la porte, enroulé dans un drap et je ne veux pas faire face à ses reproches. Je rentre et me glisse silencieusement dans mon lit pour ne pas réveiller ma mère. Je reste éveillé à fixer les lattes sous le lit superposé au dessus de moi sans pouvoir dormir, hanté par le regard bleu de Troy.

POV TROY

  
Je suis roulé en boule sur le lit dans l'ancienne chambre de Jake.   
Après être resté un moment prostré dans la chambre de mon père à fixer la grande tâche de sang mêlée de foutre sur la couverture, je m'étais décidé à nettoyer quand le bruit de la porte d'entré m'a avertis de l'arrivé de mon père. Trop tard pour le ménage. Je suis sortis rapidement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon vieux, saoul comme un cochon, qui a mis quelques secondes à comprendre que je sortais de sa chambre. Bien sur je n'ai pas échappé à quelques coups mais il était trop alcoolisé pour s'attarder et après m'avoir flanqué par terre il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. J'ai peur de ce qu'il me fera demain quand il aura suffisamment décuvé pour remarquer le sang sur lequel il s'est surement endormis. Je repense à ma journée pourris, une parmi tant d'autres. _Non, une particulièrement moche._ Des flash s'imposent à moi, du sang, un cheval qui part au galop, affolé par les coups de feu, Gretchen en pleurs. _Mon dieu non! ça suffit!_ Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et serre pour essayer d'échapper à ces images importunes; peine perdu. _Mike, je suis désolé,_ _tellement désolé._  
_**"Tu débloque Troy, il n'y à jamais rien eu entre nous."**_ Mike... Mike a été ma première et ma seule vrai relation, enfin... c'est ce que j'ai cru toutes ces années... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**_ "On avait quinze ans, on se_ _cherchait et on a fait des expériences._ _On a baisé, point, ça s'arrête la Troy. J'ai jamais eu d'autres sentiments que l'amitié pour toi, t'es complètement cinglé, tes réactions sont juste...anormales!"_** _Non_ _Mike non, pas toi, ces mots ne peuvent pas venir de toi._ J'ai juste voulu qu'il s'arrête, qu'il se taise, que la douleur cesse; et Mike était au sol, du sang partout, s'étouffant avec. Je suis désolé, j'ai tellement mal au cœur.  
Mes pensés dérivent sur Nick, je ne le pensais pas si violent, on se ressemble plus qu'il ne le croit. Il était en colère, il a le droit, je comprends ça... J'ai juste peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi maintenant. Je n'aime pas qu'il soit aussi dur, il m'a fait mal et c'était pas agréable, je n'ai même pas réussis à bander... mais je préférerait qu'il me fasse dix fois pire plutôt que de savoir qu'il ne veux plus de moi. Peut être que si j'arrive à savoir ce qu'il c'est passé avec Lucianne il me pardonnera et qu'on pourra continuer comme avant. C'est ça, je vais trouver qui a dit ça à Luci et je le dirais à Nick. Peut être qu'il voudra bien qu'on continu de se voir de temps en temps. En fait ça ne me dérange pas s'il veut me frapper ou s'il aime me faire mal, je le laisserai faire si c'est ce qu'il veut. Si c'est ce genre de relation qu'il attend de moi, alors je lui donnerai... _Tout plutôt que d'être seul._ Les mots qu'il a employé m'ont blessé mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi pour avoir cherché à voir autre chose la ou il n'y a toujours eu que du sexe. Mon dos me brûle et j'ai mal au cul aussi, Nick m'a déchiré, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre que ça guérisse tout seul... Je vais quand même pas aller demander des points de sutures? Je m'y vois bien tient, ce serait peut être comique... Jusqu'au moment ou le vieux l'apprendrait. Le vieux... Qu'es qu'il va me faire pour son lit? Et quand il comprendra d'ou viennent les tâches? Je suis dans la merde. On frappe doucement à la porte et elle s'ouvre sans attendre de réponse. C'est Jake.

  
"Salut frangin, qu'es tu fais la?" Je me redresse pour m'asseoir, mauvaise idée, le mouvement m'arrache un gémissement et Jake se jette sur moi, inquiet. "Qu'es qu'il c'est passé? Nick est passé me chercher, il m'a dit que papa rentrait et que tu allais avoir des ennuis." Jake s'assied sur le bord du lit. "Nick avait quelque chose à se reprocher... Il t'a fait quelque chose?" Je fronce les sourcils, Jake n'est pas bon comédien et je vois bien qu'il sait déjà ce qu'il veut m'entendre dire.

  
"Tourne pas autour du pot Jake, tu sais très bien ce qu'il ce passe avec Nick, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça." Jake tourne la tête, visiblement gêné.

  
"Nick a dit qu'il avait fait une connerie, il voulait dire quoi?"

  
"Bah surement qu'il aurait pas du s'envoyer un cinglé comme moi parce que sa Luci lui manquait." Mes propres mots me font mal, mais je me force à les prononcer pour me remettre les idées en place. Le comportement contradictoire de Nick ne m'aide pas, je ne sais plus quoi penser de lui. La dernière fois, il me demandait s'il m'avait fait mal, cette fois-ci, il le fait exprès et prend visiblement son pied à m'entendre lui demander d'arrêter et il ose me proposer son aide pour nettoyer... Je le comprend pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas mêler Jake à cette histoire. Les propos de Mike me reviennent encore une fois en tête. "On s'est un peu pris la tête, il pense que j'ai raconté des choses à Lucianna pour qu'elle parte."

  
"Et c'est le cas?"

  
"Non! Pourquoi je ferai ça? J'ai déjà assez d'ennuis avec papa."

  
"Alors qui? A part moi et papa, qui est au courant?" Je le regarde, comprenant soudain.

  
"C'est ça Jake! ça peut être que lui! Papa voulait qu'elle s'en aille et que Nick s'écarte de moi." Maintenant que j'y pense, je me sens idiot de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, c'était pourtant évident.

  
"Ok, une question de réglé." Il me fixe, hésitant, avant de continuer. "Troy, tu devrais t'éloigner de Nick, la dessus papa a raison, c'est pas un mec pour toi." Un rire sans joie m'échappe et je secoue la tête.

  
"T'inquiète pas pour ça Jake, je le sais déjà, y'a rien de sérieux j'te l'ai déjà dis." Il fronce les sourcils et semble anxieux tout à coup.

  
"Il t'as pas forcé au moins? je veux dire, il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher alors..." Je le coupe.

  
"Ecoute, je suis un grand garçon et tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que tu te mêle de mes affaires alors arrête s'il te plais. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu joue les chevalier servant Jake."

  
"C'est pas le problème Troy, je suis mêlé à tes histoires que tu le veuilles ou non." _Oui je sais et c'est bien le problème... _

  
"Je suis fatigué Jake, laisses moi s'il te plais." J'ai besoin d'être seul, ses questions m'embarrassent et ce n'est pas vraiment Nick le problème, plutôt moi et ce que j'ai fait. Mais Jake ne part pas alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte.

  
"Troy." Je me retourne au moment de sortir, il me regarde, mal à l'aise.

  
"Quoi encore?" J'attend.

  
"Ton pantalon..." Je ne comprend pas, quoi mon pantalon? Je baisse les yeux et regarde mais ne vois rien. Je lève la tête, m’apprêtant à demander une explication mais Jake ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. "Ton pantalon est tâché, derrière." Je comprend brusquement ce qu'il veut dire et soupire.

  
"Tu fais chier Jake." Il ne lève pas la tête et je sors, montant dans ma chambre. J'enlève mon pantalon et constate qu'il est maculé de sang. Je m'allonge et peine à m'endormir, quand j'y arrive enfin, le ciel commence à s'éclaircir.

  
Je suis réveillé par la porte qui claque violemment contre le mur. J'ouvre les yeux, encore à moitié dans mon rêve et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon père, furibond, qui me sort du lit par les cheveux. Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre, puis réalise ce qui le met dans cet état, il a du voir les tâches sur son lit... merde. En effet, il m'agite la couverture beige souillé sous le nez.

  
"C'est quoi ça?" Je reste figé devant lui, il sait très bien ce que c'est mais je ne peux pas lui dire. "Dis moi ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre hier soir! Tout de suite!" Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, vite, mais mon cerveau fonctionne au ralentis; j'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne vient et le vieux est hors de lui."Comment as tu osé? Comment as tu pu te livrer à ces atrocités dans ma chambre? Dans mon propre lit? Tu es ignoble Troy, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un animal! Es-tu une chienne en rut pour te laisser faire ce genre de chose? Tu as cru que je ne verrai rien, que je ne comprendrai pas?" Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et je sais qu'il est inutile de nier, ça ne fera que le mettre encore plus en colère.

  
"Je suis désolé, je voulais pas, j'ai pas voulu ça j'te le jure." Il me frappe.

  
"Tu penses que je vais croire ça? Tu n'es pas capable de te défendre c'est ça? J'en ai assez de toi, tu es malade mon garçon, mais cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes! Je vais te soigner à ma manière!" Je l'écoute, une main sur la joue, sans bouger et lorsqu'il finit sa phrase il la ponctue d'un second coup de poing, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, qui me plie en deux. Les coups de poings s’enchaînent et une fois au sol, ils sont remplacés par des coups de pieds, dans les côtes, les jambes, le dos, un au visage atteint mon nez qui craque et du sang jaillit, éclaboussant le plancher en même temps que mon tee-shirt. Il va me tuer, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je suis prostré au sol, les bras levés sur le visage pour me protéger quand il s'arrête enfin. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde, appuyé d'une main sur mon bureau, il semble à bout de force. Il saisit mon regard et tout en me fixant, crache au sol à côté de mon visage.

  
"Tu me dégoûtes Troy, j'aurais du laisser ta mère te noyer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion." Il se penche, attrape l'arrière de mon tee-shirt et me soulève à moitié. "Maintenant va nettoyer les saloperies que tu as fais dans ma chambre." Il me jette en avant vers la porte et j’atterris sur les genoux, mais lorsque je mets les mains en avant pour amortir ma chute, une douleur fulgurante me traverse le côté droit, me faisant gémir. J'ai surement des côtes cassés, le simple fait de respirer me fait mal. Le vieux me jette la couverture sale au visage et sort. Je reste la, à pisser le sang en fixant la preuve de ma culpabilité sur le tissu devant moi.  
J'en veux à Nick... Je lui en veux de ne pas m'avoir accorder la seule chose pour laquelle je l'ai supplié, à savoir aller dans une autre pièce. Comment espérer gagner un minimum de respect de la part de mon géniteur après ça? Moi qui ai toujours voulu qu'il me reconnaisse à ma juste valeur... Mais peut être bien qu'il le fait après tout.

POV NICK

  
Ce matin au petit déjeuner, je ne peux rien avaler, je me sens barbouillé par la culpabilité. Je sors de table sans avoir pu avaler une bouchée et ma mère me retient par le bras.

  
"Tout va bien Nick?"

  
"Oui maman, ça va, j'ai pas faim c'est tout." Je la laisse seule et rentre, décidé à ne plus sortir de la journée. En rentrant je trouve Alicia dans la chambre, assise sur son lit. Mince, j'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas disputé avec Jake.

  
"Salut Licia, qu'es que tu fais la?" Elle lève les yeux vers moi et son regard me glace, on dirait maman dans ses mauvais jours. Elle descend du lit, s'avance vers moi et me flanque une gifle magistrale à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Je reste planté la, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et elle crie:

  
"Je sais tout Nick! Jake m'a tout dit! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" Bordel! elle sait quoi? Qu'es que Jake lui a dit? Je décide de tâter le terrain.

  
"Pourquoi j'ai fais quoi?" Elle secoue la tête, exaspéré.

  
"Joue pas à ça avec moi Nick! C'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes maintenant? Tu as fait... des trucs horribles à Troy juste pour te venger du départ de Luci?" Je la contourne pour m’asseoir sur mon lit et baisse les yeux sur mes genoux, j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire et je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse justifier mes actes. Je tente de m'expliquer.

  
"J'ai perdu la tête... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris Alicia, je m'en veux tu sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venu chercher Jake hier soir, je savais pas quoi faire... Troy, il m'a fait perdre Luci, et hier quand j'ai voulu une explication il a fait l'innocent, ça m'a mis hors de moi." Je m'arrête et me prend la tête entre les mains pour ne plus voir son regard, la déception et la colère dans ses yeux.

  
"Putain Nick! ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit qu'il disait peut être la vérité? Troy est fou on est tous d'accord la dessus mais il ne s'est jamais caché derrière des mensonges, il à toujours assumé ses actes alors pourquoi mentirait-il pour ça?" Je fronce les sourcils alors que le doute m'envahit.

  
"Qu'es que tu veux dire?" Elle soupire, exaspéré.

  
"C'est son père Nick! C'est son père qui a tout raconté à Luci; il espérait que tu partirais la récupérer." Je reste sans voix, dépité, horrifié... Alors je m'en suis pris à Troy sans aucune raison en plus... Le remord et la culpabilité me tordent le ventre. Elle continu. "Tu es au courant que son père l'a battu quand il a su pour vous deux, la veille du départ de l'expédition? Il l'a roué de coup et Jake m'a dit qu'il lui a quasiment pelé le dos à coup de ceinture... Tu crois vraiment que Troy avait envie que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant? Je reste la, honteux, j'ai envie de vomir.

  
"Je suis désolé, merde, je savais pas Licia, qu'es que je dois faire?" Elle soupire.

  
"Commence par aller voir Jake, il veut te parler." Elle sort sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je reste la comme un con, je suis un imbécile, à cause de moi Troy à surement du subir un nouveau coup de colère de Jérémiah... Je comprend mieux pourquoi il avait l'air tellement paniqué quand je l'ai forcé à entrer dans la chambre de son père, je pensais qu'il lui avait juste collé quelques coup de poings, je ne savais pas qu'il le battait à ce point... Je revois ses cicatrices lorsqu'il était penché sur le bureau, sa peau hier soir lorsque j'ai levé sa chemise... Ce carnage, c'était à cause de moi? de ce que nous avons fait? et je me sens minable de ne pas avoir compris. Peut être que je n'ai tout simplement pas voulut voir, aveuglé par ma haine envers ce garçon... ce psychopathe. Je ne peux pas aller voir Jake maintenant, je sais que c'est lâche mais j'ai trop honte pour le regarder en face. Je me dirige vers la pile de linge sale que je dois laver et trouve le pantalon que je cherche, fouillant les poches pour en sortir le journal de Troy. Je l'ouvre et me retrouve plongé dans les souvenirs d'un gamin de dix ans.

  
_Lundi 17 septembre 2001_

  
_J'ai été renvoyé une semaine de l'école parce-que j'ai frappé Thomas. Tout le monde est partis pour l'école, Jake, Mike, même Gretchen. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, papa est toujours en colère contre moi et je n'ose pas sortir de ma chambre._

  
_Mardi 18 septembre 2001_

_Papa a décidé que si je n'allais pas à l'école je travaillerais au ranch. J'ai passé la journée à ramasser des légumes. Maman m'a privé de repas parce que j'ai cassé deux pieds de tomate dans la serre; j'ai faim mais si je me plains elle va encore me gifler ou m'enfermer à la cave._

  
_Mercredi 19 septembre 2001_

_Hier soir j'ai voulu aller chercher quelque chose à manger quand papa et maman sont partis se coucher mais elle m'a entendu et m'a enfermé dehors avec le chien pour me punir. Ce matin elle m'a dit que j'aurais à manger si je travaillais bien et j'ai pu avoir une assiette de ragoût._

  
_Samedi 22 septembre 2001_

_Jeudi j'ai pleuré parce que papa a frappé maman et elle bougeait plus, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte, y'avait du sang partout dans ses cheveux alors je l'ai secoué en criant et elle m'a poussé. Après elle m'a enfermé à la cave, je suis sortis ce matin. J'ai faim, mais je suis content de voir de la lumière._

  
_Dimanche 23 septembre 2001_

_Je promets que je pleurerai plus jamais._

  
Au fil des pages je découvre un petit peu la vie de Troy. Je ne savais pas que sa mère était aussi odieuse avec lui, ça doit être dur d'être rejeté par ses parents à longueur de temps. Je l'imagine blottis contre le chien pour chercher un peu de chaleur, enfermé dehors le ventre vide et cette image me tord le ventre... bien sur je sais ce que c'est de dormir dehors dans le froid et d'avoir faim, mais personne ne m'a jamais forcé à me mettre dans ce genre de situations, je m'y suis mis volontairement, ma mère a moi a toujours essayé de me protéger alors que la sienne...   
La porte s'ouvre et ma mère interrompt mes pensés déprimante. Je la laisse s'installer avant de lui demander:

  
"Tu savais que Jérémiah bat Troy?" Elle n'a pas l'air surprise, elle acquiesce. 

  
"Oui je me doute qu'il ne se fait pas ces marques volontairement..."

  
"Tout le monde sait que Jérémiah le prend pour son défouloir... mais tu sais qu'il le frappe à coup de ceinture?" Elle soupire.

  
"J'ai vu... Quand j'étais avec lui à l'extérieur, cet indien, Walker, il a pris nos armes et nos chaussures mais il a aussi laissé un "message" à Jérémiah... Il a attaché Troy à un arbre avant de le fouetter. Quand on est repartis j'ai insisté pour le soigner et au début j'ai pas compris pourquoi il refusait aussi catégoriquement, il était agressif... Quand il a finalement retiré sa chemise j'ai compris... Il avait des plaies qui ne datait pas du jour même et des cicatrices, ça doit faire longtemps que ça dure mais je crois que la plupart des gens ne sont pas au courant." Elle marque une pause. Je sens qu'elle veut dire autre chose mais elle hésite. Elle finit par se décider à cracher le morceau. "Il m'a dit que son père se défoule sur lui à la moindre contrariété. Je dois te poser une question : es-ce que tu sais pourquoi Jérémiah l'a battu il y a quelques jours?" Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi me demande t'elle ça? Je ne peux pas lui dire...

  
"Je sais pas maman... comment je pourrais savoir?" Elle me regarde l'air contrarié par ma réponse, en soupirant.

  
"Il m'a sauvé la bas, avec ma jambe... Il aurait pu me laisser sur place. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi? Pour toi, parce qu'il sait ce que c'est de perdre sa mère... Alors dis moi Nick, que ce passe t'il avec Troy? Pourquoi se soucis t'il de toi?" Ses questions sont précises, j'espère que Troy ne lui a rien dit et qu'elle n'est pas entrain d'attendre une réponse qu'elle connait déjà...

  
"Je sais pas maman, peut être qu'il s'en veut d'avoir voulu nous tuer au début ou qu'il nous a juste vraiment intégré à la communauté..." Elle se renfrogne.

  
"Nick, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose... Pourquoi Jérémiah l'a mis dans cet état? Troy n'a pas voulu répondre mais il a dit _"T'as qu'a demander à ton fils."_ pourquoi?" Je vois venir le moment critique, elle m'a mis au pied du mur... Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité bien sur... Mais je sais bien qu'elle ne me lâchera pas si facilement, elle va me harceler jusqu’à ce que je craque... Elle est doué pour ça.  
Heureusement pour moi, nous sommes interrompu par des coups à la porte. Ma mère va ouvrir et nous trouvons Jérémiah, l'air préoccupé.

  
"Madison, Nick, je viens de trouver un des chevaux de Vernon dans son enclos, il est rentré seul, je pense que quelque chose c'est passé, j'aimerai que vous veniez avec moi, je vais aller voir sur la route qu'ils ont emprunté." Ma mère accepte et Jérémiah sort pour attendre devant la maison. Je le rejoint.

  
"Troy ne pouvait pas venir avec vous?" Il fronce les sourcils.

  
"Non, Troy ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, je l'ai laissé se reposer." Je le dévisage, suspicieux. Lui, laisser Troy se reposer? Depuis quand la santé de son jeune fils lui importe t'elle le moins du monde?

  
"Il ne se sentait pas bien... Parce qu'il est malade ou à cause de vous?" Il se plante en face de moi, menaçant, mais je ne recule pas.

  
"Qu'es que tu veux dire par la mon garçon?" Il est la, à faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas alors qu'il sait très bien de quoi je parle... Il doit se dire que je n'oserai pas lui dire le fond de ma pensé. Je pense à Luci, à Troy... Tout est de sa faute, il savait que Luci partirait après ça, que mes soupçons se porteraient sur son fils.

  
"Je sais que vous vous défoulez sur lui, je sais qu'hier soir vous étiez saoul... J'imagine que Troy doit pas être beau à voir ce matin et je pense que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre que tout le monde voit ce que vous lui avez fait." Il me saisit par le col.

  
"Ecoute moi bien petit connard, si j'ai été obligé de corriger Troy, c'est uniquement à cause de toi et tu as de la chance de pas être mon fils ou tu serais dans le même état que lui." Il me lâche alors que la porte s'ouvre sur ma mère qui nous rejoint et nous faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé. Alors c'est vrai, Troy est dans un sale état... J'ai envie d'aller le voir et de m'excuser, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.  
Nous partons tout les trois et je monte à l'arrière pour ne pas avoir à supporter Jérémiah. Ce vieux salopard me tape sur les nerfs. Nous roulons jusqu’à trouver le camping-car de Vernon, arrêté sur le bord de la route. Il y a des impactes de balles dans le pare-brise, et aucun membre de la famille ne semble présent. Je descend du véhicule, de même que ma mère et le vieux et nous nous approchons. Je trouve Mike, assis contre le côté du camping-car, mort, une balle dans la tête. Jérémiah ouvre la porte latérale et entre. _S'il pouvait se faire bouffer la dedans._ J'entends des grognements à l’intérieur, suivit de deux coups de feu; il sort et nous faisons le tour. A l'arrière, le spectacle est atroce, le deuxième cheval de la famille Trimbol est entrain de se faire dévorer vivant par plusieurs infectés dont Gretchen. Ma mère pointe son arme sur elle mais elle ne tire pas... Je sais que Gretchen était l'amie d'Alicia, elles ont plus ou moins le même âge. Jérémiah et moi éliminons les autres puis je lève mon arme une nouvelle fois et tire sur Gretchen. Je suis écœuré... qui a bien pu faire ça? Seul Mike a été proprement abattu, les autres laissés sans doute agonisant avant de se transformer. Ce serait les indiens? J'en doute... Même si la barbarie n'a pas l'air de les déranger, toutes les provisions sont encore la et puis de toute façon pourquoi n'ont ils pas emmené le camping-car? Même Otto admet que ça ne peut pas être eux.

  
"Madison, ils ont même pris vos chaussures... ils n'auraient pas laissé les chevaux et les provisions." Au fond nous savons tous qui est responsable de ce carnage, mais personne ne le dit à haute voix. Nous chargeons les quatre corps sur le plateau à l'arrière de la voiture et Jérémiah monte dans le camping-car pour le ramener au ranch. Je me demande ce qu'il va ce passer quand tout le monde apprendra que Troy a tué les Trimbol... Ils vont surement le tuer aussi, mais honnêtement quand je vois ça, je me dis que, peut être, ce serait la meilleur chose à faire pour tout le monde... Ce mec est incontrôlable, dangereux et imprévisible, et même s'il a sauvé ma mère, combien d'autres innocents à t'il tué de sang froid? Ma mère ne dit rien, elle a l'air pensive et nous effectuons le retour dans le silence. Nous arrivons au ranch et le portail s'ouvre. Ma mère rentre la voiture et fait un demi tour pour que le plateau et les corps soient face au groupe rassemblé devant nous. Je les entend murmurer, ils se demandent ce qu'il ce passe, si Vernon est revenu... J'aperçois Troy pas loin, qui regarde d'un air inquiet, il n'est pas à l'aise et ça ce voit. Jérémiah gare le véhicule criblé de balle à côté de nous, tout le monde s'agite, inquiet. Ma mère se déplace et soulève le drap qui recouvre les corps, exposant les quatre membres de la famille Trimbol aux yeux de tous; des exclamations de surprise et de peur se font entendre... Tout le monde va vouloir partir une fois qu'ils sauront qui a fait ça, c'est sur. Troy recule, il a l'air choqué... étrange. Je reste sans voix en entendant ma mère prendre la parole.

  
"Je suis désolée, je sais que vous aimiez tous beaucoup Vernon et sa famille mais vous avez le droit de savoir ce qu'il c'est passé. C'était des gens bien, ils ne méritaient pas ça... Voila ce que les Indiens font à leurs ennemis! Je les ai vu à l'oeuvre, ils sont barbares et sans pitié. Vous devez savoir ce que vous risquez en partant d'ici. Je les ai vu scalper un homme et le livrer en pâture aux corbeaux, ils ont massacré tout le groupe de Phil et maintenant cette famille. Nous devons nous défendre! rester uni pour nous protéger parce que l'union fait la force! Vous êtes libre de partir... Mais sachez que vous ne serez jamais plus en sécurité qu'ici." Je la regarde débiter son mensonge sans sourciller. Je sais qu'elle a raison, elle fait ça pour la bonne cause, pour nous... mais je suis choqué par son aplomb. Jérémiah ne dit rien, moi non plus, et la foule se disperse. Elle a réussit son coup, moins d'une heure plus tard, tout ceux qui prévoyaient de partir font la queue au cellier pour reposer les vivres qu'ils comptaient emporter.   
Je rentre et me rappel que je dois encore aller voir Jake... J'irais plus tard. Pour le moment je me replonge dans le journal de Troy.

  
_Samedi 3 novembre 2001_

_Hier j'ai encore été renvoyé une semaine, papa m'a frappé, je crois qu'il m'a cassé une côte. Ce matin j'ai trouvé un chaton dehors, il était tout seul alors je l'ai pris et caché dans ma chambre. Il est noir et blanc. Il avait faim alors je lui ai donné à manger. Je vais l'appeler Kenny._

  
_Dimanche 4 novembre 2001_

_Kenny n'arrête pas de jouer avec moi quand il ne dort pas. J'aime bien l'avoir dans ma chambre, je me sens moins seul. Je l'ai montré à Jake qui l'a trouvé trop mignon. Cette nuit il a dormis sur moi._

  
_Lundi 5 novembre 2001_

_Maman est rentrée dans ma chambre sans prévenir et elle a vu Kenny. Je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire à papa et de me laisser le garder. Elle n'a rien dit, j'espère que ça veut dire oui._

  
La note suivant est effacé par endroit, comme si de l'eau était tombé sur le journal. Je comprends après coup que ce n'est pas de l'eau.

  
_Mardi 6 novembre 2001_

_Hier soir au repas, maman a dit à papa que j'avais un chat caché dans ma chambre. Papa m'a giflé, il a dit que nous n'avions pas besoin d'une sale bête inutile de plus à nourrir. J'ai dis que je lui donnerais ma part et il m'a frappé à nouveau en me disant de le remettre dehors. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire pourtant, et maman a dit que je devais être puni pour ça. Papa a dit que je me comportais comme une fille et qu'il était temps de m'endurcir. Il m'a fait descendre Kenny dans la cour, m'a donné son pistolet et m'a dit de le tuer. Je n'ai pas voulu alors il m'a battu. Il a enfermé Kenny dans un clapier à lapin et a dit que je serais battu tout les soirs tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce qu'on me demande, que je devais apprendre à obéir et que de toute façon si je ne le tuais pas, il finirait par mourir de faim. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Il miaule toute la journée parce qu'il a faim. Je vais devoir le tuer mais je n'y arrive pas._

  
C'est horrible, ses parents sont vraiment des enfoirés... J'hésite a lire la suite, même si je sais déjà comment ça va finir. Ces notes me font réfléchir et envisager Troy sous un jour nouveau... Il n'a pas toujours été froid et cruel, j'ai du mal a me dire que ce journal est bien le sien, à l'imaginer s'occuper d'un chaton et pleurer pour que ses parents le laisse le garder...

  
_Jeudi 8 novembre 2001_

_J'aimerais être mort, ne pas être né du tout._

  
_Vendredi 9 novembre 2001_

_Hier papa m'a dit que j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'il faut toujours faire ce qu'il faut. Que la seule chose importante c'est la famille et que le reste ne compte pas. Il a dit que les animaux ne sont que des outils et qu'ils sont la pour être utiles ou mangés, qu'on ne pleure pas quand on casse une assiette. Je crois que papa était content de moi... Peut être que c'est parce que je ne fais pas souvent ce qu'il faut qu'il est dur avec moi, peut être que si j'arrive à tout faire comme il faut il sera fier de moi et il arrêtera de me battre. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je vais essayer._

  
_Samedi 10 novembre 2001_

_Jake est rentré de l'école hier soir et m'a demandé ou était Kenny... Je lui ai dit qu'il était mort, il n'a pas demandé comment. Il a voulut me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'ai poussé, je suis plus un bébé. Il a fait une drôle de tête quand je lui ai dit que de toute façon on a pas besoin de s'occuper des animaux qui ne sont pas utiles, et puis il est parti. Kenny me manque._

  
_Jeudi 15 novembre 2001_

_à l'école Jimmy est tombé et il s'est ouvert le genoux, il pleurait alors je lui ai dit que c'est une chochotte, il ne veut plus me parler._

  
_Lundi 19 novembre 2001_

_Jimmy me parle à nouveau. Jake m'a dit que je suis pas gentil, il dit qu'il faut que j'arrête de parler méchamment à tout le monde._

  
_Mercredi 21 novembre 2001_

_Thomas s'est encore moqué de moi parce que j'ai des bleus au visage, il a dit que je ressemble à un panda alors je l'ai frappé. Jake m'a arrêté, je voulais lui faire mal, qu'il ait des bleus partout lui aussi pour qu'il voit ce que ça fait._

  
_Jeudi 22 novembre 2001_

_J'aimerai les tuer tous._

  
_Vendredi 23 novembre 2001_

_Les parents de Thomas sont venus se plaindre hier soir à la maison, papa m'a tellement battu que je n'arrive pas à m’asseoir et tout le monde s'est fichu de moi à l'école quand je suis resté debout toute la journée. J'ai vraiment envie qu'ils meurent tous._

  
_Lundi 7 décembre 2001_

_Aujourd'hui on a eu un cours de dissection, il fallait ouvrir une souris, c'était bien de voir comment c'est dedans. Jimmy a trouvé ça dégueulasse et les filles ont pas voulut le faire. Je leur ai dit que de toute façon les souris ça sert à rien alors c'est pas grave de les tuer et elles ont dit que je suis un monstre._

  
_Lundi 14 décembre 2001_

_Jacob nous a parlé de sa chatte aujourd'hui, elle a eu des petits. Je lui ai dit que s'il voulait je pouvais les tuer. Il a eu l'air choqué quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais déjà fait._

  
_Mardi 15 décembre 2001_

_Jacob et Jimmy m'ont dit qu'ils préfèrent que nous ne soyons plus amis. Je ne sais pas ce que je leur ai fait. J'étais triste et ça m'a énervé alors j'ai frappé Jimmy. Heureusement Mike est toujours la lui, c'est le seul vrai ami que j'ai._

  
_Jeudi 17 décembre 2001_

_J'en ai assez que tout le monde m'ignore à l'école. Ils disent que je suis bizarre et personne ne veut s’asseoir à coté de moi sauf Mike, il dit que ce sont des imbéciles et que je ne dois pas faire attention mais je n'y arrive pas._

  
_Vendredi 18 décembre 2001_

_C'est les vacances. Tant mieux, je serais pas obligé de voir ces abrutis, je supporte plus qu'ils me traitent comme un pestiféré, j'ai envie de les frapper, tous, de leur faire mal, mais si je fais ça je vais encore me faire renvoyer et ça mettra papa en colère._

  
_Vendredi 25 décembre 2001_

_Hier soir maman avait cuisiné et Mike et sa famille ont passé le réveillon avec nous, Phil aussi était la; je l'aime pas trop Phil; à la fin de la soirée, papa et lui avaient tellement bu que Vernon a préféré partir. Papa a vomit et maman lui a dit qu'elle en avait assez de nettoyer derrière lui. Il l'a cogné, elle est resté par terre et il m'a dit de m'occuper d'elle. Phil riait, quand je l'ai regardé de travers, il a dit à mon père que je suis de la mauvaise graine et qu'il devrait me laisser avec lui quelques jours pour qu'il me "redresse"._

  
_Mercredi 30 décembre 2001_

_Demain c'est le nouvel an. Jake est partis hier avec des amis pour fêter ça. J'ai demandé si je pouvais aller chez Mike mais maman a dit non._

  
_Jeudi 31 décembre 2001_

_Papa a invité Phil pour le nouvel an, ils ont encore bu et maman est partis se coucher, elle avait trop bu aussi. J'ai voulu aller dans ma chambre et Phil m'a rattrapé par le bras, il a dit que c'était mal de partir alors qu'il y a encore des invités, que je suis qu'un sale petit ingrat, que je suis comme ma mère, un petit connard stupide. Je lui ai dit de me lâcher et il m'a giflé. J'ai mis du sang sur son pantalon et j'ai du nettoyer pendant qu'il continuait de boire. Je les déteste tous. Papa a laissé faire sans rien dire._

  
_Lundi 4 janvier 2002_

_à partir d'aujourd'hui on a piscine en sport. J'aime pas ça parce que je peux pas y aller, si je me déshabille tout le monde va voir les marques et je veux pas. En plus je sais pas nager. Je devais rester sur le bord et Thomas m'a poussé dans le bassin tout habillé, j'ai faillis me noyer; tout le monde a rigolé quand le prof m'a sortis de l'eau. Sauf Mike. Il a dit qu'il m'apprendrait si je veux._

  
_Mardi 5 janvier 2002_

_J'ai coincé Thomas dans les toilettes aujourd'hui, je lui ai mis la tête dans la cuvette et j'ai tiré la chasse d'eau. Ses copains sont arrivés et m'ont fait lâcher. Thomas pleurait comme un bébé, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je me suis battu avec les deux autres et je leur ai fait mal._

  
_Vendredi 8 janvier 2002_

_Les autres me parlent plus à l'école mais au moins ils se moquent plus de moi. Je crois que je leur fait peur; tant mieux, s'ils ne veulent pas être mes amis, autant qu'ils aient peur de moi, je les laisserai plus rire de moi._

  
_Dimanche 10 janvier 2002_

_Jake dit que c'est de ma faute si tout le monde m'évite. Je lui ai dit que je préfère être seul qu'avec des connards comme eux. Il m'énerve à toujours me faire la leçon. Je lui ai dit que ça le regarde pas, qu'il a qu'a rester avec ses amis et que j'ai pas besoin de lui. De toute façon j'ai Mike, ça me suffis. Lui il est jamais la... Depuis qu'il est en pension la semaine au lycée y'a plus que ses amis qui comptent. Il m'a laissé tomber, comme les autres._

  
_Samedi 16 janvier 2002_

_J'ai fabriqué un piège et j'ai attrapé un rat aujourd'hui, je l'ai tué et je l'ai ouvert pour voir si c'est comme dans la souris; c'était pareil, juste un peu plus gros. La prochaine fois j'essayerai avec un animal plus grand._

  
_Mercredi 20 janvier 2002_

_J'ai trouvé un livre dans la chambre de Jake avec les organes et leurs emplacements. C'est intéressant. Ce week-end je vais poser de nouveaux pièges._

  
_Samedi 23 janvier 2002_

_J'ai réussis à attraper un oiseau, je crois que c'est un pic vert. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai comparé avec le livre. J'ai réussis à trouver le cœur et les poumons, les intestins aussi._

  
Je continu ma lecture jusqu'en mars 2002 entre dissection de pauvres bêtes et maltraitance, la vie de Troy est une succession d'horreur et je le vois basculer petit à petit dans la violence à travers les lignes de son journal.

  
_Mercredi 14 mars 2002_

_Ce soir le chien m'a mordu alors je l'ai frappé jusqu’à ce qu'il arrête de couiner. Au bout d'un moment il ne bougeait plus du tout. J'aurais bien aimé l'ouvrir pour voir mais papa et Phil sont rentrés à ce moment la. Je me suis pris une raclé. Phil m'a plaqué au sol par les cheveux pendant que papa me frappait avec sa ceinture. Je ne comprend pas, pour Kenny il était fier de moi pourtant et la je l'ai mis en colère. Il m'a dit que j'étais complètement taré._

  
_Samedi 17 mars 2002_

_La prochaine fois que j'attrape un animal, je vais essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionne. J’essaierai de lui couper les pattes pour voir si ça le tue._

  
_Dimanche 18 mars_

_Jake dit que je suis pas normal, que j'ai un problème. Il m'a dit que c'est ce que tout le monde pense au ranch. ça m'a fait mal qu'il me dise ça alors je lui ai mis un coup de poing et papa m'a frappé pour que je le lâche. Il m'a battu et a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de toucher à Jake. Il m'a cassé le bras._

  
_Lundi 19 mars 2002_

_à l'école, j'ai dit que je suis tombé dans l'escalier. Les professeurs n'ont pas l'air de me croire, je suis "tombé" très souvent depuis la rentrée, je crois qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis dispensé de sport, plus besoin de faire semblant d'oublier mon maillot de bain._

  
_Vendredi 23 mars 2002_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai encore été viré, pour trois jours. Papa avait dit que la prochaine fois il allait me peler le dos à coup de rallonge électrique... Je peux pas rentrer. J'ai convaincu Mike de fuguer avec moi. Quand le bus scolaire nous a déposé nous sommes partis vers le désert. J'ai fais un feu et attrapé un lapin. Je l'ai tué parce que Mike était dégoûté et je l'ai pelé, il était bon. Je veux plus jamais rentrer._

  
_Dimanche 25 mars 2002_

_Mike dit qu'il doit rentrer, il faut qu'il aille à l'école demain. J'ai envie de rester la mais il m'a supplié de rentrer avec lui, en plus il sait pas comment retrouver le chemin. Tant pis, je peux pas l'abandonner, c'est mon ami, mon seul ami._

  
_Lundi 26 mars 2002_

_Hier soir, nous sommes rentrés au ranch. Papa et Vernon étaient furieux et Vernon a giflé Mike. Mike pleurait alors j'ai dis à Vernon que c'était pas sa faute, que je l'avais convaincu de m'accompagner. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi et Vernon a promis de pas se fâcher contre Mike... Bien sur je ne lui ai pas parlé des menaces de papa. Il a attendu qu'on soit rentré pour mettre sa promesse à exécution. Il a dit que si je voulais aller mourir dans le désert, j'étais prié de pas embarquer Mike la dedans. Je n'ai pas pu dormir parce que j'avais trop mal._

  
J'arrête ma lecture lorsqu'un coup à la porte me fait sursauter. Je me lève pour ouvrir et me retrouve nez à nez avec Jake. Merde! Je l'avais oublié. Je vois le soleil bas sur l'horizon et me rend compte que j'ai passé l'après midi à lire, Jake a du en avoir assez d'attendre. Il me regarde froidement.

  
"Je peux entrer? Faut qu'on parle." Je m'écarte pour le laisser passer et ferme la porte derrière lui.

  
"Je t'en pris assied toi, je vais faire du café." Je sais déjà ce que Jake va me dire, je suis gêné et j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait mais je dois assumer maintenant. Il ne parle pas, il attend que je le rejoigne. Je prépare rapidement du café que je verse dans deux grandes tasses en porcelaine blanche qui semblent dater des années trente.

  
"Du sucre?" Je pose une tasse en face de lui sur la table avec une cuillère et un pot de sucre et m'assied de l'autre côté. Vu l'heure, tout le monde doit être à table, nous devrions avoir une bonne heure tranquille. Il lève la tête pour me regarder, je vois qu'il contient sa colère.

  
"Ecoute Nick, je veux que tu arrêtes de voir Troy, je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui." Je suis surpris, je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve, me frappe, mais non... Il est froid, calme et je peux facilement l'imaginer plaidant la cause de son père face aux indiens debout devant l'assemblé des jurés au tribunal. Il a tout pour faire un bon avocat, l'éloquence, le self-contrôle, peut être un peu trop naïf.

  
"Je comprends, je suis désolé... De toute façon je crois qu'il ne voudra plus que je m'approche après ce qu'il c'est passé." Jake fronce les sourcils en me regardant, agacé.

  
"Je croyais que tu comprenais mon frère mais t'as rien compris du tout en fait... Tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'il t'évite après ça?" A mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

  
"Qu'es que tu veux dire?"

  
"Nick mets toi dans le crâne que Troy est différent! Il est perturbé, il ne voit pas les choses comme toi et moi. Tu penses lui avoir fait du mal, lui avoir fait peur peut être... Lui se dit qu'il est suffisamment important à tes yeux pour que tu lui prête de l'attention, que tu te mette en colère! Le fait que tu ais abusé de lui ne lui vient pas à l'esprit, il n'a aucune conception de ce qu'est une relation normale, il ne connait que la violence, c'est une forme d'attention qu'il expérimente depuis qu'il est enfant, la seule qu'on lui ait accordé et il n'a pas d'autres éléments de comparaison. Si tu conditionne quelqu'un à manger de la merde toute sa vie, il ne se plaindra pas s'il n'a connu que ça, c'est pareil pour Troy. La seule chose qu'on lui a toujours montré et accordé c'est ça... Il ne t'en veux pas Nick, il ne voit tout simplement pas ou est le mal. Mais s'il n'en a pas conscience, je sas moi qu'intérieurement ça le détruit. Il ne se plains pas parce qu'il ne pense pas mériter autre chose, valoir mieux que ça et toi tu le conforte dans cette idée par tes actes." Il marque une pause, il semble hésiter, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense.

  
"Il t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais... Il ne le dira pas mais je le vois, il se soucis de toi Nick et j'ai peur que tu le détruise encore un peu plus. Tu n’imagines pas... Tout ce qu'il a subit, tu vois le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui, moi, je me souviens du petit garçon pleurnichard et trop gentil. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que les autres lui ont fait, notre père, sa mère, les autres... moi! Je ne l'ai pas protégé à l'époque, je veux le faire maintenant." Je me demande si je devrais parler du journal à Jake... Je préfère garder ça pour moi, du moins pour l'instant.

  
"Je m'en veux Jake, j'étais fou de rage et Luci m'avait laissé entendre dans son mot qu'elle était au courant. J'ai pas imaginé un seul instant que ça pouvait être ton père... Pourquoi il s'est pas défendu? Il m'a même pas repoussé Jake! Il aurait pu, il est plus fort que moi et pourtant il a rien fait! Il savait que je me trompais et il m'a laissé lui faire mal..." Jake a l'air triste maintenant.

  
"Parce qu'il tient à toi Nick... Il s'est peut être dit que c'est ce que tu voulais. Quand il tient à quelqu'un il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour cette personne. Pourquoi crois tu que mon père est encore vivant? Il ne lèvera jamais la main sur lui, la famille et les amis c'est sacré pour Troy et apparemment, pour lui tu en fais partis."

Il ne lève pas la main sur les amis hein? Et Mike alors? Il l'a bien tué lui et toute sa famille, même Gretchen. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai de la peine pour lui et plus je lis son journal, plus j'ai envie de l'aider mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il a fait, les gens qu'il a tué, Mike et sa famille, la Colonia, les "expériences"... Je ne sais pas quoi faire mais je dois lui parler, quoi qu'en dise Jake je dois m'excuser et lui demander des explications pour Mike. Jake se lève.

  
"Je vais mettre de la distance Jake, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour ne plus lui faire de mal." Il me regarde et hoche légèrement la tête.

  
"Je compte sur toi." Et s'en va. Je me retrouve seul, je n'ai pas envie d'aller manger, je décide d'aller me coucher et de terminer le journal de Troy.


	6. Attiré par le feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écouté "Lying from you" de Linkin park sur ce chapitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous et encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me motive énormément! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je vais faire mon possible pour en poster un autre avant noël. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et comme d'habitudes, les critiques et suggestions sont les bienvenue! Bonne lecture ;)

POV TROY

  
Je suis à peine sortis pour aller chercher à manger aujourd'hui, en fin de matinée... Il a fallut que ce soit au moment ou Madison, Nick et mon père ont ramené les corps de la famille Trimbol. J'ai mal et mon visage est pas beau à voir, je crois bien que mon nez est cassé, des coquards noir se sont formés autour de mes yeux. Jake a voulut venir me parler mais je n'ai pas ouvert la porte, alors il est partis. Il est revenu en début de soirée et a laissé une assiette de nourriture devant la porte. Le soleil commence à ce coucher. Un nouveau coup contre la porte me tire de mes pensées.

"C'est qui?" Aucune réponse. "Jake si c'est encore toi, je t'ai déjà dit d'aller te faire foutre!" Toujours rien, mais un nouveau coup sur le bois. Je me décide à me lever et ouvre, m'attendant à tout sauf à trouver Alicia, le bras en l'air, prête à frapper encore une fois. Je reste planté la, surpris alors qu'elle lève les yeux vers mon visage.

"Oh putain Troy! On dirait qu'un train t'es passé dessus, c'est Nick qui t'a fait ça?" Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation et elle a l'air soulagé.

"Qu'es que tu veux? C'est Jake qui t'envois?" Elle ignore ma question.

"Je peux entrer?" Je m'écarte pour la laisser passer et ferme la porte derrière elle. "Désolé."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour Nick... Jake m'a dit..." Elle semble gênée, à vrai dire moi aussi. C'est la première fois que je me retrouve seul avec elle et le fait qu'elle sache pour son frère et moi et plutôt bizarre et dérangeant.

"Il t'a envoyé parce que je ne voulais pas voir sa gueule?" Elle sourit.

"Non, il ne sait pas que je suis la... Nick non plus. Je suis désolée pour son comportement, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, il est pas comme ça... ça lui ressemble pas." Je m'assied sur le bord du lit. Voir Alicia dans ma chambre semble incongru et je souris, amusé. "Qu'es qui te fais rire?"

"Toi. Je veux dire, t'es la première fille à venir dans ma chambre de son plein gré." Elle semble surprise.

"Sérieux? T'as jamais eu de petite copine? C'est bizarre... Enfin, je veux dire t'es un beau mec... Ou alors c'est toi qui voulais pas c'est ça? T'as toujours été qu'avec des mecs?" Je reste sans voix quelques secondes, surpris qu'elle ose aborder le sujet sans aucune gène; peut être que je me suis trompé à propos de Nick, je n'étais peut être pas son premier gars...

"Ça te déranges pas? pour ton frère et moi? Qu'on couche ensemble je veux dire..." Elle s'assied sur la chaise de bureau et me regarde, réfléchissant un peu avant de répondre.

"Non, Nick a toujours été imprévisible alors ça m'étonne pas trop et j'ai rien contre... ce qui me dérange c'est la façon dont tu en parles... comme si y'avait rien d'anormal alors qu'il t'as... violé hier soir. Troy ça s'appelle pas coucher ensemble ça... Il a pas le droit de te faire ça, même s'il est en colère!" Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et elle fronce les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension totale.

"J'aurai jamais cru que tu prendrais ma défense face à ton frère..." Je redeviens sérieux. "Lui en veux pas Alicia, c'est rien, il a le droit d'être en colère, tout le monde a besoin de ce défouler, il en faut plus pour me blesser et il le sait."

"C'est pas une raison! On traite pas les gens comme ça, s'il veux passer ses nerfs, il le fait autrement." Ma réponse la perturbe, je le vois bien, mais vu le monde dans lequel nous sommes, elle devrait savoir que les normes d'avant ne sont plus d'actualité... même si elle ne l'ont jamais vraiment été pour moi.

"Faut sortir de ton petit monde idyllique princesse. Ce genre de raisonnement, l'altruisme et toutes ces foutaises c'est du passé. C'est œil pour œil maintenant et je peux pas dire que je mérite pas ce qui m'arrive. Si j'étais quelqu'un de bien ça ce saurait mais c'est pas le cas et quand je prend des coups dans la gueule, c'est que j'ai fais quelque chose pour le mériter."

"Je te comprend pas... Tu devrais être en colère contre lui, pas le défendre... T'es bizarre."

"T'es pas la première à me le dire." Elle sourit.

"Ouai, ça j'imagine." Elle fouille dans le sac qu'elle a amené avec elle et en sort plusieurs choses qui semblent être des bandages et du matériel médical. "Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être besoin de soin médicaux. Comme je sais que t'es pas allé à l'infirmerie et que les mecs en général sont pas très doué pour prendre soin d'eux..." Je ne comprend pas son comportement, pourquoi ce soucier de moi tout à coup? On se connait même pas.

"Ecoute, si tu te sens coupable ou un truc dans le genre pour ce que ton frère a fait, c'est pas la peine, ça va, je vais bien, t'as pas besoin de faire tout ça." Elle semble hésiter puis se lève et à ma grande surprise, ne se dirige pas vers la porte mais vers moi. Elle tend la main vers mon visage et je ne bouge pas.

"Ça va faire un peu mal mais je dois voir si c'est cassé." Elle pose ses doigts sur l'arrête de mon nez et appuis doucement tout le long. Elle est délicate mais ça fait mal malgré tout. "Il est cassé mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il est toujours droit, je vais pas avoir besoin de le remettre en place."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Elle recule un peu et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je suis venue pour Jake, parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, et aussi parce-que ce que mon frère a fait est minable et que je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts... Mais quand je te vois comme ça, je peux pas te laisser sans soin." Sa franchise me surprend, mais ça me plait, elle est honnête et ne mâche pas ses mots. 

"Enlève ta chemise, faut que je vois ce qu'il y a à faire pour toi." Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me déshabiller devant elle, mais puisqu'elle tient à jouer les infirmière...

"T'inquiètes pas, j'ai fais pas mal de bénévolat et j'ai étais l'infirmière de Nick chaque fois qu'on le retrouvait dans le caniveau. Et puis j'ai déjà vu des mecs tout nu, pas besoin de faire le pudique avec moi." Je souris et finis par obtempérer. Elle admire un moment les marques violettes sur mes côtes et les nombreux hématomes avant de regarder mon dos en se penchant par dessus mon épaule. Je la vois pâlir.

"Ok, y'a du boulot." Elle s'assied à côté de moi et touche délicatement mes côtes, me confirmant deux fractures, peut être trois. Je sais qu'elle ne peux rien faire pour ça, il n'y a qu'a attendre et faire attention; puis elle sort du désinfectant et des compresses et commence à les passer sur les plaies de mon dos. Elles datent de quelques jours maintenant mais apparemment certaines ce sont infectés.

"Ils te traitent tous comme ça? Tes copains, avant Nick? Parce que t'as pas l'air... dérangé par ce qu'il t'a fait alors, enfin, je me demande si c'est quelque chose dont tu as l'habitude... désolé, je devrai pas te demander des trucs comme ça, ça me regarde pas." Je réfléchis à sa question, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je décide d'être honnête.

"J'ai jamais vraiment eu de petit copain en fait." Elle s'arrête un instant dans les soins et me regarde, étonné.

"Sérieux? T'es jamais sortis avec personne? T'étais vierge avant Nick?" J'éclate de rire, cette fille me plait bien tout compte fait, sans filtres, comme moi.

"Non Alicia, j'étais pas vierge, j'ai eu des mecs avant ton frère, juste du sexe, rien de sentimental."

"Oh... Et t'as pas envie... D'avoir quelqu'un pour autre chose que le cul? Sur qui tu peux compter, qui te respecte et qui a des sentiments... Je trouve ça triste..." Je fronce les sourcils, ses paroles me remuent un peu. Bien sur que j'aimerai, mais qui voudrait de moi comme ça?

"Faut croire que c'est tout ce que j'inspire aux autres." Elle a l'air désolé pour moi. "Mais ça me va, c'est sans prise de tête et c'est toujours mieux que rien... alors je fais avec ce qu'on veux bien me donner." Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin, comme si ça m'était indifférent et elle secoue la tête, exaspéré.

"Tu devrais vraiment avoir un peu plus d'estime et de respect pour toi même Troy." Je soupire.

"Je comprend pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Jake, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre." Lorsqu'elle termine de nettoyer mes plaies Alicia commence a refaire les bandages, elle est étonnamment douce. 

"Pourquoi Nick? je me pose la question depuis qu'il est venu te voir avant l'expédition..." Je réfléchis une seconde, je ne m'étais pas posé la question.

"Je sais pas trop, au début je l'aimais pas mais finalement quand je suis avec lui... j'ai l'impression de pouvoir être moi même, qu'il me comprend, ou en tout cas qu'on se ressemble un peu. Au début c'était juste de la provocation, je voulais le faire chier et puis quand il est revenu ce soir la... c'est arrivé c'est tout." Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment puis:

"Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que tu es gay?" Je souris à la question parce qu'elle dit ça de façon si naturelle, comme si c'était normal...

"Depuis que j'ai embrassé Mike, j'avais 14 ans, il était venu camper avec moi au bord d'un lac, et quand je l'ai vu sans ses vêtements j'ai compris que je voulais qu'il soit plus qu'un ami, que j'avais envie d'autre chose avec lui..."

"Oh! alors Mike et toi vous étiez..." je secoue la tête "Non c'était juste... on était jeune, on avait envie de faire des expériences, c'était pas sérieux." Pour lui en tout cas...

"Quand Alicia s'en va, je me couche, troublé par le fait de m'être autant confié à elle, je la connais à peine pourtant. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir trouvé une position plus ou moins antalgique.

_Mike... Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, son baiser est maladroit et je sens ses dents cogner les miennes par moment, il tente d'insérer sa langue dans ma bouche et les choses se transforment en un désordre chaud et baveux; nous explorons chaqu'un la bouche de l'autre, nos mains tâtonnants, explorant avec hésitation pour rencontrer la peau sous les vêtements, des respirations haletantes, erratiques, nos corps moites et brûlants, ses yeux plongés dans les miens et sa voix... "**j'ai envie de toi Troy."** La douceur de ces mots à mes oreilles, la sensation d'être désiré, important, d'exister... et le sang... le mien? le sien? je ne sais plus... j'ai du sang plein les mains, je suis debout, une arme à la main et il est la, assis contre le camping-car de son père, couvert de sang, un trou dans la tête alors que des cris résonnent à mes oreilles... les hurlements de sa mère. Je me tourne, lève mon fusil... _Et me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur et tremblant de la tête aux pieds; un rêve, c'était un rêve... Je prend ma tête entre mes mains et ferme les yeux, Mike n'est plus la, _il est mort... Je l'ai tué_.

Après quelques instants je parviens à calmer ma respiration, j'ai l'impression d'être vide à l’intérieur... _seul, tellement seul._.. Physiquement, je me sens un peu mieux. J'ai toujours mal aux côtes mais seul le temps pourra arranger ça. Pour le reste j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me lève difficilement et enfile ma tenue de la milice. Je dois sortir aujourd'hui, il faut que les gars me voient. Après ce qui c'est passé hier, tout le monde a besoin de pouvoir compter sur nous et il faut que je remotive mes hommes. La nouvelle de la mort de Mike a du être un coup dur pour eux... _pour moi aussi._

Je fais un tour le long de la clôture pour contrôler que tout va bien et je m'arrête pour me poser contre la barrière d'un enclos; j'aperçois Madison qui vient vers moi, elle s'arrête et me regarde, je sais qu'elle attend une explication. Je lui dois bien ça, elle m'a sauvé la mise, elle n'était pas obligé même si je me doute qu'elle l'a fait par intérêt...

"Je suis pas allé la bas pour faire ça, je le jure... Il me devait une explication, je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il me le dise en face comme Vernon l'a fait avec mon père."

"Et il a pas voulut le faire c'est ça?" Je prend un moment pour réfléchir à ma réponse... Je ne peux pas tout lui dire mais je ne veux pas lui mentir.

"Il a dit des choses... et j'ai fais des choses. Et ça a mal tourné..." Je me tourne vers elle et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression, elle a l'air déçu mais il y a autre chose... "C'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre pas vrai?" Elle soupire.

"Tu pourrais prendre les commandes Troy, mais pas si tu laisses ta rage exploser comme ça. L'autre soir, tu étais le chef, je l'ai senti, la milice l'a senti aussi, ils étaient tous avec toi. Ton frère n'a pas le même don que toi, il n'a pas passé sa vie ici! C'est toi le survivant, c'est toi l'héritier! donc non je ne veux pas entendre que tu as perdu le contrôle, ça ne doit plus ce reproduire." Elle me regarde et je suis à deux doigts de craquer, de tout lui dire mais elle continu avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche.  
"Je veux pas savoir comment c'est arrivé, je veux pas savoir pourquoi... Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois en mesure de te contrôler. On va devoir se battre et tu dois nous sauver. Tu peux le faire?" Ses mots... j'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle laisse paraître, qu'elle a compris qu'il y a autre chose que je ne lui dis pas, qu'il y a plus... Elle m'a arrêté comme si elle voulait m'empêcher de commettre une erreur parce que si je lui avais tout dit, je pense qu'elle aurait compris ce qu'il y a entre Nick et moi et elle n'aurait pas pu l'accepter, le supporter. Je me tourne vers elle, elle attend ma réponse. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me fait confiance, voit en moi le future chef du ranch, autre chose qu'un pion manipulable et prêt à être sacrifié. Je lui répond mais l'émotion que je ressent transparaît dans ma voix malgré mes effort pour la cacher, parce-que moi aussi je vois en elle un chef, quelqu'un prêt à faire ce qu'il y a à faire, capable de remotiver ses troupes et d'en tirer le meilleur.

"Oui madame." En tout cas je vais essayer, je vais tout faire pour être digne de sa confiance et ne pas décevoir une personne de plus.

Je me rend au terrain d'exercice et trouve Blake, Coop et les autres qui s’entraînent.

"Salut chef! ça fait plaisir de te voir... t'as pas l'air en forme."

"Salut Coop, ça va t'inquiètes. quoi de neuf?"

"Pas grand chose, Blake a pris les commandes, il a envoyé des équipes à la porte et autour du ranch."

"Bien, c'est parfait." Je fouille dans mon sac à dos pour prendre des munitions, j'ai envie de faire quelques cibles, je dois me changer les idées, chasser les images de cette nuit. Pendant que je charge mon fusil Nick s'amène et s'arrête à coté de moi, il ne parle pas, il a l'air d'attendre que je le fasse.

"Salut Nick. Qu-es que tu viens faire ici?"

"Salut. J'ai entendu dire que tu cherches du monde pour la milice, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, de participer à la défense." Je décide de le narguer un peu.

"T'as un mot signé de ta maman?"

"Très drôle..." à vrai dire ma question est sérieuse, je ne veux pas que Madison me tombe dessus pour avoir mis son fils en danger.

"Non je suis sérieux, Madison est d'accord?" Il semble agacé.

"Tu veux aller lui demander? Y te faut sa permission?" Je désamorce le conflit en vu avant que Nick s'énerve pour de bon, j'ai envie de l'engager et je ne veux pas qu'il ait l'impression que je me fout de lui.

"Pourquoi cette soudaine envie? t'en as assez de passer tes journée avec les femmes et les vieux?"

"J'en sais rien, peut être que... que c'est parce-que je m'en veux d'avoir fait certains truc..." Ok, je vois, son air gêné me dit ce qu'il a en tête, il a surement du se faire remonter les bretelles par Jake ou Alicia, ou même les deux... J'ai vraiment pas envie de ça la, je veux pas qu'il commence à me regarder comme une pauvre chose blessé ou qu'il soit gentil avec moi parce-qu'il s'en veut et se sent obligé de se faire pardonner. Je veux que les choses soient comme avant, je ne suis pas un petit garçon, je suis le chef de la milice et je veux qu'il me voit comme tel.

"T'as fais quelque chose qui te reste sur la conscience?" 

"Ça t'es jamais arrivé à toi? Tu sais, tu fais un truc et, ça coûte la vie à des gens et ensuite... c'est encore plus la merde." Son allusion aux Trimbol ne m'a pas échappé... Je me demande ce qu'il cherche... Une confirmation? Peut être qu'il a des doutes sur le fait que ce soit moi... Non je ne pense pas, il veut simplement me faire comprendre qu'il sait. C'est peut être une mauvaise idée de le prendre avec moi tout compte fait, s'il ouvre trop sa gueule ça pourrait tout faire foirer, me mettre tout le monde à dos.

"Tu devrais peut être t'en aller avant que ça tourne vraiment mal." Il me regarde, se demandant surement si c'est une menace ou juste un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui.

"Je veux aussi nous protéger de ceux qui ont tué les Trimbol... c'est des vrais sauvage tu sais..." Il ne me lâche pas des yeux, cherchant à déceler quelque chose sur mon visage, de la culpabilité, du remord peut être ou bien de la peur...

"Sois gentil Nick, évite d'effrayer les nouvelles recrues." Je lui demande implicitement de changer de sujet. S'il croit que son petit jeu va me déstabiliser il se trompe, je fais comme lui, il veux parler par sous entendu, très bien. Quand il sera décidé à me dire les choses clairement, peut être que je serais franc mais pour le moment je ne laisse rien transparaître. 

"Ouai... faut que je m'occupe l'esprit"

"Besoin d'oublier le départ de Lucianna peut être... " Il se fige, l'air mal à l'aise et ne répond pas. Je lui tend un fusil. Et ouai mec, je suis pas le seul à avoir quelque chose sur la conscience, mais toi tu le cache moins bien.

"Quoi que t'es à te reprocher, culpabilise pas trop." Il lève la tête et se détourne presque immédiatement. Il hoche la tête.

"Ouai... J'y penserai." Et s'éloigne vers le stand de tire. Je ne voulais pas remettre ce sujet en avant mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans mes histoires, je ne veux pas qu'il sache pourquoi j'ai perdu le contrôle avec les Trimbol.  
Après l'entrainement et le repas de midi, les patrouilles s’enchaînent, pas question de laisser la moindre parcelle du ranch sans surveillance avec la menace qui rôde. J'ai l'impression que Nick m'évite... il ne m'a pas décroché un mot depuis notre discussion de ce matin... pas étonnant, il sait pour les Trimbol. Peut être qu'il ne veut plus s'approcher de moi, dommage, le sexe avec lui était sympa. Quand je le regarde, je sens mon corps s'échauffer, j'ai envie qu'il me baise, qu'il me prenne tellement fort que je ne puisse plus penser a rien d'autre, à Mike, à mon père... mon rêve ne me sort pas de la tête depuis ce matin... J'ai besoin de ça pour ma santé mental, bien que le fait d'avoir besoin de ce faire défoncer par le premier venu ne soit pas vraiment le signe d'un cerveau sain. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui je puisse demander ça, j'ai besoin de lui.  
Je décide de lui forcer un peu la main lors de la répartition des binômes pour la patrouille du soir et nous nous retrouvons tout les deux. Alors que nous marchons entre les arbres à la périphérie du ranch, je m’efforce de ne pas montrer que j'ai mal quand je respire ou ma légère boiterie, mais je crois que je ne le trompe pas. Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

"Je voulais te dire... je suis désolé. J'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi pour Luci, Jake m'a dit que c'était ton père... j'aurai du te laisser t'expliquer." Ce gars m'énerve autant qu'il m'attire, j'en ai mare de ses faux semblant, j'ai envie de le pousser à bout, de faire sortir le vrai Nick, sans retenu, je veux le voir comme il est vraiment, qu'il montre son vrai visage.

"Désolé pour quoi Nick? C'est des foutaises, j'ai bien vu que tu prenais ton pied! La violence ça t'excites autant que moi pas vrai?" Je m'approche de lui "T'inquiètes pas je connais ça, cette sensation quand tu domine quelqu'un que tu détestes et que tu peux lui faire mal... comme un prédateur qui s'amuse avec une proie impuissante... voir la colère et le plaisir sur ton visage c'était... magnifique."

"Putain Troy, tu veux pas arrêter d'être un connard pour changer? t'avais pas franchement l'air d'aimer ça quand je t'ai déchiré le cul pourtant."

"C'est juste que j'avais pas la tête à ça l'autre jour..."

"Tu pensais a Mike? A ce que tu lui a fais? C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé faire pas vrai? tu voulais que je te fasse mal, pas pour Luci mais pour Mike, tu voulais que je te punisse pour apaiser ta conscience?"

"Mike m'a trahit... je voulais pas lui faire de mal... Il m'a fait sortir de mes gonds, j'ai pas voulu ça..."

"C'est ça le problème avec toi Troy, tu te contrôles pas, tu te fous de ce que veulent les autres et si ça te gêne tu t'en débarrasses... Ce sera qui la prochaine fois?"

"Mike a dit des choses... des choses qui m'ont fait mal parce-que je lui faisais confiance, parce-que je... je croyais que c'était mon ami! il avait dit qu'il m'abandonnerait JAMAIS! cette fois la, il avait PROMIS!"

"C'est ce que tu fais à tes amis quand ils s'en vont? c'est ça un ami pour toi Troy?"

"Mike c'était pas qu'un ami, c'était plus, c'était..." merde, je m'arrête avant d'en dire trop, je me suis emporté et les mots sont partis tout seul, _comme le coup de feu ce jour la_... mais trop tard. Nick me regarde sans rien dire, puis termine ma phrase.

"Un amant?" Je reste silencieux et il me regarde, incrédule.

"C'est ce que tu vas me faire si je refuse de coucher avec toi?" 

"C'est pas pareil, Mike c'était pas juste du sexe, enfin c'est ce que je croyais... alors quand il a dit que c'était faux..."

"Et Gretchen? elle t'avait fait quoi? c'était une gamine Troy! Tu l'as tué!" j'en ai assez, je veux pas me justifier devant lui, il se prend pour qui de toute façon?

"Et alors? Tu vas pleurer Nick? tu veux un mouchoir? Tu veux que ta maman te fasse un bisou?" Ses yeux lancent soudain des éclairs de fureur et il me saute dessus, me faisant tomber sous lui. Je gémis lorsque le sol entre violemment en contacte avec mon dos, le choc ce répercutant dans mes côtes brisé. La respiration coupé, je sens sa main autour de ma gorge, il est si proche que son haleine chaude balaye mon visage lorsqu'il parle.

"Putain t'es vraiment qu'un taré" J'ai du mal à respirer correctement, il compresse ma trachée et mes carotides, je sens un léger vertige alors que l’afflux sanguin à mon cerveau est réduit et ma queue se dresse dans mon pantalon. Je parviens malgré tout a forcer quelques mots dans un filé de voix étranglé.

"C'est ça, vas-y Nicky, sers plus fort, t'es tellement chaud comme ça." Il me relâche instantanément comme si je l'avais brûlé et me regarde, de la peur dans les yeux. Il se lève et commence à s'éloigner, je me tourne sur le côté pour reprendre mon souffle, toussant et luttant avec mes côtes brisées avant de le suivre rapidement, le rattrapant en quelques enjambé pour saisir son bras et le retourner. il me fait face, il a l'air inquiet, presque apeuré.

"Ça suffit Troy lâche moi!" je sers son bras plus fort et le pousse contre l'arbre le plus proche, mon autre main sur sa poitrine.

"Allez Nicky, je sais que t'en as envie autant que moi" Je plaque mon corps contre le sien pour qu'il sente mon érection à travers mon pantalon. Je suis tellement dur putain, je pourrai transpercer le tissu de mon treillis. Je me penche dans son cou, frôlant sa peau avec mes lèvres "Touches moi Nicky, s'il te plais, j'ai besoin de ça" je gémis presque et je le sens se raidir contre moi. Il saisit brusquement mes poignets et me repousse.

"Arrête Troy, je peux pas faire ça! Tu comprends pas... ce que je t'ai fais... j'ai pris plaisir à te faire mal, ça m'a excité c'est vrai! mais c'est pas ce que je veux, je suis pas comme ça. Quand je suis avec toi... je deviens violent, TU me rend violent Troy. Quand je pense à ce que tu as fais, les expériences, Luci, Mike et sa famille je suis tellement en colère contre toi, j'ai envie de te frapper et de plus m'arrêter jusqu’à ce que tu ne te relèves jamais. J'ai envie de baiser ton cul chaque fois que je te vois c'est vrai, mais je sais que c'est malsain, qu'a un moment ou un autre je vais perdre le contrôle et faire des choses que je regretterai... et je veux pas profiter de tes défaillances mentale pour excuser ça parce-que je sais que même si tu dis que ça te plais c'est des conneries! t'es juste complètement détraqué... depuis le début ou à cause de tes parents, j'en sais rien mais je peux juste pas me servir de ça comme prétexte, je veux pas renier ce qui me reste d'humanité, je veux pas... _être comme toi._

Je reste sans voix, ses mots me font grimacer. C'est dur, mais sincère et ça me blesse, plus que tout les coups qu'il aurait pu me porter. Il lâche mes poignets et mes bras retombent le long de mon corps comme ceux d'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils. je reste planté la à le regarder s'éloigner. _"Je veux pas profiter de tes défaillances mentale" "inapte à la vie en société" "Je veux pas être comme toi" "Qui pourrait vouloir d'un dégénéré comme toi?" _ Les mots de Nick ce mêlent à d'autre similaires entendu bien trop souvent... Si souvent que je ne me rappelle plus qui les a prononcé._ "Tu t'attendais à quoi petite pute, personne ne voudra jamais de toi autrement." _Ferme ta gueule Phil, putain, FERME-LA!... _S'il te plais laisse moi tranquille... Je t'en prie._

Dans le silence soudain oppressant sous les arbres, j'entends un craquement et aperçois Blake qui me regarde; je comprends à son air gêné qu'il est la depuis un moment... _qu'a t'il entendu?_ Aucune importance. Je me détourne et pars en direction du portail. Je vais aller relever la garde, je ne pourrai pas dormir ce soir de toute façon. je repense à la question d'Alicia, pourquoi Nick... Je crois que je sais : parce qu’il n'a pas peur de moi, il a peur de lui même...

Au bout de deux heures de surveillance, j'en peux plus, je me rend compte que je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à Nick. Je peux pas le laisser me jeter comme ça, c'est des conneries ces histoires de _"renier son_ _humanité",_ je me fout qu'il soit violent, agressif, ou qu'il perde le contrôle... Peut être même que c'est ce que je veux en fait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai besoin de lui. J'interpelle Coop et lui demande de me remplacer un moment. Je me dirige vers la maison que Nick rénove, je suis certain de le trouver la et c'est le cas, je vois de la lumière, il ne doit pas arriver à dormir. Je frappe et entre sans attendre de réponse.Il est assis sur son lit, encore vêtu de sa tenue de patrouille. Les réparations ont bien avancé, le toit est terminé et il a même commencé à aménager la pièce, une petite table en bois, un lit, une commode, une lampe à pétrole sur une table de nuit; c'est simple mais confortable. Je m'avance vers lui, décidé.   
Il a l'air surpris et n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouve plaqué au matelas, mes mains sur ses épaules. Je l'enjambe et me penche sur lui, collant brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se tord sous moi pour se dégager, poussant contre ma poitrine, juste au dessus de mes fractures, mais l'adrénaline fait son effet et ignorant la douleur, je saisis ses poignets et les accroche fermement au dessus de sa tête, bloquant ses hanches entre mes cuisses. Il cesse de se débattre.

"Putain Troy, c'est quoi que tu comprends pas quand je dis NON?" Le voir impuissant sous moi est terriblement excitant et je sens ma bite durcir de plus belle... Non décidément je ne peux pas laisser tomber aussi facilement, ce mec me rend fou, son attitude, son corps, sa violence refoulé, tout en lui m'attire comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme. Il me fait me sentir VIVANT, même si je dois y laisser des plumes.

"Sois honnête Nicky, t'as envie de moi alors pourquoi rendre les choses compliqués? J'te demande pas de me tenir la main ou de m'offrir des fleurs, j'me fout de ce que tu penses de moi, tu peux me détester, avoir envie de me tuer, ça change rien aux faits." Je me penche et l'embrasse à nouveau, plus doux cette fois mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il attrape ma lèvre du bas entre ses dents et mord, je recule sous la surprise et passe ma langue sur la plaie, reconnaissant le gout ferreux du sang.

"Lâche moi Troy! Tu débloques complètement! Coucher avec toi c'était une erreur, trouve toi un autre gars mais moi c'est terminé." Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend... C'est à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Mike? Non, il était au courant de mes expériences et ça ne l'a pas empêché de me baiser pour autant. A cause de mon père alors? Mon père ne le touchera jamais et il le sait aussi bien que moi...

"Qu'es qu'il faut que je fasse Nick, qu'es que tu veux de moi? Si t'as peur de me faire mal j'te rassure je m'en fout... J'te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, tu peux me frapper pour Mike et Gretchen si ça te soulage, tu peux m'attacher si t'as pas confiance en moi. Je te demande rien de sérieux, j'ai juste envie de toi, moi, je veux juste que tu me baise. Je suis sincère et je le vois me dévisager, incrédule.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce-que la violence et le sexe, c'est mes seuls plaisir dans la vie et parce qu'avec toi... c'est différent de ce que j'ai connu avant et j'aime ça." Il ferme les yeux un instant et soupire.

"Lâche moi." Je m'exécute, persuadé qu'il va me demander de partir, mais alors que je me redresse pour descendre de ses hanches il s’assoit et me fait basculer en arrière sur le lit.

"Tu fais chier Troy." Il est à genoux entre mes jambes et commence à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Je tente de l'arrêter, je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de voir ce qu'il y a dessous. S'il se rend compte de ce que mon père m'a fait à cause de lui il va se mettre à culpabiliser et je n'ai pas besoin de ça; mais il repousse mes mains.

"D'abord tu fais un caprice pour que je te baise et maintenant tu veux pas que je te déshabille? Tu as dis que tu me laisserai faire ce que je veux alors laisse toi faire." Il défait le dernier bouton et écarte les pans du vêtement, je remarque son malaise, il sait que c'est à cause de la dernière fois... J'ai du enlever les bandages pour me doucher et je ne peux pas les refaire tout seul.

"Ça te fais mal?"

"Un peu, c'est rien." Il baisse la tête

"Je suis désolé."  
Je le coupe en me redressant sur mes coudes pour l'embrasser et il me rend la pareille; j'ouvre la bouche pour laisser sa langue toucher la mienne, j'aime son gout. Je défais sa chemise à mon tour et caresse son torse, sa peau est douce, lisse, sans marque ni cicatrice. Je pince un bouton de chair rose et le sens tressaillir, je souris contre sa bouche, avalant le petit gémissement qui en sort. Il ne semble pas vouloir prendre les devants alors je m'attaque au bouton et à la fermeture de son pantalon d'une main, caressant toujours son torse de l'autre. Ses yeux son fermés quand je rompt le contacte pour reprendre mon souffle; quand il les ouvre, ils sont brûlants et son regard m’envoie un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il passe les doigts sur mon torse, le long de mes contusions, de mes fractures, effleurant à peine ma peau meurtrie, me faisant frissonner. C'est tellement bon de sentir ses doigts sur moi, j'aime son contacte, c'est quelque chose de tellement rare pour moi d'être si proche de quelqu'un, c'est... réconfortant, même si c'est juste physique, même si je sais que quand ça ce termine je suis à nouveau seul ces quelques instants ou je suis le centre de son attention sont juste magnifique. Je prend une de ses mains et la fait descendre jusqu’à ma ceinture, lui faisant comprendre ce que j'attend et il s'attaque à la boucle, puis ouvre mon pantalon et ses doigts glisse sur mon érection à travers mes sous vêtements.

"Nicky..." Je ferme les yeux, savourant les sensations exquises qui me traversent. J'aimerai pouvoir m'en empêcher, être normal, ne pas être "une aberration contre nature", j'aimerai que mon père puisse être fier de moi, j'aimerai tellement... mais je ne peux pas, c'est comme une drogue, je suis accro, une vrai petite salope... J'entreprend de baisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Nick pour oublier les propos de mon père et libère son sexe de sa prison de tissu, passant un doigt le long de la hampe puis sur la pointe pour étaler une goutte de liquide qui fuit et Nick gémit, un bruit rauque et sale qui fait lever ma queue.

"J'ai envie de sentir ta bouche autour de ma queue Troy." Il souffle ces mots contre mon oreille. Je hoche la tête, haletant. J'aime quand il me dit des trucs comme ça. Je tente de me redresser mais il me bloque. Je grimace quand sa main pousse sur mes côtes et il relâche aussitôt.

"Excuses moi."

"C'est rien Nicky."

"Dis pas que c'est rien, je vois bien que t'as mal... c'est cassé pas vrai?" Je hoche la tête.

"Juste touches pas mes côtes et ça ira ok? Il à l'air mal maintenant.

"Tu devrais être en train de te reposer, t'es pas en état de faire des folies mec... en plus la dernière fois je t'ai... enfin... tu vois quoi... y'avait du sang partout! Je peux pas te faire quoi que ce soit dans ton état, j'ai pas envie de te blesser encore plus." Je soupire, agacé.

"Putain Nick, tu veux pas coopérer et arrêter de réfléchir deux minutes? Qu'es que tu comprends pas dans _"baise moi"_?" J'essaie à nouveau de me redresser. "Pousses toi." Mon ton sec le fait reculer et je m'extirpe de sous son corps. Je ne lui laisse pas le choix et me colle à lui, à genoux pour lécher sa lèvre, attrapant l'arrière de sa tête je l'embrasse le long de la mâchoire et descend dans son cou, sa clavicule, m'arrêtant brièvement sur un téton pour le mordre légèrement et réentendre le gémissement de tout à l'heure puis continu jusqu’à me retrouver à quatre pattes devant lui, embrassant sa bite, la léchant avant de prendre le bout dans ma bouche, humidifiant mes lèvres pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je commence des vas et vient, doucement au début, jusqu’à l'avoir entièrement en moi, savourant les bruits obscènes qui sortent de sa bouche. _Tu vois papa, en fin de compte je suis au moins bon à quelque chose..._ Je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux, caressantes, descendre sur mes épaules, je ne sais pas si c'est parce-qu'il s'en veux toujours mais je le trouve étrangement doux, même comparé à la première fois et je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable. Sa main parcourt mon dos, frôlant les plaies en cours de cicatrisation pour s'arrêter sur mon cul, m'abandonnant brièvement avant qu'un doigt humide vienne appuyer doucement contre mon anus. Bordel, je sais bien que je risque d'avoir mal, c'est même sur, mais tant pis je veux qu'il me baise. Malheureusement pour moi il recule brusquement pour me saisir par les épaules et me repousser. Je lève la tête, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, il se mord la lèvre, les yeux fermé comme s'il avait mal quelque part.

"Arrêtes Troy, s'il te plais, je peux pas faire ça..." Je me redresse pour lui faire face et il détourne la tête. "Je peux pas faire ça." Il se lève et remonte son pantalon. "Rhabille toi." Non il peux pas me faire ça! pas maintenant... J'ai vraiment besoin de lui la, il va pas me laisser comme ça... Putain Nick!

"Nick si c'est parce-que tu t'en veux je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pas grave..." Il m’interromps.

"Oui je m'en veux... d'avoir couché avec toi la première fois. J'aurais jamais du faire ça mais j'ai un don pour attirer les ennuis... Mais toi t'es le pire des bordels dans lesquels j'ai pu me mettre et je peux te dire que je me suis fourré dans un paquet d'emmerdes depuis mes quatorze ans. Écoutes Troy, je veux plus faire ça." Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me touche autant, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'accroche a ce gars comme à une boué de sauvetage... peut-être parce-que j'ai perdu la seule personne qui me donnait l'impression de compter, d'être autre chose qu'un pauvre type cinglé et complètement paumé..."_Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'encombrer de quelque chose d'aussi foutu et inutile que toi Troy?"_

"C'est faux, regardes toi, t'as envie de moi Nick! T'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, je te connais! Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'te demande pas d'être gentil ou de faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments, c'est juste physique on le sait tout les deux alors ou est le problème!" Je m'approche et le saisi par les épaules mais il me repousse.

"Le problème c'est toi Troy! Me touches pas!" Et alors que j'attrape sa chemise il m’envoie son poings dans la figure, me faisant tomber en arrière. Je reste la, stupéfait par sa réaction.

"J'ai dit me touches pas! Je veux pas de toi Troy! C'est assez clair comme ça? Qu'es qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me lâches? Il n'y a rien entre nous Troy, à partir de maintenant nous serrons uniquement partenaire pour la protection du ranch, ça s'arrête la. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire d'autre avec toi. Maintenant sors de chez moi avant que je t'en colle une autre!" Ok c'est clair, il veux plus de moi. Je comprend pas ce changement soudain, qu'es que j'ai encore fait de travers? Il a l'air sérieux, je cherche mais je ne trouve pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il me rejette comme ça..._"L'avantage des putes Troy, c'est qu'on les baise quand on en a envie et qu'on les jette quand on en a plus besoin." _Je me lève, rajuste mes vêtements et sors sans rien ajouter, je crois que tout est dit. Ce n'est qu'un rejet de plus, je m'en remettrai, comme à chaque fois. _Comme à chaque fois, avec quelques fêlures supplémentaires, bien cachés, invisibles mais toujours la, si froide, si vide... _Je me sens frustré et seul, j'ai envie de cogner sur quelque chose, quelqu'un... Je me retiens de faire demi tour pour aller le frapper LUI. _"C'est ce qu tu vas me faire si je refuse de coucher avec toi?"_ Non, je suis pas comme ça, Mike, c'était une erreur, je voulais pas faire ça, j'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal... J'ai promis à Madison que ça ce reproduirait plus. Je me dirige vers le portail, décidé à aller éclater quelques infectés et alors que je monte dans ma voiture de patrouille, Blake ouvre la portière passager.

"Besoin de compagnie chef?" Je le regarde un instant. Qu'a t'il entendu de la conversation dans les bois? Son petit sourire en coin me dit qu'il en a entendu suffisamment... Après tout pourquoi pas? Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle il se propose de m'accompagner, ça me va...

"Ouai... Ouai j'ai besoin de compagnie."

POV NICK

  
Je me suis encore laissé avoir, j'avais pourtant promis à Jake... Après ce que j'ai fais à Troy je ne voulais plus le toucher, je n'en ai plus le droit, mais comme d'habitude je ne sais pas résister, je suis faible... Je m'en veux bien sur, comment ne pas m'en vouloir quand je vois son corps marqué de bleus et de trace de coup, quand je le sens frémir lorsque j'enfonce un doigt en lui alors que je sais qu'il n'ait certainement pas en état... Il veux que je le baise mais je ne peux pas faire ça, non je ne le ferai pas, même s'il me laisserait faire je le sais, même s'il cache le fait qu'il a mal, Bordel il a des côtes cassés et je l'ai déchiré il y a deux jours! Putain qu'es que je suis en train de faire?? Je me sens mal, je suis un salaud, je profite encore de lui alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus le faire mais je ne peux pas le repousser... Non soyons honnête : je ne VEUX pas le repousser, j'ai encore cédé à mes désirs, comme à chaque fois, comme après chaque cure de désintox. Je sens que je ne vais pas durer longtemps, sa bouche chaude fait des ravages et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas m'enfoncer plus fort, je me concentrant sur son cul, mais quand je vois le tressaillement qui le parcourt lorsque mon doigt se presse contre son trou je repense à tout ce sang la dernière fois et je le repousse par les épaules. Je me lève et lui demande de se rhabiller. Il à l'air paniqué, comme un enfant sur le point d'être abandonné; et quand il ouvre la bouche pour me dire que je n'ai pas à me tracasser pour ce que je lui ai fait, que ce n'est pas grave, je comprend que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison, il n'est pas rationnel, je vais devoir être dur et brutal et le forcer à s'éloigner de moi une bonne fois pour toute... je dois le faire, je ne peux plus continuer de lui faire mal, je l'ai promis à Jake.

"Oui je m'en veux... d'avoir couché avec toi la première fois. J'aurais jamais du faire ça mais j'ai un don pour attirer les ennuis... Mais toi t'es le pire des bordels dans lesquels j'ai pu me mettre et je peux te dire que je me suis fourré dans un paquet d'emmerdes depuis mes quatorze ans. Ecoute Troy, je veux plus faire ça." Mais il ne semble pas vouloir comprendre, il me supplie pratiquement, désespéré.

"C'est faux, regarde toi, t'as envie de moi Nick! T'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, je te connais! Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'te demande pas d'être gentil ou de faire semblant d'avoir des sentiments, c'est juste physique on le sait tout les deux alors ou est le problème!" Je le repousse alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

"Le problème c'est toi Troy! Me touches pas!" Et je le frappe au visage pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le faisant tomber au sol. Pardon Troy, je suis désolé, j'ai pas le choix, tu me laisses pas le choix... J'espère juste que mes prochains mots seront assez dur pour le faire renoncer parce-que je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire mieux... je me sens horrible, on dirait un animal blessé, recroquevillé la sur mon plancher et j'ai du mal à ma convaincre que je dois lui administrer le coup de grâce pour son propre bien. Au fond j'ai envie de l'aider mais je ne sais même pas par ou commencer... bordel, ce mec est une montagne de problèmes et je n'ai lu qu'un seul de ses journaux... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien non plus, _désolé Troy mais t'es pas tombé sur la personne qu'il te faut,_ je ferai surement plus de dégâts qu'autre chose, j'arrive déjà pas à m'aider moi même! Sans compter mes pulsions sexuelle violentes et dominatrices envers lui... non je dois l'éloigner de moi. Alors je me fais violence, je prend mon ton le plus froid et le regarde avec une indifférence feinte.

"J'ai dit me touches pas! Je veux pas de toi Troy! C'est assez clair comme ça? Qu'es qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me lâche? Il n'y a rien entre nous, à partir de maintenant nous serrons uniquement partenaire pour la protection du ranch, ça s'arrête la. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire d'autre avec toi. Maintenant sors de chez moi avant que je t'en colle une autre!" Il ne me regarde pas mais se lève et referme sa chemise. Je sais que mes mots lui ont fait mal, j'ai vu la tristesse et la trahison dans son regard avant qu'il ne détourne la tête et, une seconde, j'ai cru voir le petit garçon du journal, celui dont parlait Jake, avant qu'il ne remette son masque froid. Alors qu'il sort, je me détend, c'est terminé, je suis soulagé qu'il n'ai pas insisté, je n'aurai pas pu le frapper une fois de plus, je n'aurai pas pu frapper le gamin brisé que j'avais sous les yeux...  
Je ressors le journal de Troy de sous l'oreiller ou je l'ai caché quand il est entré. Je l'ai terminé, il ne me reste que deux pages.

_Mardi 25 juillet 2002_

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai 11 ans. Jake m'a réveillé en sautant sur mon lit ce matin, il m'a fait un câlin et un bisou baveux sur le front, j'ai essayé de le pousser mais j'ai pas réussis. Il arrêtait pas de rire et ça m'a fait rire aussi. J'ai passé la journée dehors avec Mike, sa mère lui avait préparé des sandwichs et deux parts de gâteau au chocolat et on est allé manger au bord du lac. Il m'a dit que comme cadeau d'anniversaire il allait m'apprendre à nager à partir de demain. On s'est bien amusé._

_Mercredi 26 juillet 2002_

_Comme promis, Mike m'a rejoint au lac pour ma première leçon de natation. On est allé dans l'eau mais j'avais trop peur pour m'éloigner du bord, je coule dès que je n'ai plus pied. Mike essai de m'expliquer comment faire mais je panique à chaque fois. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai toujours eu peur de l'eau._

_Vendredi 28 juillet 2002_

_J'ai faillis me noyer aujourd'hui, Mike m'a sortis de l'eau et j'ai du cracher la moitié du lac._

_Dimanche 6 août 2002_

_Je suis retourné au lac pour la première fois depuis ma presque noyade, papa avait besoin de moi au ranch toute la semaine et je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mike a décidé qu'il allait essayer autre chose et m'a fait nager en m'accrochant à ses épaules. J'arrive toujours pas à nager tout seul mais j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire par "laisse l'eau te porter" c'était bien._

_Mardi 8 août 2002_

_Ça_ _ y est J'ai réussis! J'arrive à nager, même si je n'arrive pas encore à mettre la tête sous l'eau. C'était génial! J'avais envie de prendre Mike dans mes bras tellement j'étais content. Bon, je pourrai pas participer aux cours de natation à l'école à cause des marques mais je pourrai toujours aller nager au lac avec Mike._

_Jeudi 10 août 2002_

_Mike a insisté pour aller nager aujourd'hui, je voulais pas parce-que papa m'a battu hier et je voulais pas qu'il voit mais il avait l'air tellement déçu quand je lui ai dit non que j'y suis allé quand même. Quand j'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt il s'est mis à pleurer et il m'a pris dans ses bras, il a dit qu'il était désolé. J'ai bien aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je me sens bien quand je suis près de Mike. Au retour je lui ai pris la main et il m'a laissé faire... C'est peut être ça être amoureux. En tout cas si c'est ça, ça ma plait._

_Samedi 12 août 2002_

_Papa m'a frappé ce soir, il m'a vu rentrer en tenant la main de Mike et il a dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser son fils devenir une fiotte... Je sais pas ce que c'est, je demanderai à Jake demain. En tout cas il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir tenir la main d'un garçon, que c'est "contre nature"._

_Dimanche 13 août 2002_

_Jake m'a expliqué ce que c'est une "fiotte", il a dit que c'est un mot insultant pour parler de deux mecs qui s'aiment, qui sont en couple... J'en ai parlé à Mike mais il a dit qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il aime bien me tenir la main et qu'il faut juste que mon père nous voit pas. Je sais pas trop, si papa dit que c'est pas bien, je devrais pas le faire... mais j'aime Mike et je veux pas lui faire de peine._

_Mardi 15 août 2002_

_Papa m'a vu rire avec Mike et il est venu me dire qu'il aurait besoin de moi au ranch jusqu’à la fin des vacances, je pourrai plus aller au lac. C'est dommage, je crois que c'est les meilleures vacances que j'ai passé._

_Dimanche 20 août 2002_

_Papa m'a laissé prendre un jour de repos, j'ai pu aller manger chez Mike. Ses parents sont gentils et on peut même parler à table chez lui._

_Mercredi 23 août 2002_

_C'est bientôt la rentrée, je vais devoir revoir tout le monde mais c'est pas grave parce que j'ai Mike alors ça va aller._

_Samedi 26 août 2002_

_Maman est venu me sortir de la cave ce matin, elle m'avait enfermé parce-que j'ai fait tomber une assiette hier soir. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et s'est mise à pleurer. Elle a dit qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle allait arrêter de boire, qu'il fallait juste lui laisser du temps et être un bon garçon. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ça, je ne sais pas si elle est sérieuse mais j'aime quand elle me tient comme ça alors je la serre contre moi aussi. Je lui ai dit que c'est pas grave et que je l'aime. Elle ne me répond jamais, je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, elle me l'a déjà dit mais je suis sur qu'elle essaye, c'est juste que je suis pas souvent un bon garçon..._

_Dimanche 03 août 2002_

_Demain c'est la rentrée, je dois me coucher tôt pour me lever à 6h30. Je vais essayer de ne pas avoir de problème cette année, de tout faire correctement._

Voila j'ai terminé, le journal s'arrête la... je vais devoir me débrouiller pour récupérer la suite dans la chambre de Troy. Je sais que c'est mal, mais maintenant que j'ai commencé je ne peux plus m'arrêter, j'ai l'impression d'avoir finit le premier tome d'un roman et je dois absolument trouver le moyen de lire la suite.Mike avait vraiment l'air d'être un gentil gamin, je regrette de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de mieux le connaitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait une influence positive sur Troy, en tout cas à l'époque...

POV TROY

  
Madison est venu me trouver ce matin et je crois que j'ai fais une connerie, mais j'ai plus le choix maintenant... Elle m'a convaincu de l'aider à récupérer sa fille chez Walker et de mêler la milice à ça. J'ai refusé au début, je ne voulais pas aller à l'encontre de l'avis de mon père et du plan de Jake, je lui ai dis de les laisser discuter... elle a raison, ce n'est pas la décision que j'aurais pris si j'avais été aux commandes, bien sur que j'ai envie de me battre, de les écraser, mais de la à leur donner un prétexte pour nous tomber dessus alors que Jake s'est engagé dans des pourparlers... Cette histoire va encore me retomber dessus et je vais me mettre mon père à dos, je ne veux pas ça, je veux qu'il me fasse confiance, qu'il puisse compter sur moi et elle me demande de faire quelque chose de contre productif. Mais quand elle m'a dit que je lui devais bien ça, qu'elle aurait pu liguer le ranch contre moi j'ai accepté, parce qu'elle a raison, une dette est une dette et elle a sauvé mon cul. Quand j'y réfléchis, je l'ai aussi sauvé donc je ne lui dois rien, mais elle m'a fait confiance... pour la première fois elle m'a traité comme quelqu'un qui compte, elle croit en moi et elle est venu me demander de l'aider alors je ne peux pas la laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai envie de faire ça pour elle, je ne peux pas blâmer une mère de vouloir sauver sa fille... Je crois même que j'admire sa détermination, sa dévotion envers sa famille et, si je dois encaisser quelques coups et quelques paroles blessantes après ça, eh bien, j'ai l'habitude; Et puis j'aime bien Alicia, c'est une fille bien, même si je crois pas qu'elle soit réellement en danger je ne veux pas la laisser aux mains de ces sauvages. J'ai formé une petite équipe d'infiltration, mes gars les plus fiables ainsi que Madison et Nick qui tiennent à venir. La discrétion est primordiale, nous attendront la nuit pour partir, un seul véhicule n'attirera pas l'attention, je partirais avec les gars en "patrouille" et récupérerai Madison et Nick une fois que nous seront hors de vu pour filer directement à la réserve de black hat. Si tout ce passe bien, nous seront de retour avant l'aube avec Alicia et j'assumerai les conséquences de mes actes. Pour le moment je rejoins les gars à table, observant Nick qui s'éloigne au moment ou je m'installe. Je saisis une bribe de conversation, Blake répond à Coop et je n'aime pas le sens que prend cette discutions.

"Faut que tu me la présentes, ça devait être un bon coup pour que tu veuilles même pas me dire son nom." Je lance un regard assassin à Blake qui lève furtivement les yeux vers moi, gêné, avant de répondre.

"Y'a pas moyen, je tiens à la vie mec." Ouai, crois moi, j'hésiterai pas à te faire bouffer tes couilles si tu ouvre trop ta bouche Blake... C'est pas parce que je te laisse me baiser que tu es irremplaçable. Je sais que c'est surement une connerie, Blake a une trop grande gueule et ça risque de ce savoir tôt ou tard mais ça me permet d'évacuer, de relâcher la pression et d'éviter d'exploser et de tuer quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'on appelle un exutoire. De toute façon il était déjà au courant pour Nick, c'est lui qui est venu me trouver, je n'ai rien demandé, alors autant profiter de l'opportunité. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, vulgaire, brutal mais pas violent, le genre de plan d'ont j'ai l'habitude, pas de sentimentalisme, pas de superflus, pas de paroles inutiles, avec lui je sais ou j'en suis, c'est... facile. Enfin, avec Nick aussi maintenant qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je suis un problème pour lui. Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette et me rend compte des multiples perforations causés par ma fourchette, et qui défigurent le steak sur lequel je me suis inconsciemment défoulé, l'arme du crime fermement serré dans mon poing... Visiblement, j'ai besoin d'un autre exutoire... ce soir je compte bien perforer quelque chose d'un peu plus réactif.

POV NICK

  
Je suis inquiet pour ce soir, j'espère que tout va ce passer sans accro... Je ne sais pas si ma mère a pris la bonne décision mais ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est qu'elle ait réussit à convaincre Troy de lui filer un coup de main. J'ai à peine réussis à manger quelques cuillères de purée au repas ce midi, un mauvais pressentiment me noue l'estomac. Je dois trouver une occupation pour me distraire jusqu’à ce soir. J'ai bien essayé de lire un peu mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'ai envie d'aller trouver Troy, peut être que le sexe me détendrait... Non ma conscience m'empêche de me résoudre à céder à mes pulsions, j'ai promis à Jake de ne pas profiter de Troy, de ne plus lui faire de mal, je lui ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus de lui. Et après ce que j'ai lu... Je ne suis même pas sur que j'arriverai encore à le toucher sans me sentir ignoble. Je marche sans but à travers le ranch, laissant mes pensés divaguer vers le nouveau journal que j'ai réussis à "emprunter" ce midi. J'ai attendu que Troy soit à table avec ses gars pour m'introduire dans sa chambre, remettre le journal de 2002 en place et en prendre un autre au hasard, il s'agit de celui de 2007, le journal des 15 ans de Troy... Et le peu que j'ai lu fait clairement passer le journal précédent pour un putain de compte de fée...

Je me rend compte que mes pas m'ont amené au portail, Cooper est de garde et discute avec un autre gars. Je m'arrête un moment alors que je saisis des bribes de conversation.

"... Parti à la réserve, Blake l'a suivi juste après."

"Sérieux?" 

"Ouai, mais ça fait un moment, je sais pas ce qui leur prend autant de temps..." Coop dit quelque chose à voix basse et l'autre éclate de rire.

"Ouai bah j'espère juste qu'il sera encore en état de marcher ce soir." Les deux rient à nouveau et je crois comprendre le sens de la conversation. Je m'avance et ils cessent de parler.

"Salut les gars, vous savez ou est Troy?" Coop me répond avec un petit sourire en coin vers son collègue confirmant mes soupçons.

"Vas voir à la réserve, il doit encore y être..." Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne, je les entends rire à nouveau. Alors Troy a trouvé un autre gars avec qui s'amuser... Je devrais être content, il va enfin me lâcher comme ça, et puis c'est moi qui l'ai repoussé alors en quoi ça me concerne? Je continu jusqu’à arriver devant la maison de ma mère mais la conversation que j'ai surprise tout à l'heure me trotte dans la tête... J'espère que mon inquiétude est infondée mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net. C'est stupide, Troy sait se défendre tout seul, il a pas besoin de moi pour ça... mais je me demande quand même s'ils voulaient dire qu'ils s'amusent ensemble ou que Blake s'amuse... Si Troy veut se faire Blake c'est son droit, mais Cooper était au courant et je trouve ça suspect... Peut être juste un manque de discrétion ou bien Blake qui n'a pas su fermer sa gueule, mais avec ce que je sais maintenant, je me sens un peu... peut être pas responsable de Troy mais tout au moins concerné par ce qui lui arrive. Je comprend un peu mieux ce que Jake à pu ressentir quand il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je me serve de son frère. Tant pis, je préfère qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir interrompu plutôt que de m'en vouloir moi même de ne pas l'avoir aidé s'il a des problèmes parce que j'aurai fermé les yeux. Je me dirige vers la réserve et ouvre la porte au moment ou Blake s’apprêtait à sortir et il rit en me voyant.

"Salut mec, tu cherches quelqu'un?" j'aperçois Troy près d'une étagère, en train de boucler sa ceinture. Je regarde Blake en fronçant les sourcils et il me fait un clin d’œil. "Bah t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant je vous ai entendu hier soir dans les bois... J'espère juste que tu l'aime bien ouvert parce qu'avec ce que je lui ai mis il risque d'être un peu large pour toi." Je le regarde avec dégoût et décide de l'ignorer, me tournant vers Troy qui a finit de se rhabiller. Blake sort et je m'avance vers lui mais Troy ne me regarde pas.

"Qu'es que tu veux Nick?" 

"C'était quoi ça?" Je devrais être content mais voila, je ne le suis pas... je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis en colère contre lui mais c'est le cas. Après la scène qu'il m'a fait hier il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour me remplacer finalement. Et puis ce taper Blake, sérieux? Ça doit être ma fierté qui en a pris un coup, ouai c'est ça... Non en fait c'est plutôt comme si je me sentais... trahis. Bordel, c'est ça... je ne supporte pas de voir Troy avec Blake, de savoir qu'il ont... Je sais que c'est complètement irrationnel, mais je crois que je suis... jaloux. 

"Ça, c'était Blake et moi dans la réserve. C'est bon ou tu veux plus de précisions? ça te pose un problème Nick? Tu veux aussi me dire ce qui est bon pour moi? Tu vas me faire la leçon et me dire que je suis une pute c'est ça?" Devant mon silence il détourne le regard et s'avance vers la sortie, me bousculant de l'épaule au passage, mais je l'arrête en lui attrapant le bras et, alors qu'il pivote face à moi, emporté par son élan, je le pousse et le plaque contre l'étagère derrière lui. Il gémit lorsque son dos heurte violemment le montant métallique; merde, j'avais oublié ses côtes... Tant pis, je suis vraiment énervé maintenant.

"T'es vraiment qu'une petite pute." Il me regarde, hésitant, puis émet un petit rire sec et se mord la lèvre.

"Tu veux pas de moi Nicky, je vais pas faire vœux d'abstinence pour tes beaux yeux. Maintenant si t'as finis de jouer le gamin capricieux tu pourrais peut être me lâcher. A moins que..." Encore son petit sourire narquois tellement agaçant. Tant pis pour mes bonnes résolutions. Je l'embrasse et mord sa lèvre, savourant le halètement en réaction. Je m'éloigne de quelques centimètres et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, mi-surpris, mi-amusé.

"Bah alors Nicky, je rêve ou t'es jaloux?" Son ton moqueur me donne envie de faire disparaître son petit sourire.

"Ferme-la Troy"

"Tu sais, Blake plaisantait qu'a moitié tout à l'heure..." Son sourire s'élargit encore, je vois clair dans son jeu, il jubile de sa découverte et compte bien profiter de la situation. La colère qu'il voit sur mon visage l'amuse. Je crois qu'il a décidé de se venger pour hier et j'imagine que c'est de bonne guerre.

"J'espère que tu comptais pas mettre ta bite dans mon cul, parce qu'entre ce qu'il m'a mis hier soir et juste à l'instant, je suis pas en état de te prendre la." Je me colle brusquement contre lui, mon sexe dure appuie contre sa hanche à travers le tissu du pantalon militaire et, avant qu'il puisse ajouter un nouveau détail scabreux que je ne tiens pas à connaitre je saisie ses cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière.

"Comment tu peux dire des trucs aussi salaces avec une aussi joli bouche mec?" Il éclate carrément de rire malgré l'angle inconfortable de son cou.

"Ooh t'as encore rien entendu Nicky, je pourrais te donner des détails bien plus... graphiques! Tordu comme t'es je suis sur que ça t'exciterai." Espèce de petit connard.

"Tu sais quoi? Je crois que j'ai un projet bien plus intéressant... Tu vas mettre ta bouche autour de ma bite et me sucer; et puisque t'as laisser ce fils de pute de Blake te baiser et que je veux pas passer derrière lui, je vais jouir dans ta bouche." Tout en parlant j'ai défais ma ceinture et mon pantalon d'une main, sans le lâcher des yeux.

"Bah tu vois quand tu veux Nicky." Ses mains descendent sur mes hanches et la taille de mon pantalon, le faisant descendre. Je lâche ses cheveux pour le laisser s'agenouiller entre mes jambes. J'aime la grâce avec laquelle il bouge son grand corps mince, ses doigts qui frôlent le tissu de mon sous vêtement, la pression qu'ils exercent à travers me faisant exhaler un soupir d'anticipation. Je passe les mains dans l'élastique de mon caleçon et le baisse, gagnant un soupire amusé de Troy.

"Impatient Nicky?" Oh oui, t'imagine pas.

"J'ai pensé à toi et à ta sale petite bouche toute la journée."

"Étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas de trou dans ton caleçon..." Avant que j'ai pu lui faire ravaler son petit sourire satisfait et arrogant, ses lèvres humides se referment sur ma bite et je reste sans voix, le souffle coupé. Sa bouche autour de ma queue est extraordinaire, sa langue habile sur ma peau sensible me fait presque perdre la tête, la sensation me submerge et je me retiens de lui baiser la gorge, je n'ai pas envie de brutaliser sa jolie bouche plus que nécessaire. Je le laisse prendre le contrôle. Il est doué, je sens que je ne vais pas durer longtemps, je dois avouer que les saloperie qu'il a dit tout à l'heure m'ont fait de l'effet, j'étais déjà dur avant qu'il me touche. Sa langue chaude glisse avec dextérité sur ma longueur et revient taquiner la pointe, ses longs doigts fins s'enroulent autour de la base de mon sexe, serrant légèrement, et quand ses joues se creusent alors qu'il aspire c'est presque trop, je ne peux plus retenir mes gémissements. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour me soutenir et il lâche ma queue pour tenir mes cuisses, me prenant jusqu'au bout, son nez frôle la petite ligne de poils qui remonte jusqu’à mon nombril. Putain, je sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas vomir. Quelques va et vient supplémentaires et je sens que je jouis. Il continu de me sucer alors que je remplis sa bouche de foutre, ne se reculant qu'une fois que mon sexe à cesser de palpiter, et lève la tête pour me regarde droit dans les yeux avant d'avaler. Putain, c'est le truc le plus chaud que j'ai jamais vu. Il a vraiment aucune limite... Troy, y'a pas un mec sur cette putain de planète qui soit aussi sexy, aussi obscène et aussi bandant que lui, mais d'un autre côté c'est un peu triste, j'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il aurait été le même s'il n'avait pas croisé la route du vieux McCarthy. Je chasse cette pensé et admire l'ange déchu qui vient de me faire la meilleure pipe de ma vie, à genoux devant moi, les lèvres humides de salive et de sperme.

"Putain mec, comment tu fais pour rendre des truc dégueulasse absolument magnifique? T'es vraiment..." Je ne trouve pas mes mots, je suis encore perdu dans une brume post-orgasmique mais il termine ma phrase.

"Une petite pute?" Je le regarde, ne sachant pas quoi dire... Mais bizarrement son sourire est sincère. "Ouai, je suis au courant... On se refait pas Nicky." Non c'est pas bien, c'est exactement ce que Jake voulait dire, c'est dégradant, je le conforte dans sa mauvaise image de lui même. Je me penche et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement et quand je me recule il fronce les sourcils, surpris. Je passe mes doigts sur l'hématome qui orne sa pommette la ou je l'ai cogné hier puis me détourne, gêné.

"Désolé"

"Pourquoi t'es désolé cette fois Nick? Tu vas être désolé chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aime pas le sentimentalisme." Son ton narquois me fait sourire mais je me reprend quand je saisis le sens de ses mots _"chaque fois"_... J'aimerais dire que ça ce reproduira plus, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir tenir parole mais on sait tout les deux la vérité... quoi que je dise je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revenir vers lui, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme... un brasier.

"Fais moi plaisir Troy, la prochaine fois que je lève la main sur toi, te laisse pas faire... Tu vaux mieux que ça." Il se relève difficilement en grimaçant pendant que je remonte mes fringues.

"Ouai bah, pour l'instant on a plus important à faire. Je compte bien sortir ta sœur du merdier ou Jake l'a laissé, et si je dois cogner sur quelqu'un ce sera sur un de ces putains d’amérindien!" Ouai, il a raison, on doit se préparer... mais quand je rentrerai, je devrais aller parler à Jake.


	7. Secrets, otages et culpabilité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le nouveau chapitre est la! Je tiens à vous faire mes excuses pour cette longue attente. Tout d'abord, une grosse partie du chapitre à été effacé lors d'une mauvaise manip'et j'ai tout réécrire... ensuite j'ai eu énormément de travail et pas de temps libre pour travailler sur la suite, et comme on sait tous, les pauses trop longues c'est pas bon pour la motivation, j'ai donc eu du mal à m'y remettre... Mais voila c'est fait! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) merci de continuer à me lire!

POV TROY

En rentrant ce soir la, j'ai trouvé la porte du bureau du vieux ouverte et la lumière allumé. J'ai jeté un œil depuis le couloir et je me suis rendu compte qu'il s'était endormis, la tête sur les documents éparpillés, une flaque de vomit à ses pieds. Je sais bien qu'il vaut mieux éviter de me faire remarquer dans ces cas la, il à toujours eu du mal à supporter ma présence quand il a trop bu, mais malgré ce que me dicte ma conscience et mon instinct de survie... Il reste mon père. Je me suis approché, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Papa, réveilles-toi, tu devrais aller t'allonger." Il a entrouvert des yeux rouges et gonflés par l'alcool et le sommeil mais au lieu de ses habituelles paroles désobligeantes, il a simplement hoché la tête avant de tenter de se lever, tanguant sur ses jambes. Je l'ai rattrapé par les épaules, lui évitant de s'écrouler et j'ai passé mon bras sous son aisselle pour le soutenir, portant la majeur partie de son poids en direction de sa chambre. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il était trop saoul et m'avait pris pour Jake alors quand il s'est arrêté au milieu du salon pour me faire face, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe après avoir réalisé son erreur... Au lieu de ça, il s'est mis à pleurer comme..._ Comme Jake_. Je suis resté la, choqué, sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire, mais le plus déroutant est arrivé après. Il a posé ses mains sur mes épaules, collant son front contre le mien et a commencé à parler. L'odeur de whisky me piquait le nez.

  
"Je suis désolé fils... Pardonne moi." Je me rappel m'être demandé si mon père s'était déjà excusé de quoi que ce soit envers moi... Mais aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est une première.

  
"C'est bon, t'es juste fatigué, tu devrais aller dormir." Il a secoué la tête, balayant mes propos comme s'il voulait nier l'évidence et alors que j'essayais de me dégager pour continuer de l’entraîner vers sa chambre il a resserré son étreinte sur mes épaules et à repris la parole, cherchant ses mots, son front plissé par la concentration pour s'efforcer de rester cohérent.

  
"Ce que tu es... Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi. J'ai tout foiré dans l'ancien monde... Mais tout ce que j'ai fais c’était pour ton bien, pour que tu sois quelqu'un de meilleur. Je pouvais pas savoir... tu comprends ça?" Déstabilisé, je me suis demandé s'il était sincère ou juste en pleine divagation du à l'alcool et ce que j'étais au juste censé comprendre. Alors que j'hésitais encore sur la marche à suivre, il a reculé son visage et levé les yeux, rivant son regard au mien, dans l'attente d'une réaction. J'ai hoché la tête et répondu doucement.

  
"Oui papa, je vais devenir meilleur, j'te le promets." Il s'est reculé, me laissant la, trop désorienté pour bouger, planté au milieu du salon à ressasser ses paroles. Il doit être partis depuis dix bonnes minutes et je n'ai pas bougé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demande pardon... Mais ce qu'il à dit m'a touché, j'ai comme une sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine, il tient à moi... il ne me déteste pas, il veux juste me rendre meilleur. Je me sens mal de l'avoir vu pleurer, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir être le fils qu'il voudrait que je sois, de ne pas avoir été foutu de le rendre fier au moins une fois dans ma vie; je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable mais je vais essayer, je veux lui prouver qu'il n'a pas perdu son temps pour moi en vain, que tout ses efforts ne sont pas inutiles. Je m'extirpe de ma torpeur et me dirige vers ma chambre en pensant à la mission de ce soir... L'heure approche et je ne peux pas laisser tomber Madison, désolé papa, je vais te décevoir une fois de plus, mais je me suis engagé et je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole.

POV NICK

  
Voila je suis prêt pour l'expédition de ce soir, je suis seul chez moi, assis sur mon lit et le stress commence à monter en moi. Il reste quelques heures avant le départ. Je m'allonge, une petite sieste ne me fera pas de mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me relève, je suis bien trop agité pour dormir et puis j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller à temps si j'y arrivai... Mes yeux se posent sur le petit journal à côté de la lampe à pétrole sur ma table de nuit et je le saisi, contemplant sa couverture neutre, un simple cahier de note de prime abord, rien dans son aspect ne laisse imaginer ce qu'il contient... Je l'ouvre à la première page et la parcours des yeux avant de passer à la suivante que je ne peux m'empêcher de relire. 

  
_Lundi 18 septembre 2007_

  
_Papa est partis hier matin , il à décidé de repartir en voyage pour essayer de refourguer ses stupides cassettes à d'éventuelles nouvelles recrues, il veut ramener plus de monde au ranch en prévision de "la fin du monde tel que nous le connaissons" comme il dit... Au fond c'est pas plus mal, maintenant que lui et maman ne sont plus la je n'ai plus personne sur le dos... Jake est partis aussi, il a fait sa rentrée ce matin, il ne reviendra qu'en octobre pour les vacances. Pendant ce temps je dois m'occuper du ranch sous la supervision de Phil. Il est passé me voir pour me dire que mon père lui a confié mon "éducation" pendant son absence. Il l'a chargé de faire de moi autre chose qu'un "sale petit merdeux ingrat". Phil est un connard, mais c'est pas nouveau... Il est violent et saoul la moitié du temps mais j'ai l'habitude, ça change pas beaucoup du vieux._

  
_Mardi 19 septembre 2007_

  
_Exercice de tir aujourd'hui, ça c'est plutôt bien passé malgré Phil et ses "Tu tiens ton fusil comme une fille" "Tu fais honte à ton père" ou "T'es vraiment qu'une petite tapette, qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi." _

  
_Jeudi 21 septembre 2007_

  
_Phil a décidé que je dois lui faire à manger tout les soirs, il dit que je lui dois bien ça vu "le fardeau que ton père m'a laissé". Moi qui croyais que le départ du vieux allait me faire des vacances... En tout cas s'il pense qu'il va faire de moi sa bonniche il se fourre le doigt ou je pense et bien profond._

  
_Vendredi 22 septembre 2007 _

  
_Ce soir Mike rentre de l'internat, je passerais le voir après manger. Il m'a manqué, j'avais l'habitude de le voir tout les jours pendant les vacances... Certains jours je regrette de plus pouvoir étudier. Les connards et les profs me manquent pas, mais j'aimais apprendre des choses nouvelles. Maintenant quand je discute des cours avec Mike, j'ai l'impression d'avoir stagné, je me sens stupide parce que je comprend la moitié de ce qu'il me raconte. Des fois il essai de m'expliquer, mais j'ai trop honte de l'admettre alors je lui dis d'arrêter de me prendre pour un con, que je sais très bien de quoi il parle. Au fond je sais qu'il se doute que c'est pas vrai mais il ne dit rien. Je sais qu'un jour il finira par rencontrer des gens plus intéressent que moi, qui feront les mêmes études que lui; ce jour la il arrêtera de rentrer tout les weekend et il finira par s'installer ailleurs pour de bon._

  
_Mardi 26 septembre 2007_

  
_Je ne sais pas vraiment par ou commencer... il c'est passé tellement de choses depuis samedi, alors je vais commencer par Mike. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux ce weekend... et aussi la plus grosse connerie que j'ai faite. J'ai dormis chez lui vendredi soir et je suis retourné directement chez lui samedi après le travail... J'ai laissé Phil se démerder pour bouffer. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée et la nuit a été plutôt agitée... enfin bref je vais passer les détail. Dimanche Phil était furax, il m'a collé une droite pour ne pas avoir fait à manger et ne pas l'avoir prévenu que je dormais ailleurs. Je lui ai dis qu'il n'est pas mon père et que je compte bien faire ce que je veux de mon temps libre, et la, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait sortir la ceinture... Honnêtement j'aurai préféré. Il m'a juste dit qu'il espérait que j'avais bien profité de ma soirée, que j'allais la payer cher, que je ferai moins le malin ce soir et il est partis. Après le boulot je suis allé dire au revoir à Mike avant qu'il parte pour la semaine et je suis rentré... Phil était bourré, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait vu me comporter "comme une garce avec ma tapette de petit copain", qu'il allait me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin... Il à commencé à me frapper et je suis tombé contre le coin de la table, je me suis presque assommé. Je croyais qu'il allait s'arrêter la mais il m'a traîné dans la chambre du vieux et j'ai rien pu faire... Je me sens tellement minable... tellement **sale****...**Il a raison, je suis qu'une pute, j'ai même pas réussis à l'arrêter, je l'ai laissé me faire des trucs dégueulasse et quand il en a eu assez il m'a dit de nettoyer la chambre et d'aller me coucher, qu'il aurait plus besoin de mes "services" ce soir... Je voulais pas écrire ça, je me suis dis que si j'en parlais pas j'allais finir par l'oublier et que ce serait comme si rien ne c'était passé mais il est venu dans ma chambre tout à l'heure et il à recommencé. Je me suis défendu mais il est trop fort, il m'a frappé jusqu’à ce que j'arrête de me débattre et après il m'a enfoncé la tête dans l'oreiller "pour pas m'entendre brailler comme une gamine", il a dit que je devait prendre ça comme la salope que je suis, que de toute façon je suis bon à rien d'autre... Je sais qu'il à tort, c'est lui qui est complètement taré mais je sais pas quoi faire, je peux parler de ça à personne, même pas à Mike... SURTOUT pas à Mike, il voudrai plus de moi s'il apprend ce que j'ai laissé Phil me faire._

  
_Mercredi 27 septembre 2007_

  
_Ce matin Phil est venu me parler, il m'a dit que tout était de ma faute, que je le pousse à faire ces choses avec mon comportement indécent; que ça sert à rien de prétendre le contraire parce qu'il sait que j'en ai envie... Je lui ai dit que c'est faux, qu'il est complètement malade et il m'a cogné. J'aurais jamais cru que le vieux me manquerait..._

  
_Vendredi 29 septembre 2007_

  
_Mike est rentré tout à l'heure, il est passé me voir à la maison pour m'inviter à manger chez lui. Phil était la et il a été pris au dépourvu alors il a dit oui. Quand Mike est partis, il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à être rentré pour 22h ou j'allais le regretter... comme si je regrettais pas déjà tout les jours d'être bloqué dans ce foutu ranch. Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire, les connards et les prof du collège me manquent._

  
_Samedi 30 septembre 2007_

  
_Hier soir Phil était saoul quand je suis rentré. Il m'a demandé si je m'étais bien amusé et comme chaque fois qu'il est bourré il s'est défoulé sur moi. Après ça il m'a dit que de toute façon Mike et moi ça durerait pas, qu'il était trop bien pour perdre son temps avec une traînée comme moi et que tout ce que je peux espérer des autres c'est des coups d'un soir. Il a osé me dire que je devrais être content qu'il me baise, que c'est le seul genre de relation que je pourrais avoir et que personne ne voudra jamais de moi autrement. Je lui ai dit que Mike est différent, je sais qu'il m'aime, il me laissera pas tomber et il a rigolé; il a dit qu'il allait me prouver le contraire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il a en tête._

Je repense aux propos que Troy m'a déjà tenu par le passé. Je comprend mieux d'ou il tient toutes ces conneries... Son père n'a pas été le seul à faire de lui ce qu'il est, Phil l'a complètement détraqué... Pas étonnant qu'il soit si mal dans sa peau.

  
_Vendredi 6 octobre 2007_

  
_J'ai passé une semaine vraiment horrible... Tout les soirs Phil vient dans ma chambre et me force à lui faire des trucs avec ma bouche. Il dit que si je refuse ou si je le mord il fera en sorte que je puisse plus m’asseoir pendant des semaines. Hier il a mis une caméra dans ma chambre, il a dit que si j'étais si sur des sentiments de Mike pour moi j'avais pas à m'inquiéter. La vérité c'est que je suis sur que Mike ne voudra même plus me regarder s'il voit ça et... J'aime sa façon de me regarder. C'est la seule personne qui me fait me sentir aimé. Quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien et si je le perd alors il me restera quoi? Phil a raison sur un point, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Mike voudra de moi avec tout mes problèmes. Mais **ça.**.. J'ai pas le courage de voir le dégoût dans ses yeux, alors je suis partis, je suis retourné à l'endroit ou nous avions fugué ensemble il y a quelques années._

  
_Dimanche 8 octobre 2007_

  
_Mike a du repartir au lycée... Je me demande si Phil lui a montré la vidéo. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, je ne rentrerai plus jamais._

  
_Mardi 10 octobre 2007_

  
_J'ai construis une cabane avec des branches et une bâche que j'ai emporté en partant, je suis content, elle est solide, elle à résisté à la pluie. Je suis plutôt bien ici, c'est calme, et y'a personne pour me dire ce que je dois faire et me frapper si je le fais mal. Je chasse des lapins et il y a un ruisseau pas très loin ou je peux boire et me laver._

  
_Jeudi 12 octobre 2007_

  
_Je pense que je vais pas tarder à déménager, je suis bien ici mais je commence à m'ennuyer, j'ai besoin de bouger. Je sais pas encore ou je vais aller mais ça n'a pas d’importance, je suis libre maintenant._

  
_Vendredi 13 octobre 2007_

  
_Mike à du rentrer pour le weekend... je me demande s'il pense à moi et si je lui manque._

  
_Samedi 14 octobre 2007_

  
_Mike est venu me voir aujourd'hui! il était inquiet, il s'est souvenu de notre fugue et il a pensé que je serai peut être la. Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir vu et que Phil lui ait rien dit. J'avais tellement peur de ça quand je l'ai vu approcher... Il va revenir demain et il a promis de rien dire à personne. Je lui ai juste dit que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner du ranch et que j'étais mieux seul mais que je ne bougerai pas d'ici pour qu'il puisse venir me voir quand il voudrait et il n'a pas posé de question._

  
_Lundi 16 octobre 2007_

  
_Hier quand Mike est partis j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Phil débarquer. Je suis de retour au ranch et vu mon état je risque pas d'en sortir de si tôt... J'ai pris une sacré raclé hier soir, Phil m'a dit que je suis qu'une "sale petite pute ingrate" mais qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris par le comportement d'une "petite merde qui a détruit sa famille le jour ou il est venu au monde". Mike a rien dit, mais il n'a pas été très discret hier matin et Phil n'a eu qu'a le suivre pour me trouver, fin de la période de grâce. Il est 20h30, Phil devrait pas tarder à arriver... reste à savoir s'il sera saoul, bien que ça ne change pas vraiment grand chose quand j'y pense._

  
_vendredi 20 octobre 2007_

  
_Aujourd'hui c'est les vacances, Jake vient d'arriver et ça veut dire deux semaines de tranquillité pour moi, parce que Phil ne fera rien tant que mon frère sera à la maison. _

  
_Samedi 28 octobre 2007_

  
_Je pensais avoir deux semaines mais Jake vient de m'apprendre qu'il part demain; il va passer le reste des vacances chez des amis qui font les même études de droit que lui... Il a bien vu que la nouvelle ne m'a pas plut mais il pense que je me sent juste un peu seul ici et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Il reste Mike, il est encore la toute la semaine prochaine mais je n'ose pas trop passer du temps avec lui, j'ai tellement peur que Phil lui parle... J'aimerai tellement que papa soit la._

  
_Mercredi 1 novembre 2007_

  
_Je sais que je devrai pas mais tant pis, je vais passer la journée avec Mike aujourd'hui. On a prévu une sortie au lac et je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse valable pour ne pas y aller... Et honnêtement j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec lui, il me manque et les vacances sont bientôt finit._

_J'ai passé une super journée. Mike était content, mais il m'a demandé pourquoi je cherche à l'éviter en ce moment; il croyait que j'avais quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il m'a dit que si je ne voulais plus être avec lui il préfère encore que je lui dise en face. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé penser ça, Phil à raison : je ne le mérite pas, je ne lui apporte rien. Pire, je l'empêche d'avancer..._

  
_Jeudi 2 novembre 2007_

  
_Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je me sens tellement mal. Parce que quoi que je fasse je vais lui faire du mal. J'ai deux solution, je lui dis que je ne veux plus le voir et il me verra comme le connard que je suis, ou je laisse Phil s'en occuper et ce sera lui qui ne voudra plus me voir. La deuxième est surement la moins douloureuse pour lui, il me trouvera tellement ignoble qu'il passera vite à autre chose... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser voir ça, c'est trop dur._

  
_Samedi 4 novembre 2007_

  
_Phil est venu me dire que si je ne parle pas à Mike avant la rentrée il s'arrangera pour lui envoyer la vidéo au lycée, comme ça tout le dortoir pourra en profiter... Il dit qu'il a promis à mon père de régler le "problème Mike". J'ai plus le choix, je dois lui parler demain. Bordel, je sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire._

  
_Dimanche 5 novembre 2007_

  
_Voila c'est fait. J'ai envie de me frapper quand je repense au regard de Mike. Il avait l'air choqué, trahis... Je m'en veux tellement, pardonne moi Mike, j'ai juste pas le courage de te dire la sale vérité. Maintenant je suis seul... Phil peut bien me faire ce qu'il veut, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je crois que la seule part de bon en moi est partie avec Mike. Quand Phil est venu tout à l'heure je n'ai rien ressenti, comme si j'étais vide. Je sentais ses mains sur ma peau, son souffle sur ma nuque, son sex en moi, mais c'était comme si j'étais pas vraiment la. C'est plus facile comme ça._

  
Je repose le journal. Je me suis laissé embarquer dans le récit de Troy et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... l'heure approche. Je me demande si Mike a finalement su la vérité ou s'il est mort sans jamais se douter des abus que Troy à subis pendant des mois. Plus j'en apprend sur Mike et Troy et plus la fin de l'histoire me semble injuste, cruelle, tel un drame shakespearien. Qui est au courant de ça? Il n'a pas pu le cacher pendant toutes ces années... et pourtant je crois bien que c'est le fait d'avoir gardé ces horreurs enfouis en lui, sans jamais se confier à qui que ce soit, la souffrance et la solitude rongeant son âme comme une gangrène au point de devenir fou, qui à fait de lui le psychopathe qu'il est aujourd'hui... ou en tout cas qu'il veut bien montrer en public. Plus je fréquente Troy et plus il me semble que ce n'est qu'une façade, une protection contre le monde. Je me lève et décide d'aller marcher un peu pour me vider la tête avant le départ. Le moment est mal choisi pour la psychanalyse et de toute façon je ne peux pas faire grand chose... la seule thérapie que je connaisse s'administre par voie veineuse et on peut pas dire que ça ait réglé grand chose pour moi jusqu’à présent. 

  
La nuit est noire, il n'y a pas de lune et la légère brise qui s'insinue par le col de ma veste me fait frissonner. Je marche sans but précis, longeant le bâtiment de l'infirmerie qui me rappel Lucianna. Avec tout ce qui c'est passé j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie depuis des années. Je me demande ou elle peut bien être maintenant... Peut être que j’aurais du partir avec elle... les choses auraient surement étaient plus simple. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarque la forme sombre face à moi qu'au moment de l'impacte. Je distingue une voix féminine qui lâche un juron et pendant une demi seconde mon cœur bondit à l'idée que Lucianna est revenue, mais mon euphorie redescend aussitôt lorsque je reconnais Ofelia. Elle se tient face à moi, l'air mal à l'aise... 

  
"Salut Nick." Je lui répond d'un bref mouvement de tête et m'apprête à passer mon chemin, je n'ai pas envie de discuter, surtout pas avec elle... Mais elle reprend la parole alors que je m'éloigne.

  
"Tu sais, Walker est un homme de parole, il ne fera aucun mal à Alicia, il m'a sauvé" Je me tourne pour lui faire face et l’interromps, sarcastique.

  
"Comme si t'en avais quelque chose a foutre, elle a déjà failli crever à cause de toi" Elle se fige et me regarde comme si je venais de la gifler puis baisse la tête avant de murmurer.

  
"Je suis désolée... Pour Alicia et ta mère. J'ai jamais voulu les mettre en danger. Quand je les ai laissé je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun risque." Elle garde la tête baissé, je pense qu'elle est sincère, mais quand même... ça n'excuse pas son comportement. Je sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière et que c'est puéril de ma part mais je ne me sent pas d'humeur charitable, surtout sachant qu'elle est maintenant dans le camps de ceux qui retiennent ma sœur en otage.

  
"Qu'es que tu veux que je te dise Ofelia? Si c'est mon pardon que tu espères tu tombe mal. J'ai pas envie de t'aider à soulager ta conscience, désolé, tu vas devoir vivre avec." Elle lève la tête, juste une seconde, et la culpabilité que je vois dans son regard me fait presque flancher; Elle ouvre la bouche, mais rien n'en sort et je me détourne avant qu'elle essaie à nouveau de m'embobiner avec des explications dont je me fout royalement ,ou pire, qu'elle y arrive. Je tourne au coin du bâtiment et me dirige vers le logement de ma mère. Quand j'y pense, je suis injuste avec Ofelia. Moi aussi je suis parti, j'ai abandonné ma famille, j'ai fui. Au fond je sais que si je suis tellement en colère contre elle c'est parce-que j'ai honte de ma propre lâcheté... j’aurai du être avec les autres dans cet hôtel, au lieu de ça je prenais du bon temps avec Lucianna. Si je pardonne à Ofelia, je devrai me pardonner moi même et je n'en suis pas capable. Il y à beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas me pardonner... _trop_. La drogue pour commencer, le calvaire que j'ai fait vivre à ma mère et ma sœur pendant des années, tout ça pour fuir la réalité. Le fait de les avoir abandonné, qu'elle se soient mis en danger pour me retrouver, la mort de Travis, la mort de la totalité du clan de Lucianna et, plus récemment, le départ de cette dernière et mon comportement envers Troy... La plupart sont finalement lié à ma lâcheté, ma peur d'assumer, de reconnaître que je suis le seul responsable de mes problèmes , pas mon père, pas ma mère, pas mes fréquentations, pas Troy ou même Jeremiah... juste moi et mon irresponsabilité. Je met fin à mon introspection en arrivant devant la maison de ma mère et frappe. Il est temps de ce mettre en route.

  
POV TROY

  
Voila, l'opération "sauvetage d'Alicia" est lancée. J'ai laissé deux gars de confiance au portail, ils sont au courant du plan, je voudrai pas que tout le ranch panique parce qu'un imbécile aura donné l'alerte à cause d'une patrouille en retard. Je m'arrête un peu plus loin pour récupérer Nick et Madi sur le bord de la route et ils montent à l'arrière, sur le plateau. Nous sommes tous habillé de nos tenues militaire complétés d'un bonnet noir. Le trajet ce fait dans le silence, pas besoin de parler, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. La tension est palpable, il faut réussir à récupérer Alicia sans ce faire repérer ou ça risque de virer au carnage et nous serons sérieusement désavantagés par le nombre. A l'approche de la réserve j'éteint les phares de la voiture et me gare à quelques centaines de mètre pour que ces connards n'entendent pas le moteur. Le lieu est stratégique, la colline nous offre une vue plongeante et dégagé sur le camp indien. Tout le monde descend du véhicule et je me tourne vers Nick et Madi.

  
"Vous deux, vous restez à la voiture et vous surveillez les caravanes." Je tend une paire de jumelles thermiques à Nick qui les prend et répond d'un bref hochement de tête. "Les autres, avec moi." Je pars devant, laissant les autres suivre en silence. Nous restons autant que possible près des arbres, avançant courbés jusqu’à atteindre les premiers logements. Je fais signe aux autres de s'arrêter, plaqué contre la tôle d'une grande caravane à l'entré de la réserve. Je ne sais pas ou se trouve Alicia, mais d'après ce que Madison à pu soutirer à l'otage, Ofelia, sous prétexte de s’inquiéter du confort de sa fille, elle doit être dans un des véhicules entre la cafétéria et le logement de Walker. Je m'apprête à repartir lorsque le claquement d'une porte me parvient et tout le monde ce fige. Quelqu'un approche et au bout de quelques secondes je distingue une silhouette portant un seau et ce dirigeant vers l'enclos à cochon un peu plus loin sur notre droite. La chance doit être de notre côté, je reconnais Alicia lorsqu'elle se retourne pour faire demi-tour après avoir nourris les animaux. Je fais signe aux gars de ne pas bouger et me glisse discrètement derrière elle pour la saisir par la taille tout en plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Elle se débat et je tente de la calmer en chuchotant tout en la tirant en arrière contre la caravane.

  
"Chut chut, Alicia, c'est moi, calme toi, je suis venu te sortir de la." Elle cesse de s'agiter et de vouloir m'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes et je la relâche doucement. Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air perdu.

  
"C'est quoi ce bordel? Tu vas tous nous faire tuer!" Avant que je puisse répondre, Blake revient, tenant fermement un des indiens et Alicia me lance un regard affolé. "Tu vas lui faire quoi? Si tu le tue je part pas!" Et merde, c'est quoi ce sentimentalisme à la con? c'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Pas le choix, j'essaie de la rassurer, l'important c'est de la faire bouger jusqu’à la voiture peut importe le moyen.

  
"On va tuer personne, d'accord? On y va!" Je me tourne pour partir, je compte sur le fait qu'elle me suive sans faire d'histoire mais elle n'est pas dupe.

  
"Je sais ce que tu veux faire! Tu vas lui trancher la gorge et le laisser revenir!" _Merde Alicia!_ On a pas le temps pour ça, faut ce barrer d'ici et vite. On fait trop de bruit, ça va finir par attirer du monde. Et si on laisse partir ce mec il va courir donner l'alerte... Elle a raison, j’aurais voulu le laisser revenir et faire un maximum de dégâts pendant la nuit.

  
"Ecoute, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu pense, alors bouge ou je te balance dans l'enclos des porcs!" Au même instant, ce trou du cul d'indien arrive à se dégager et commence à courir. Je ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir et lui saute dessus, lui tranchant la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre et, j'avoue, c'est _jouissif_. Le couteau incise la peau et la chair sans effort et le mouvement de la lame projette une traînée d'hémoglobine en arc de cercle. Le sang gicle de ses carotides et éclabousse l'herbe tout autour. Il y a une beauté fascinante dans ce tableau, le sang noir comme de l'encre sous le couvert de la nuit. Je contemple un instant le liquide chaud qui recouvre mes mains, dégoulinant le long de mes poignets, puis je surprend l'expression sur le visage d'Alicia et dans un élan de compassion ou peut être juste pour démentir ses propos sur mes intentions, par pur esprit de contradiction, je plante mon couteau dans la tête du cadavre. C'est la que les choses commencent à partir en couille, un chien se met à aboyer, alerté par le bruit, l'odeur du sang ou bien les deux. Il faut partir et vite, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant que toute la réserve soit sur le pied de guerre.

  
"C'est partis!" Je fais presser le pas au groupe, mais on se retrouve rapidement coincé. Un garde approche et une caravane nous dissimule pour le moment, l'homme nous dépasse sans nous voir mais nous somme à présent dans son dos, toujours plaqué à la parois métallique et lorsqu'il fera demi-tour on sera foutu. Tant pis, pas le choix, il faut se débarrasser de lui. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à un moyen silencieux d'éliminer le problème mais je suis devancé par Nick qui sort de l'ombre en bondissant sur le garde, le plaque au sol et le roue de coups de poings. Le soulagement est de courte durée car un autre de ces sauvages arrive derrière lui. Je m'élance vers eux alors que le garde retourne Nick sur le dos et tente de lui planter un couteau dans la gorge. _Et merde! Je suis trop loin putain.._. Une vague de panique m'envahit, je ne peux pas laisser Nick mourir. La logique me dicte de privilégier la sécurité du groupe... Mais c'est Nick! Mon instinct prend le contrôle et je tire un coup de feu, tant pis pour la discrétion. L'homme s’effondre, une balle dans la tempe. Je comble la distance qui me sépare de Nick au pas de course. Le soulagement que j'éprouve en découvrant qu'il est indemne me fait tourner la tête.

  
"C'est bon, je suis la." Je lui tends la main et le relève. Pendant un instant, seule la chaleur de sa main dans la mienne existe, plus rien d'autre ne compte... Il y a quelques secondes, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdu, que ce bâtard allait le tuer et je prend conscience de la terreur qui m'oppresse la poitrine à cette seule pensé. _Bordel Nicky, mais qu'es que tu m'as fais... _J'ai mis mes gars en danger, je viens de déclencher une fusillade et la nuit va certainement finir en bain de sang tout ça parce que j'ai agis sur un coup de tête, non... un _coup de cœur_ serait plus juste me souffle une petite voix intérieur.  
Les tirs fusent dans tout les sens maintenant, je pousse Nick devant moi et le force à courir s'abriter derrière un véhicule. J’aperçois Coop qui se charge d'Alicia. Tout le monde se replis vers le pick-up en tirant en direction de l'ennemis. Madison est la et s'arrête en dérapant. Je pousse Nick dans sa direction et couvre les autres en mitraillant à tout va pendant qu'ils montent dans la voiture et je saute à mon tour à l'arrière, me couchant sur le plateau pour me protéger des balles. Madi démarre en trombe et nous nous éloignons enfin. Nous avons Alicia et tout le monde est sain et sauf... malgré tout, la mission est un carnage. Maintenant il va falloir que j'affronte la colère de mon père.

  
POV NICK

  
L'adrénaline redescend doucement alors que je réalise à peine que nous sommes hors de danger. Alicia est la, près de moi, ma mère roule toujours pied au plancher et n'a pas l'air de vouloir ralentir mais je m'en fout; plut tôt nous serons rentré mieux ça vaudra pour tout le monde. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons tous en vie, ça relève presque du miracle. La tête d'Alicia est posé sur mon épaule et je sers sa main dans la mienne; j'ai bien faillis la perdre aujourd'hui... Si Troy n'était pas intervenu je ne serais plus qu'un cadavre abandonné au milieu de la réserve. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je n’aurais pas cru qu'il était capable de mettre la sécurité du groupe en jeu pour sauver ma peau et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Peut être qu'il serait temps que je lui fasse confiance, après tout il est venu récupérer Alicia à la demande de ma mère, rien ne l'obligeait à nous aider contre l'avis de sa famille. Ce mec à le don de me surprendre au moment ou je crois commencer à le cerner. J'appuie ma tête en arrière sur le dossier du siège. Je ferme les yeux et tente de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur qui bat toujours la chamade.  
Ma mère ne ralenti pas à l'approche du ranch et les gardes ont du nous voir venir car le portail est ouvert et elle s'engage sur le chemin comme si une horde d'indiens étaient à nos trousses pour freiner à côté de la maison des Otto. Au moment ou nous sortons du pick-up plusieurs personnes sont déjà autour, dont Jérémiah, et je peux dire au regard qu'il nous lance qu'il est hors de lui. Jake donne des consignes aux hommes présent pour renforcer la surveillance du ranch au cas ou certains des indiens ce seraient lancés à notre poursuite et commence à s'en prendre à Troy. Alicia comprend à leur conversation que notre mère est la seule responsable du carnage de ce soir et elle se dirige vers elle d'un pas rageur.

  
"Sérieux? C'était ton idée?" Demande t'elle, incrédule.

  
"Tu étais en danger!"

  
"Pas avant que Troy se mette à tuer des hommes!" A ces mots Jake intervient.

  
"Combien de mort?" Troy prend un air penaud et répond le regard fuyant, comme intimidé par la colère de son frère. Il a la tête d'un gamin qui a fait une bêtise.

  
"quatre ou cinq..." Jake ce détourne et s'éloigne d'un pas furieux vers la maison. A ma grande surprise, ma mère prend la défense de Troy.

  
"Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'était mon idée." Jake se retourne, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

  
"Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision!" Il fait demi-tour à grandes enjambés, le teint rouge de colère. "C'est pas ton rôle. J'avais passé un accord!" Il à haussé le ton sur la dernière phrase et je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois ma mère se faire remonter les bretelles comme si c'était une gamine, mais elle ne se démonte pas et monte le ton à son tour.

  
"Sans en informer ton père!"

  
"Pour nous sauver!" Si tout le ranch n'était pas réveillé et au courant de la situation, maintenant, c'est le cas. Ma mère prend son air sarcastique insupportable et son ton moqueur.

  
"Il s'est foutu de toi! Walker n'a pas l'intention de négocier, tu n’aurais rien obtenu. Tu as juste risqué la vie d'Alicia!" Mais Jake est déjà partis avant même la fin de sa phrase et ne se retourne pas cette fois. Le silence retombe sur l'assemblé et Jérémiah qui n'avait rien dit jusque la s'avance calmement.

  
"C'était à Jake de s'occuper de ça" Je remarque du coin de l’œil que Troy s'est éloigné au moment ou son père s'est avancé.

  
"Troy était d'accord avec moi."

  
"Des hommes sont morts?" La question est purement rhétorique, il connait déjà la réponse mais attend tout de même que ma mère hoche la tête. "Alors ça ne m'étonne pas que Troy ait été d'accord." Le ton dédaigneux sur lequel il prononce ces mots ne m'échappe pas. "Ceux qui n'obéissent pas doivent être maté d'une manière ou d'une autre." Je remarque le coup d’œil qu'il jette en direction de Troy à ces mots, le ton est lourd de menaces et je suis sur que le jeune Otto sait déjà qu'il va devoir payer pour tout le monde. Je me sens sincèrement désolé pour lui mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien faire pour l'aider. Quoi que je fasse je ne peux pas empêcher Jérémiah d'approcher son fils... Ce n'est pas juste qu'il soit le seul à prendre des coups pour les erreurs de ma mère et mon inconscience. En plus de ça, même Jake semble lui en vouloir. Je regarde autour de moi et vois ma mère s'éloigner avec Alicia en direction de la maison. Les gars se dispersent aussi, il reste quelques heures avant l'aube et ils vont surement en profiter pour dormir un peu. Troy est toujours la, il semble indécis quand à la conduite à tenir... je le comprend. S'il rentre, il sera seul face à la rage de son père, mais s'il attend ce sera certainement pire, le vieux n'a pas l'air du genre à passer l'éponge après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il doit sentir mon regard sur lui parce qu'il finit par lever la tête et me lance un petit sourire narquois.

  
"Tu profites de la vue Nicky?" Il à l'air décontracté mais je sais bien que ce n'est qu'une façade; Au fond il en mène pas large.

  
"J'ai bien le droit de reluquer mon ange gardien non?" Il rit à ma déclaration et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'aime son rire, dommage que je n'ai pas l'occasion de l'entendre plus souvent. "Sérieusement, merci mec, t'as sauvé mon cul la bas, sans toi..."

  
"Bien obligé, j'aime bien ton cul, je pouvais pas laisser ces connards l'avoir... Mais si tu tiens à me remercier tu sais quoi faire..." Je lâche un soupir amusé et secoue la tête, faussement exaspéré par ses allusions. Je redeviens sérieux quand je remarque le regard anxieux qu'il lance vers la porte de la maison.

  
"Désolé, c'est à cause de nous si t'as des problèmes..." Il me regarde un instant puis reporte son regard sur la maison avant de répondre.

  
"T'occupe pas de ça Nick, ta mère m'a pas forcé à venir, je savais que ça plairait pas à mon père et je l'ai fait quand même, maintenant j'assume." Il marque une pause et ajoute d'un ton ferme. "Tu devrais aller te reposer, on va avoir besoin de tout le monde demain." Il se tourne pour partir et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

  
"T'es sur que ça va aller?" Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. Je l'entend soupirer. 

  
"Qu'es qui ce passe Nicky, tu veux venir me border? Ou t'as juste peur de rentrer tout seul?" Et voila, chaque fois qu'il est mal à l'aise ou qu'il veut éluder une question il opte pour le sarcasme et la provocation.

  
"Fais pas comme si tu t'en foutais Troy, je sais que ton père est un connard." Il se tourne brusquement vers moi et son regard glacial me surprend.

  
"Tu sais rien du tout, ni sur moi, ni sur mon père. Rentre chez toi Nick." Oh j'en sais plus qu'il ne le croit... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire parce que je serais obligé de lui avouer que je lis ses journaux et ça, je ne peux pas bien sur; premièrement je suis quasiment certain qu'il me tuerait; mais surtout, et c'est une raison très égoïste, je ne pourrais pas lire la suite... Je le regarde s'éloigner. Malgré sa grande taille, la dureté de son ton et ses capacités hors norme en matière de survie, il me parait soudain fragile... vulnérable.   
_____

  
La clarté matinale qui pénètre par la fenêtre me tire de mon sommeil et je m'étire en baillant avant d'entrouvrir un œil. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur mon lit et les événements de la nuit me reviennent, Alicia, la fusillade, la colère de Jake, les menaces de Jérémiah, Troy! Je me lève d'un bond, complètement réveillé à présent. Je dois aller le voir et m'assurer qu'il va bien. En poussant la porte, la fraîcheur de l'extérieur me prend au dépourvu et je constate que le soleil se lève à peine, ça ne me ressemble pas. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la maison des Otto. Un véhicule est garé devant et je tombe sur Jake en bas du perron. Il ne me regarde pas, en fait il m'ignore volontairement. Tant pis je lui parlerai plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment. Je me dirige vers la porte et frappe. Personne ne répond. J'hésite à entrer et sursaute quand j'entend Jake juste derrière moi.

  
"Si tu cherche Troy il est surement à l'étage. Mon père est sorti." Je me retourne pour le remercier mais il est déjà repartis. Je pousse la porte et traverse la maison en direction de l'escalier que je monte et me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Troy. Je frappe mais à nouveau, pas de réponse. Je décide d'entrer quand même, abaisse la poignée, et ouvre. La chambre est méconnaissable. Tout est sans dessus-dessous, des livres et des débris de verre jonche le sol, la table de nuit est renversé et la chaise a deux pieds et le dossier brisés. J'entrevois la forme recroquevillée de Troy sur le lit, enroulé dans une couverture. Je m'approche doucement, m’accroupis à côté et pose une main sur ce que je pense être son épaule. Je me retrouve sur les fesses quand il se redresse brusquement avec un gémissement de douleur. Ses yeux se posent sur moi , il à l'air désorienté, affolé. Je contemple son visage tuméfié, son torse nu couvert de contusion et le sang sur la face intérieur de la couverture, choqué. Mon cœur se serre quand je rencontre son regard; un abîme de souffrance mêlé de honte.

  
"Nick... qu'es que tu fais la?" Sa voix est légèrement éraillée comme s'il avait trop crié. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me mord la lèvre et baisse la tête... Tout est de la faute de ma mère.

  
"Je suis désolé."

  
"Sors d'ici." Je lève les yeux, Troy ne me regarde pas et je constate qu'il tremble. Je me remet sur pied et tend la main vers la couverture pour voir l'intégralité de ses blessures.

  
"Laisse moi t'aider..." Il saisi mon poignet pour m'arrêter, le regard paniqué, des tremblements parcourant tout son corps puis un éclair de rage traverse son visage et il me repousse brutalement.

  
"Je t'ai dis de dégager! Pourquoi t'es venu bordel?" Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et se met à hurler. "T'as rien à faire ici putain Nick fout le camp!" Je ne comprend pas sa réaction mais je vois bien qu'il souffre et je ne peux pas l'abandonner la comme ça; alors je m'avance, m'agenouille à ses côtés et écarte ses mains de son visage. Je me penche pour le regarder et il tourne la tête mais j'ai eu le temps de voir ses yeux rouges et humide. Il se calme et murmure. "Pourquoi tu fais ça Nick... pourquoi tu veux pas juste t'en aller?" Je lâche ses poignets et saisis son visage pour le forcer à me faire face. 

  
"Et! ça va mec, je vais pas te faire de mal, ok? Tout va bien, je veux juste t'aider..." L’expression déchirante qu'il affiche alors fait peine à voir, il est complètement chamboulé, je n’aurais pas du m'introduire dans sa chambre et le prendre par surprise mais le mal est fait. Ses doigts s’emmêlent dans ma chemise et il laisse tomber sa tête contre mon cou, la respiration difficile. Je le prend dans mes bras sans rien dire et au bout de quelques minutes il se détend.

  
"T’aurais pas du venir Nick... Je voulais pas... Y'a que Jake qui me voit comme ça et... Tu devais pas voir ça." Je fait délicatement glisser ma main sur le haut de son dos et dans ses cheveux. J'ai mal pour lui, j'ai envie de lui dire combien je suis désolé, combien j'aimerai pouvoir effacer tout ce qu'il a subi; lui dire qu'il mérite tellement mieux, qu'il vaut bien plus que ce qu'il pense. Il me laisse faire un moment puis recule. Il semble être redevenu lui même, sa voix est plus ferme bien que toujours éraillé "C'est bon, je vais bien. Tu peux y aller Nick je descend dans une minute." Je me lève, un peu réticent à le laisser seul. _Putain c'était quoi ça?_ Il reprend la parole comme s'il avait entendu mes pensés. "T'inquiète, ça va bien, vraiment. Je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça."

  
POV TROY

  
Je regarde Nick sortir de ma chambre et attend qu'il ait fermé la porte derrière lui pour me dégager de la couverture et me hisser péniblement sur mes pieds. J'ai de la chance, cette fois les dégâts sont pas trop important, quelques hématomes, des coupures dues aux éclats de verre de la bouteille que mon père a voulut me lancer à la gueule, mon épaule me fait mal mais elle est simplement démise... Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir mon visage. Je me dirige vers la commode en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur les débris tranchants et en sort des vêtements propre que j'enfile en repensant à ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Pourquoi il a fallut que Nick vienne si tôt ce matin? Quelqu'un a bien du lui dire d'entrer non? et je ne pense pas que ce soit mon père... Je me sent vraiment minable, pathétique; Je viens de faire une crise de panique devant Nick, comme si tout ce qu'il a déjà vu ne suffisait pas à le convaincre de partir en courant. _Et pourtant il est resté._.. Il m'a pris dans ses bras comme Jake le fait parfois et il a attendu d'être sur que ça allait pour sortir... Non je me fais des idées, c'est surement juste par culpabilité, je sais qu'il reproche à sa mère de m'avoir attiré des problèmes. C'est ça, il s'en veut et il veut juste apaiser sa conscience. Pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y a autre chose. Le cauchemars duquel Nick m'a sorti refait surface par bribe, Nick étendu sur le sol de la réserve, les yeux ouvert contemplant le vide pour toujours, sa bouche figé dans un rictus de douleur alors que son sang s'écoule de la plaie béante qui orne sa gorge et la sensation de vide qui m'envahit, l'impression qu'un gouffre s'ouvre sous mes pieds, la petite voix dans ma tête qui me serine_ "tout est de ta faute_,_ c'est toi le responsable, tous ceux qui t'entourent finissent par mourir."_ Tellement réel que j'ai cru un instant voir un fantôme en ouvrant les yeux.  
Je chasse ces pensées morbides et sors de la maison. En ouvrant la porte je tombe sur Jake affairé à charger des bouteilles d'eau dans le pick-up. C'est surement lui qui à dit à Nick d'entrer... Il devait pourtant se douter de l'état dans lequel je serai et de ma réaction. Il me connait, c'était forcément intentionnel.

  
"Papa est au courant?" Jake ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi.

  
"Il est ivre." Son ton est froid, accusateur, il est toujours en colère. Sa réaction m'agace et je lui en veut d'avoir laissé Nick me prendre au dépourvu au réveil, alors je prend un ton sarcastique.

  
"Et moi qui croyais que ça te ferait plaisir que je ramène ta copine." Il daigne enfin me regarder.

  
"Dis moi un truc, comment Madison a fait pour te convaincre?" Bien sur je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle m'a couvert, ce serait lui avouer pour Mike et sa famille. 

  
"Elle voulait juste sauver sa fille." Il me lance un regard plein de dégoût, le genre de regard habituellement réservé au vieux à mon égard.

  
"Même toi con comme t'es, t'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire ça." Aïe, ça fait mal, je n'ai pas l'habitude des propos blessant venant de lui. 

  
"T'es allé à la réserve tout seul une première fois et la t'y retourne... C'est pas du suicide peut être?" Il continu de faire ses préparatifs et ne répond pas, ce qui m'agace encore plus. "Tu vois, je crois qu'en fait tu crève d'envie que Walker te scalpe." Il s'arrête enfin et m'explique ce qu'il compte faire, son ton fatigué et désespéré.

  
"Je vais leur ramener Ofelia, je vais tenter de raisonner Walker, de le calmer en lui offrant notre eau. En attendant mon retour essaie de pas faire d'autres victimes." Il se dirige vers la portière. Je dois l'empêcher de faire ça... 

  
"Frérot?" Quelque chose dans le son de ma voix le fait s'arrêter et tourner la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je ne veux pas le perdre. "Si tu vas la bas, ça m'étonnerai que tu revienne." Ma déclaration sonne comme une supplique mais il me lance ce qu'il à sur le cœur avec colère.

  
"Demande toi plutôt si t'as vraiment envie que je revienne." Ses paroles me font l'effet d'un poignard me vrillant la poitrine. Je voudrais lui dire que c'est ce que je veux, que je l'aime, que je veux qu'il reste en sécurité au ranch mais les mots ne sorte pas. J'ouvre la bouche essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour le convaincre qu'il compte pour moi mais je n'y arrive pas et il se détourne. J'ai peur de le perdre. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ce sera ma faute. Je ne veux pas que mon frère vienne hanter mes cauchemars comme tant d'autres... ma tête est déjà un véritable enfer. Sans compter que mon père me pardonnerai jamais. Il va partir et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt en pensant que je le déteste, tout ça parce que je ne suis pas foutu d'exprimer mes sentiments... mais je n'ai jamais su comment faire. Et puis il s’installe derrière le volant et claque la portière, et je sais que c'est trop tard. 

Je dois trouver quelque chose à faire, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit... Je décide d'aller chercher une arme et de sortir dégommer du macchabé. Nick m'attend un peu plus loin.

  
"Désolé Nick, j'ai besoin d'être seul la." Je ne suis pas d'humeur, trop de pensées tournent dans ma tête. J'ai déçu mon père, et après toutes ces années même Jack en a assez de moi. Je me sent mal. J'avais promis a mon père de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur et j'ai encore tout foiré. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, je n'ai plus le choix si je veux remonter dans son estime.

  
"Allez mec, tu vas pas partir tout seul dans ton état, laisse moi t'accompagner."

  
"Ecoute Nick, je t'ai déja dit que je veux pas de ta pitié alors juste... fous moi la paix ok?" Il a l'air surpris par ma réaction et me regarde les sourcils froncés.

  
"Je sais pas à quoi tu pense mais je m'inquiète pour toi Troy, c'est pas de la pitié." Je suis pas d'humeur à être diplomate et je sais très bien qu'il me voit comme un pauvre taré psychopathe.

  
"Moi je sais bien ce que tu pense Nick, je te fais pitié, je suis qu'une salope pour toi. Et encore, tu me baise uniquement parce que je t'ai supplié de le faire et au fond on sait tout les deux que tu vaut mieux que ça. T'as rien à espérer de moi, ça sera jamais rien de plus qu'une histoire de cul entre nous parce que je ressent rien, ni pour toi ni pour personne et de toute façon j'en ai pas besoin." Je lui tourne le dos et m'apprête à prendre la direction de l'armurerie. "T'avais raison, c'est mieux qu'on en reste la, on a rien à faire ensemble tout les deux... Va t'occuper de ta famille Nick." Je m'éloigne à grand pas avant qu'il ait le temps de ce ressaisir. Il dit quelque chose mais sa voix est trop faible et je ne me retourne pas, ma décision est prise.

POV NICK

  
"C'est toi qui mérite mieux..." Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait entendu. Je ne comprend pas ce retournement de situation. Je ne sais pas ce que son frère à bien pu lui dire mais ça à l'air de l'avoir perturbé. Je m'avance vers la voiture et la contourne, Jake est assis sur le siège conducteur, la portière ouverte, les jambes en dehors du véhicule. Il lève la tête à mon approche et je me plante en face de lui.

  
"Qu'es qui c'est passé avec Troy?"

  
"A part le fait qu'il vient de déclencher une guerre tu veux dire?"

  
"C'était pas sa faute et tu le sais!"

  
"Si! c'est sa faute. S'il avait refusé de venir la milice n’aurait jamais suivi ta mère. Qu'es que tu veux Nick?"

  
"Fais pas ça Jake... le laisse pas tomber, t'es tout ce qu'il a. Je sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais vu son état... Il a pas besoin d'une autre personne qui le rejette."

  
"Ecoute Nick, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis, t'es loin d'être le mieux placé pour ça. J'ai toujours pris sa défense, je l'ai soutenu même dans les pires situations mais la il a dépassé les bornes, alors qu'il aille se faire foutre."

  
"Ok je comprend, t'es en colère et t'as raison de l'être mais faut que j'te dise quelque chose à propos de Troy, c'est important." Je ne sais pas par ou commencer, je ne sais pas comment lui dire ce que j'ai appris sur Phil. Il fronce les sourcils et je vois bien qu'il s'impatiente.

  
"Je sais pas ce que mon frère a encore fait mais je suis sur que ça peut attendre que je règle les problèmes bien plus urgent qu'il a causé hier." Je secoue la tête.

  
"Non c'est pas ça, il a rien fait, écoute moi s'il te plais. Phil McCarthy lui a fait des choses horribles... des trucs vraiment moches et je crois que son absence d'estime de lui et tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ça part de la; et j'aimerai l'aider, mais je sais pas quoi faire." Nous sommes interrompus pas l'arrivé d'Ofelia.

  
"Je sais pas d'ou tu sors cette histoire mais on en parlera quand je reviens Nick." Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne pour le laisser fermer la portière et le regarde démarrer et rouler en direction du portail. Je me retrouve seul et désœuvré. Il faudrait que j'aille voir Coop pour renforcer la garde mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça. Je m'inquiète pour Troy, j'espère qu'il n'est pas partis se mettre en danger. Je me demande si je devrais montrer le journal à Jake... Il va surement vouloir savoir d'ou je tiens mes accusations envers Phil, mais je ne veux pas que Troy sache que je me suis permis de lire quelques chose d'aussi intime. Une idée me traverse; et si je retrouvais la fameuse cassette de Phil? Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle ait existé et même si c'est le cas, elle à surement disparu depuis le temps... Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je pourrais commencer par fouiller l'ancienne maison de Phil. Je traverse le ranch en direction d'une vieille maison un peu à l'écart derrière les enclos à bœuf, elle n'a pas été réattribué depuis la mort de McCarthy et la chance étant avec moi, la porte n'est pas fermé à clé; j'entre donc et constate qu'elle est encore partiellement meublé. Il n'y a que quatre pièces ce qui va facilité mes recherches. J'élimine d’office la salle de bain, ce qui me laisse la chambre, la pièce principale et le bureau. Je commence par la pièce à vivre, ouvrant chaque tiroir et retournant minutieusement leur contenu ainsi que celui des étagères en vain. Je m'attaque à la chambre sans plus de succès et enfin au bureau mais je ne trouve que de vieux documents et quelques livres. Je suis sur le point de laisser tomber quand je me prend les pieds dans le tapis qui se retourne laissant entrevoir une rainure dans le plancher; je le tire un peu plus et constate que la rainure forme un carré de 50cm de côté, une trappe. Je m'empare du coupe papier sur le bureau et l’insère dans une des fentes, le couvercle ce soulève et je le retire pour découvrir une planque d'environ 50 cm de profondeur contenant plusieurs boites à chaussures que j'ouvre avec empressement. L'une d'elle contient de l'argent, une autre quelques effets personnels et enfin je découvre plusieurs cassette dans la troisième; il y en a quatre. Je ne sais pas laquelle est la bonne alors j'embarque le tout et referme soigneusement la trappe avant de remettre le tapis poussiéreux en place. Il ne me reste plus qu'a m'introduire dans la salle vidéo.


	8. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Voici le nouveau chapitre, faites attention, il est assez dur et triste donc gardez en tête que les cassettes que Nick a trouvé dans le chapitre précédent concernent un viol et lisez en connaissance de cause! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous aidera à passer le temps pour ceux qui sont confinés à domicile. Pour ma part je suis obligée de continuer à travailler mais je ferai de mon mieux pour trouver un peu de temps pour écrire! En attendant profitez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre ressentis sur ce chapitre 8 et surtout prenez soin de vous et de vos proches!
> 
> Pour accompagner ce chapitre je vous propose "From the inside" de linkin park.

POV NICK

  
Je me suis installé devant le vieux téléviseur, assis par terre sur le tapis. J'ai inséré une des cassettes dans le magnétoscope et allumé l'écran. Le branchement péritel est déjà fait et l'écran déjà réglé sur le bon canal puisque de toute évidence les autres chaines ne diffuse plus rien depuis l’effondrement de notre civilisation. Rien n’aurait pu me préparer à ce que je vois défiler sous mes yeux quand la lecture débute, ni les récits du journal de Troy, ni mon imagination. La silhouette d'un homme apparaît de dos, il est grand et de forte carrure; Il se retourne pour faire face à l'objectif de la caméra. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je suppose que ce doit être Phil; il à l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'années, sa mâchoire est large et carré couverte d'un léger chaume parsemé de poils blancs, ses cheveux brun grisonnants; mais ce qui me marque le plus ce sont ses yeux, petits, froid, cruel et son sourire malsain me fait froid dans le dos. 

"Je crois bien que tout est en place! Dis bonjour à la caméra Troy." Lorsqu'il s'écarte, mon souffle ce bloque. Troy est prostré sur le sol,nu, à côté du lit; Il parait plus jeune, plus petit et clairement plus maigre qu'aujourd'hui. Son corps est marqué de traces de coups, son visage également. Il tient ses jambes pliés entre ses bras comme s'il essayait de se protéger. Il lève vers la caméra des yeux remplit de terreur, une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vu... J'ai eu l'occasion de l'imaginer en lisant ses journaux mais être confronté à la réalité est une autre histoire, il n'y a pas de place pour l'imagination dans les contusions qui marquent ce visage aux traits enfantin, pas de place pour l'imagination dans les yeux de cet adolescent qui semblent avoir vu trop de choses qu'ils n'étaient pas censé voir, si jeune et déjà si abîmé par la vie, pas de place pour l'imagination parce qu’ils expriment tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir sans avoir besoin de mots, sa souffrance, sa tristesse, sa peur... Ses yeux rivés aux miens à travers l'écran rendent tout trop réel, comme s'il était toujours la, piégé dans ce moment figé à jamais, comme un appel à l'aide auquel je ne peux pas répondre. Je reconnais la pièce, c'est la chambre du vieux Otto, elle n'a absolument pas changé. J'entend le rire sadique de Phil et le vois s'approcher du jeune Troy. 

"Lève toi mon garçon." Troy ne bouge pas mais il parle d'une voix faible.

"S'il te plais, fais pas ça Phil, me fais pas ça. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça." Son ton suppliant me rappelle celui qu'il avait quand j'ai moi même abusé de lui dans la chambre de son père et ça me brise le cœur. Phil rit à nouveau, moqueur.

"Et que pourrais-tu bien faire d'autre pour moi? Tu n'es bon à rien... Tout juste à écarter les jambes. Allez, dépêche toi avant que je te donne une vrai raison de pleurnicher!" 

"Non c'est pas ça, je veux juste... pas la caméra, s'il te plais... Je ferai tout ce que tu veux si tu éteins la caméra." Phil se rapproche encore et saisit le garçon par les cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière pour qu'il le regarde.

"Tu te prends pour qui petite traînée? Tu crois que tu peux dicter tes règles? Que tu es en mesure de négocier? Tu n'es rien, et tu fera tout ce que je veux de toute façon! Alors maintenant ferme ta gueule jusqu’à ce que je te dise de l'ouvrir pour quelque chose d'utile et monte sur le lit, sur tes mains et tes genoux comme une bonne petite chienne. Je t'avertis pour la dernière fois, si tu n'obéis pas, ton gentil petit Mike sera le premier à visionner la cassette." Son poing est toujours serré dans les mèches châtain de Troy et il le hisse sans ménagement sur le matelas, le poussant en avant, le visage dans l'oreiller.Le jeune homme peine à se redresser sur ses mains, la tête basse, les yeux fermés, il ne dit rien alors que ce vieux salopard de Phil le touche, ses mains parcourant son dos, ses côtes, ses fesses, il ne dit rien alors que les doigts du vieil homme se font intrusifs, il ne dit toujours rien lorsque qu'il force finalement son sexe en lui, une expression d'extase absolument intolérable sur ce visage cruel. Les grognements qui s'échappent de la bouche de Phil alors qu'il martyrise le corps soumis sous lui me retournent l'estomac, je suis au bord de la nausée et sur le point de me lever pour aller vomir quand il s'arrête enfin, ponctuent sa jouissance d'un accompagnement sonore particulièrement ignoble. Je regarde le vieux fils de pute s'éloigner de sa victime et sortir sans un regard en arrière et l'image devient floue. Je me redresse pour vérifier les branchements avant de me rendre compte que la pièce autour de moi est tout aussi flou que l'écran... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de main. La caméra tourne toujours. Troy est seul, il n'a pas bougé. Des larmes commencent à couler sur son visage et son corps s’affaisse sur le matelas en position fœtale face à la caméra. Je le regarde, dévasté par cette vision; j'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, j'aimerai pouvoir me dire que quelqu'un était la pour lui, pour le réconforter et mettre fin à toute cette souffrance; mais je connais la suite de l'histoire et rien de tout ça ne va arriver parce que personne n'a jamais su qu'elles horreurs se sont déroulés dans cette maison, parce-que ce n'est pas un conte pour enfant et je sais que personne ne viendra sauver ce pauvre garçon livré à la brutalité et à la perversion d'un monstre. L'horrible vérité s'impose à moi : je ne peux rien pour lui parce que tout ça est déjà écrit et rien ne pourra l'effacer, Troy en portera les marques toute sa vie. Je me lève et retire la cassette, j'en ai assez vu. Je ne suis même pas en colère, c'est une sensation indescriptible, un mélange de tristesse, de haine et d'impuissance qui me donne des envie de meurtre. Je revois le sourire de Troy hier soir, je me demande comment il y arrive encore. J'admire sa force de caractère. Je sais que Phil a réussit à briser quelque chose en lui, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas irréversible, Troy est fort, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui abandonne, il se bat jusqu'au bout et même s'il a du enfouir une partie de son âme brisée tout au fond de son cœur pour se protéger je sais qu'elle est toujours la, quelque part; c'est le petit garçon qui croyait en l'amour, qui voulait tenir la main de Mike, celui qui a un jour recueillis un chaton, celui qui a pris soin de sa mère mourante... Il y a du bon en lui, on l'a juste convaincu du contraire. Je met la cassette de coté dans la boite, il y en a trois autres... J'hésite à en insérer une dans le lecteur, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir... ça pourrait être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vu et je n'ai pas envie de vomir sur le parquet mais je dois savoir si elles concernent toutes Troy... Il y a peut être d'autres personnes, d'autres victimes de ce monstre. Je dois savoir.

La deuxième cassette démarre. Troy est assis sur le bord de son lit cette fois, vêtu d'un pantalon cargo du même genre qu'il porte encore aujourd'hui, torse nu. Sa peau pâle est toujours marqué d'une palette de couleurs allant du jaune verdâtre au noir violacé, en passant par le bleu. Phil est hors caméra mais je peux entendre sa voix.

"Allez fais pas tant de manières, déshabille-toi." Mais le jeune homme ne semble pas vouloir coopérer malgré la peur évidente que lui inspire son bourreau.

"Non" Le vieil homme apparaît alors, avançant vers Troy, le teint rouge de colère.

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu veux vraiment me mettre en colère? tu préfères la manière forte c'est ça?" Il le saisit à la gorge, forçant sa tête en arrière et lui assène une gifle retentissante, si forte que le corps du plus jeune bascule, les yeux écarquillés par le choc alors qu'il s'empêche de tomber sur le lit en posant ses mains en arrière sur le matelas. Il met quelques secondes à se ressaisir et change soudain de visage, la peur laissant place à une expression de rage pure, la bouche déformé par un rictus de dégoût, les yeux rivés sur Phil, le défiant. Sa voix déborde de haine. 

"Tu m'as battu, violé et maintenant tu m'as aussi enlevé Mike, qu'es que tu peux bien me faire de plus?" Il laisse échapper un bruit moqueur alors qu'un sourire narquois que je connais bien se peint sur son visage. J'ai l'impression de voir le jeune homme que je connais, _mon Troy_. "J'ai plus rien à perdre Phil. Un jour... j'te tuerai." Phil le dévisage un instant avant d'éclater de rire. 

"Tu crois que tu n'as plus rien à perdre? Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable! Je vais te mater mon garçon, je ne m'arrêterai pas avant de t'avoir brisé. Et quand ce sera fait, je te jetterai comme le déchet que tu es, parce-que, tu sais ce qui est bien avec les putes? C'est qu'une fois qu'on en a finit avec elles, on ne s'embête pas à ramasser les morceaux, on les jette. Tu ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une pute Troy, personne ne voudra s'encombrer d'un fardeau comme toi." Troy essai de se dégager de la prise de Phil sur sa gorge et ce dernier le gifle à nouveau. "Tu veux jouer petite pute? Très bien, on va jouer... Mais tu vas le regretter." A ces mots Phil lâche Troy et sort pour revenir quelques instant plus tard avec une corde, il saisit le garçon par les cheveux et le plaque au matelas sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, s'asseyant sur son dos, le bloquant sous son poids pour lui attacher les poignets aux montants du lit; puis il se lève et retire sa ceinture. Je comprend soudain son intention et me lève pour retirer la cassette, alors que le premier coup claque, cuir contre peau, et que le cri déchirant de Troy me vrille les oreilles. J'appuis trois fois sur le bouton "eject" comme si ça pouvait accélérer le processus et jette presque la cassette dans la boite, passant mes mains dans mes cheveux en fermant les yeux. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Jake... J'ai mal pour lui. Je n'arrive pas à visionner ces images alors lui? Es-que je fais vraiment ce qu'il faut en lui donnant ça? Le journal serait surement tout aussi parlant et bien moins choquant... Mais c'est aussi beaucoup plus intime. Il contient les pensées de Troy, ses ressentis et ses sentiments... Il se sentirait surement gêné et vulnérable s'il savait que je les lis, et si je les donne à Jake il ne me pardonnera pas.  
Je retire une troisième video de la boite en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle traite de l'élevage des bovins ou des cultures ou n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas Troy. Mon vœux est exaucé.  
Une femme apparaît à l'écran. Elle est blonde, jeune, peut être vingt ans, des traits fins avec de grands yeux bleus, plutôt jolie. Elle est vêtue d'une fine robe d'été blanche qui souligne sa taille légèrement arrondis et ses longues jambes. Elle tourne le dos à la caméra dans un mouvement fluide pour s'éloigner, faisant virevolter sa robe vaporeuse autour de ses jambes et s'assoit avec une grâce presque angélique. Ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est la tristesse qui émane d'elle. Elle commence à parler, d'une petite voix douce.

"Bonjour Phil." Elle marque une pause et se met à tordre doucement ses doigts dans un geste de nervosité. "Je fais cette vidéo pour toi parce que je ne peux pas te dire en face ce que j'ai sur le cœur... Alors si tu la vois, c'est surement que je ne suis plus la." Elle s'interromps à nouveau et baisse la tête, se forçant à poser ses mains sur ses genoux dans une tentative pour paraître détendu. Quand elle relève la tête, elle à l'air déterminée.   
"Je suis désolée... tellement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais je n'ai jamais voulut ça... Je t'aime Phil, je crois que je t'aimerai toujours... mais il faut que tu comprennes, je t'ai éloigné parce que je n'avais pas le choix... Je suis enceinte Phil. J'imagine que tu veux savoir comment c'est arrivé et je te dois la vérité." Elle prend une grande respiration et serre les mains sur ses genoux. "Ce soir la... le jour ou on s'est disputé au sujet de cette femme... J'étais tellement malheureuse, savoir que tu avais fréquenté une... _prostitué_. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas eus l'intention de me faire souffrir, que je ne pouvais pas te donner ce dont tu avais besoin parce que nous n'étions pas encore mariés et je t'avais déjà pardonné le lendemain, je t'assure. Mais ce soir la, j'étais seule et malheureuse, assise sur un banc dans le parc et il est venu me voir. Il était seul et malheureux aussi, il était en ville pour affaire. Il m'a raconté comment il avait perdu sa femme, comment il élève seul son fils et je me suis confiée à lui. Il était tard, il faisait froid et je ne savais pas ou aller. Il avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel du coin alors, il m'a proposé d'en prendre une autre pour moi. Je t'assure que nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions..." Ses yeux sont rouges, on dirait qu'elle est sur le point de pleurer. "Dans la nuit, il est entré dans ma chambre et... il était saoul. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il était trop fort." Elle ne regarde plus l'objectif alors qu'elle parle. Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Elle continue d'une voix entrecoupé de sanglots. "Le lendemain je suis retourné chez mes parents. Je ne voulais pas te voir... j'avais tellement honte. Oh Phil! Je suis tellement désolé. Quelques jours plus tard j'avais du retard... et au bout de quelques temps j'ai compris... j'attendais un enfant. Mes parents ont exigé de savoir qui était le père, ils m'ont laissé devant chez lui, ils ont dit que je les avais déshonorés. Et puis il a dit qu'il était désolé, que l'alcool lui avait fait perdre la tête. Il a dit qu'il assumerait l'enfant et qu'il arrêterait de boire. Si seulement j'avais étais plus forte. Si seulement je n'étais pas tombé enceinte... Mais je ne pouvais pas t'imposer ça, ça n'aurait pas était juste. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour... Que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un qui te rende heureux." Elle se lève et l'écran devient noir. Je devrais retirer la cassette, cette histoire ne me regarde pas, je ne connais pas cette femme et je ne veux pas connaitre la vie de Phil. Mais je suis pris d'une curiosité malsaine, captivé par le récit de la femme qui aurait du épouser ce vieux salop et qui semblait l'aimer sincèrement. Phil a ruiné son histoire d'amour pour une nuit sans lendemain avec une pute... Tant de choses auraient pu être évité s'il avait su garder sa queue dans son pantalon. Je repense à ses propos sur la deuxième cassette, il semble vouer une haine particulière aux prostitués, je comprend mieux pourquoi. 

Une nouvelle scène débute. C'est toujours la même femme, elle ne semble pas plus âgée mais ses traits sont tirés et ses cheveux ternes n'ont plus le volume du début. Seul ses grands yeux bleus et la tristesse qui s'en dégage n'ont pas changés. Comme sur la première scène, elle va s’asseoir et commence à parler.  
"Phil, tu me manque tellement. Ton visage me manque, ta voix, ton regard, tes mots doux..." Elle marque une pause. "Je suis maman... Oh Phil! Je me sens horrible! Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Quand je regarde cet enfant, je ne ressens aucun amour pour lui... Je ne peux pas cesser de penser à ce qu’aurait était ma vie s'il n'avait pas était la. Je sais qu'il n'est pour rien dans tout ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi et pourtant j’essaie, je voudrais vraiment l'aimer... Je n'y arrive pas." Elle a l'air au bord de la crise de nerf, elle penche la tête en avant, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le front appuyé dans ses paumes." J'ai fait quelque chose de monstrueux... j'ai... j'ai faillis le tuer. Quand il est venu au monde et qu'on me l'a mis dans les bras pour qu'il tète, j'ai eu envie de le repousser, son contact, sa présence me... rebutait. Alors quand j'ai pu me lever, je suis allé au bord du ruisseau et je l'ai lâché dans l'eau. Si son père n'avait pas plongé il serait mort... Je m'en veux, ce pauvre enfant... Je ne serais jamais une mère pour lui." Elle s'interromps et relève la tête."Jérémiah a voulut l'appeler Troy... Ça m'est égal. Il semblait heureux le jour ou son fils est né, il a même arrêté de boire depuis quelques temps... Je devrais peut être disparaître, ils serraient plus heureux sans moi." Alors c'est ça, ces grands yeux bleus si familier... Cette femme est la mère de Troy. Des pleurs d'enfant retentissent dans la maison et la femme se bouche les oreilles en secouant la tête, hystérique, avant de se mettre à hurler. "Jake! bon sang fais le taire, par pitié qu'il la ferme!" Encore une fois l'image devient noire. Je rassemble les morceaux dans ma tête; la mère de Troy devait épouser Phil, elle l'aimait mais elle s'est retrouvé enceinte du vieux Otto... Triste histoire. Ce qui me surprend c'est que Jérémiah semblait plutôt heureux à ce moment la, il avait arrêté de boire... Je me demande à quel moment les choses se sont dégradés... au point d'enfermer un enfant dans la cave?

Quand la scène suivante débute, je reste sans voix face au visage de la mère de Troy. Ses joues sont creuses, ses traits émaciés si bien que ses yeux semblent encore plus grands qu'avant; le bleu ressort étrangement sur sa peau marqué et son teint grisâtre. Un cendrier est posé près d'elle et elle tient un verre à moitié plein d'un liquide ambré. Sa robe beige masque à peine la maigreur de son corps, les clavicules saillantes et les bras décharnés qui dépassent du vêtement lui donnent une allure de cadavre. Elle fait peine à voir. Elle n'a plus rien de la jeune femme du début. "Bonjour Phil. Ça fait trois ans que je ne t'ai pas parlé. Tu peux imaginer le choc que j'ai ressentie en te voyant débarquer au ranch hier matin... Je ne sais pas si tu l'as fait dans l'intention de me voir ou si tu n'étais pas au courant. J'ai était surprise d'apprendre que tu connaissais Jérémiah, mais c'est vrai que nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis toute cette histoire. Il m'a appris que vous étiez amis de longue date... Comme tu as pu le voir les choses ne vont pas au mieux. Jérémiah à recommencé à boire et c'est de ma faute... Je lui rend la vie impossible." A ce moment la, une voix d'homme se fait entendre.

"Tracy, ou es que tu es encore planqué bordel! Viens calmer ce putain de pleurnichard avant que je m'occupe de le faire taire!" Tracy baisse la tête, l'air soudain gêné, puis se lève pour éteindre la vidéo.

Les scènes se succèdent, années après années, je vois Tracy se dégrader, marqué par ses addictions et la maladie. Les derniers temps elle semble a bout de force.

"Bonjour Phil... Je crois que ce sera ma dernière vidéo... J'ai l'impression que ce sera bientôt finit. On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer du foie et c'est trop tard pour faire quelque chose. Et puis ça ne s'arrange pas non plus... _la haut_." Elle se tapote la tempes avec l'index. "Y'a des fois ou je sais plus ou, et qui je suis... Je ne suis même plus capable de me laver toute seule!" Elle tire un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste en laine grise et l'allume, puis la montre à la caméra avec un petit sourire. "C'est le dernier plaisir qu'il me reste. Troy ne veux pas me donner autre chose à boire que de l'eau... Après tout ce que je lui ai fait, il est la seule personne qui se soucis encore de moi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait. Si j'avais été une meilleure mère il aurait pu devenir un homme vraiment bien... Mais je n'ai jamais été foutu de lui donner un peu d'amour. Quand je pense à lui j'ai de la peine, il aurait mérité tellement mieux et je me dis qu'au fond je l'aime quand même... Mais quand il est la, devant moi... Je ne supporte pas sa présence, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas mon fils, comme s'il était d'une autre femme" Elle marque une pause. "ça fait bientôt quinze ans Phil... On aurait pu avoir une si belle vie ensemble." A ce moment la des coups résonnent à la porte et j'entends une voix masculine que je connais bien.

"Maman, c'est moi... Je peux entrer?" Elle ne lui répond pas.

"Je t'aime Phil, j'espère qu'on se retrouvera de l'autre coté." La porte s'ouvre et elle tourne la tête vers Troy que je ne vois pas.

"Tu parles à qui? Ça va?" Elle le regarde avec indifférence et son ton est sec quand elle lui adresse la parole.

"Qu'es que tu veux Troy?" Troy entre alors dans le champ de la caméra, il a l'air tellement jeune, tellement... innocent.

"C'est l'heure de tes médicaments. Je t'ai préparé à manger aussi." Il pose une assiette et un verre sur la table en bois derrière sa mère et s'approche d'elle. "Je vais t'aider." Il avance sa main pour lui prendre le bras mais elle la dégage d'un revers.

"Ne me touche pas! Je peux encore me lever toute seule." Elle semble avoir oublié la caméra. Elle se lève et tangue un peu sur ses jambes, elle a l'air tellement faible. Elle se déplace difficilement jusqu’à la table et s'assoit. "Tu vas rester la à me regarder comme un imbécile encore longtemps?" Troy reste stoïque comme si la remarque n'était pas blessante.

"Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut être envie de compagnie, t'es resté enfermé dans cette chambre toute la journée..." Elle le regarde un instant avec étonnement puis son expression se charge de rancœur."

"Si je voulais de la compagnie ce serait surement pas la tienne. Maintenant sors de ma chambre!" Il esquisse un sourire triste et j'admire la patience dont il fait preuve envers elle.

"Je suis désolé maman, j’aurais voulus que tu puisse être fière de moi. Je sais qu'il y a un truc qui va pas chez moi, mais je fais des efforts tu sais." Il s'arrête et sort un flacon de sa poche, tu dois prendre tes médicaments." Elle se fige, la fourchette à la main. "S'il te plais maman." Il lui tend des pilules et elle avance une main pour saisir brutalement la sienne, la plaquant sur la table. Troy devait s'y attendre parce qu'il la retire au moment ou la fourchette se plante à l'endroit même ou elle était une seconde plus tôt. Il lève alors son autre main et je remarque le bandage. "Tu m'as déjà fait ce coup la..." Elle se met alors à hurler, hystérique.

"Tu me feras pas avaler ces choses! Je refuse, tu m'entends! Je les prendrai pas! Je les prendrai pas! Je les prendrai PAS!!" On dirait une folle en pleine crise de nerf, elle n'a rien a voir avec la femme que j'ai pu voir jusqu’à maintenant. Troy réagit et l'attrape par les épaule, la plaquant à sa chaise. Il saisit sa mâchoire et elle se met à le griffer mais elle est si faible qu'elle ne parvient pas à le faire lâcher prise et il force les pilules dans sa bouche, la maintenant fermé jusqu’à ce qu'elle finisse par les avaler. Sa mère est en larme, elle ne bouge plus.   
"Je te déteste." Il la prend dans ses bras, toujours derrière elle assise sur la chaise, et colle son front sur sa tête. 

"Je suis désolé maman. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé." La cassette arrive à la fin et l'écran devient noir.

Je me demande si Troy est au courant pour sa mère et Phil... Je devrai lui poser la question après tout ça. Enfin s'il veut toujours me parler ce dont je doute une fois que j’aurais remis les cassettes à son frère. Toute cette histoire... tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé part de la. Sans le vouloir, sans même en avoir conscience, il à ruiné la vie de sa mère, celle de Phil et indirectement celle de son père condamné à vivre avec une femme dépressive qui ne l'a jamais aimé. Il a été le point de non retour d'une suite d’événements et de mauvais choix de la part d'adultes qui n'ont pas su assumer leurs erreurs et ont fait de lui le responsable de tout leurs malheurs, lui faisant chèrement payer sa présence indésirable. Ces enfoirés lui ont fait tellement de mal pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable, ils lui ont pris ses rêves, ses désirs, son innocence, jusqu’à son estime de lui... _Putain ça me rend malade_. Il reste une dernière cassette. Je l'enclenche à contre-cœur et m'assied par terre devant l'écran. La vidéo démarre. Cette dernière cassette concerne toujours Troy... _Bordel, mais combien d'heures d'abus ce vieux bâtard a filmé?_ Cette fois Troy ne dit rien, il est nu, il ne bouge pas, il a l'air... ailleurs, comme si la personne à l'écran n'était qu'une coquille vide. Son regard est aussi vide, aussi mort que lui et cette vision me fait froid dans le dos. La voix de Phil se fait entendre.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux petite pute." Troy lève la tête, le regard toujours éteint et répond.

"Je veux que tu me baise."

"C'était quoi ça? C'est pas très convainquant... Je suis sur que tu peux faire mieux." Phil s'avance et le renverse face au lit sans que Troy oppose la moindre résistance, avant de lui enfoncer ses doigts. "C'est ça que tu veux? T'aime que je joue avec ton cul? Allez dis moi ce que tu veux!" Troy répond, la voix basse, les yeux fermé.

"Je veux que tu me défonce le cul Phil, je veux que tu m'encule avec ta grosse bite." _Merde, Troy non, pas ça..._ Phil rit

"Je savais bien que tu finirais par aimer ça. T'es vraiment une petite traînée, tu le sais Troy?" J'éteins la télévision avant de retirer la cassette, je ne veux rien voir de plus. Je range le tout dans la boite à chaussure et sors discrètement de la pièce.

POV TROY

  
Je reste étendu sur la terre sèche et poussiéreuse un moment, reprenant mon souffle, attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Je me rend compte que cette excursion était stupide. Je tourne la tête et contemple les trois corps sans vie qui gisent autour de moi. Je les ai abordé avec ma confiance habituelle, sûr de la facilité avec laquelle j'allais me débarrasser d'eux; jusqu’à ce que je tire sur le premier mec pourris et me retrouve à terre à hurler. Bien sur, mon épaule... j'ai été assez con pour tirer au fusil avec une épaule démise et le recul m'a envoyé bouffer les cailloux. J'ai finalement réussis à liquider les deux autres avec mon couteau... Même si quelque chose comme ça m'a rarement demandé autant d'efforts. Je finis par rassembler assez de force pour me lever et me dirige vers la jeep. Il faut que je remette cette épaule, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester dans cet état, qui sait quand les sauvages de la réserve feront leur apparition... J'ai besoin de pouvoir tirer. Je passe le portail du ranch et me gare près de la maison. Je ne peux pas aller à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions embarrassantes sur l'origine de mes blessures.  
Je finis par me diriger chez Jake, peut être qu'Alicia pourra faire quelque chose pour moi... De toute façon je n'ai personne d'autre à qui m'adresser. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle est déjà au courant de tout et qu'elle à un peu d'expérience médicale, en tout cas suffisamment pour ce que j'ai. Je frappe à la porte mais visiblement il n'y a personne, tant pis, je pousse la porte et entre, je vais attendre qu'elle arrive. Il est encore tôt et je dois prendre la relève de la garde à 14h ce qui me laisse largement le temps. Je me fais un café et m'installe sur le petit canapé du salon pour le boire. Une fois terminé je pose ma tasse sur la table basse et m'allonge, la tête sur un accoudoir et les genoux sur le deuxième; le canapé est trop petit, mais au moins je n'ai pas besoin de me déchausser pour m'installer. Je replis mon bras gauche sur ma poitrine pour soulager un peu les élancements de mon épaule et ferme les yeux.

Je suis réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque et la voix d'Alicia.

"Troy c'est toi? Qu'es que tu fais la?" Elle a l'air surprise et je sens une pointe d'agacement. J'ouvre les yeux et la vois debout à coté de moi. Je tente de me redresser mais la douleur est encore pire que tout à l'heure. C'est toujours plus douloureux à froid, comme pour les fractures. Je replis les jambes pour poser mes pieds sur l’accoudoir et m'aide de mon bras droit pour me hisser en position assise.

"Salut Alicia, en fait j'espérais que tu pourrais me filer un coup de main." Elle me tourne le dos et répond d'un ton sec.

"Et pourquoi je voudrai t'aider? Jake va surement se faire tuer à cause de toi!" Je baisse la tête, je sais qu'elle a raison, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'ai été stupide de venir ici... Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte mais elle m'arrête en attrapant le bord de ma veste.

"Attends... excuse-moi, je sais bien que c'est pas ta faute..." Elle pousse un profon soupire. "Je suis désolé ok? En quoi je peux t'aider?" Je tourne la tête vers elle et il n'y à aucune agressivité dans son regard. Pourtant elle à raison, c'est ma faute.

"C'est mon épaule... Je peux pas la remettre tout seul et ça me fait trop mal pour bouger correctement." Elle hoche la tête.

"Fais voir. Assied toi et enlève le haut." Je me rassied sur le canapé sans la regarder.

"Et! fais pas cette tête, je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit ok? Je voulais pas te blesser, je suis juste inquiète... sur les nerfs et, c'est tombé sur toi..."

"Non t'as raison, c'est ma faute. Je voulais juste aider ta mère et... J'veux pas qu'il meurt... à cause de moi. Je tiens à mon frère... même s'il me croit pas." Elle pose une main sur mon épaule valide et s'accroupit pour me regarder en face.

"Il va pas mourir ok? Tu lui diras quand il reviendra. Il te pardonnera. Il est en colère, mais il t'aime! Allez déshabille-toi. Ou... t'as peut être besoin d'aide pour ça aussi?" Elle me lance un petit sourire moqueur qui me remonte un peu le moral. Je comprend pourquoi Nick tient autant à elle; elle a un don pour s'occuper des causes perdus. Je fais ce qu'elle demande mais elle est finalement obligé de m'aider à sortir mon bras gauche du tee-shirt, et je me retrouve encore une fois à moitié nu devant elle. Bizarrement ça ne me dérange pas, son regard ne me met pas mal à l'aise. Elle n'a pas besoin de m’ausculter pour parvenir à la conclusion. "Bordel Troy! Ton épaule est comme ça depuis quand? T’aurais pas du rester comme ça!" Je sais bien qu'il faut pas attendre pour ce genre de choses, plus ça reste déboîté longtemps, plus les dommages sur les muscles et les tendons sont graves.

"Depuis cette nuit... J'avais personne pour m'aider, c'est pour ça que je suis venu."

"Mais pourquoi t'as pas demandé à Nick? Il est passé te voir ce matin non? Je l'ai vu parler à Jake devant chez toi." 

"Et je lui aurais dis quoi? _Et Salut Nicky! Au fait j'te plaque, mais avant tu veux_ _pas me remettre en place l'épaule que mon père m'a déboîté hier soir?_" Je lâche un soupir de dépit avant de me rendre compte qu'elle ne comprend pas... Bien sur elle n'a pas du voir Nick ce matin, elle n'est pas au courant. Elle émet un petit rire.

"Ouai, c'est sur, dit comme ça ça craint... Tu l'as vraiment laissé tomber?" 

"C'est pas comme si on était ensemble de toute façon... J'te l'ai dit, les relations c'est pas mon truc et il devenait collant." Elle hausse les sourcils et me lance un petit sourire ironique.

"Dit le mec qui couche avec un gars qui l'a violé juste parce qu'il était en colère que sa petite amie soit partie... Sérieux, il c'est passé quoi?"

"C'est juste... Je suis pas quelqu'un pour lui."

"Ah ouai? Rassure moi tu pense pas réellement ces conneries? Moi je crois que t'as tellement la trouille que les gens auxquels tu tiens te laissent tomber que tu préfères les éloigner et te trouver des excuses... Tu peux faire croire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi; j'ai grandi avec un grand frère héroïnomane t'as oublié? Les excuses bidon je les connais toutes!" Je ne veux pas lui parler de mon père, de ma promesse ni du fait que je m'éloigne de son frère pour remonter dans son estime. Elle me trouverai surement pathétique.

"Bon tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ou pas?" Elle soupire.

"Ok, tu veux pas en parler, j'ai compris..." Elle pose ses doigts sur mon épaule. Ils sont froids, ça fait du bien. "C'est tellement tuméfié que j'arrive pas à voir de quel côté l'os est sortie. Désolé ça va faire un peu mal." Elle appuie doucement et je ne peux pas m’empêcher de grimacer, mais je ne bouge pas. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrête et se lève. " Bon la tête de l'humérus est sortie vers l'arrière, il va falloir que tu lève ton bras parallèlement à ton corps, vas-y doucement. Et serre le poing, paume vers le bas." Elle se met à ma gauche pour m'aider. En réalité c'est elle qui fait tout, je ne fais que suivre le mouvement et ça fait un mal de chien. "Ok, la, c'est bon. Maintenant je vais devoir tirer ton bras d'un coup sec vers moi et pousser sur l'articulation la ou l'os est sortie en même temps pour le faire rentrer dans la loge. Essaie de te détendre, ça va faire mal mais ça ira mieux après." Elle me prend par surprise en mettant ses paroles à exécution avant même d'avoir finit sa phrase et je gueule un grand coup avant de débiter une flaupé d'insultes et de saloperies. Mais elle à raison, ça va beaucoup mieux. Je baisse le bras presque sans effort et le bouge doucement plusieurs fois.

"Merci, tu viens de sauver mes compétences de tireur d'élite!" Elle me fait les gros yeux et prend le ton de quelqu'un qui gronderait un gamin, ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

"Ah surement pas! T'avise même pas d'aller chercher un fusil! Je compte pas recommencer ce soir! Sérieusement Troy, tu devrais t'allonger un peu et te reposer, t'as une tête de déterré et il est que 11h." Je soupire et prend un air faussement résigné. "En plus j'ai pas finis, il te faut des points de suture pour ça." Elle montre l'entaille d'une dizaines de centimètres entre ma hanche et le bas des côtes flottantes sur le flan droit. J'ai du tomber sur un morceau de verre au cours de l'altercation avec mon père.

"Si c'est un ordre du docteur..." Je me rallonge sur le canapé pendant qu'elle s'éloigne pour récupérer du matériel de suture dans la salle de bain. Je la laisse faire sa broderie sans broncher, c'est pas vraiment douloureux surtout par rapport à l'épaule. Quand elle a terminé je remet mes vêtements et me rallonge pendant qu'elle prépare du café tout en me parlant de Nick, du comportement inadmissible de mon père et d'autres trucs que j'écoute à moitié. J'ai presque l'impression d'être chez un psychologue... Pas que j'y ai déjà mis les pieds, mais comme on voit dans les films avec le gars qui raconte sa vie allongé sur un divan. Je pense pas que parler aide vraiment dans la réalité... Ça règle rien, ça n'efface rien... 

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre et Jake entre. Il est vivant. Je sens un poids dont je n'avais même pas conscience disparaître de ma poitrine et le soulagement m'envahit, mais il est de courte durée devant l'air furieux de mon frère lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi.

"Qu'es que tu fous la toi?" Je me redresse et m'apprête à répondre mais Alicia me devance.

"Jake! Tu vas bien! T'énerve pas après Troy, il avait une épaule à remettre en place, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de rester." Il la regarde puis se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

"Ouai, bah y'a une infirmerie pour ça." Alicia s'apprête à parler mais je l'interromps.

"Jake..."

"C'est bon Alicia, merci pour ton aide, j'vais y aller c'est mieux, faut que j'aille voir les gars de toute façon." Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte en passant près de Jake sans le regarder et sors. Je crois que cette fois il ne me pardonnera pas si facilement.

POV NICK

  
Je m'inquiète pour Troy, j'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il est rentré. Il est midi et je me dirige vers la tente des repas en espérant le trouver la bas. En arrivant je vois Alicia assise seule à une table qui me fait signe de la rejoindre. Je n'ai pas faim et je ne vois pas Troy... Mais je prend tout de même un plateau et m'assied face à elle. Elle a l'air préoccupé.

"Ça va Licia?" 

"Jake est rentré." Bizarre... Pourquoi ce ton? C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pourtant.

"Oh. Et... il va bien?

"Plus ou moins... Il est un peu secoué, il a faillis se faire scalper; il est à l'infirmerie la. Au fait, Troy est passé ce matin... Ça va toi?" Troy, alors il est rentré. Pourquoi il est passé voir Alicia?

"Oui ça va. Et Troy il voulait quoi?"

"Que je l'aide avec son épaule. Mais il m'a dit... Que toi et lui c'est terminé. Qu'es qui c'est passé?" Alors comme ça il va voir Alicia pour se faire soigner; et il lui parle de moi... Je savais pas qu'ils étaient proche tout les deux... Pourtant ça doit être le cas s'il la laisse voir ses blessures alors qu'il les cache à tout le monde.

"Je sais pas trop en fait... Il était perturbé ce matin et j’aurais pas du le surprendre dans sa chambre au réveil je crois. Et puis y'a Jake qui lui en veut. Enfin on a jamais vraiment été ensemble de toute façon, c'est juste... Physique tu sais." Elle semble sceptique.

"Alors y'a rien d'autre entre vous? Enfin pour toi peut être mais lui... Ça avait pas l'air _"juste physique"_ quand il a foutu en l'air la mission d'hier soir pour te sauver... Mais bon, je dois me faire des idées... Il est pas vraiment du genre fleur bleu ton sociopathe." Elle pousse un soupire amusé sur sa dernière phrase, comme si c'était idiot d'avoir pu penser le contraire. Et pourtant... Je ne pense pas que Troy ressente autre chose pour moi qu'un besoin physique et peut être de l'amitié mais je sais qu'il en est capable, je sais qu'il a aimé Mike et qu'il aime Jake. Et moi? Je ne sais pas trop, je reste mitigé à son sujet. Je ne ressens plus la haine du début, j'en suis même venu à apprécier sa présence et certains côtés de sa personnalité; je pense que je le considère comme un ami, j'ai finis par développer une sorte d'attachement pour lui, en partie parce-que je connais des bribes de son passé dont je ne suis pas censé être au courant... Physiquement il m'attire c'est indiscutable mais _de la à parler de sentiments?_ Non. S'il me demandait de tout quitter pour lui demain je choisirai ma famille sans hésiter... Ceci dit, j'ai fait le même choix concernant Lucianna et j'étais pourtant persuadé de ressentir de l'amour pour elle. Peut être qu'au fond c'est moi qui suis incapable d'aimer... Je fais toujours passer mes besoins avant ceux des autres, même en ce qui concerne ma famille. 

"Et oh! T'es toujours avec moi?" Je m'extirpe de mes réflexions pour regarder ma sœur qui semble amusée. "T'as pas touché à ton plateau... T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette frangin, sans mauvais jeux de mots." Elle marque une pause et me regarde remuer le contenu de l'assiette en question du bout de ma fourchette. Elle me fait un petit sourire en coin. "Tu l'aime pas, mais tu t'inquiète pour lui pas vrai? Je comprend, c'est ton ami. En tout cas, que vous couchiez ensemble ou pas, tu devrais aller le voir, Jake l'a mis dehors tout à l'heure et il avait pas l'air bien. Ah! Et Jake m'a dit qu'il voulait te voir aussi, j'ai pas réussis à savoir pourquoi." C'est le moment, je peux plus reculer... Je me lève, je n'ai rien manger et je ne peux m'empêcher de me reprocher ce gaspillage.

"Ok, je vais aller le voir, j'ai pas faim de toute façon alors autant m'occuper. A plus tard Licia." Elle se lève à son tour, elle a finit son repas, elle.

"Ok, je vais y aller aussi, je dois passer voir maman. Et Nick? Passe me voir de temps en temps..." Je lui souris.

"Compte sur moi, tu sais bien que j'peux pas me passer de toi." Elle rit tout en s'éloignant et ajoute sans se retourner.

"Oh je sais... Qu'es que tu ferai sans moi!" Je secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé, et me dirige vers la maison pour récupérer la boite à chaussure. Tout en marchant j'allume une cigarette et tire une bouffé; le tabac est trop sec mais c'est mieux que rien je suppose. Je me demande comment Jake va réagir... Je vais lui donner les cassettes et le laisser se débrouiller avec, c'est à lui de gérer ça, c'est pas mes histoires de famille après tout. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ma réflexion lâche mais tant pis, je ne me sens pas les compétences pour régler quelque chose d'aussi lourd.  
En cours de route je tombe sur Coop qui vient vers moi.

"Nick t'as une minute?" Je m'arrête et l'attend. "Faut que j'te parle de Troy... Écoutes, je sais pas ce qu'il ce passe entre vous deux et ça me regarde pas, mais la... On peux pas se permettre d'avoir des dissensions dans le groupe en ce moment. Alors si y'a un problème règle le vite parce qu'on va pas pouvoir gérer les indiens et Troy en même temps." Je le regarde, un peu surpris, me demandant jusqu’à quel point il est au courant de ma relation avec Troy, puis me ressaisie.

"Qu'es qui c'est passé?"

"Troy vient de fracasser Blake parce qu’il avait fait une blague salace qui lui a pas plut... Blake est à l'infirmerie."

"Et pourquoi tu viens me voir à moi?" 

"Écoutes me prend pas pour un con, je vois bien qu'il s'est rapproché de toi depuis la mort de Mike... Et chaque fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état, c'est quand il s’engueulait avec lui alors..."

"Et Troy il est ou la?"

"Je lui ai dit d'aller se calmer un peu, je crois qu'il est rentré chez lui."

"Ok, c'est bon je vais passer le voir. On se voit tout à l'heure." Bon, tant pis pour Jake, j'irais plus tard. Je fais demi-tour et me rend chez les Otto. Je vois Jérémiah de loin près des enclos et décide de rentrer sans frapper; j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à attendre que Troy daigne m'ouvrir. Je monte directement à l'étage et frappe brièvement à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. Je reste comme un con devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Troy est debout au milieu du foutoir qu'es toujours sa chambre, seulement vêtu de sa chemise et tente de se couvrir avec son pantalon qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de remettre... Sans parvenir à cacher son érection. Le lit est défait, il a du se lever précipitamment. Il a l'air surpris et... excité? _Putain ce mec va me tuer. _Ma bouche se tord en un petit sourire involontaire.

"Ça va tu t'amuse bien? C'est pour ça que tu voulais plus de moi?" Je m'avance vers lui.

"Putain Nick, j't'ai pas dis d'entrer! Tu vois bien que j'suis... occupé, la." Son souffle s'accélère à mesure que j'approche mais il ne recule pas.

"T'es vraiment pas croyable toi... Tu vas me rendre dingue." Il prend son air narquois habituel pour répondre, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

"Tu compte jouer les voyeurs Nicky? Dire que je pensais que c'était moi le dépravé..." Il laisse échapper un petit bruit amusé avant de se tourner pour récupérer son caleçon sur le bord du lit. Je comble la distance entre nous et le pousse contre le mur.

"Non mater c'est pas vraiment mon truc... Mais j'peux t'aider, t'as l'air d'avoir un soucis." Sa respiration s'emballe lorsque je me colle derrière lui.

"J't'ai dis que ta bite dans mon cul c'était terminé Nick." Sa voix dit tout le contraire... Mais je peux pas le forcer. Par contre jouer sur les mots, ça, je sais faire.

"T'inquiète, j'ai pas besoin de te la mettre pour ça." Je pose ma main gauche sur son cul et l'écarte, tout en mettant deux doigts de l'autre main dans ma bouche pour les humidifier avant de constater qu'il m'a déjà facilité la tâche. Il n’essaie pas de s'éloigner de mon contacte et garde ses deux mains sagement posés contre le mur, alors je continu. J'appuis mon index sur son trou légèrement ouvert et il entre sans difficultés, me valant un gémissement sonore de Troy. "Dis moi, tu pensais à qui en te mettant des doigts?" Il gémit à nouveau mais ne répond pas.Tant pis, trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. J'enfonce mon doigt plus loin cherchant un point précis. Je comprend que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherche lorsque je le vois se cambrer en gémissant plus fort, il recule sa tête.

"Putain Nicky! J'en peux plus, t'as gagné, baise moi... s'il te plais." Merde... Je me mord la lèvre quand je vois son visage, il est toujours aussi bandant avec ses lèvres rouges et humide, sa bouche entrouverte et ses yeux à moitié fermé par le plaisir et j'ai vraiment envie d'obéir... Mais après ses paroles de ce matin j'ai bien envie de jouer un peu avec lui.

"Tu veux plus que j'te baise, alors faudra te contenter de ça. Tu peux faire ça pour moi Troy? Tu vas venir avec mes doigts dans ton cul?" J'ajoute un deuxième doigt et les enfonce jusqu'au bout avant de ressortir et de recommencer, trouvant sa prostate à chaque fois, le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je laisse mon autre main glisser sur sa hanche jusqu’à son sexe et commence à le caresser.

"T'aimes ça pas vrai? Tu vas jouir juste avec mes doigts Troy? Tu vas jouir pour moi comme une bonne salope?" Je sens sa bite se contracter dans ma main à ces mots, ses couilles sont dure et une dernière poussée de mes doigt suffit, il vient, éclaboussant ma main et le mur en gémissant. Je retire mes doigts et le regarde, haletant, le front posé contre le mur, les yeux fermé... Ses jambes tremblent. Il est vraiment beau et je ne peux m’empêcher de ressentir une pointe de possessivité. Je ne veux pas qu'il me repousse comme ce matin, je ne veux pas le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre comme l'autre jour avec Coop. Mais c'est son choix et je ne peux pas aller contre, je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai déjà été trop loin avec lui.

"Excuse-moi, j’aurais pas du faire ça... t'avais dit non." Il sourit, franchement amusé et tourne un peu la tête pour me regarder.

"Ouai j'avais dit non... Mais depuis quand tu m'écoutes Nick?" Il se retourne et récupère ses vêtements. Le bref passage que j'ai visionné de lui sur la dernière cassette de Phil me revient. Et merde... Peut être que j’aurais pas du interpréter le fait qu'il ne me repousse pas comme un consentement après tout. Je devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne réagit pas toujours de façon cohérente avec ce qu'il ressent. Il doit lire mon malaise sur mon visage parce qu’il se met à parler tout en s'habillant.

"Fais pas cette tête Nick, t'as rien fait de mal. Je le voulais aussi de toute façon." _Putain fais pas ça... Arrêtes de me trouver des excuses et de cautionner mes conneries!_

"Troy, j'aimerai qu'on parle." Il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte.

"Pas moi Nick, j'ai du boulot." Il sort et me laisse seul dans sa chambre avec ma conscience et ma queue à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Je prend le temps de me calmer avant de sortir. Je retourne chez moi récupérer les vidéos pour Jake puis prend la direction de chez lui.

Une fois devant chez Jake ma boite à chaussure en main, je frappe et attend. Peut être qu'il n'est pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie. Au fond j'espère qu'il n'est pas la... Même si je sais que ça ne fera que repousser l'échéance. La porte s'ouvre et Jake me fait face. Il a le haut de la tête entouré d'un bandage et semble fatigué. Il me fait entrer et je pose la boite à chaussure sur la table de la cuisine avant de m'asseoir sur une chaise. Jake s'installe en face de moi.

"Très bien Nick, je t'écoute." Je lui tend la boite. "Qu'es que c'est?" Il l'ouvre et me lance un regard interrogateur. Je grimace.

"C'est les preuves de ce que j'avance. Je te préviens tout de suite, ce que tu vas voir la dessus... C'est monstrueux. Regarde les seul et surtout, les montre pas à Troy." Je m'apprête à me lever pour partir dans l'espoir d'esquiver les questions mais il m'arrête.

"Y'a quoi la dessus Nick? ça vient d'ou?" Je soupire, résigné.

"Ça vient de chez Phil. C'est des choses qu'il a filmé. Des choses... qu'il a faites à Troy, quand ton père étaient pas la et toi non plus. Et y'en a une qui concerne sa mère aussi, enfin tu verra bien." Il me regarde de plus en plus inquiet et intrigué.

"Il lui a fait quoi? Bordel Nick, dis moi de quoi tu parles!!" Je me prends la tête dans les mains, baissant les yeux sur la table alors que je répond doucement.

"Il l'a violé, Jake. Phil a violé ton frère pendant des mois et je crois que personne n'a jamais su." Je lève les yeux face au silence qui suit ma déclaration. Jake est tout pâle, les sourcils froncé, figé. Je vois bien qu'il s'attendait pas à ça, il a l'air d'avoir pris un coup de masse sur le crâne. "J'aimerai l'aider Jake, mais je sais pas quoi faire... Je peux pas lui parler de ça! J'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction... Il me tuerait surement." Un petit rire nerveux m'échappe et retombe aussitôt. "J'ai pensé que tu serais le mieux placé. En fait t'es la seule personne à laquelle j'ai pensé..."

"Tu veux vraiment l'aider Nick? Commence par arrêter de jouer avec lui! Putain, tu m'avais promis!" 

"Je sais Jake, je suis désolé, j'ai essayé, mais quand je l'ai laissé il est allé voir Blake et ce mec est un vrai con! Il le traitait comme une pute, il s'en cachait même pas!" Il me coupe dans mon plaidoyer.

"Alors tu t'es dis que si quelqu'un devait le traiter comme une chienne, à choisir, il valait mieux que ce soit toi c'est ça? Parce que toi tu lui fais l'amour peut être? tu le traite avec respect?" Je baisse la tête, honteux. Je sais qu'il a raison, je ne vaut pas mieux que les autres "Dis moi, Nick, si j'avais fais à ta petite sœur ce que tu as osé faire à mon frère quand Lucianna est partie... tu serais pas assis la à discuter calmement, je me trompe?" Je n'ai rien à répondre, je le regarde en grimaçant. "C'est bien ce que je pensai..." 

"Je suis désolé Jake, vraiment... T'imagine pas comme je regrette." Il me regarde un instant puis baisse les yeux sur les cassettes.

"C'est vraiment moche pas vrai? Les vidéos... à voir ta tête..." Je soupire en hochant légèrement la tête.

"Ouai, j'te cache pas que j'ai faillis vomir. C'est vraiment dur à regarder et j'ai vu que le début à chaque fois. Sauf celle sur Tracy."

"Alicia est pas la, je vais en profiter pour voir ça... Merci Nick, je m'occupe du reste." Je hoche la tête et me lève, je dois me préparer pour mon tour de garde maintenant.

POV TROY

  
Il fait nuit et les gars de la milice et moi, on est tous réunis à discuter stratégie. Jake est rentré en un seul morceau mais les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes... Les menaces que Walker lui a faites sont inquiétantes et nous allons devoir rester sur le qui-vive 24h sur 24 pour les prochains jours. Nick est dans son coin, il a l'air déprimé... Sans doute à cause de moi. Je m'en veux un peu de mes propos de tout à l'heure, si j'avais vraiment pas voulut qu'il me touche j’aurais très bien pu l'en empêcher, mais la vérité, c'est que j'en crevai d'envie. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, je veux vraiment que mon père soit fier de moi et s'il se rend compte que je me tape encore Nick... Je sais que c'était un coup bas, c'est tellement facile de le faire culpabiliser... Mais je dois rester ferme, j'ai fais mon choix et je veux pas lui laisser croire que je ne suis pas sur de moi. La seule façon de l'éloigner c'est de jouer sur la corde sensible, à savoir la culpabilité; puisque je n'arrive pas à le faire me détester malgré mes actes, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis en train d'expliquer aux gars que je veux tout le monde sur le pied de guerre pour les prochaines 72h quand il intervient pour la première fois de la soirée.

"Et si les indiens attaquent le ranch pendant qu'on est ici? On est trop loin pour prévenir qui que ce soit." Je me tourne vers lui, c'est vrai qu'il ne connait pas le secteur aussi bien que les autres.

"Il n'y a que deux route pour arriver au ranch depuis la réserve. On en couvre une, la deuxième est surveillé par l'autre groupe. Si ces connards se pointent, quelqu'un reste en arrière pendant qu'on fonce prévenir le ranch."

"On sacrifie quelqu'un tu veux dire?" Je sourie, ça lui ressemble bien de se préoccuper de sauver tout le monde...

"Ouai, et on est tous volontaire ici." J'écarte les bras pour englober tout le monde. Je suis curieux de savoir s'il va se porter volontaire pour faire parti du groupe. Il semble pensif puis lève la tête et parle d'une voix calme, presque résigné.

"Si on en arrive la, je reste." Je le regarde, surpris. Merde, je l'ai blessé au point de vouloir en finir avec la vie? J'ai peut être sous estimé la porté de mes mots... Je m'approche de lui.

"Qu'es qui va pas Nicky? T'es dépressif?" Il me répond sur le même ton.

"Non c'est pas ça, mais le suicide marche pas sur moi." Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire, ce mec est cinglé... Et j'adore ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça parce-que je sais que la personne qui restera ne s'en sortira pas.

"Ouai bah, tu joueras les kamikaze une autre fois." Le reste de la nuit ce passe sans incident.

Dès l'aube, je retourne vers le ranch avec Nick et deux autres gars pour m'assurer que tout va bien et récupérer du ravitaillement. Une fois sur place, je leur donne une heure avant de se rejoindre à la voiture pour repartir et tout le monde ce disperse. Je me dirige vers la maison, quitte à être la je compte bien prendre une douche et me changer. Quand j'entre je suis surpris d'entendre les voix de Jake et de mon père, visiblement plongés dans une conversation animé. J'avance silencieusement pour ne pas me faire remarquer jusqu’à ce que j'entende mon nom. Je me fige, curieux de savoir de quoi il retourne et écoute derière la porte du bureau du vieux. Ce que j'entend alors me glace le sang.

"Papa ce que je vais te dire... c'est pas facile à entendre mais tu dois savoir. Tu te souviens l'année ou tu es partis prospecter, tu avais laissé Troy avec Phil au ranch. Il c'est passé quelque chose... Je sais pourquoi Troy était si bizarre, tellement en colère et mal dans sa peau l'été suivant."

"Et bien parle! Je t'écoute, arrête de tourner autour du pot Jake, qu'es que tu veux me dire?"

"Phil... a abusé Troy tout le temps ou tu étais pas la. Il l'a violé et il a tout filmé. J'ai tout vu papa, j'ai vu les cassettes. Et c'est pas tout... Je sais pour Tracy, pour elle et Phil." Je reste figé d'horreur. Un gout de bile me remonte dans la gorge. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je suis obligé de m'appuyer contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Je pensai que cette histoire était derrière moi... Ou du moins suffisamment enterré pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Jake... Comment il a pu savoir? Ou a t'il trouvé ces foutus cassettes? Et qu'es qu'il veut dire à propos de ma mère et Phil?

"C'est vieux tout ça Jake... Il y a des cadavres qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déterrer." Il y a un blanc dans la conversation; quand Jake reprend la parole, il est en colère.

"Tu savais... T'es pas surpris... T'étais au courant!" Non... Non c'est pas possible... _Il pouvait pas savoir._ Je pousse doucement la porte et entre dans le bureau, les yeux rivés sur mon père. Il ne me regarde pas lorsqu'il répond.

"Oui je savais... Je savais ce qu'il était quand je lui ai laissé Troy." Alors Phil avait raison, il mentait pas pour me faire du mal quand il disait que mon père lui avait demandé de m'éloigner de Mike... Je ne peux pas y croire... Il pouvais pas savoir ce que Phil ferrait, il n'a pas pu lui demander de me faire ça. "_Même ton père ne supporte plus de te voir te comporter comme une petite salope auprès de ton cher Mike!"_

"Comment t'as pu? Pourquoi?" J'ai du mal à parler, comme si quelque chose m'obstruait la gorge. Des images que j’aurais préféré oublier me reviennent par vagues, les paroles du vieux McCarthy résonnent dans ma tête comme s'il était encore penché derrière moi, sa bouche tout contre mon oreille, et j'ai envie de hurler pour couvrir sa voix, de plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces choses blessantes qui me rappellent ma propre impuissance, ma faiblesse..._ qui me rappellent que mon pèr_e _m'a livré à ce monstre_. Mon père daigne enfin tourner la tête vers moi.

"Je ne supportais plus de te voir avec ce garçon. Tu te comportais comme un animal!... Alors je me suis dit qu'une bonne leçon te ferait du bien, qu'après ça tu reviendrais dans le droit chemin! Et ça a marché, quand je suis revenu tu voyais plus ce gamin... Je savais pas qu'il irait si loin. Bon sang Troy, j'ai jamais voulu ça! Je me suis dis que s'il arrivait à te faire suffisamment peur tu te rendrais compte que ce genre de comportement est contre nature, que tu ne voudrais pas devenir comme lui! Je l'ai fait pour te rendre meilleur... J'ai jamais voulut qu'il te... détruise.

"Ne me compare pas à lui! J'ai rien à voir avec ce taré! J'ai jamais frappé et tripoté des gamins moi... T'imagine pas tout ce qu'il m'a fait... Mais tu t'en foutais toute façon, tu m'as abandonné... Tu m'a livré à ce fils de pute! C'est pas lui qui m'a détruit... C'est toi." Mon père tourne la tête en secouant le main comme si mes propos n'avaient aucune importance.

"Tu aurais du arrêter de voir ce... Mike quand je te l'ai demandé!" à la mention de Mike, la colère jusque la contenu sous le choc et la douleur explose et je me mets à hurler.

"Ne prononce plus JAMAIS son nom!" Je me suis avancé vers lui inconsciemment, les poings serrés au point que mes ongles mordent la chaire de mes paumes. Je ne vois plus la pièce qui m'entoure, juste le visage de mon père, l'homme qui m'a trahit. La voix de Phil est assourdissante dans ma tête et je crois que ma dernière phrase s'adresse autant à lui qu'a mon père. Il doit voir quelque chose dans l'expression de mon visage qui lui fait peur parce qu’il recule d'un pas. Je remarque Jake qui s'avance vers moi et je reviens à la réalité. Je respire profondément, les dents serrés à en faire éclater l'émail avant de me tourner brusquement et de sortir de cette pièce étouffante; si je reste, je risque de devenir fou et de faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard... _ou pas._ Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Je monte les escaliers et entre dans la salle de bain. Je règle l'eau chaude avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, je ferme les yeux et pause le front contre le carrelage froid, j'ai mal à la tête. Je finis par couper l'eau et sortir de la baignoire. Je me sèche rapidement et me dirige vers ma chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres. J'en reviens toujours pas que cette histoire refasse surface aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps... Comment? Qui a bien pu mettre la main sur ces cassettes? Jake? Il n'a jamais su jusqu’à maintenant, je vois pas comment il aurait pu tomber la dessus tout seul. Putain! Si je trouve le fils de pute responsable de ce merdier je jure que j'me le fait! J'ai des envie de meurtre la. Je balance un coup de poing dans le montant de l'étagère et plusieurs livres s'écrasent au sol. Je m'assied sur mon lit et me prend la tête dans les mains. Je dois me ressaisir, c'est vraiment pas le moment... Des coups résonnent sur la porte entrouverte et je lève les yeux pour voir Jake entrer, hésitant. Qu'es qu'il me veut maintenant?

"Je suis désolé Troy... Je veux t'aider, dis moi ce que je peux faire."

"Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait?" Je veux juste qu'il sorte de ma chambre. Je sens que je suis à deux doigts de craquer et j'veux vraiment pas lui faire de mal, mais je sais pas si je serai capable de me contrôler s'il reste la.

"Frangin, pourquoi t'as rien dis? pourquoi t'as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps?"

"Peut être parce que j'avais pas envie d'en parler! Et c'est toujours le cas. Fout moi la paix Jake, ça te regarde pas!"

"Je peux pas... Pas après ce que j'ai vu. T'as besoin d'aide Troy... Parle moi, s'il te plais!" Je me lève brusquement et l'attrape par le col de sa chemise, je me retiens de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule mais tout juste. Je le secoue tout en parlant de plus en plus fort, devenant presque hystérique au fur et à mesure que je lui crache à la figure des horreurs qui hantent encore mes rêves après toutes ces années.

"Tu veux que j'te parle? C'est vraiment c'que tu veux Jake? Ok, tu veux savoir quoi? Tu veux que j'te raconte comment Phil me forçait à m'agenouiller tout les soirs et à ouvrir la bouche pour lui sucer la queue? Comment il me forçait à avaler quand il jouissait dans ma bouche en grognant comme un porc? Ou tu veux peut être savoir comment c'était quand il venait se glisser dans ma chambre complètement bourré..." Ma voix se brise et j'ai du mal à forcer les mots hors de ma gorge. "Il me plaquait sur mon lit pour me faire des trucs dégueulasse en collant ses lèvres à mon oreille et il demandait: "_t'es vraiment une petite_ _traînée tu le sais ça?"_ J'peux aussi te parler de la façon dont il me battait jusqu’à c'que je puisse plus me lever si j'avais le malheur d'essayer de le repousser!" Je marque une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, Jake est livide mais je continu sans aucune pitié. "Mais le pire c'est encore quand il a commencé à vouloir que je le supplie... Il disait... il disait que si je ne le faisait pas, il montrerait une petite vidéo très instructive à Mike, alors je l'ai fait... T'imagine ça Jake? J'ai supplié ce porc de me baiser comme une chienne! Je pouvais même plus dire que je le voulais pas après ça... Alors t'en sais suffisamment la? Ou tu veux encore des précisions?" Il reste sans réaction, sous le choc. Je le lâche et le regarde un instant. "Je t'avais dis que j'voulais pas en parler..." Je le contourne et sors sans me retourner. J'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un, faut que je me défoule. Je sais que je suis une vrai bombe à retardement dans cet état et c'est mauvais pour tout le monde. Je descend les escaliers et passe devant le bureau du vieux sans un regard. Si je le vois je ne sais pas de quoi je serai capable à cet instant. Je franchis le seuil et descend le perron pour voir Nick qui m'attend à coté de la voiture. Je m'avance et me retourne lorsque j'entend des pas précipités sur les marches derrière moi. C'est Jake. Il essai de me saisir par le bras mais je le repousse violemment d'un coup d'avant bras dans la poitrine.

"Oh ça va pas toi! T'avais plus d'eau chaude pour ta douche ou quoi?" John, un des gars de mon groupe est arrivé entre temps. Malheureusement pour lui c'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour et je trouve en lui un parfait exutoire! Je me jette sur lui et le plaque au sol, le cognant au visage de toutes mes forces alors que Jake se précipite pour m'arrêter. Nick s'y met aussi et ils me tirent en arrière loin de John. Son visage est en sang et il se relève péniblement.

"Vas faire un tour à l'infirmerie mec." C'est la voix de Nick. Ils me lâchent et je me redresse, époussetant la poussière de ma veste. Je me tourne pour leur faire face et saisis la fin de la phrase de Jake.

"... pour les vidéo." Je remarque l'air gêné de Nick lorsqu'il surprend mon regard et j'assemble les morceaux... _Nick... C'est lui... Tout est de sa faute._

"Ecoute Troy, calme toi d'accord, laisse moi t'expliquer..." Mais je ne suis plus en état de l'écouter, encore moins de me calmer et je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je vois rouge. La rage et la haine que j'éprouve transpire dans ma voix. Il m'a trahit. Lui que je considérais comme un ami... Il est comme les autres en fin de compte. Ils sont tous pareil, Nick, ma famille, Madison, Phil, les autres... Ils ne font que se servir de moi et m'humilier dès qu'il en ont l'occasion, exploiter la moindre faiblesse et la retourner contre moi. J'aurais du le laisser crever à la réserve.

"Nick espèce de connard tu t'es bien foutu d'ma gueule! Putain j'te faisais confiance et toi tu me fais... ça?" Il baisse la tête, honteux, et marmonne des excuses dont j'ai strictement rien à foutre. "J'te déteste... J'vous déteste tous..." Nick s'approche et je recule d'un pas par réflexe. "Me touche pas, me parle pas, je veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Si tu t'avise de m'approcher j'te préviens... j'te bute." 

"Putain Troy, calme toi deux minutes! Je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, je devais faire quelque chose..." Me calmer? Après ce qu'il a fait il ose me dire de me calmer?

"Et t'aurais pas pu venir m'en parler? T'étais obligé de faire une annonce générale? Tu croyais que j'allais sauter de joie en apprenant que t'avais tout déballé dans mon dos?" Ma gorge se serre à nouveau, il se rend même pas compte du mal qu'il me fait... Ou il en a juste rien à foutre, comme tout le monde. Il s'avance encore.

"Je suis désolé, je sais que je m'y suis pris comme un con, j’aurais du venir te voir en premier. Je voulais pas te blesser Troy, crois moi..." Il est juste devant moi maintenant et il tend la main vers mon bras. Je me crispe, me recroqueville comme un chien battu attendant la douleur que provoquera inévitablement le contacte et, lorsqu'il se produit une décharge me traverse et je perd tout contrôle. Je dégage le bras de Nick comme s'il m'avait brûlé et le frappe au visage. Le temps qu'il réagisse en levant les bras pour se protéger, un deuxième coup de poing a déjà percuté sa mâchoire et il saigne du nez et de la bouche. Je suis pris d'une frénésie de violence et lui envois un coup de genoux dans les côtes qui le plie en deux avant que Jake intervienne, essayant de me saisir par derrière. Il tente de me ceinturer, ses bras étroitement serrés autour de moi mais un coup de coude bien placé le fait lâcher prise en haletant de douleur et je me jette à nouveau sur Nick, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le dos. Je suis à cheval sur lui et le frappe de toute mes forces partout ou je peux l'atteindre, je veux lui faire ressentir la même souffrance atroce qui me déchire de l'intérieur, qui aveugle ma conscience en ce moment. Jake m’attrape à nouveau un bras et je le dégage brutalement, je suis à peine conscient des mouvements et des cris autour de moi quand le gémissement de douleur d'Alicia me parvient. Ce n'était pas Jake, c'était elle... 

"Troy j't'en supplie arrête tu vas le tuer!" Elle est en larme. Sa voix me ramène à la réalité comme une douche froide et je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Je regarde Nick sous moi, le visage ensanglanté, recroquevillé, les bras sur la tête. L'image qu'il me renvoi de moi même face à mon père me donne envie de vomir et je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps avant de lever la tête et de constater les mines choqués des personnes rameutés par les cris. Mes yeux se posent enfin sur Alicia qui se relève en se tenant les côtes, le visage grimaçant. Et merde... Je lui ai fait mal... Je voulais pas, pas elle, pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi alors qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de me haïr. Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Elle s'avance vers moi et je baisse la tête alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit; puis elle attrape mon poignet et me tire sur mes pieds. Je m'exécute sans résistance, libérant Nick; Madison se jette sur lui ainsi que Jake. Il est vraiment dans un sale état. 

"C'est quoi ton problème?" La voix d'Alicia est dure, sèche. Elle serre toujours mon poignet dans sa main.

"Rien."

"Rien? Tu frappe tout ceux qui s'approche parce qu'il y a rien? Tu te fous de ma gueule? Suis moi, faut qu'on parle." Je m'apprête à la suivre sans discuter quand Jake intervient.

"Alicia laisse le je vais m'en occuper."

"C'est bon Jake, je gère."

"Il est instable Alicia, t'as pas vu ce qu'il vient de faire à ton frère? Et il t'a frappé aussi!"

"C'est bon j'te dis, ton frère me fera pas de mal... J'peux te faire confiance Troy?" Je hoche la tête sans rien dire et elle me tire par le bras en direction de la maison de Jake.  
Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour ma défense... Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je la regarde tout en marchant à sa droite, légèrement en retrait et je vois sa pommette qui commence à violacer... merde. Elle aussi va surement me dire qu'elle ne veux plus me voir après ça, de toute façon je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire fuir tout ceux qui m'approche. Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche de tout le trajet; la connaissant un peu maintenant, je pense qu'elle attend d'être à la maison pour se mettre à hurler, elle n'a pas l'air du genre déballage publique et j'en suis reconnaissant, je me suis assez affiché comme ça.   
En arrivant, elle ouvre la porte et entre devant moi, ne se retournant pas pour voir si je la suis. Je reste debout dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle se dirige vers la cuisine et jette un œil dans ma direction avant de s'affairer autour de la cafetière.

"Ferme la porte et assied toi." Sa voix est ferme mais bizarrement pas aussi agressive que je m'y attendais. Je m'exécute, m'assied sur le canapé et attend qu'elle dise quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, elle vient me rejoindre et pose une tasse de café devant moi sur la table basse avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en fasse de moi, sa propre tasse dans les mains.

"Alors... Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ce passe?" Je baisse la tête et contemple mes mains jointes posées sur mes genoux, je ne sais pas quoi dire. _Je ne veux pas lui dire_. Elle soupire. "Troy... Je peux pas te forcer à parler, mais la ça va trop loin... Nick a fait quelque chose? Il s'est encore comporté comme un connard? Dis moi quelque chose putain! Je croyais qu'on pouvait se parler!" Elle à l'air sincèrement inquiète. Sa réaction me prend au dépourvu.

"Je suis désolé... Je savais pas que c'était toi." Elle secoue la tête. 

"On s'en fout, c'est rien ça; dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nick."

"Il a déconné... Il a fait un truc qu'il aurait pas du et c'est parti en couille... Je voulais pas le tuer; j'ai juste... perdu le contrôle." Elle fronce les sourcil.

"C'est parce que tu l'a laissé c'est ça? Il t'a encore forcé? Tu peux me le dire... Honnêtement à ta place je lui aurai collé une raclé la première fois déjà." Je lève la tête, surpris par son insinuation. C'est assez drôle qu'elle puisse penser que Nick soit capable de me forcer à faire quelque chose contre mon gré... Quand on voit la raclé que je viens de lui mettre.

"Non! Non c'est pas ça... Il a raconté des trucs à Jake qu'il était pas censé savoir. Il m'a trahit! Je lui faisais confiance! Il aurait du venir me voir et il a préféré tout me faire dans le dos putain! J’aurais du savoir qu'il était comme les autres, chaque fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un ça finit mal. En fait c'est ma faute, j’aurais jamais du le laisser devenir proche, j'ai juste été trop con, Jake à raison, je suis stupide." La colère que je ressentais jusqu’à maintenant est redescendu petit à petit laissant la place à une douleur que je n'ai ressenti qu'une seule fois pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma famille. Je repense aux derniers mots de Mike, à son rejet. Oui, je ressens exactement la même chose. Je prend soudain conscience de ce qui aurait pu ce passer si Alicia n'était pas intervenu... J’aurais pu le tuer... Comme Mike ce jour la. L'horreur qui m'envahit me fait écarquiller les yeux. Alicia se rappelle à moi alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées.

"Bon écoute, je sais pas ce que Nick à bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état, mais va falloir apprendre à gérer la colère... Troy, Nick est un crétin je le sais, mais c'est pas son genre de faire du mal intentionnellement, je suis sure qu'il avait une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait... Tu devrais peut être en parler calmement avec lui." Je la regarde, la colère refaisant surface.

"Calmement? Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait! Il savait très bien qu'il me ferait du mal! C'est quoi si c'était pas intentionnel? Déballer des choses comme ça à Jake dans mon dos en sachant très bien qu'il sait pas fermer sa putain de gueule c'est pas intentionnel peut être? Il se mêle de choses qui ne le regardent pas et il ose me dire que c'est pour mon bien! Comme si informer tout le ranch allait m'aider! S'il voulait se venger parce que je l'ai laissé tombé il pouvait pas mieux s'y prendre." Je me calme en remarquant qu'elle s'est reculé dans son fauteuil et pousse un soupir en détournant le regard; ça m'énerve... Elle devrait savoir que je vais pas lui sauter dessus. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains; mes jointures sont blanches et mes ongles rentrent dans mes paumes, les faisant saigner à nouveau; je les essuie sur mon pantalon; un peu plus de sang ne changera pas grand chose. "Toute façon tout le monde sait déjà que j'suis qu'un pauvre taré... Au fond c'est ce que tu pense toi aussi, pas vrai? Tu cherche quoi Alicia? Tu veux te lancer dans la psychiatrie? Je suis un sujet d'étude pour toi? c'est ça?"

"Troy calme toi bon sang!!" Son éclat de voix me stop dans mon élan. "Je veux juste comprendre ce qu'il ce passe! Je veux t'aider mais je peux pas faire grand chose si tu te réfugie dans l’agressivité chaque fois que tu veux pas répondre..." Elle se lève et vient s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je trésaille quand elle pose une main sur mon bras. "Je sais pas de quoi t'as peur mais je te promet que je garderai pour moi tout ce que tu diras; fais moi confiance." Elle me serre le bras et je lève la tête pour la regarder. Son regard est doux, amical et ça me réconforte; j'ai tellement mal... J'aimerai lui faire confiance... "Troy s'il te plais, parle moi, qu'es que Nick à dit à Jack?"

"Pourquoi tu me demande... de toute façon Jack finira par te le dire." Elle soupire. 

"Je veux pas la version de Jack, c'est à toi que je demande." Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait qu'elle préfère me demander à moi plutôt que d'aller questionner Jack ou son regard ou encore le sentiment de confiance qu'elle m'inspire malgré moi, mais un barrage cède à ce moment la et les vannes s'ouvrent; je me mets à tout lui déballer.

"Quand ma mère est morte, mon père est partis plusieurs mois et il m'a laissé ici pour gérer le ranch avec Phil MacCarthy. Jake était partis pour ses études et j'étais seul. Je savais que Phil était un connard, il m'avait déjà battu plusieurs fois quand j'étais gamin mais je savais pas qu'il était malade au point de... Il... Merde, j'peux pas!" J'essaie mais je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots; mon cœur et ma respiration ce sont accélérés, j'ai l'impression d'être pris au piège; Je sens une vague de panique m'envahir; Je prend ma tête entre mes mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux et respire profondément pour tenter de faire refluer l'attaque de panique qui menace de me submerger. "Fais pas ça Alicia, me force pas, j'peux pas." Je sens sa main sur mon épaule, douce, apaisante, et je ne ressens pas le besoin de m'éloigner à son contacte; puis elle saisit une de mes mains et l'écarte de mon visage avant de la tenir entre les siennes.

"Ça va aller, respire." Je ferme les yeux et après quelques secondes je commence à me détendre. Je sens la chaleur d'une des petite mains d'Alicia sous la mienne, le bout de ses doigts passé entre les miens tandis qu'elle en caresse le dos de l'autre; ses bras sont appuyés sur ma jambe; j'ai rarement était si proche de quelqu'un mais cette proximité presque intime ne me gène pas. C'est peut être comme ça d'avoir un ami... Comme avec Mike au début, quand il me prenait dans ses bras parce que j'avais encore été battu et qu'il attendais patiemment que je me décide à parler.

"T'es la première personne qui me prend la main comme ça depuis Mike." 

"Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise." Je serre la main pour bloquer ses doigts entre les miens alors qu'elle esquisse un geste pour s'éloigner et elle reste.

"J'ai arrêté de sortir avec Mike parce que je pouvais pas lui dire ce que Phil m'avait fait... J'ai jamais pu lui dire; j'ai jamais pu le dire à personne; parce que c'est trop dur... ça fait trop mal et j'avais honte de pas avoir pu l'empêcher. J'ai essayé, les premières fois... Je voulais pas ça, mais j'étais trop faible... Et j'ai fini par abandonner." Je serre les dents, j'essaie de contrôler ma voix mais elle sonne faible et pathétique à mes oreilles. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de se briser. Les mains d'Alicia serrent un peu plus la mienne et elle ne dit rien, comme pour m'encourager à continuer. "Je l'ai laissé faire... Je... Je l'ai laissé me violer, pendant des mois; je l'ai laissé me traiter comme une pute!" Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage, mais je ne cherche plus à les retenir au point ou j'en suis. Je me sens sale... tellement sale. Alicia bouge contre moi, elle retire la main qu'elle avait posé sur la mienne pour la passer dans mon dos et pose sa tête sur ma clavicule, presque dans mon cou. "Des fois il filmait tout... C'est comme ça que Nick a su, et maintenant Jack sait aussi. Et puis mon père... Il savait tout depuis le début, il savait et il à laissé faire! Quel père peut faire un truc pareil? J'étais qu'un gamin... Je l'ai toujours déçu, mais j'essayais de changer, vraiment... C'est ma faute, j'ai jamais été assez bien pour lui." Tout en parlant j'ai collé ma joue contre les cheveux d'Alicia, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ce contacte.

"Dis pas ça, c'est pas toi... Ton père était censé te protéger, c'est lui qui est pas assez bien pour toi, il mérite pas ta loyauté et toi tu méritais pas ça." Elle se tait un instant puis ajoute. "Merci de m'avoir raconté, de me faire confiance." Je sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait, mais je me sens mieux, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a ôté un poids sur la conscience... j'aurais aimé avoir le courage de parler à Mike, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes... Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je n’aurais plus jamais la possibilité de le faire, parce que je l'ai tué. Alicia a tord, je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive, parce que je suis un monstre... Sinon comment expliquer que même mes parents m'aient toujours détestés? Je détruis tout ce que je touche, depuis toujours.

La porte s'ouvre soudain sur Nick et Jake, me tirant de ma torpeur. Ils restent tout les deux sans rien dire quelques secondes, surement surpris de me trouver dans les bras d'Alicia, puis Nick prend la parole. Il est couverts de bandages et de pansements, il a vraiment mauvaise mine...

"Ofelia est revenu... Les indiens l'ont laissé devant le portail."

_Jeudi 9 novembre 2007_

_Je me sens seul, heureusement que le travail m'occupe un peu la journée, je n'ai pas besoin de penser... Aujourd'hui je me suis occupé des chevaux, nettoyer les box, nourrir et soigner les bêtes, c'était bien._

_Vendredi 10 novembre 2007_

_Ce matin deux personnes sont arrivés au ranch, Ils ont dit que mon père les envoi, ils veulent intégrer la communauté. Je leur ai fait visiter le ranch avant de leur attribuer une petite maison à côté de celle des Trimbols. Mike doit rentrer ce soir, j'appréhende un peu, je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler, ordre de Phil..._

_Dimanche 12 novembre 2007_

_Mike ne m'a pas décroché un mot. Chaque fois qu'il m'a vu il a changé de direction pour m'esquiver. Je ne sais pas s'il est triste ou en colère mais moi je me sens vide. Tout ça c'est la faute de Phil, je le hais comme j'ai jamais haïs personne._

_Lundi 13 novembre 2007_

_Hier soir j'étais vraiment en colère contre Phil, parce que Mike ne veux même plus m'approcher. Je l'ai défié en lui disant que de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre... J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Il m'a attaché sur le lit et battu, et il m'a laissé la toute la nuit, j'ai même pas pu mettre un peu d'eau froide sur mon dos; j'ai vraiment mal, mais je dois aller travailler._

_Vendredi 17 novembre 2007_

_J'ai passé la journée à entraîner les nouveaux au tir, ils s'appellent Joseph et Willy, ils sont un peu plus vieux que moi et ils ont passé un an dans l'armée ensemble. Je pense que ce sont de bonnes recrus._

_Dimanche 19 novembre 2007_

_J__'ai encore vu Mike de loin aujourd'hui, il discutait avec ses amis. Ça me fait mal de le voir sans pouvoir l'approcher. Il ne me regarde même plus quand je passe. Hier, Pascal, un de ses ami parlait de moi quand je nettoyais l'étable, je l'ai entendu dire "_tiens c'est l'autre taré de Troy."_ Mike a rien dit... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'attraper Pascal par le col de sa chemise et de lui coller mon poing dans la gueule. Mike c'est interposé et m'a dit de dégager._

_Vendredi 24 novembre 2007_

_Je suis allé me défouler un peu aujourd'hui, j'ai tiré sur un cerf, dans la patte avant pour pas qu'il puisse s'enfuir et je lui ai tranché l'artère fémoral pour chronométrer le temps qu'il mettrait à se vider. C'était rapide, 12 secondes avant que son cœur s'arrête._

_Dimanche 26 novembre 2007_

_J'ai arrêté de me battre avec Phil... De toute façon ça sert à rien il arrive toujours à ses fins et ça fait que compliquer les choses. J'en a plus rien à foutre, il peux bien me faire ce qu'il veut, Mike ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, il me déteste, il m'a dit que j'étais qu'un pauvre con hier. C'est pas la première fois que j'entend ça, mais de sa part... j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me poignardait. Il me reste plus rien maintenant alors pourquoi continuer à me battre? Pour qui?_

_Mercredi 29 novembre 2007_

_J'ai finit par lui céder... je sais bien que c'est pathétique mais c'est plus facile comme ça; il ne me frappe pas ou du moins pas trop fort et ça dure moins longtemps alors je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut sans résister. Par moment j'arrive a imaginer que c'est Mike qui me baise... ça dure pas longtemps parce que je sais que Mike ne serait jamais aussi brutal et puis les grognements de Phil finissent toujours par me ramener à la réalité. En plus il n'aime pas quand je ferme les yeux ou quand il sent que je suis ailleurs... Hier il m'a collé une gifle pour que je reste concentré. Mais les rares moments ou je peux me convaincre que c'est Mike et pas ce vieux salop ça rend les choses moins désagréables. Pour être honnête, hier jusqu’à ce que Phil me gifle j'ai presque trouvé ça bon et ça me fait peur... mais c'est le seul moyen de pas devenir cinglé. Il s'est bien foutu de moi quand il a vu que j'étais à moitié dur. Il m'a dit qu'il avait raison, que j'étais une vrai salope et qu'il m'avait bien dit que je finirai par aimer ça..._

_Mardi 5 décembre 2007_

_Je suis sortie avec Wlly hier soir, on est allé en ville, dans un bar et il a passé la soirée à boire. Pas moi, je veux pas finir comme mes parents, j'ai trop vu ce que ça fait. Des connards ont finit par venir nous chercher la merde et on s'est battu. Willy était trop bourré, il à finit assommé sur le comptoir mais j'ai fracassé les deux mecs avant qu'on nous jette dehors._

_Samedi 9 décembre 2007_

_Phil m'a défoncé cette après midi, il a dit qu'il en avait assez de mes conneries, que la prochaine fois que je m'en prend a quelqu'un du ranch il m'attachera au lit tout un weekend. C'est la troisième fois que je me bat avec quelqu'un au ranch. Cette après midi j'étais énervé à cause de Mike qui m'ignore toujours et j'ai bousculé un nouveau, j'avais besoin d’extérioriser. Quand il a voulut que je m'excuse je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre et il m'a poussé... C'est tout ce que j'attendais. Il a finit à l'infirmerie._

_Samedi 23 décembre 2007_

_C'est les vacances, Jack vient de rentrer, il a l'air en forme. Je suis content de le voir. J'ai essayé de sourire et de paraître de bonne humeur, même si je reste vide à l’intérieur; je crois qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Phil a fait bonne figure lui aussi cet espèce de salop._

_Lundi 25 décembre 2007_

_Hier soir on a passé le réveillon avec les Trimbol; Les parents de Mike nous ont invités et Jack a accepté. J'ai bien vu que Mike se forçait à me parler pour paraître normal, on s'est pas dit grand chose d’ailleurs et Jack a remarqué le ton et le regard froid de Mike. Quand on est rentré il m'a demandé ce que j'avais encore fait pendant son absence... Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours de ma faute._

_Mercredi 27 décembre 2007_

_Jack est allé parler à Mike aujourd'hui, il lui a dit que nous sommes en froid parce que je me comporte comme un connard, que je pique des crises et que je frappe tout ceux qui m'approche. Je peux même pas lui en vouloir, c'est la vérité, je l'ai traité comme un chien et je frappe tout ceux qui m'approche dès qu'on m'en donne l'occasion. Mais pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts? J'ai plus personne, j'ai plus rien, tout le monde me déteste déjà, je vois pas pourquoi je devrait faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, ça sert à rien de cacher qui je suis, ça me ramènera pas ce que j'ai perdu; et puis tout le monde s'en fout de toute façon._

_Dimanche 31 décembre_

_Ce soir c'est le réveillon du nouvel an..._

_Mardi 2 janvier 2008_

_Jack est partis ce matin, il avait beaucoup de révisions pour ses examens. Il m'a dit d'arrêter mes conneries, que je devais arrêter de me comporter comme un imbécile... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rire au nez. Il avait l'air dégoutté quand il s'est tourné pour partir. Un nouveau mec est arrivé tout à l'heure, il s'appel Blake, on s'est plutôt bien entendu. Je l'ai présenté à Willy._

_Mercredi 3 janvier 2008_

_J'ai mal partout, j'ai déconné hier, je me suis laissé aller a penser à Mike pendant... et j'ai été tellement surpris quand j'ai jouis que j'ai crié son nom. Phil est devenu fou, il m'a battu comme jamais et quand il a eu terminé il m'a laissé attaché au lit toute la nuit. J'avais mal, mon dos me brûlait, mon cul aussi et les draps étaient trempé de sang alors j'ai pas réussis a dormir. Il m'a détaché tout à l'heure et il m'a dit que j'avais pas intérêt à recommencer. Je peux pas croire que j'ai aimé ça, je suis vraiment malade, tordu. C'est peut être une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm... Bien sur je n'aime pas Phil et ça n'arrivera jamais, mais peut être que j'ai finis par aimer ce qu'il me fait a force... Je me dégoûte, je peux plus me regarder dans un miroir... Quand j'y pense je me donne envie de vomir._

_Mercredi 10 janvier 2008_

_Tout à l'heure Blake m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai un hématome sur la joue. Je lui ai dit que je m'étais battu, mais c'est juste Phil qui avait trop bu hier soir. Il m'a traité de petite chienne et j'ai rien dit, je l'ai laissé faire, mais ça allait pas non plus il avait envie de se défouler alors il a dit que j'étais qu'une tapette, que j'avais pas de couilles, qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi et il s'est mis à me frapper en me disant de me défendre... J'ai pas bougé; ça aurait changé quoi? Après il m'a baisé et j'ai finit par venir en pensant à Mike. ça arrive souvent en ce moment... Y'a vraiment un truc qui va pas chez moi._

_Dimanche 14 janvier 2008_

_Phil a un nouveau délire, il veut que je lui demande de me baiser. Comme si c'était pas déjà assez humiliant... J'ai refusé bien sur, mais il m'a forcé à m’asseoir et m'a passé une de ses cassettes. C'était dégueulasse... Quand je me suis vu en train de jouir pendant qu'il me démontait j'ai vomis; il arrêtait plus de rire. Après il m'a demandé si je voulais vraiment que _"mon petit Mike voit comme j'aime me faire sauter" _qu'il pourrait même le montrer à mes nouveaux copain, Blake et Willy. Je pensais que ça pouvait pas être pire, mais il a trouvé un moyen de rendre ça encore plus dégradant._

_Mercredi 17 janvier 2008_

_Phil a raison, je suis vraiment qu'une salope. Il m'a encore demandé de le supplier, alors je l'ai fait, je lui ai demandé de me baiser, je lui ai dt que j'en avais envie, mais c'était pas assez "convainquant" pour lui, il m'a enfoncé ses doigts en me demandant si c'était ça que je voulais; j'avais envie de lui dire que non, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête... Alors j'ai finis par lui donner ce qu'il voulait_"Je veux que tu me défonce le cul Phil, je veux que tu m'encule avec ta grosse bite." _J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai pu dire ça. je me sens ignoble, sale. Il a rigolé en disant "_t'es vraiment une petite traînée, tu le sais Troy?_" Le pire c'est qu'il a tout filmé. Je pensais que ça me faisait plus rien, mais la c'est différent, comme si je lui avait donné mon _consentement.

_Jeudi 18 janvier 2008_

_Hier soir Phil a laissé son paquet de cigarette dans ma chambre. J'en ai allumé une, sans trop savoir pourquoi et je l'ai regardé ce consumer. L'odeur me rappelait ma mère. Je repensais à ce que j'ai dis à Phil... Je m'en veux, je me sens minable, je me dégoûte; alors j'ai collé le bout incandescent de la clope sur mon bras et j'ai appuyé jusqu’à ce qu'elle s'éteigne. ça faisait mal bien sur, mais cette douleur m'a fait oublié un instant celle que je ressent à l'intérieur et ça faisait du bien... plus de dégoût, de honte, juste la brûlure sur ma peau._

_Lundi 29 janvier 2008_

_Phil a vu les marques de brûlure sur l’intérieur de mes bras, il a rigolé en disant que j'étais complètement taré, que si j'avais besoin de ça il pouvait s'en occuper, que ça le dérangeait pas de me battre si ça pouvait me faire du bien. Sale fils de pute. _

_Dimanche 3 mars 2008_

_Ça_ _ fait longtemps que j'ai rien écris. Franchement y'avait pas grand chose à raconter, rien de nouveau dans ma vie de merde. Un autre nouveau est arrivé aujourd'hui, tant mieux, ceux qui sont arrivés dernièrement sont chiants, la plupart m'approchent pas, je leur fait peur. Celui la s'appelle Cooper, ça a l'air d'être un type sympa, je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre._

_Dimanche 1 avril 2008_

_Papa vient de rentrer. J'ai étais surpris quand je l'ai trouvé dans la cuisine en descendant ce matin, j'ai presque eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras! Ça y est, Phil va rentrer chez lui, ça va enfin s'arrêter, je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher sans avoir à me demander quand il va se pointer dans ma chambre et dans quel état._

_Samedi 7 avril 2008_

_Depuis que le vieux est rentré, Phil reste à distance. J'ai croisé Mike ce matin. Je voudrais aller le voir et lui dire que j'aimerais tout recommencer mais je ne peux pas, après tout ce qu'il c'est passé je me sens trop sale... Je n'ai plus le droit d'être avec quelqu'un comme Mike. Phil a raison il mérite mieux qu'une pute dépravé. De toute façon je suis sur qu'il m'enverrait me faire foutre._

_Lundi 16 avril 2008_

_Je traîne de plus en plus avec Blake, Coop et Willy, on se ressemble un peu, surtout avec Blake et Willy, eux aussi aiment se battre, tirer au fusil et chasser. ça fait du bien d'avoir des gens avec qui passer du temps._

_Mercredi 18 avril 2008_

_Phil est venu me trouver pendant que je nettoyais les écuries tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que même si mon père est revenu ça change rien au fait que je reste une sale petite pute et que si je veux pas qu'il fasse une diffusion publique de nos petites séances privées je devais le rejoindre chez lui après le travail. J'étais bien obligé d'y aller... Je sais pas s'il oserait mettre sa menace à exécution avec le vieux à côté, mais je peux pas prendre ce risque. Je pensais que c'était terminé mais je suis toujours à sa merci, quoi que je fasse._

_Samedi 21 avril 2008_

_Ce soir les Trimbol nous ont invités à manger papa, Jack et moi. Jack est rentré pour les vacances. Le repas c'est bien passé, j'ai essayé de discuter avec Mike, il avait l'air surpris mais il m'a répondu et ça m'a fait plaisir. Quand il est revenu avec les café il à glissé et m'a renversé une tasse dessus, c'était bouillant et j'ai faillis tomber de ma chaise en voulant me lever. Mike m'a attrapé par le bras pour me traîner en courant vers la salle de bain et il m'a presque arraché mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever avant de me faire rentrer dans la douche pour m'arroser d'eau froide. Il arrêtait pas de s'excuser jusqu’à ce que je lève les bras pour chasser mes cheveux de mes yeux et qu'il voit les marques. Il a voulut que je lui dise d'ou ça venait mais j'ai pas pu lui répondre. Il a finit par me dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait pas du réagir comme il l'a fait, que c'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble qu'on peut pas être amis. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai senti des larmes me monter aux yeux, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais c'est lui qui la fait, il m'a serré contre lui en me disant de pas pleurer, qu'il était la et que je pouvais lui parler si je voulais. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien Mike, c'est pour ça que je peux rien dire, parce que je tiens trop à lui. Je me sens tellement seul et vide quand il est pas la... Je veux plus jamais ressentir ça, je veux plus qu'il m'abandonne._

_Vendredi 1 mai 2008_

_Hier soir j'ai rencontré un mec, on s'est plutôt bien entendu et il a finit par me proposer d'aller nous amuser un peu. On a passé la soirée ensemble, il a bu, pas moi. Bref on a finit chez lui et quand on est passés aux choses sérieuses... ça marchait pas. Je veux dire que ça marchait pas chez moi... J'arrivais pas a bander, je comprend pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas pu jouir non plus. Lui a eu l'air de s'amuser. Je sais pas ce qui va pas avec moi, j'avais envie pourtant._

_Vendredi 8 mai 2008_

_J'ai revue Jim, on a passé la nuit ensemble mais quand il m'a baisé, c'était comme la dernière fois, mon corps voulait pas réagir... J'ai finis par lui demander d'y aller plus fort. Au début il était hésitant et puis quand il a vu que j'avais un problème il a bien voulut essayer, mais c'était pas assez. Il a finit par se laisser aller, il m'a attrapé les cheveux pour me prendre a quatre pattes et je suis devenu dur. J'ai fini par jouir quand il a serré sa main sur ma gorge. C'était bon mais je crois que c'était trop pour lui, il a dit qu'il préfère qu'on en reste la, qu'hier il était bourré mais que les délire SM c'est pas son truc._

_Samedi 9 mai 2008_

_J'ai passé la journée avec Mike, ça faisait longtemps. J'avais envie de lui prendre la main, mais je peux plus faire ça... Il comprendrait pas pourquoi et même s'il me laissait faire et qu'il voulait encore de moi c'est plus possible; je crois que Phil a bousillé quelque chose chez moi, enfin, encore plus qu'avant je veux dire, et Mike... Il comprendrait pas si je lui demander d'être brutal avec moi. Il est si gentil, je ne veux pas le... pervertir._

_Mercredi 13 mai 2008_

_Hier j'ai encore du passer chez Phil après le travail. J'ai croisé mon père en sortant et il m'a regardé comme si j'avais rien à faire la... J'ai cru que j'allais encore me faire engueuler. En tout cas j'ai une super bonne nouvelle; Phil s'en va à la fin du mois! Apparemment il a décidé d'aller s'installer dans l'avant poste qu'ils ont construit mon père et lui il y a quelques temps en prévision de la fin du monde... Je sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fout, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le verrais plus ou presque et c'est tellement bon de savoir qu'il pourra plus faire de moi ce qu'il veut._

_Samedi 30 mai 2008_

_Ça_ _ y est! Phil est parti! Je suis allé voir Mike et j'ai passé toute la journée avec lui, on s'est promené dans le ranch sans avoir peur que Phil me surprenne. Il m'a parlé de ses cours et je lui ai présenté les nouveaux. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas passé une aussi bonne journée._

_Jeudi 4 juin 2008_

_J'ai l’impression que depuis que Phil est partis et que Mike est revenu les autres ont arrêté de me fuir au ranch. C'est vrai aussi que je me sens moins agressif, je me suis battu avec personne depuis quelques temps._

_Dimanche 7 juin 2008_

_Mike est reparti pour la semaine, mais le fait de savoir que je pourrai passer du temps avec lui tout les weekend, ça me suffit. En plus c'est bientôt les vacances, je lui ai promis de lui apprendre à tirer avec les autres. Mon père est plutôt calme en ce moment, il me laisse travailler et sortir sans rien dire et il m'a pas encore frappé depuis qu'il est rentré, c'est bizarre, pourtant j'ai bien vu que ça lui plaisait pas de me voir avec Mike ce weekend._

_Mercredi 17 juin 2008_

_Phil est passé au ranch aujourd'hui, il m'a même pas regardé, tant mieux. Je me demande ce qu'il a fait des cassettes... J'espère que personne les verra jamais. S'il les montre à quelqu'un je le tuerai._

_Vendredi 3 juillet 2008_

_C'est les vacances aujourd'hui, Jack et Mike sont rentré. Jack est stressé à cause de ses études, il à déjà prévu son programme de révisions. Pour Mike, on s'est donné rendez-vous demain matin pour sa première leçon de tir. J'ai hâte d'y être._


	9. Survivant

POV TROY

  
Il est tard, j'ai perdu du temps avec toute cette histoire, les gars doivent s'inquiéter au camp. J'ai laissé Nick et John au ranch; John parce qu’il est à l'infirmerie pour une fracture de la mâchoire et Nick... Parce que je voulais pas voir sa gueule. Le trajet se passe dans le silence, Carl regarde fixement la route mais je surprend les coup d’œil furtifs qu'il me lance; je crois qu'il n'ose pas me parler, il doit avoir peur que je le frappe comme John et Nick; tant mieux, j'ai pas envie de discuter de toute façon. Je monte le son du lecteur de CD de la voiture pour couvrir le silence tendu qui c'est installé et me concentre sur la route.  
En arrivant au camp, Coop cours vers nous l'air inquiet.

"Tout va bien les gars? Qu'es qui vous a pris autant de temps? Ou sont les autres?" Carl se tourne pour récupérer quelque chose dans la voiture et esquiver la conversation par la même occasion. Il a surement peur de dire une connerie.

"Je les ai laissé au ranch. Tout va bien ici?"

"Ouai rien de nouveau, aucun signe des indiens." Il me tape sur l'épaule, amical. "Content de te voir en tout cas, j'commençais à m'inquiéter." Je me crispe légèrement à son contacte; Ça ne me dérange pas en temps normal, mais y'a des jours ou je supporte pas qu'on me touche et aujourd'hui en fait partis... Il s'en rend compte et fronce légèrement les sourcils, ma réaction le rend nerveux, mais il a le tact de ne pas poser de question...

"Tu devrais savoir que c'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter... Je veux que tu retournes au ranch avec Blake et Jimmy, ils ont ramené la fille, l'otage, apparemment ils pensent qu'elle les a trahit et qu'elle nous a renseigné pour récupérer Alicia... Je lui fais pas confiance." Coop hoche la tête.

"Laisse moi une demi heure pour me préparer et les trouver et on y va." Je hoche la tête et lui tape sur l'épaule à mon tour pour le rassurer, je n'ai rien contre lui. Je me tourne vers le coffre du véhicule pour récupérer la nourriture et le café qu'on a amené du ranch. Carl m'aide à tout transférer vers la tente de ravitaillement. Je suis fatigué, mais être de retour au camps parmi la milice à m'activer me fait du bien, ça m'occupe l'esprit; j'en viendrait presque à espérer que les indiens s'amènent... Ouai, un bon bain de sang, un massacre, c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai envie, la, tout de suite. Mais la chance ne semble pas vouloir me sourire et rien ne ce passe de toute la soirée hormis une ou deux altercations au sein du groupe. Je reviens d'une patrouille en périphérie du campement, j'ai vraiment du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et je me dirige vers ma tente avec l’intention de m'allonger un moment quand Carl me rejoint en chemin avec deux gobelets en fer.

"Eh chef! Tiens, je me suis dis qu'un p'tit café te ferait du bien; on vient d'en faire réchauffer." Il me tend un des deux gobelets et je le prend.

"Merci, j'en ai bien besoin." Il sourit, visiblement soulagé de ma réaction et se tourne pour repartir vers le groupe. Je sens la chaleur du café sous mes doigts, je porte le gobelet à mes lèvres et l'éloigne brusquement lorsqu'elles entrent en contacte avec le liquide bouillant. Merde, je me suis renversé la moitié du contenu dessus. Je rentre dans ma tente et attrape un tee-shirt et une chemise de rechange dans mon sac à dos. Je me déshabille, agacé par ma maladresse, par ces putains d'indiens qui nous menacent et se planquent comme des rats et plus globalement par l'ensemble de cette journée de merde... Y'a des jours comme ça ou je ferai mieux de me casser une cheville en descendant du lit, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à supporter toutes ces conneries! Je m'assied sur les couvertures posés sur le sol, récupère ce qui reste de mon café et le renverse en me levant d'un bond lorsque j'entend des cris venir de l'extérieur. Je sors en courant et repère un grand type maigre qui court dans ma direction, Luke.

"Troy, on a un problème! Je sais pas si c'est la bouffe ou le café mais y'a plusieurs gars qui vont pas bien du tout! Faut les ramener au ranch, on a besoin d'un médecin." Tout en l'écoutant je me dirige vers l'agitation et le bruit pour constater que Luke n'exagère pas, plusieurs de mes hommes sont au sol ou pliés en deux à vomir. Putain je suis sur que c'est un coup des indiens... Ça peut être qu'eux, empoisonner l'adversaire, une méthode de lâches pour des fils de putes qui n'ont rien dans le froc! Je regarde autour du camps, m'attendant à entendre des coups de feu ou à les voir nous tomber dessus à tout moment mais tout à l'air calme. Ma radio ce met à grésiller et la voix de Coop me parvient, il à l'air paniqué.

"Troy, t'es la? On à un problème, si tu m'entends faut que tu ramène la milice tout de suite!" Je prend l'appareil et porte le micro devant ma bouche.

"Qu'es qui ce passe Coop? Les indiens attaquent? J'ai des gars malades ici, c'est la merde!"

"C'est pareil au ranch, Joe s'est mis à dégueuler et il s'est effondré; il est mort mec! Putain c'est la panique ici, y'en a qui se transforment!" J'entend des cris, des bruits de lutte, _fais chier, c'est quoi ce bordel?_

"On arrive, je fais au plus vite Coop." Je lâche le bouton puis me ravise. "Reste en vie mec." Coop ne répond pas... La panique m'envahit... Jake, mon père... Nick! Ils ont besoin de moi. Une décharge d'adrénaline me traverse et je passe en mode gestion de crise, ma tête se vide de toute émotion superflue et je prend les choses en main.

"Carl! combien de gars à terre?"

"13 chef."

"Achevez les morts, mettez les malades dans les véhicules, je veux que chaqu'un soit sous la surveillance d'un valide! Ils ont le même problème au ranch, on part dans dix minutes! Luke aide le à rassembler tout le monde devant les voitures. Bougez-vous les gars!" Ils s'éloignent au pas de course dans des directions opposés et je cours vers le petit groupe devant moi. Christina qui soutient un des dernier venu dans la milice se tourne vers moi, elle a l'air désemparé.

"Marie et Raphaël sont morts! Qu'es qui ce passe Troy?" Le jeune homme se met à vomir, de la mousse blanche lui sort du nez en même temps qu'il se vide, il est blanc comme un cadavre...

"On rentre tout de suite, amène le aux véhicules, il est sous ta responsabilité, s'il crève tu l'achève compris?" Pas le temps de faire dans la délicatesse, de toute façon il n'a même pas l'air en état de comprendre ce que je raconte. Christina hoche la tête puis baisse les yeux sur les deux corps inertes couchés dans l'herbe.

"Et pour les morts on fait quoi?" Je sors mon couteau et m’accroupis à côté du cadavre de Raph.

"Je m'en occupe, bouge!" Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler mais elle hoche à nouveau la tête sans rien dire et se met en route en direction des voitures. Je regarde Raphaël, une sorte de bave mousseuse et blanchâtre lui couvre la bouche et le nez... C'est forcément un empoisonnement... mais à quoi? Je plante mon couteau à travers son crâne et enchaîne avec Marie... Dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de chronométrer leur transformation. Je me lève et part à la recherche des autres, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, on pleurera les morts plus tard... S'il y a encore quelqu'un pour pleurer.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde est installé dans un véhicule et je démarre en tête de file. Aucun signe des indiens sur le trajet qui nous ramène au ranch; J'appuis sur l'accélérateur, je sais que je roule beaucoup trop vite sur un chemin de terre chaotique mais j'ai pas le choix... _Putain! Pourvu qu'il soit pas trop tard._  
En arrivant je ne trouve personne au portail et m'acharne sur le klaxon comme s'il était responsable de toute cette merde; Coop s'amène en courant et ouvre. Je m'engage sur le chemin et gare le véhicule sur le côté pour laisser passer les autres, le temps que je saute de la voiture, Coop est à mes côtés. J'attrape Carl qui vient de se garer à son tour et lui donne des consignes pour escorter les malades alors que Coop m'informe que l'infirmerie est déjà pleine et qu'ils sont en train de faire le nécessaire pour installer des lits supplémentaires à l'extérieur. Je laisse une partie de mes gars se débrouiller avec les invalides et me dirige au pas de course avec les autres en direction de l'agitation. En arrivant du côté des habitations je prend la mesure de la gravité de la situation; c'est une véritable hécatombe... Des corps sans vie jonche le sol un peu partout, les gens courent partout, essayant de repérer leurs proches, de trouver de l'aide ou tout simplement affolés et cherchant à se mettre à l'abris des infectés qui errent au milieu de tout ce foutoir. J'achève un mec qui tente de se relever en grognant et me tourne vers Coop.

"Tu sais ou est mon père? Et Jake tu l'as vu?" Il grimace et l'angoisse me serre la gorge.

"J'ai pas vu ton père, mais Jake était à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, il avait pas l'air bien..." Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir et me précipite en direction de l'infirmerie... Merde, Jake... Je repense aux dernières paroles que je lui ai dites... _Non, s'il meurt..._ je veux pas que ce soit la dernière chose que je lui ai dites. J'entre dans le bâtiment et le trouve debout en pleine discussion avec Madison et Alicia. Il va bien. Je m'arrête et le regarde, figé, alors que les émotions qui menaçaient de me submerger se calment; je dois avoir l'air paniqué, essoufflé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés parce qu’il se rue sur moi au moment ou il m'aperçoit.

"Troy! Tu vas bien? Dis moi que t'as pas bu de café frangin!" Je secoue la tête, incapable de répondre; je viens de voir Nick; il est avachi par terre, le dos contre le mur un peu plus loin. Il est si pâle qu'on dirait un fantôme; il a l'air inconscient. Alicia capte mon regard, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

"Nick est malade, il s'est mis à se tordre de douleur; il vient de s'évanouir, mais y'a plus de lit..." Sa voix se brise alors qu'elle se met à sangloter et Jake la prend dans ses bras. Même Madison a l'air désemparé quand elle prend la parole.

"Il va s'en sortir, il a vu pire que ça, je sais qu'il va s'en remettre." Je me tourne vers Jake.

"Coop m'a dit que t'avais pas l'air bien." Il s'écarte un peu d'Alicia.

"Ça va, j'avais un peu mal au ventre mais c'est finit, je vais bien. Il faut que j'aille aider à installer des lits, on a trop de malades." Je hoche la tête. L'heure n'est pas à la rancune et aux reproches.

"Je viens avec toi."

  
Je me lève, réveillé par la lumière du soleil sur mes paupières. J'ai passé la nuit à achever les infectés puis à veiller les malades dans la grande tente monté à la hâte à côté de l'infirmerie pour faire office d'hôpital de campagne. J'ai du achever pas mal de monde au cours de la nuit pendant que Jake et Alicia s'échinaient à soigner ceux qui pouvaient l'être à grand coup de perfusion pour les garder hydratés; malheureusement leurs moyens sont limités puisque nous ne savons pas quelle substance ils ont pu ingérer. Tout les patients sont enchaînés à leur lit, simple précaution. J'ai finis par me poser un moment sur l'insistance d'Alicia qui m'a trouvé _"une mine affreuse"_ et j'ai du m'endormir à même le sol, appuyé contre le lit de Nick. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... _Bordel, pourquoi je m'inquiète pour ce type? Il m'a trahit!_ _Il s'est foutu de ma gueule!_ Je me détourne, énervé par mon propre comportement et sors aider à évacuer les morts de la nuit.

Les gars de la milice encore debout sont la et deux par deux nous transportons les cadavres sur le plateau d'une jeep pour les transporter plus loin, sur un terrain inutilisé ou on enterre habituellement nos morts. Au bout d'une heure je vois mon vieux traverser l'espace entre la maison et l'infirmerie; il reste un moment dans le bâtiment puis sort et se rend auprès de Jake avec qui il parle quelques instants. Je soulève le dernier corps avec l'aide de Coop, un mec que je connais, il travaillait dans les cultures; nous le hissons sur la pile de macchabée déjà entassé sur le véhicule et je tape un coup sur la carrosserie pour signaler à Carl qu'il peut y aller. Une fois que la jeep c'est éloigné Coop se tourne vers moi; il à l'air hésitant mais finit par parler.

"Nick va s'en tirer?" Je laisse passer quelques secondes alors que mon ressentiment envers Nick refait surface avant de répondre du ton le plus froid et indifférent possible.

"J'sais pas, et je m'en fout." C'est faux, j'en suis conscient... mais je ressens encore la douleur du couteau qu'il m'a planté dans le dos, et même si je ne souhaite pas qu'il meurt je ne suis pas prêt de lui pardonner. Coop ne dit rien. Je regarde mon père achever un mort qui tente de se relever, retenu par sa chaîne et son bracelet en fer; son lit est à côté de celui de Nick... Peut être qu'il sera le prochain... Peut être qu'au fond ce serait pas plus mal... Plus _facile_ dans un sens; mais je sais qu'au fond c'est pas ce que je veux. Malgré tout, je sais que s'il devait disparaître ça me ferait mal. _Comme pour Mike?_ Peut être... Je sais pas... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand je suis avec lui, quand il me baise, je me sens bien, vivant, comme s'il comblait un peu le vide laissé par Mike; alors même s'il m'a trahit je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois. Parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'il se soucis de moi... je sais que c'est faux, que je prend juste mes désirs pour des réalités parce que la vérité c'est que personne ne ce préoccupe de ce qui peut m'arriver, j'en ai eu la preuve tout au long de ma vie... Quand quelqu'un ce soucis de moi c'est toujours intéressé, je finis toujours par en payer le prix. Mais quand même... je veux pas le perdre. Je sors de mes pensée pour voir mon père parler à Madison. Je m'avance vers eux dans l'intention de proposer mon aide pour n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas envie de rester à ruminer les conneries qui me passent par la tête. Je suis suffisamment proche pour entendre leur conversation maintenant, ils parlent d'un poison versé dans le café.

"Vous deviez surveiller cette petite garce! Elle était sous votre responsabilité! Ces gens sont morts à cause de vous Madison."

"Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile en cuisine, je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'elle ferait une chose pareille! Mon fils va peut être mourir par se faute! Vous croyez que c'est ce que je voulais?" Jeremiah soupire.

"On ne peut plus rien y faire de toute façon. Vous êtes sure qu'elle ne sait pas quel poison Walker lui a donné?"

"Oui, certaine." Alors c'est elle! C'est cette salope qui a manigancé tout ça avec Walker! Je sers les poings. Je suis sur qu'elle ment encore; je vais la faire parler moi, et après je la ferai crever à petit feu; cette sale chienne va regretter d'être née. Je m'éloigne à grand pas en direction de la réserve en espérant qu'elle soit enfermée la bas quand quelqu'un me saisit le poignet; je me retourne d'un bond pour me retrouver face à Madison.

"Troy attend. Tu as tout entendu pour Ofelia..." Ce n'est pas une question, elle sait ce que je compte faire.

"Je suis sur que je peux la faire parler; j'ai des méthodes plus convaincantes que les vôtres Madison." J'essaie de retirer mon poignet de sa mains mais elle resserre sa prise.

"Si je te dis que j'ai une meilleure idée? Ofelia ne sait rien j'en suis convaincue mais on à un moyen de faire parler Walker." Un petit rire moqueur m'échappe.

"Une meilleure idée comme celle qui nous a valu toute cette merde?"

"Ecoute Troy, je suis désolée, je sais que je t'ai mise dans une situation délicate mais j'avais pas le choix, il s'agissait d'Alicia..." Je soupire, je sais qu'elle va encore me demander de faire quelque chose de complètement stupide.

"Et maintenant il s'agit de Nick..." Elle pose son autre main sur le dos de la mienne.

"Tu dois m'aider Troy, c'est le seul moyen de découvrir ce qui tue tout ces gens... de sauver mon fils. S'il te plais." Elle me regarde d'un air suppliant. Merde! je sais qu'elle essai encore de me prendre par les sentiments... Je pense à Nick et Alicia... Ça doit être tellement agréable de savoir que quelqu'un sera toujours la pour soi. Je sais qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas, qu'elle fait semblant, mais les quelques fois ou elle m'a donné l'illusion de se soucier de moi, j'avoue que j'ai aimé ça. Encore une fois le fait qu'elle vienne me demander mon aide comme si elle me faisait confiance pour sauver ses enfants, comme si j'étais sa dernière chance me donne l'impression de compter, d'être proche d'elle; et au fond je sais qu'elle a raison; s'il y a quelque chose à tenter, il faut le faire.

"Ok, c'est quoi le plan?" Elle semble soulagé.

"Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Bon, si Walker a envoyé Ofelia ici, c'est qu'il à suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui confier une mission importante; je crois qu'on a une carte à jouer. Je veux que tu emmène Ofelia à Black Hat et que tu menace de la tuer si Walker ne te dit pas comment soigner Nick." Le plan est simple, ça peut marcher... Mais c'est quasiment une mission suicide; je comprend pourquoi elle n'y va pas elle même, elle ne veut pas risquer de laisser ses enfants seuls au cas ou elle ne reviendrait pas; alors que moi... Je manquerai surement à personne. Après avoir accepté je me rend à l'armurerie et récupère un fusil d’assaut, un revolver et quelques munitions puis rejoins Madi et l'indienne devant le portail. Une voiture attend, la fille est assise sur le siège passager, les poignets liés, et le moteur tourne. Je pose le fusil sur le siège arrière et me tourne vers Madison.

"Merci Troy, je compte sur toi." Je hoche la tête et monte dans la jeep. Au moment ou j'avance, Alicia se jette devant mes roues les bras écartés, me barrant le passage et Madison court vers elle.

"Alicia qu'es que tu fais?" Alicia ne répond pas et s'avance vers ma portière, écartant sa mère du passage.

"Troy sors de la, t'as pas à faire son sale boulot!" Je la regarde, surpris.

"T'inquiète pas, je suis d'accord pour y aller..."

"Non! Tu sais très bien que si tu vas la bas, tu reviendra pas! Je vais dire quoi à Jake? Et à Nick quand il se réveillera?"

"Tu comprend pas, je fais ça pour qu'il ait une chance de se réveiller justement..."

"Non Troy, c'est toi qui comprend pas, ça servira à rien parce qu’ils vont te tuer." Je soupire, agacé mais touché malgré tout qu'elle se préoccupe de ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

"Et tu propose quoi? T'as une autre idée? On a pas le choix Alicia, on doit savoir ce qu'ils lui ont fait mettre dans le café!" Elle se tourne vers sa mère, l'air en colère.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu veux qu'il se fasse tuer c'est ça? C'est de ta faute si on en est la maman! Si t'avais rien fait Jake auraient pu négocier, mais il a fallut que tu fiche tout par terre comme à chaque fois, tu peux pas t'en empêcher et le pire dans tout ça c'est que t'es même pas capable d'assumer! Tu sais au moins ce que ça a coûté à Troy de t'aider la dernière fois?"

"Alicia je..."

"Non t'en sais rien parce que tu t'en fout, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que tu veux toi et t'es prête à tout pour ça! Troy, descend de cette voiture, si ma mère veut ramener Ofelia à la réserve elle est capable de le faire toute seule." Je contemple la scène devant moi, Alicia avec son air déterminée, Madison, choquée, qui regarde sa fille comme si elle lui avait collée une gifle et Jake qui arrive en courant. Elle a raison, si je fais ce que Madison me demande et que ça tourne mal je serai encore celui qui en paiera les conséquences et cette fois ça risque de ne pas ce limiter à quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes. Je soupire en ouvrant la portière; en fait ça me touche qu'Alicia prenne ma défense face à sa mère comme elle le ferait pour Nick. Je sors de la voiture au moment ou Jake arrive en jetant un regard noir à Madi; Cette dernière n'attend même pas que je m'écarte pour s'installer à ma place et couper le moteur. Quand elle ressort, elle fait le tour et ouvre la portière passager pour emmener Ofelia avec elle en direction de chez elle.

"Troy, je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Nick mais c'est pas en faisant ce genre de conneries que tu vas aider..." Je me tourne vers Jake, un peu agacé.

"Et tu veux que je face quoi?" Je sens le main d'Alicia sur mon bras.

"Tu pourrais aller le voir, il parait que les gens dans le coma entende ce qu'on leur dit... Va lui parler, on sait jamais, tu pourrais en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu pense de son comportement..." Je baisse la tête, honteux, parce que le souvenir de la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec Nick me revient, la façon dont j'ai faillis le tuer... dont je l’aurais peut être fait si Alicia n'étais pas intervenu.

"Ok, ça va, je vais aller le voir."

En arrivant devant la tente qui sert d'infirmerie de fortune l'hésitation me reprend. Et si mon père me voyait? Et puis au fond qu'es que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Que je lui en veux de m'avoir planté un couteau dans le dos? Que ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est qu'il m'ait vu comme ça, faible, sans défense et en train de me faire baiser comme une pute par un vieux dégueulasse et de pleurer comme un fillette? Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour puis me reprend... Qu'es qui compte le plus? Il va peut être mourir sur ce lit... et je veux pas regretter de pas l'avoir soutenu une fois qu'il sera trop tard. J'entre sous la tente et me plante à côté de Nick; il est pâle et une pellicule de sueur couvre son visage. Sans réfléchir je pose une main sur son front, il est bouillant. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aimerai lui dire mais c'est comme si ma gorge était obstrué et la seule chose que je parviens à exprimer, c'est une tentative d'humour pitoyable d'une voix faible, enroué, que je reconnais à peine.

"Allez tiens le coup Nicky, la nécrophilie c'est pas trop mon délire."

Ce soir la, je finis pas m'endormir assis par terre contre le lit de Nick.  
Je me réveille brusquement, trempé de sueur. J'essaie de me lever mais je suis retenu par le cou; je lève une main et mes doigts rencontre du métal froid, une chaîne... _Je suis attaché à mon lit comme un putain_ _de chien à sa niche!_ J'essaie désespérément de me détacher avant de me rappeler... Phil... Je suis la parce que Phil veut se venger, parce que je lui ai mordu la bite avant hier soir... J'arrivais plus à respirer et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il arrête. Non, c'était pas avant hier..._ Je sais plus..._ J'ai mal dans les jambes comme si j'avais pas marché depuis un moment et une angoisse me tord le ventre, je sais qu'il va ce passer quelque chose d'horrible, je sais pas quoi ni quand mais c'est une certitude... Comme une impression de déjà-vu. Rien à foutre, je dois sortir de la, je dois aller voir Nick..._ Nick, c'est qui ça?_ Je sais que c'est quelqu'un à qui je tiens, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler son visage. J'entend des pas dans l'escalier et la porte s'ouvre violemment sur Phil. J'entend son rire, je sens son odeur d'alcool et de sueur qui me soulève le cœur; il s'avance vers moi et je ne peux rien faire, je suis attaché la, un gamin sans défense. J'essaie de le repousser, de le frapper mais il est trop fort et je ne peux pas l'empêcher de poser ses mains dégoûtante sur moi, de me plaquer sur le ventre; je n'arrive pas à me redresser sur mes mains, il est trop lourd. Un gout de bile envahit ma bouche et les larmes me montent aux yeux; _putain! pas encore!_ C'est pas possible, je peux pas être la et lui non plus,_ il est mort!_ Et je suis plus un gamin, je suis plus fort que lui maintenant, je peux me défendre... _Alors pourquoi j'y arrive pas?_ _Pourquoi il est la sur mon dos à_ _ricaner comme le méchant d'un mauvais film? Pourquoi cette douleur atroce __quand je le sens entrer en moi et me déchirer le cul?_ Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues, le dégoût envahir mon corps en même temps que lui, le sang tiède le long de mes cuisses; puis une main douce dans mes cheveux qui éclipse peu à peu tout le reste, la honte, la souffrance. J'ouvre les yeux et les referme, agressé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet à côté de moi; je reprend mes esprits, je suis sous la tente, par terre et tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemars, je suis la et il est mort, _Phil est mort et ce gamin traumatisé aussi,_ tout est finit depuis longtemps, c'est terminé. Tout sauf cette caresse dans mes cheveux et je savoure un instant le contacte doux et apaisant qui va surement disparaître dès que je serai totalement réveillé; mais il ne s'arrête pas, même lorsque mon cerveau embrumé me force à rouvrir les yeux pour chasser les derniers fantômes de la nuit. Je tourne légèrement la tête et rencontre deux yeux noisettes à demi fermés... Nick.

"Salut." Je reste bouche bée quelques secondes, essayant de déterminer si je suis encore en train de rêver et la bouche de Nick s'étire en un petit sourire. "Désolé, t'étais agité et... je crois que tu pleurais dans ton sommeil alors j'ai voulu te réveiller." Il retire sa main et je lève la mienne pour la passer sur mon visage, essuyant les derniers vestiges de mon cauchemars.

"Nicky, t'es réveillé! Comment tu te sens?" A vrai dire il a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, mais il est la, c'est le principal.

"Comme à l'époque des cures de désintox..." Je rie malgré moi. "T'es resté me tenir compagnie toute la nuit on dirait... Merci." Je suis un peu gêné qu'il m'ait pris en flagrant délit de sentimentalisme et je tourne la tête pour éviter qu'il me voit rougir comme une gamine.

"Rêve pas mec, j'étais crevé et j'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi alors je me suis assis la et je me suis endormis c'est tout." Je l'entend rire faiblement et me lève. "Je vais chercher ta sœur, elle sera surement contente de voir que t'es réveillé."

"Attend, faut que je te parle." Je fais semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu et m'éloigne en direction de l'infirmerie. Alicia est la et elle se précipite à l'extérieur lorsque je lui annonce la nouvelle. Ouai, il est réveillé... mais c'est pas encore gagné, il à l'air vraiment mal en point et beaucoup d'autres sont encore das le coma; un gars a repris connaissance hier soir et il est mort quelques heures plus tard... Je décide de passer par la maison pour prendre une douche, il fait encore nuit, il est trois heures du matin mais je n'ai plus envie de dormir; non en réalité, j'ai peur de me rendormir, alors je vais prendre une douche et me changer avant de commencer ma journée. En entrent dans ma chambre je trouve Jake, assoupie, assis sur la chaise en bois rafistolé.

"Qu'es que tu fais la?" Il lève la tête et me regarde l'air perdu quelques secondes avant de remettre ses idées en ordre.

"Salut... Alicia m'a dit d'aller me reposer, mais je voulais te voir. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évite et je m'inquiète pour toi." Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand il reprend. "Ecoute Troy, s'il te plais, je suis désolé, je savais pas que papa était au courant, je sais que je peux pas imaginer ce que tu as du ressentir quand tu as surpris notre conversation et je voulais pas que ça ce passe comme ça mais quand j'ai su ce qu'il c'était passé pour Phil, je pouvais pas garder ça pour moi, c'était trop dur. Et je voulais te demander pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour aussi, je le pensais pas, j'étais en colère et tu voulais juste aider Madison et Nick J'aurais pas du te parler comme ça c'était pas juste... Putain si j'avais su que papa était au courant de tout ça... j'arrive pas à y croire! Ce qu'il t'as fait, ce qu'ils t'ont fait... c'est dégueulasse." Je le laisse parler tout en le regardant avec agacement.

"C'est bon t'as finis?" Il me regarde avec son air de chien battu et ça m'exaspère, j'ai presque envie de le frapper. "Tu sais quoi? Vous êtes tous pareil. Papa, Phil, toi et tes potes... T'as oublié le soir ou tu m'as abandonné à la cabane? Arrête de faire comme si t'étais irréprochable Jack, t'es loin d'être aussi innocent que tu voudrais le faire croire! Je suis peut être un psychopathe, un taré qui a été bercé trop près du mur, mais j'assume ce que je suis moi, je me cache pas derrière une fausse morale quand ça m'arrange! Le vieux n'a fait que me confirmer ce que je savais déjà grâce à toi, on peut pas faire confiance à la famille. Sors de ma chambre Jake." Il se lève, la tête basse.

"Je suis désolé Troy... tellement désolé." Je lui tourne le dos et porte inconsciemment la mains à mon poignet, baissant les yeux sur ma montre, faisant tourner le bracelet entre mes doigts, mon regard s'égarant sur l'étendu du ranch à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre; ma maison, le seul endroit que j'ai toujours connu, cet endroit qui héberge tout ces gens que j'ai toujours connus... ma famille, toutes ces personnes que j'ai aimé, qui ont finit par me décevoir d'une façon ou d'une autre pour la plupart, des gens que je défendrai malgré tout à n'importe quel prix, parce qu'ils sont tout ce que j'ai. Ce ranch, l'endroit ou je suis né...celui ou je suis mort, que je hante comme un esprit frappeur; si seulement j'avais pas salopé le boulot! Même pas capable d'en finir proprement. Jake, c'est pas parce que je t'ai pardonné que j'ai tout oublié... Je sais pourtant que la douleur ne disparaît jamais, on apprend juste à vivre avec, mais son intensité me surprend chaque fois que je repense à ce soir la... Ça fait mal comme si c'était hier. La porte ce ferme derrière moi, Jake est parti. Bordel, je suis vraiment foutu, faut que je me ressaisisse, rien à foutre de tout ça, de Phil, de mon père, de Jack, de tout ces connards qui m'ont pourris la vie, de ... Nick? Il est comme les autres de toute façon. Rentre toi ça dans le crane Troy! J'ai un objectif, protéger ce foutu ranch et ses habitants, écraser les indiens de Walker en faisant le plus de victime possible dans leurs rangs, je peux pas me permettre de m'apitoyer sur le passé. Je sors et me dirige vers chez Madi, décidé à ramener l'otage a la réserve pour sauver le plus de gens possible.  
Je frappe à la porte et Madi finit par venir ouvrir. Il est à peine 4h, j'ai du la sortir du lit.

"Troy? Qu'es que tu fais la?" Pas le temps pour les politesses.

"Je vais ramener la fille maintenant, elle est avec toi?" Elle a l'air surprise mais s'écarte pour me laisser entrer et ferme la porte derrière moi. L'autre est la, menotté à un lit, elle ne dort pas. Madison sort une petite clé d'un tiroir et déverrouille le bracelet attaché au montant du lit avant de le passer autour du poignet libre de cette garce d'Ofelia. Je l'attrape par la chaîne qui relit ses deux mains et la tire vers la sortie sans ajouter un mot.

POV NICK

J'ai mal partout... J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est compressé dans un étau, mon estomac me fait atrocement mal et j'arrête pas de vomir de la bile. En plus de ça je suis transi de froid, on dirait les conséquences d'un sevrage brutal; J'ai vraiment l'impression que je vais crever... Je suis recroquevillé sous trois couvertures à grelotter et à claquer des dents comme si j'étais à poil dans la neige quand Alicia vient me voir pour la deuxième fois depuis que je me suis réveillé. Elle est inquiète, je la comprend, elle m'a trop souvent vu dans cet état mais la c'est pas pour les même raisons, le problème c'est qu'on ne sait toujours pas de quoi souffre la milice... Honnêtement, j'ai peur; je sais pas si je vais m'en sortir, beaucoup autour de moi sont morts et d'après ce que j'ai entendu de la conversation entre Jérémiah et Jake ce matin, il y a une pile de cadavre tout frais qui attendent d'être enterrés dehors. J'ai pas envie de finir comme ça...

"Nick tu te sens comment?" La voix d'Alicia me ramène à la réalité. J'essaie de me tourner vers elle mais toute mes articulations proteste, comme si j'étais passé sous un rouleau compresseur. "Désolé, question stupide..."

"Ça va Licia, J'en ai vu d'autre, j'vais pas mourir si facilement... Et puis qu'es que tu ferais sans moi?" Ma voix est toute pâteuse, j'ai à peine assez de souffle pour qu'elle m'entende mais ma réponse réussit quand même à la faire sourire et elle pose une main sur mon bras à travers les couvertures; ce simple contacte me fait mal.

"Tu me promet? Tu peux pas me laisser toute seule avec maman, si t'es plus la je vais l'avoir sur le dos en permanence." Elle émet un petit bruit entre le rire et le sanglot; je supporte pas de la voir comme ça par ma faute... encore une fois. Je prend une grande respiration, serre les dents et roule sur le dos en gémissant pour la regarder en face.

"Viens là." J'extirpe les bras de sous les couvertures et me tape la poitrine du bout des doigts. Alicia se couche sur le lit à côté de moi, la tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je l'enlace, le menton dans ses cheveux. "Je vais pas t'abandonner ok? Tu vois, j'arrive à bouger, je vais déjà mieux, je serai bientôt sur pieds, promis." Je savoure un moment la chaleur que son contacte me procure avant de lui demander. "On sait toujours rien de plus sur le poison qu'Ofelia à utilisé?"

"Non,rien... Mais je dois te dire un truc Nick et ça va pas te plaire..." Elle se redresse sur un coude pour me regarder.

"Quoi? T'as fumé toute mes cigarettes pendant que je dormais?" Je blague, mais son regard m'inquiète. Elle secoue la tête.

"T'es bête... Non, c'est à propos de Troy... Maman a réussit à le convaincre de ramener Ofelia à la réserve, en échange elle pense que Walker lui dira ce qu'elle a mis dans le café." Mon cœur rate un battement à ces mots.

"Dis moi que c'est une blague! Ils vont le tuer! Bordel mais qu'es qui lui a pris de faire une connerie pareille? Il sait très bien qu'il reviendra pas vivant!"

"Calme toi Nick, je lui ai dis tout ça, avec Jake on croyait qu'il avait renoncé mais il est parti dans la nuit... Je sais pas comment elle à fait pour le convaincre, elle dit qu'il est venu vers 4h et qu'il a juste emmené Ofelia."

"Elle sait très bien comment le manipuler... Il est tellement naïf avec elle! Il suffit qu'elle lui montre un peu d’intérêt, qu'elle lui fasse croire qu'elle a confiance en lui et il lui mange dans la main... Je peux pas croire qu'elle a recommencé et qu'il soit encore tombé dans le panneau!"

"Elle est doué pour faire croire aux gens qu'elle se soucis d'eux...Avec Troy c'est facile, il suffit de lui montrer un peu d'affection. Je pense pas qu'il soit naïf au point de croire qu'elle se soucis vraiment de lui mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il a pas vraiment eu de mère alors peut être que ça lui fait juste du bien de s'en convaincre." Je sais pas si Alicia est dans le vrai ou si Troy croit vraiment aux conneries que ma mère lui raconte parce qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas ce que c'est que l'amour d'un parent, mais je suis écœuré qu'elle profite de ses faiblesses comme ça. Point positif, ma colère m'a redonné des forces, je me sens moins faible, moins fiévreux. Un malade se met à vomir à quelques lits de la et Alicia se lève pour aller s'occuper de lui.

"Repose toi, on peut rien faire de toute façon... Désolé Nick, j'espère qu'il reviendra." Moi aussi Alicia...Je me rappelle de mon réveil cette nuit, je venais de reprendre conscience quand j'ai entendu des gémissements à côté de moi, mais j'étais trop mal pour m'en soucier réellement jusqu’à ce que je l'entende s'agiter comme s'il se débattait, c'est la que j'ai trouvé la force de rouler sur le côté et de regarder par terre, m'attendant à voir Alicia ou ma mère... Mais c'était Troy, la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé veiller sur moi après notre altercation... Je pensais qu'il voudrait plus jamais entendre parler de moi et pourtant il était la et ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je sais pas de quoi il était en train de rêver mais il avait visiblement besoin d'aide alors j'ai tendu la main pour le réveiller, mais je pouvais pas atteindre son épaule et impossible de bouger, j'étais trop affaiblis, alors j'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je repense à la façon qu'il a eu de pencher sa tête vers ma main en se réveillant comme s'il cherchait plus de contacte, c'était doux, agréable, sans la passion bestiale qui nous anime chaque fois qu'on se touche, et pourtant, presque plus intime; j'ai tellement envie de recommencer... Je sais qu'il ne veux pas de ce genre de relation mais ce matin il a eu l'air d'apprécier et je me dis que si nous sommes toujours vivants ce soir alors tout est possible...

Je baille et m'étire, je me sens un peu mieux, j'ai du me rendormir, je me demande qu'elle heure il est... J'ai moins froid et je repousse un peu les couvertures, la fièvre est descendu, j'ai soif et un peu faim aussi, c'est bon signe... je crois. Je regarde autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un et aperçois Jake un peu plus loin. Je l'appelle et il se dirige vers moi, il n'a pas l'air en forme, il est très pâle avec de gros cernes sous les yeux et j'ai l'impression qu'il transpire.

"Salut Nick, comment tu te sens?"

"Surement mieux que toi à ce que je vois. Je peux avoir de l'eau?" Il esquisse un sourire.

"Je t'amène ça." Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre et une carafe d'eau qu'il pose sur un chariot en métal près du lit avant de me tendre le verre; je le bois d'une traite, ça fait du bien.

"Tu devrais être allongé toi aussi, t'as pas l'air en forme." Il attrape une chaise, la place à côté du lit et s'installe.

"Dis rien s'il te plais, les autres ont besoin de moi, ils doivent pas savoir que je suis malade."

"T'inquiète pas, je dirais rien si tu me laisse sortir." Je secoue ma main droite, celle attaché au lit par un bracelet en métal. "Sérieux ça me rappel de mauvais souvenir." Comme la fois ou je me suis fais percuter par une voiture en sortant d'une église après avoir vu ma copine Gloria bouffer un pote... Il sourit.

"Je peux pas faire ça Nick, t'as besoin de te reposer."

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux, je suis sur que si je pouvais quitter mon lit ça me ferait le plus grand bien. Et puis t'en a plus besoin que moi." Il secoue la tête en riant. "T'es un mec bien Jake. écoute j'veux pas être menotté à ce lit quand on se fera attaquer, alors, prend ma place, ou la prend pas... j'te demande juste de me détacher." Il finit par se pencher et déverrouille le bracelet. Je masse doucement mon poignet, la peau est rouge et abîmé par endroit. J'essaie de m'asseoir mais Jake m’attrape par les épaules.

"Te lève pas trop vite, t'as rien manger depuis longtemps, tu pourrais faire un malaise." Je soupire et le laisse m'aider à me mettre en position assise tout en douceur; ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger. Jake se rassied, il a l'air mal à l'aise. "Alicia t'a dit pour Troy?" Je soupire avant de répondre.

"Oui, ma mère a encore eu ce qu'elle voulait..." Il baisse la tête.

"Je crois que c'est à cause de moi... Alicia avait réussit à le convaincre de pas y aller mais je l'ai vu juste avant qu'il parte, je voulais lui parler et il m'a envoyé chier. Il veut plus me voir, ni moi ni mon père." Merde, tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

"Je suis désolé Jake, j'aurais du aller lui parler directement,j'ai déconné."

"Non t'as fais ce qu'il fallait, je suis content que tu m'en ai parlé... ça aurait pas du ce passer comme ça mais Troy a surprit ma conversation avec mon père... Le truc c'est qu'il savait déjà pour Phil et quand Troy à compris, ça lui a fait un choc." Je le regarde les yeux écarquillé, _non,j'ai du mal comprendre, c'est pas possible autrement..._

"Qu'es que tu viens de dire?" Il se passe la main sur le visage avant de reprendre.

"Mon père savait tout Nick... enfin pas_ tout_ mais il savait ce qui ce passerait s'il laissait Troy avec Phil. Et Troy a tout entendu... Tu l'aurais vu dans le bureau... J'ai essayé de te prévenir, mais j'ai pas eu le temps." Il s'arrête et contemple ses genoux. Je reste sans voix. Ce salopard de vieux taré mériterait de crever; comment il a pu faire ça? Y'a vraiment pas de justice dans ce monde pourris. "Tu sais, je me suis trompé sur ton compte... personne n'a jamais pris la peine d'essayer de comprendre Troy comme tu l'as fait et je suis content que quelqu'un d'autre que moi se soucis réellement de lui. Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour trouver ces cassettes mais merci Nick."

"Pour tout te dire... J'ai eu un coup de main. Je te fais confiance alors je vais te le dire mais tu dois me promettre que tu en parlera jamais à Troy... Il me pardonnerait pas. Voila, il y a un moment, je suis tombé sur un de ses journaux et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce qui allait pas chez lui et plus je lisais, plus j'en apprenais et j'avais envie de l'aider alors j'ai continué... C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pour les cassettes, après j'ai juste cherché un peu chez Phil. Mais ton père... C'est vraiment un salop j'en reviens pas." Il me dévisage un instant, l'air de se demander s'il doit ou non cautionner pour les journaux.

"Bon écoute je dirais rien, mais sérieux tu devrais arrêter ça, s'il s'en rend compte..."

"Ouai je sais, je donne pas cher de ma peau. Ton père il est ou la?" Il me lance un regard méfiant.

"Dehors, il enterre les morts de la journée..." Il soupire. "Tout ça... cet enfer dans lequel on est, c'est sa faute depuis le début."

POV TROY

  
J'ai mal, je dois rassembler toute ma volonté à chaque pas pour continuer d'avancer et malgré tout mes efforts, le trajet ne semble pas avoir de fin. Je finis par m'arrêter et m'asseoir sur le bord du chemin pour enlever ma veste et mon tee-shirt trempé de sang. Je dois retirer la balle. Je rince mes doigts avec un peu d'eau et examine la blessure; sa saigne beaucoup mais je crois que rien d'important n'a été touché. _Putain ce fils de pute m'a tiré_ _dans le ventre!_ Je prend une grande respiration avant de fourrer un bout de mon tee-shirt entre mes dents; manquerait plus que je rameute tout les macchabées du coin! J'ai plus d'arme, et je suis pas en état de courir. Je sais que ça va faire mal mais j'ai pas le choix, je peux pas continuer comme ça. J'enfonce deux doigts dans la plaie en gémissant à travers le tissu, la douleur est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'ai l'impression qu'on me vrille un couteau dans les tripes. Je me raccroche à mon but, rentrer à la maison, préparer la défense du ranch contre ces trous du cul, et continue ma progression à travers ma chair et mes muscles déchirés jusqu'à sentir quelque chose de dur; j'essaye de saisir le petit cylindre de métal mais mes doigts glisses dessus à cause du sang, et la douleur... _Bordel, je_ _crois que je pourrais m'évanouir._ Je finis par saisir la balle et la tire d'un coup sec et rapide en laissant échapper un hurlement à réveiller les morts, heureusement étouffé par le tissu. Je reste un moment sans bouger, luttant pour respirer, les yeux fermés, au bord de la nausée avant d'arriver à desserrer les dents pour cracher le vêtement sale qui me laisse un gout de sang et de sueur dans la bouche. Je lève la main pour regarder le morceau de métal sanguinolent, la balle est entière, c'est une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de fragment dans la plaie. Je la contemple quelques secondes puis la glisse dans ma poche; une motivation de plus pour faire la peau à ces bâtards. Je saisis la bouteille d'eau que Walker m'a laissé et fais couler un filet de liquide sur la chair à vif avant de ramasser et de déchirer mon tee-shirt en lambeaux. Je plie un morceau de tissu pour en faire un petit carré assez épais et le rince à l'eau avant de l'appliquer sur la blessure; je ne suis pas médecin, je me dis juste que c'est toujours mieux que de nouer directement un bout de vêtement dégueulasse dessus, et puis peut être que le fait que ce soit mouillé évitera que le tissu colle à la plaie... J'enroule ensuite un autre pan bien serré autour de ma taille pour comprimer et arrêter le saignement; j'ai besoin de points de suture et d'antibiotiques, peut être même d'une transfusion, mais je n'aurai ni l'un ni l'autre si je crève tout seul sur le bord de la route et je ne veux pas faire ce plaisir à Walker. Je dois me dépêcher avant d'être trop faible pour mettre un pied devant l'autre... Si je commence à avoir de la fièvre, je suis foutu. Je peux le faire, je sais que j'en suis capable, _je suis_ _Troy Otto le chien enragé de Broke Jaw Ranch bordel de merde!_ Et la rage, je l'ai, elle est la depuis que cet enculé de Walker m'a dit que je lui faisait pitié, depuis que sa chienne l'a supplié de pas me balancer aux cochons alors que tout ces fils de pute se foutaient de ma gueule quand j'étais au sol face au revolver de ce connard d'indien. _"Si Ofelia n'était pas la, je t'aurais coupé les mains et les pieds avant de te donner aux porcs, mais je vais te laisser une chance par égard pour ton frère et parce que tu me fais pitié à pisser le sang sur mon plancher... Alors rampe jusqu'à ton père si t'es assez fort pour ça chien._" Je vais te faire regretter de pas m'avoir tué, compte la dessus. Je me relève avec difficulté et bois une gorgé d'eau avant de me remettre en route. Il est encore tôt, je suis arrivé à la réserve vers 5h, avec un peu de chance je devrais être rentré avant la nuit... cette fois, ils ont eu la courtoisie de me trouer le ventre plutôt que de m'enlever mes chaussures, au moins j'aurais pas les pieds en sang au bout de trois kilomètres. Le deuxième point positif, c'est que je suis seul, donc personne ne risque de proposer un vote à main levé pour faire une pause; cette fois la, tout le monde avait voté contre moi... Même Mike. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des années, j'aimerai qu'il soit la, son absence est comme un vide en moi, il a toujours était la aussi loin que je me souvienne, il m'a toujours soutenu et maintenant... Tout par en couille, je suis perdu. Je devrais peut être m'allonger et fermer les yeux, attendre que tout s'arrête... Je me demande si Mike serait la à m'attendre comme on voit dans les films ou quelqu'un meurt et les gens qu'il aime viennent le chercher. Je me mets à rire tout seul, c'est fou les choses absurdes qui peuvent me passer par la tête! Surement la perte de sang. Qu'es que je raconte! C'est des foutaises tout ça, et même si c'était vrai, faudrait que j'ai une âme pour ça... Mike en avait une lui, il est surement heureux quelque part avec sa famille... j'espère. Pour moi il n'y aura rien de tout ça, s'il y a quelque chose après, j'irai sans doute droit en enfer, mais le plus probable c'est qu'il n'y à rien d'autre que les ténèbres, le noir totale, comme quand on appui sur un interrupteur et d'un coup plus rien. Mais je suis ce que je suis, un soldat, un survivant, je suis fais pour ce monde, je le quitterai pas sans me battre... Et ce jour la, j’emmènerai le plus d'indiens possible avec moi.

POV NICK

  
Je me sens un peu mieux d'heure en heure. Je suis assis sur mon lit, une assiette à moitié pleine à la main. Alicia est venu m'apporter à manger, du ragoût de bœuf et des pommes de terre, je n'arrive pas à finir mon assiette, mon estomac est encore fragile, mais c'est chaud et ça fait du bien. Il est midi et toujours pas de nouvelles de Troy... J'espère qu'il est vivant. Ma mère est passé il y a environ une heure, j'étais content qu'elle aille bien malgré tout, visiblement la plupart des malades faisaient partis de la milice. Je reviens au présent en entendant la voix de ma sœur.

"Jake dit que tu pourra sortir une fois qu'il aura contrôlé que tout est normal... Je l'aurai bien fait moi même, mais il à peur que tu arrive à me convaincre de marquer que tout va bien même si c'est pas le cas." Je souris parce que cette réflexion ressemble bien à Jake.

"Et? Tu crois qu'il à raison de se méfier?" Elle prend un air sérieux avant de répondre.

"Bien sur que non, je suis totalement objective." Je lui lance un sourire malicieux et elle reprend. "C'est pour ça que je suis allée lui demander de te laisser sortir dès que tu t'es réveillé ce matin. Mais même en promettant de te garder à la maison il à refusé." J'éclate de rire, je l'imagine en train de plaider pour ma libération anticipé auprès de Jake, en toute objectivité.

"Tu sais que je t'adore Licia?" Elle se penche et me colle un bisou sur la joue.

"Moi aussi je t'adore. Au fait j'ai vu maman en venant, elle avait l'air énervé... Tu lui a dit quoi?" Je soupire et appuie ma tête en arrière contre les montant en fer du lit.

"Je lui ai dis d'arrêter de se servir de Troy, que c'est pas son chien et que s'il ne revient pas ce sera sa faute."

"Ouch! Je comprend mieux son état."

"Quoi? Tu pense que j'ai eu tort? Je l'aime, mais elle est tellement égoïste par moment." Alicia me regarde avec un sourire triste.

"Non t'as eu raison c'est juste... Elle t'aime tu sais... Elle a toujours été comme ça mais tu t'en rendais pas compte, t'étais pas la. Elle fait toujours des trucs comme ça quand il s'agit de toi, mais elle avait encore jamais envoyé quelqu'un au suicide." Et merde... elle a raison, cette fois je n'y suis pour rien, mais je suis mal placé pour reprocher à ma mère d'être égoïste... Au fond c'est surement moi qui l'ai rendu comme ça, surprotectrice, toujours à vivre dans la peur de recevoir un appel de la morgue; et Alicia... c'est elle la plus à plaindre dans tout ça, elle a toujours manqué d'attention parce-que je nécessitais plus que ce que ma mère pouvait fournir pour nous deux, trop parfaite pour avoir besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle regarde ses mains posés sur ses genoux, elle est en train de se tordre les doigts, elle fait ça quand elle est mal à l'aise.

"Licia, je suis désolé..." Elle secoue la tête puis se lève et me prend dans ses bras.

"Non, j'aurais pas du dire ça, c'était pas ta faute, t'étais pas bien et je t'en veux pas, elle aurait du se rendre compte que j'avais besoin d'elle moi aussi. C'est juste que maintenant, on est deux à voir son vrai visage. Quand il s'agit de toi, personne d'autre ne compte."

POV TROY

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil brille juste au dessus de ma tête, il doit être plus ou moins midi et la chaleur est accablante, il n'y a pas un souffle de vent, pas un nuage à l'horizon; rien d'étonnant, c'est comme ça tout les jours, il n'a pas plut de l'année comme en témoigne le peu de végétation desséché et la terre craquelée. Chacun de mes pas soulève un petit nuage de poussière. Je ne sais pas à quelle distance du ranch je me trouve, je traîne les pieds plus que je ne les lève, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à avancer, chaque mouvement se répercute par des élancements douloureux de mes muscles déchirés. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que si je m'arrête, je suis mort; alors je plaque une main sur mon pansement de fortune imbibé de sang et continu de traîner un pied après l'autre. Par moment des frissons me parcourt le corps et je sais qu'il ne faudra plus longtemps avant que la fièvre me fasse grelotter sous le soleil brûlant. J'ai presque bu les deux tiers de ma bouteille d'eau mais je meurt de soif, alors je prend à nouveau une petite gorgé, à peine de quoi humecter ma bouche et mes lèvres déshydratés. _Allez mec t'en as vu d'autre! montre à tout ces connards ce que t'as dans le ventre!_ Un rire sec m'échappe à cette pensée; Si ça continu comme ça, je t'arderai pas à voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre au sens propre du terme.

POV NICK

Enfin libre... Il fait une chaleur suffocante et je laisse mon regard errer sur les alentours. Il n'y a pas grand monde, la plupart des résidents sont encore choqués par l'incident et ils craignent une attaque imminente des indiens... Avec la milice décimée et Troy absent, s'ils nous tombent dessus maintenant, on est foutus. Apparemment Jérémiah a pris la décision d'armer tout le monde, je pense que c'est la meilleur décision, le problème c'est que la plupart des gens ne savent pas se servir d'une arme à feu, ils ont toujours compté sur la milice pour les protéger et maintenant... ils sont perdus. C'est la raison pour laquelle le ranch est désert, beaucoup sont au terrain d'entrainement, et les autres sont à l'infirmerie en tant que patient ou pour veiller un proche. Un peu plus loin je repère Jérémiah et un petit groupe de gars affairé à creuser des fosses pour enterrer les corps des victimes du café empoisonné... On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film policier. Je me remets en marche; je suis obligé de passer à proximité du charnier pour rentrer chez moi et je perçois la puanteur des corps qui commencent à se décomposer au soleil. Malgré les efforts des fossoyeurs, il y a en a encore tellement, alignés sur le sol, chacun recouvert d'un drap blanc... La chaleur est si intense qu'il est impossible de les enterrer tous avant qu'ils commencent à sentir, et les mouches... un bourdonnement incessant, des essaims qui s’envolent en nuage à chaque fois qu'un des gars passe à côté d'un corps. Cette vision me retourne l'estomac et je vomis mon ragoût de midi dans l'herbe.

POV TROY

Seule la douleur me permet de rester conscient. Ça fait des heures que je me traîne sur ce chemin poussiéreux. Je ne prête plus attention au paysage aride qui m'entoure depuis un bon moment déjà, rester debout et avancer me demande toute ma concentration. Je trébuche à chaque pas, focalisé sur mon ombre qui s'étire devant moi, de plus en plus longue et soudain mon pied bute contre quelque chose de dure et je m'étale de tout mon long. Je reste le front appuyé sur le sol, tétanisé par la douleur, retenant mes gémissements en me mordant la lèvre, incapable de faire un geste et au bout de quelques secondes un froid intense se repend jusque dans mes os. Je finis par me recroqueviller en position fœtale, tremblant de la tête aux pieds; Je ne sais pas si c'est due à la fièvre ou si je suis en état de choc à cause du saignement ou de la violente douleur suite à la chute, mais le résultat est le même, je suis incapable de me lever; je vais mourir ici, le corps secoué de spasmes; Je ferme les yeux, à bout de force; alors finalement ça s'arrête ici... Je pensai vraiment que j'étais plus fort que ça. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir chronométrer ma transformation, quitte à crever, j'aurai vraiment aimé savoir, que ça serve à quelque chose...


	10. fantômes du passé

POV TROY

  
Je laisse mon esprit divaguer, je pense à ma mère, à mon vieux et à tout ce qu'il m'a caché, à Jake... Je me demande si sa mère lui manque et s'il pense à elle parfois, il n'en parle jamais. Le visage de Nick me revient comme dans un rêve, il n'y a pas vraiment de détail précis mais je sais que c'est lui... Je me demande si je vais lui manquer; et puis Mike, mon cher Mike. Il parait que quand on meurt on voit défiler toute sa vie comme un film... J'espère que c'est faux, une seule diffusion suffit, je n'ai pas envie de revoir tout ça; je me concentre sur le souvenir de Mike, il me manque tellement. J'ai froid. Je sens plus mes jambes. _Je suis en train de mourir._

  
"Regarde toi mon garçon... T'es pitoyable! J'avais raison en fin de compte, inutile et faible. Tu vas crever la comme un chien et tout ça pour quoi? Parce que tu cherchais une maman?" Cette voix... Non c'est pas possible, il est mort; et pourtant sa voix est la, bien réelle. Alors ça y est, c'est ça mon enfer... Je vais passer l'éternité seul avec Phil? Je dois être mort, il n'y a pas d'autre explication, c'est mon expiation pour toute les choses que j'ai faites. "Ta mère est morte et elle n'en a jamais rien eu à faire de toi, tu as gâché sa vie! Tu crois vraiment que cette femme se soucis de toi? Tu est trop naïf gamin, Madison est comme les autres, elle se sert de toi et tu le sais! Mais c'est pas pour elle que tu as fait ça pas vrai? C'est pour ce garçon, celui qui a remplacé Mike, comment il s'appelle déjà? Bah j'm'en fout de toute façon, ça reste un sale drogué... Combien crois tu qu'il ait eu de gars avant toi? Il a surement du vendre son cul pour payer ses doses... Mais tu vaux pas mieux, toi tu le donne gratuitement pas vrai? Sa réflexion me fait mal, Nick n'est pas comme ça, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

"Nick... Il s'appelle Nicholas" Phil se met à rire et ce son ravive ma colère, si seulement j'avais la force de me lever, de le frapper jusqu’à ce qu'il cesse de rire. Mais tout ce que je peux faire c'est crier. "Putain je vais te buter vieux fils de pute! Dégage!" Le rire cesse et je soupire de soulagement.

"C'est comme ça que tu parle à un ami? Je croyais que je te manquais..." Le choc me fait ouvrir les yeux et me redresser d'un bond en grimaçant de douleur. Je n'en reviens pas, il est la, debout à côté de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire... Mais rien ne vient et je reste assis, à le fixer les yeux écarquillés. "T'es dans une sacrée merde mon ami... tu dois te lever." Je baisse les yeux sur ma main, plaqué sur mon ventre et couverte de sang.

"Pourquoi? C'est finit, je suis mort, j'ai merdé." Il se met à rire et mon dieu, ça aussi ça m'a manqué.

"Alors pourquoi t'es toujours vautré par terre à pisser le sang? Tu devrais pas avoir mal si t'étais mort... Tu connais les premiers signes positifs de la mort Troy, tu sais ce que ça implique." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réciter.

"Arrêt cardio-circulatoire et respiratoire, abolition totale de la conscience, de la sensibilité et des réflexes." Tout en parlant je porte une main à ma poitrine, même si c'est faible, je peux sentir mon cœur battre à travers mes côtes. "Mais si je suis vivant, pourquoi t'es la? T'es..."

"Oui je suis mort. Je suis la parce-que tu as besoin de moi Troy. Tu dois te lever, tu dois retourner au ranch." Il a raison, comme toujours...

"J'ai plus la force, je tiens plus sur mes jambes." Il a un sourire triste.

"Alors tu vas vraiment mourir ici." Le silence se fait pendant quelques secondes puis il me regarde, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. "Ce que Phil a dit, c'est vrai? tu m'as remplacé par Nick?" Je souris.

"T'écoutes aux portes toi maintenant?" Il se met à rire à nouveau et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'imiter, c'est presque comme avant. "Non je peux pas te remplacer... Mais je me sens bien avec Nick, j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend. Avec lui je peux être moi même, quoi que je fasse, il reste. Mais il s’immisce dans des trucs qui le regarde pas et ça m'énerve." Il me lance un regard chargé de tristesse et de regret.

"Sérieux, tu peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir en savoir plus sur toi... tu te confis jamais. Tu me disais tout avant, quand on étaient gamins... Et du jour au lendemain tu t'es fermé. J'ai bien vu que quelque chose allait pas, t'es devenu plus violent, plus associable, tu voulais plus qu'on soit ensemble... mais t'as jamais pu me dire la vérité; j'aurais du chercher à comprendre, on en serait peut être pas la." Je pouvais pas... Je peux pas lui parler de ça. J'ai jamais pu, c'était trop dur; mais il a raison, si j'avais pu lui faire confiance et lui parler on en serait pas la.

"Je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait... Je voulais pas; tu me manque tellement." Il secoue la tête et s'assied à côté de moi; Je sens son épaule contre la mienne, sa main sur ma cuisse.

"Je sais. Tu me manque aussi. Mais tu dois vivre Troy, t'as pas le droit d'abandonner." J'ai besoin de lui demander mais les mots ont du mal à se frayer un passage et quand j'y arrive enfin, ma voix est faible, éraillé.

"Pourquoi tu m'aide après ce que je t'ai fait?" Il soupire et enroule ses bras autour de ses genoux, les mains croisés.

"Parce qu'on est amis et que je t'aime. Et parce-que je sais pourquoi t'as fais ça... Alors je te pardonne Troy. Mais je pourrai pas te pardonner si tu te laisse mourir comme ça." Ces mots me mettent du baume au cœur, j'ai l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle traverse mon corps et irrigue mes membres. Il me pardonne... Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre ça un jour, je me sens tellement léger d'un coup. Je prend une grande inspiration et me laisse rouler sur le côté pour prendre appui sur mes genoux, je parviens à m'accroupir en m'aidant de mes mains et j'arrive finalement à me lever. Je suis instable, mes jambes tremblent un peu, mais je suis debout.

"Merci Mike, même mort, t'ai toujours la quand j'ai besoin de toi." Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'est plus la... il n'y a personne. Je suis déshydraté et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui signifie que je suis en hypovolémie; en résumé je viens de me taper une grosse hallucination... Mais Mike m'a quand même sauvé la vie; enfin si j'arrive à me traîner jusqu'au ranch. La lumière commence à décliner et la température à baissé ce qui rend la marche un peu plus supportable, à moins que ce soit la fièvre qui me donne cette impression; peu importe, je dois le faire, pour Mike et pour tout ceux qui comptent sur moi au ranch.

POV NICK

Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place, je suis inquiet, Troy est partis depuis longtemps maintenant et il devrait déjà être rentré... Même à pied le trajet ne prend pas aussi longtemps. Une boule d'angoisse me comprime l'estomac. Je me décide à sortir et prend la direction de la maison des Otto. Jérémiah est toujours occupé, j'entre et monte directement dans la chambre de Troy en referment la porte derrière moi. Tout à été rangé depuis la dernière fois,la chaise à été réparé, on voit la différence de couleur du bois aux endroit qui ont été cassés; Le lit est fait, les livres ont été ramassés et les morceaux de verre ont disparut. S'il n'y avait pas cette trace brun rouge incrusté dans le bois du plancher, on pourrait croire que les événements d'il y a quelques jours n'ont jamais eu lieu. Je me dirige vers le bureau et ouvre le tiroir contenant les journaux. Je remets en place celui que j'ai emprunté la semaine dernière et en prend un nouveau au hasard avant de refermer, puis je m'assied sur le lit pour entamer ma lecture. Au moins si Troy rentre je serai le premier au courant et tant pis s'il me prend la main de le sac, ou plutôt le nez dans son journal; il m'en veut déjà à mort de toute façon alors ça pourra pas être pire... Honnêtement, je serai prêt à tout lui avouer si ça pouvait le faire rentrer en un seul morceaux, je préfère le voir piquer une crise de colère que de ne plus le voir du tout. Je dois être complètement cinglé sachant la raclé qu'il m'a mis il y a trois jours, mais quand j'y réfléchis, c'était mérité, je n'aurai jamais du lui faire les choses dans le dos, c'était carrément irrespectueux et après ce que Jake m'a dit j'ose même pas imaginer comment il a du se sentir en apprennent que ça venait de moi, son soit disant "ami". ça me rappelle toute ces fois ou ma famille a pris des décisions me concernant sans même me consulter, comme si j'étais un gamin et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je donne mon accord... Au final ça a toujours eu un effet contre productif. Tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences de mes actes j'ai ouvert le journal à la première page et je contemple maintenant l'écriture fine et allongé de Troy; elle lui ressemble, sèche et nerveuse,sans fioritures ni boucles arrondis comme celle d'Alicia, elle parait presque frénétique par moment et je peut définir son humeur du jour en fonction de l'inclinaison et de la longueur des lettres. Je me décide enfin à commencer ma lecture.

_Lundi 4 Septembre 2005_

_Première journée de cours, c'est la rentrée. Il c'est pas passé grand chose aujourd'hui à part la distribution des emplois du temps, le résumé du programme de l'année et la présentation des professeurs des différentes matières. Il y a deux nouveaux dans la classe, ils sont frère, des jumeaux sans intérêt. _

_Mercredi 6 Septembre 2005_

_Mike est à côté de moi dans presque tout les cours sauf en biologie, la prof à décidé que ce serait bien pour l'intégration des nouveaux de les mélanger avec les autres... Elle à demandé à Mike de se mettre avec Danny et comme personne voulait se mettre avec moi je dois supporter son imbécile de frère, Josh. Il ne parle pas, avec moi en tout cas... Thomas et sa bande ont certainement du lui dire de m'éviter, il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie depuis que je lui ai mis la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes il y a bientôt trois ans, mais je dois dire que je lui rend bien. Le problème avec ce connard c'est qu'il a toujours plein de potes pour le couvrir et tout finit toujours par me retomber sur la gueule; Résultat j'ai mauvaise réputation auprès des enseignants et ils cherchent même plus à comprendre... Si je suis dans les parages, je suis coupable._

_Jeudi 7 Septembre 2005_

_L'état de santé de maman ce dégrade... Par moment elle devient complètement hystérique; tout à l'heure au dîner le vieux a refusé de lui servir un verre de whisky et elle a balancé son assiette contre le mur. Parfois c'est quand elle veut pas prendre ses médicaments... d'après les médecins elle est atteinte de psychose maniaco-dépressive doublé d'un cancer du foie. Elle a toujours était dépressive et colérique, mais depuis quelques temps elle devient vraiment agressive sans raison, comme dimanche quand elle s'est mise à me frapper juste parce-que j'étais dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle refuse d'arrêter de boire. J'ai surpris une conversation entre papa et le doc il y a quelques jours, il disait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour elle parce-que le cancer est trop avancé et de toute façon les traitements sont trop cher pour nous; il lui a juste prescrit des anxiolytiques et des antidépresseurs, mais j'ai pas l'impression que ça fonctionne._

_Samedi 9 Septembre 2005_

_J'ai passé la journée à faire le ménage et à préparer le repas, maman est trop fatigué alors elle fait presque plus rien à part la cuisine quand je suis à l'école; le vieux dit que c'est pas à lui de faire "des travaux de bonne femme" alors je l'aide quand je suis la mais c'est jamais assez bien pour elle, j'ai du relaver les casserole trois fois avant qu'elle soit satisfaite._

_Dimanche 10 Septembre 2005_

_J'avais besoin de prendre l'air aujourd'hui, je supporte plus les insultes que maman me balance chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle est vraiment d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui... Je sais que c'est pas sa faute, elle est malade. Mike voulait réviser ses cours pour pas prendre de retard alors je suis partis chasser; j'évite d'y aller quand Mike est avec moi parce qu'il n'aime pas ça. J'ai attrapé un lapin et je lui ai ouvert le ventre et le sternum; Il arrêtait pas de couiner et de se tortiller mais il est mort assez vite à cause de l'hémorragie; ça aurait pu être drôle de le laisser courir en traînant ses boyaux mais je voulais voir son cœur battre avant qu'il s'arrête. J'ai fait attention de pas couper d'artère mais il à pas tenu plus de 15 secondes. J'aimerai pouvoir en ouvrir un sans le tuer, je pourrais étudier son fonctionnement en directe de l’intérieur; mais je sais pas comment faire pour arrêter le saignement. Je vais devoir rentrer faire à manger,si je suis en retard je vais encore en prendre plein la gueule. Je vais dépecer le lapin avant, je pourrais le préparer avec des carottes et des pommes de terre._

_Mardi 12 Septembre 2005_

_Ce soir maman a piqué une crise, elle m'a lancé un verre à la figure parce que j'ai laissé des traces de boue sur le parquet en rentrant; il a explosé contre le mur juste a côté de ma tête; j'ai reçu des éclats sur la joue et à côté de l’œil, y'avait du sang partout. Après elle s'est mise à pleurer et à répéter "Je suis désolé". Un centimètre plus à gauche et j'aurais pu perdre un œil... _

_Vendredi 15 Septembre 2005_

_J'avais raison pour les jumeaux, Mike a discuté avec Danny qui lui a avoué que c'est Thomas qui leurs à dit d'éviter de m'approcher parce-que je suis cinglé comme ma mère. Je sais pas comment il a su pour elle mais il va me payer ça._

_Dimanche 17 Septembre 2005_

_J'ai passé la mâtiné avec Mike, on est resté chez lui à regarder le film Saw en mangeant des pop-corn. J'ai entendu dire que certains animaux comme les loups peuvent faire ce genre de chose, se bouffer une patte pour ce libérer d'un piège... J'ai pas souvent l'occasion de regarder la télévision, elle est dans le salon et quand je suis à la maison je reste dans ma chambre la plupart du temps. Ça arrive des fois l'été quand Jake est la. _

_J_ _'ai passé l'après midi à la chasse. Le dimanche, c'est le seul jour ou je peux me défouler un peu alors j'en profite. J'ai tiré sur un coyote, j'ai du le museler avec ma ceinture pour pas me faire mordre et j'avais réussis à couper la peau tout le long des côtes sans trop l’abîmer, mais quand j'ai voulut couper les côtes au niveau du sternum j'ai du appuyer et cet imbécile de clébard à essayé de se remettre sur ses pattes... résultat j'ai dérapé et je lui ai perforé un poumon. C'est chiant, j'avais presque réussi. Je l'ai quand même ouvert pour comparer la taille des organes par rapport au cerf ou aux lapin; C'est dommage je ne sais pas dessiner, j'aimerais avoir un appareil photo._

_Mercredi 20 Septembre 2005_

_J'ai réussis à coincer Thomas dans les vestiaires après le sport ce matin. Je lui ai collé une main sur la bouche pour pas qu'il se mette à crier et je lui ai dit qu'on allait refaire un petit tour aux toilettes tout les deux. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller et il essayait de secouer la tête pour dire "non", il était mort de trouille; Je lui ai dit de pas s'inquiéter, que j'essaierai la réanimation sur lui après l'avoir noyé et ce con s'est pissé dessus, pour de vrai, il avait le froc trempé! J'ai éclaté de rire et finalement je l'ai poussé dans le couloir comme ça._

_Jeudi 21 Septembre 2005_

_En une journée l'histoire de Thomas qui s'est pissé dessus a fait le tour de l'école. Ce matin quand il a ouvert son casier il était bourré de protections anti-fuite urinaire, les trucs qui ressemble aux couches pour bébé mais version adulte. Mike arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire, comme la moitié des élèves quand ils ont vu l'avalanche de culottes absorbantes tomber devant lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avaient pas rit comme ça, j'en avais mal au ventre. Même sa copine a fait semblant de pas le connaitre._

_Samedi 23 Septembre 2005_

_Maman voulait un thé après manger, je l'ai préparé mais j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'il était bouillant quand je lui ai amené, résultat elle s'est brûlé la langue en voulant boire; Je suis allé la voir quand je l'ai vu se lever d'un bond et j'ai voulu aller chercher de l'eau, mais elle m'a juste demandé de m'asseoir, j'ai cru qu'elle voulait me parler... Elle était derrière moi avec sa tasse de thé quand elle m'a attrapé par les cheveux pour me tirer la tête en arrière et puis elle m'a versé la tasse dans la bouche. Je me suis débattu, elle en a mis partout, j'ai une vilaine brûlure sur la main et ma gorge me brûle. Après ça elle à posé la tasse et m'a juste dit de nettoyer. Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, je me demande si elle serait vraiment différente avec moi si elle était pas malade. Je veux dire, je sais que je mérite les punitions la plupart du temps mais, des fois, j'ai l'impression que ça lui fait juste du bien de se défouler... De toute façon ça change quoi? Si elle a besoin de ça pour aller bien c'est pas si grave, non?_

_Dimanche 24 Septembre 2005_

_J'ai pas pu aller chasser aujourd'hui, ma main me fait trop mal. J'ai passé la journée avec Mike. Sa mère m'a soigné, elle m'a mis une pommade pour les brûlure et m'a fait un bandage quand je suis arrivé; je lui ai dis que je m'étais fais ça en cuisinant mais Mike n'y a pas cru, il sait que je ne suis pas aussi maladroit. Il dit que ma mère n'a pas à faire des choses comme ça, malade ou non... Que sa mère lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Ça m'a mis en colère, alors je lui ai dis que c'était pas ses affaires et il a changé de sujet._

_Mardi 26 Septembre 2005_

_Le vieux est partis en ville hier pour la semaine, il va essayer de vendre des cassettes, il dit qu'on a besoin d'argent en ce moment pour les médicaments de maman; il sera de retour samedi et il m'a dit qu'on irait chasser ensemble dimanche. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas fait ça tout les deux, j'ai hâte d'être à dimanche._

_Jeudi 28 Septembre 2005_

_C'est plutôt calme à l'école en ce moment; Thomas n'ose plus m'approcher et la plupart de ses amis l'ont laissé tomber. Ils ne me parlent toujours pas bien sur, mais au moins ils n'essayent plus de me pourrir la vie pour faire plaisir à ce trou du cul. Franchement, j'en avais raz-le-bol de leurs blagues stupides comme verser du jus d'orange sur mes affaires par les fentes de mon casier._

_Samedi 30 Septembre 2005_

_Le vieux Otto est rentré, sa semaine c'est bien passé, apparemment, il à gagné pas mal d'argent. La première chose qu'il a faite en rentrant c'est se servir un whisky, alors forcément après manger il était complètement saoul. J'ai fais la vaisselle et je suis monté dans ma chambre avant que lui ou ma mère ne remarque ma présence._

_Dimanche 1 Octobre 2005_

_Papa a tenu sa promesse, on est allé chasser toute la journée. Il a pas beaucoup parlé mais il était de bonne humeur. Je crois qu'il fait surtout ça pour s'éloigner de maman, mais si ça me permet de passer un peu de temps avec lui ça me va. Il m'a offert un couteau de chasse. C'est une dague avec une lame noire semi-dentée en acier inoxydable de 18 centimètres, le manche est noir lui aussi. J'aime les couteaux. J'aime aussi les armes à feu bien sur, mais les couteaux c'est la furtivité, le combat rapproché, l'adrénaline, sentir la peau et les muscles céder sous la lame... C'est quelque chose qui me fait me sentir bien, j'aime cette sensation d'euphorie quand je plante mon couteau dans quelque chose de vivant._

_Mercredi 3 Octobre 2005_

_Je viens de recevoir ma note pour la dernière interro d'espagnol, c'est merdique, j'ai tout juste eu 2 sur 20 et encore, le prof m'a dit que "c'est uniquement parce que j'ai réussis à écrire mon nom sans faute d'orthographe." Tout le monde s'est foutu de moi... C'est pas ma faute si on nous force à apprendre cette langue sous prétexte qu'on est à la frontière mexicaine! J'y comprend rien et en plus je la déteste, c'est la langue de ces sauvages d'indiens qui nous mettent en procès pour nous voler nos terres, hors de question que je l'apprenne._

_Dimanche 7 Octobre 2005_

_Hier j'ai merdé, Mike est venu discuter d'un devoir de biologie pour demain et j'ai oublié de surveiller le dîner, résultat tout a cramé et j'ai pris une raclé par le vieux; après ça, maman m'a enfermé à la cave "pour que ça me serve de leçon." J'y ai passé la nuit et une grosse partie de la journée. Je suis sortie y'a une heure et j'ai pris une douche; j'ai des bleus plein les côtes et je crois que j'en ai une ou deux de cassés, heureusement que j'ai pas de cours de sport avant Mercredi. J'ai remarqué que papa évite de me frapper au visage depuis quelques temps, je pense qu'il a du avoir des remarques de l'école et qu'il a peur qu'on lui envoi un contrôle des services sociaux._

_Vendredi 12 Octobre 2005_

_J'ai pas mal de choses à noter, j'ai encore eu des ennuis pour changer... Mercredi j'ai bien cru que j'allais tuer quelqu'un. J'ai pris un renvois de deux semaines. Ça a commencé dans les vestiaires, je voulais attendre que les autres soient sur le terrain pour me changer mais l’entraîneur est arrivé et il s'est énervé après moi, il m'a menacé de me coller 2h ce soir si je refusais de me déshabiller, j'avais pas le choix, je dois faire le repas en rentrant. J'ai finis par obtempérer et tout le monde me regardait, alors, forcément ils ont tous vu les bleus et les cicatrices. Y'en a qui le savait déjà, mais j'avais réussis à le cacher à la plupart jusqu'à maintenant... Quand l’entraîneur est partis les autres ont commencé à chuchoter sur mon compte et j'ai entendu Thomas dire à Danny que c'était pas étonnant que je sois taré avec ma famille de dégénéré, que c'était surement dû à de la consanguinité. Mike s'est énervé, il les a traité de pauvre connards et il a cogné Thomas. J'étais tellement stupéfait que j'ai même pas bougé et puis on est sortis sur le terrain. Le match de basket c'est bien passé jusqu’à ce que je saute pour intercepter une passe; Danny a voulut me gêner et il a sauté en même temps que moi pour m'envoyer son coude en plein dans les côtes cassés; je suis tombé et j'avais du mal à me relever alors Mike est venu m'aider. Thomas et ses amis se sont mis rire et Mike c'est jeté sur Danny, mais il faisait pas le poids et il s'est retrouvé avec le nez cassé; je voulais tuer Danny pour avoir touché Mike mais il m'a demandé de l'amener à l'infirmerie et, je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça... Au repas de midi j'étais seul et Thomas et ses potes sont venu s'installer à ma table. Thomas cherchait à m'énerver en disant que j'étais pas capable de me défendre sans Mike, qu'il n'y avait qu'a voir mes bleus, mais c'est quand Danny a dit "J'espère que j'ai pas trop abîmé ton petit ami, avec son nez cassé il va avoir du mal à te sucer la bite." que j'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis passé par dessus la table pour me retrouver à coté de sa chaise, je lui ai attrapé les cheveux et je lui ai fracassé la tête dans son assiette; elle s'est cassé mais j'ai continué de lui cogner le nez contre la table. Quand on nous a séparé il avait le visage en sang et il était inconscient. Résultat renvoyé jusqu'aux vacances et mon père convoqué le soir même. En rentrant j'ai pris une rouste mémorable, le vieux à commencé par me frapper à coup de poing et de pied et il a finit avec sa ceinture; ma mère est resté assise à me regarder tout le temps et quand il en a eu assez je pouvais même plus bouger; j'ai finis à la cave jusqu’à ce matin._

_Samedi 13 Octobre 2005_

_Mike est venu me voir, il était inquiet. Je pouvais pas y aller parce-que j'ai trop de mal à marcher. J'ai plusieurs fractures et j'ai même du mal à dormir à cause de la douleur. Je sais que c'était mérité, mes parents vont avoir des ennuis à cause de moi... Mike a essayé de me soigner comme il a pu. Son nez est gonflé et il a deux coquards sur les yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il était pas allé en cours depuis mercredi non plus, il est passé tout les jours à la maison depuis, mais mon père lui a dit de rentrer chez lui. Il sait qu'ils m'enferment à la cave de temps en temps mais il pouvait rien faire. Je l'ai remercié d'avoir pris ma défense avec Danny, même si j'aurai préféré qu'il fasse rien, maintenant il a mal à cause de moi._

_Lundi 15 Octobre 2005_

_Mike est retourné à l'école, mon père ne me décroche pas un mot depuis la correction de l'autre jour et maman passe son temps à m'insulter et à dire que je mets trop de temps à faire le repas et le ménage... La semaine va être longue._

_Jeudi 18 Octobre 2005_

_Encore deux jours et c'est les vacances, ça veut dire que Jake va rentrer. Mike ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne vais pas voir l'assistante sociale de l'école pour mon père; je lui explique qu'il fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, parce qu'il veut que je sois quelqu'un de bien, mais il dit que c'est faux, que c'est pas normal de me frapper au point de me casser des côtes ou de me faire des cicatrices. Je crois que mon père est juste plus exigent que la plupart des gens qu'il connait, et j'ai toujours été un gamin difficile; Jake fait tout comme il faut lui, il est intelligent, gentil, sociable... Tout ce que veulent mes parents c'est que je sois aussi bon que mon frère; l'amour, c'est comme la confiance, ça ce mérite et, moi je fais pas grand chose de bien alors c'est normal qu'ils essaient de me rendre meilleur. Mon père dit que je comprend que les coups et je crois qu'il a raison, on peut répéter dix fois à un enfant que le feu ça brûle, tant qu'il n'aura pas mis la main dedans il ne pourra pas comprendre... parce qu'on apprend que dans la douleur. Mais ça, Mike veut pas le comprendre._

_Vendredi 19 Octobre 2005_

_Jake rentre demain! Il me tarde de le voir._

_Samedi 20 Octobre 2005_

_Jake est arrivé ce soir, j'avais préparé un chili, il a toujours aimé ça. Il a l'air d'aller bien. Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour savoir pourquoi j'ai encore des bleus sur le visage, alors j'ai du lui raconter toute l'histoire, ou presque; je suis pas rentré dans les détails parce-que je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais il sait comment est papa quand il boit et que je le mets en colère. Il m'a dit de l'appeler quand ça va pas... Je le ferai pas, je veux pas l'ennuyer avec mes conneries._

_Dimanche 21 Octobre 2005_

_Mike est passé aujourd'hui mais je lui ai dis que j'allais passer la journée avec Jake. Je serai avec Mike demain de toute façon parce que c'est son anniversaire._

_Lundi 22 Octobre 2005_

_Mike a 14 ans aujourd'hui, on a fêté ça avec ses parents et ils nous ont autorisé à aller camper au lac ce soir. Jake m'a dit d'y aller, qu'il s'occuperait de la cuisine. On a passé la soirée à raconter des histoires d'horreur autour du feu et puis Mike a voulut aller se baigner; l'eau était froide, mais c'était pas désagréable. Le problème c'est qu'après ça il a fallut étendre nos vêtements près du feu pour les sécher, et je pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder Mike. Je l'ai toujours aimé mais la c'était différent, j'avais pas juste envie de lui tenir la main, en fait je sais pas trop ce que je veux mais je le trouve... attirant, plus que toute les filles que j'ai pu voir. Quand j'y pense je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille, mais Mike... Je peux pas lui dire, il va me trouver bizarre._

_Mardi 23 Octobre 2005_

_Hier soir Mike m'a embrassé. quand on est allé dormir il s'est mis contre moi et il a finit par me prendre dans ses bras, mais comme je bougeais pas et que je disais rien il m'a demandé si ça me gênait qu'il me tienne comme ça. Ça me gênait pas, au contraire... Mais c'était bizarre parce-que je savais pas ce qu'il voulait et que j'avais peur de faire une connerie en le prenant dans mes bras aussi. Alors je lui ai dis que non, que j'aime quand il me tient comme ça et il s'est redressé sur un coude pour me regarder comme s'il cherchait quelque chose; après il s'est avancé lentement et il m'a embrassé. C'était doux et agréable. J'ai finis pas m'endormir contre lui, je me sentais bien. Je ne sais pas si je suis gay ou si c'est juste Mike, mais je crois que je l'aime, pas comme un ami ou un frère... c'est différent._

J'interromps ma lecture en entendant de l'agitation à l'extérieur. Je regarde par la fenêtre et vois des gens courir vers le portail; je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Troy qui rentre sain et sauf. Je me précipite hors de la chambre et descend l'escalier en sautant la moitié des marches puis je me rue à l'extérieur, courant à mon tour vers le portail. Je suis a mi chemin quand je le vois. Troy est la, soutenu par Jake, il a l'air blessé, ses mains sont couvertes de sang, il est très pâle; il avance péniblement une main appuyé sur son ventre et l'autre bras passé autour des épaules de son frère, quasiment plié en deux... _mais il est_ _vivant!_ Je ne réfléchis pas, je suis tellement soulagé et heureux de le voir que je me jette sur lui et le serre contre moi, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre main dans ses cheveux; Il se raidit légèrement puis se détend presque immédiatement, et je le sens soupirer contre mon cou. Je le lâche lorsqu'il émet un petit gémissement douloureux avant de murmurer.

"Je sais que je t'ai manqué Nicky, mais tu me fais mal..." Je me recule un peu, posant mes mains sur ses épaules et le regarde dans les yeux.

"Putain mec, t’imagine pas comme je suis content de te voir." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, si je n'étais pas conscient des regards autour de nous je l'embrasserai, la, tout de suite. Il émet un rire faible et douloureux.

"Moi aussi, content de te voir debout." Jake s'agite à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers lui. Il à l'air nerveux, inquiet.

"Lâche le Nick, faut qu'il aille à l'infirmerie tout de suite." Je hoche la tête et m'écarte avant de prendre conscience de la foule qui nous entoure... Foule dans laquelle se tiennent Jérémiah et ma mère, et l’expression qu'affiche leurs visages me dit que je viens de faire quelque chose d’extrêmement stupide et irréfléchi. Je croise le regard de ma mère, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincés... Je vais devoir m'expliquer, je n'y échapperai pas cette fois. Alicia me sort momentanément de ce mauvais pas en passant son bras sous le mien pour me tirer en avant.

"Viens on va les accompagner." Je me laisse entraîner sans rien dire. Après tout qu'es que ça peut bien faire? Je suis un grand garçon et ma mère n'a pas son mot à dire. Une fois suffisamment loin, Alicia recommence à parler. "Franchement Nick, t'as pas ton pareil pour mettre maman dans tout ses états! T'as vu sa tête? J'ai bien cru que t'allais embrasser Troy devant tout le monde, elle aurait surement fait une crise cardiaque, d’ailleurs elle en était pas loin." Elle a l'air amusé par la situation mais Jake se retourne et il à l'air plutôt contrarié.

"Encore heureux qu'il l'ait pas fait! T'aurais pas du faire ça Nick." Alicia soupire.

"Oh allez, y'a pas mort d'homme! Détend toi un peu Jake." Elle se tourne vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Si tu l'avais fait, moi j'aurais applaudis." Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire à sa remarque. Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie et Troy et Jake entrent en premier. Troy n'a rien dit de tout le trajet... Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à son état ou s'il est en colère contre moi; je sais que Jake a raison, j'aurais jamais du faire ça, Troy risque d'avoir des ennuis, mais j'étais tellement soulagé que je n'ai pas fais attention, je n'ai même pas remarqué Jérémiah avant qu'il soit trop tard. Jake fait asseoir son frère sur un des rares lits vides de l'infirmerie et l'infirmière de service arrive, une petite femme d'une quarantaine d'année, mince, brune, plutôt jolie. Elle lui retire sa veste et le tee-shirt taché de sang qu'il a noué autour de sa taille tout en lui posant des questions.

"Que c'est-il passé?" Troy répond.

"Blessure par balle, je l'ai retiré mais je pense que j'ai de la fièvre et j'ai perdu pas mal de sang." Elle décolle le morceau de tissu posé sur la plaie et je constate l'étendue des dégâts; la blessure à l'air profonde, sanguinolente, la peau tout autour est rouge comme un début d'infection.

"Très bien, tu vas t'allonger, je vais devoir nettoyer ça et je dois t'endormir." Troy secoue la tête.

"Hors de question, donne moi des anti-douleur si tu veux mais je veux rester conscient." L'infirmière prend un air courroucé avant de rétorquer.

"C'est toi qui vois, mais tu vas le regretter... De toute façon il est probable que tu perde connaissance vu ton état. Je vais nettoyer et recoudre ça, il te faut également des antibiotiques et une transfusion. Allonge toi, je reviens avec la morphine." Elle s'éloigne et je me tourne vers Troy.

"Sérieux Troy qu'es qu'y t'a pris? Comment t'as pu laisser ma mère te convaincre d'aller te suicider bordel! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu fais toujours ce qu'elle te demande!" Je n'y peux rien, le voir dans cet état me met dans une colère noire et tout ça à cause d'elle! Je peux pas croire qu'il ait été aussi stupide! Il garde la tête baissé et ne répond pas. J'entend Jake dire à Alicia qu'il doit aller s'occuper des vaches et lui demander si elle veut venir avec lui. Ils sortent et je me retrouve seul avec Troy qui ne me regarde toujours pas. Je lâche un soupire frustré en passant une main dans mes cheveux; je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'énerve après lui, il à seulement voulut aider... Mais savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir me met tout simplement hors de moi. Je l'entend murmurer quelque chose et je lève la tête.

"Je l'ai pas fais pour elle." Il contemple toujours ses mains. Ma colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle est apparut, son attitude m'inquiète, d'abord son silence et maintenant il évite mon regard... Je m'approche, pose une main sur son épaule et demande calmement.

"Alors pour quoi?" Il me répond, toujours sans lever les yeux.

"Je l'ai fais pour toi Nicky. Parce-que j'voulais pas te perdre." Je reste sans voix quelques secondes avant de me laisser tomber à coté de lui sur le bord du lit. Je cherche en vain ce que j'aurais pu comprendre de travers... Troy s'est lancé dans une mission suicide pour... _moi?_ Le même Troy qui me disait quelques jours plus tôt qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation sentimentale, que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du sexe? Je suis tiré de mes pensées par sa voix et, quand je tourne la tête vers lui je me retrouve face à deux yeux bleus au regard anxieux. "T'es la première personne qui compte vraiment pour moi depuis longtemps Nick... Je voulais pas te le dire parce-que je sais que tu voudras plus de moi après ça et je comprend." Il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur ses genoux. "Tu devrais rejoindre les autres." Sa voix est triste et résigné. Je suis surpris par sa déclaration bien sur, mais aussi soulagé et heureux, parce-que j'avais peur qu'il prenne ses distances après l'épisode des cassettes de Phil et parce-que je sais que je ne veux pas le perdre moi non plus. J'essaie de prendre un ton amusé pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Qu'es qui te fais penser que je veux plus de toi Troy?" Il relève la tête et laisse échapper un petit rire bref, sans joie.

"Joue pas à ça Nicky, je sais bien ce que tout le monde pense; je suis pas normal... Tu l'as dis toi même, je suis complètement foutu! La dernière personne qui à compté pour moi... je l'ai _tué!_"

"Ça me va." Il me regarde avec un léger froncement de sourcils, l'air perplexe. "J'ai pas l'intention de partir en courant Troy, j'ai déjà essayé de m'éloigner de toi et j'y arrive pas... C'est impossible." Il a l'air perdu un instant puis esquisse un petit sourire moqueur.

"Je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi Nicky." Je ris à sa remarque en secouant la tête.

"Prétentieux." Il redeviens sérieux.

"Je suis pas sur de pouvoir Nick... parce-que ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, c'est plus juste physique... Et je peux pas continuer comme avant en sachant qu'un jours ou l'autre t'en aura assez de moi, j'aurais fais un truc stupide de trop ou t'aura trouvé une fille comme Lucianna pour qui t'auras des sentiments et avec qui tu pourras avoir une relation normale, et moi je me retrouverai encore seul; je sais que plus j'attendrais et plus ça fera mal." Le voir tellement certain que ça ne marchera pas, je trouve ça triste... Il a une si mauvaise opinion de lui...

"Ecoute Troy, je veux pas te perdre non plus. T'as pas compris, je veux pas continuer comme avant! Pourquoi t'es tellement convaincu que ça peut pas durer?"

"Parce-que je suis... _moi!_ Personne voudra jamais de moi autrement que pour le sexe! Franchement Nick, qui voudrait quelque chose d'autre que du cul avec quelqu'un comme moi?" Il dit ça sur un ton détaché, comme si ça ne l'affectait pas mais je sais que c'est faux, je le vois à sa façon d'éviter mon regard, de mordiller sa lèvre en baissant la tête... _Encore ça, les mots de Phil_. Quand je pense à tout ce que ce salop lui a fait, à la façon dont ses paroles conditionnent encore son estime de lui, je me sens malade. Il mérite tellement mieux après tout ce qu'il a vécu... et je veux essayer. Je ne suis pas sur de ce que je ressens pour lui, mais je veux nous donner une chance. Je lui relève la tête avec la paume de ma main sous son menton et regarde ses yeux bleus magnifique en caressant distraitement sa lèvre du bas avec mon pouce."Oublis ça Nicky, oublis c'que je t'ai dis, je veux qu'on continu comme avant." J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je veux pas de cet arrangement foireux, que je veux_ plus_, que je veux pouvoir lui tenir la main moi aussi, mais avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit l'infirmière revient avec un chariot de matériel médical et je suis contraint de m'écarter.

"Allonge toi jeune homme." Je reste avec Troy pendant que l'infirmière lui fait une injection de pénicilline et une autre de morphine, puis elle nettoie la plaie, retire la chair abîmé ou nécrosé et suture. Il à l'air d'avoir mal mais la morphine aide. Elle l'informe ensuite qu'elle est en train de prélever une poche de sang à un donneur O- et qu'elle devrait pouvoir effectuer la transfusion rapidement puis elle se tourne vers moi et me demande ce que je fais encore la. Bien sur Troy doit se reposer... Il est tellement anesthésié qu'il me regarde avec des yeux à demi fermés.

"Repose toi mec, on parlera de tout ça quand tu sortira d'ici."

POV TROY

J'ai à peine passé le portail qu'un attroupement se forme autour de moi. J'y suis arrivé, je suis rentré... Jake cours vers moi, il est livide et ses yeux sortent quasiment de leurs orbites lorsqu'il remarque mon état; j'aurai ri en d'autres circonstances. Il passe un bras dans mon dos pour me soutenir et je m'accroche à ses épaules pour éviter de vaciller alors qu'il me fait avancer en direction de l'infirmerie. J'entend des voix tout autour mais je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui ce dit, j'ai l'impression d'être au ralenti et d'avoir du coton dans les oreilles. Soudain je sens un léger choc alors que quelqu'un m'enlace et une main douce me caresse les cheveux. Nick. Il me serre fort contre lui, _un peu trop_... Il me lâche quand je parviens à lui exprimer ma pensé.

"Je sais que je t'ai manqué Nicky, mais tu me fais mal..." Il est proche, trop proche, je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que la moitié du ranch nous regarde et pire que tout... _mon père_. Au regard qu'il me lance, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser mais Jake intervient avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Il me force à avancer et Nick et Alicia se joignent à nous. Je remarque le regard du vieux en passant, mélange de choc et de dégoût, de colère aussi, cette rage contenu qui ne s’apaise qu'une fois extériorisé, la plupart du temps sur ma personne. Tant pis, pour une fois que quelqu'un me témoigne de l'affection, je crois que je suis prêt à endurer toutes les roustes que le grand Otto voudra si c'est le prix à payer, mais pour le moment je suis trop fatigué pour me soucier réellement des conséquences. J'entend vaguement Nick et Alicia parler sur le chemin puis Jake me questionne sur ce que j'ai appris et je lui parle de l’anthrax avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, ou il me fait asseoir sur le bord d'un lit. Maryse, l'infirmière, me pose quelques questions puis m'informe qu'elle compte m'endormir avant de me soigner. Je ne veux pas, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais ne pas me réveiller. Elle râle un peu mais n'insiste pas et part chercher le nécessaire. J'ai envie de m'allonger et de dormir, je me sens tellement faible, c'est désagréable... frustrant.

"Sérieux Troy qu'es qu'y t'a pris? Comment t'as pu laisser ma mère te convaincre d'aller te suicider bordel! Je comprend pas pourquoi tu fais toujours ce qu'elle te demande!" Nick à l'air en colère... Je sais qu'il s'est inquiété, je l'ai compris à sa façon de me serrer dans ses bras tout à l'heure. Je ne peux pas lui répondre, pas devant Jake et Alicia, ce serait trop gênant alors je ne dis rien et préfère contempler le sang séché qui couvre mes mains. Je crois que Jake comprend mon malaise, il doit se douter de la raison pour laquelle je suis allé la bas mais il a la décences de ne rien dire à ce sujet et entraîne Alicia à l'extérieur, me laissant seul avec Nick. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment lui avouer mes raisons... Je suis pas doué pour ça, je crois que sans Mike, enfin son hallucination, je n'en aurais même pas pris conscience; et puis je ne sais pas comment il va réagir et ça m'inquiète, je sais que si je suis honnête avec lui je vais le perdre; mais il attend toujours que je réponde, je l'entend soupirer, exaspéré, alors je commence à parler en espérant qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

"Je l'ai pas fait pour elle." Je le vois se rapprocher du coin de l’œil et il pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de demander plus calmement.

"Alors pourquoi?" Qu'es que je devrais faire? mentir et dire que c'était pour la milice, dans un but purement altruiste pour sauver le plus de monde possible? Je n'ai pas la force de cacher ce que je ressens avec mon sarcasme habituel. Je pourrais sourire et lui dire que je suis désolé de briser ses espoirs mais que je suis pas allé risquer ma peau pour ses beaux yeux... Ce serait faux et je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant.

"Je l'ai fait pour toi Nicky. Parce-que je voulais pas te perdre." Il ne dit rien et je n'ose pas le regarder; je sens le lit s'affaisser légèrement alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi; le silence s'étire et je me demande pourquoi il reste la... Tant pis, de toute façon le mal est fait, autant continuer et lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur puisque c'est certainement la dernière occasion que j'ai de le faire. Je respire profondément et lève la tête, il ne me regarde pas, je pense qu'il est choqué; Je le contemple un instant et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive ensuite, je _veux_ lui dire. Il tourne la tête vers moi quand je commence à parler et j'y vois de l'incompréhension. "T'es la première personne qui compte vraiment pour moi depuis longtemps Nick... Je voulais pas te le dire parce-que je sais que tu voudras plus de moi après ça et je comprend." Je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard, je ne veux pas voir la surprise se changer en mépris. "Tu devrais rejoindre les autres."

"Qu'es qui te fais penser que je veux plus de toi Troy?" Je le regarde à nouveau, conscient de l'ironie dans sa voix, bien sur c'est une question rhétorique.

"Joue pas à ça Nicky, je sais bien ce que tout le monde pense; je suis pas normal... Tu l'as dis toi même, je suis complètement foutu! La dernière personne qui à compté pour moi, je l'ai tué!"

"Ça me va." Je le regarde en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire et il doit s'en rendre compte car il continu. "J'ai pas l'intention de partir en courant Troy, j'ai déjà essayé de m'éloigner de toi et j'y arrive pas... C'est impossible." Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse encore vouloir de moi malgré tout ce que j'ai fais, tout ce qu'il à vu sur ces foutu cassettes aussi. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette réaction et ça me prend au dépourvu, alors j'opte pour l'humour.

"Je savais que tu pouvais pas te passer de moi Nicky." Il rit, je me lasserais jamais de ce son...

"Prétentieux." J'aimerai que les choses puissent rester comme ça, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de continuer tout en sachant que cette relation est voué au néant, que ce ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'une histoire de cul parce-que ce que je ressens est à sens unique... Je sais comment ça va finir, et je sais aussi que si je continu je finirai par me faire de faux espoirs, c'est dans la nature humaine.

"Je suis pas sur de pouvoir Nick... parce que ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi c'est pas... _juste physique.._. Et je peux pas continuer comme avant en sachant qu'un jours ou l'autre t'en aura assez de moi, j'aurais fais un truc stupide de trop, ou t'aura trouvé une fille comme Lucianna pour qui t'auras des sentiments et avec qui tu pourras avoir une relation normale et moi je me retrouverai encore seul; je sais que plus j'attendrais et plus ça fera mal." Il a l'air triste tout à coup, c'est étrange, peut être qu'il s'en veut parce qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi, après tout c'est Nick... C'est quelqu'un de gentil et je sais qu'il n'aime pas blesser les autres.

"Ecoute Troy, je veux pas te perdre non plus. T'as pas compris, je veux pas continuer comme avant! Pourquoi t'es tellement convaincu que ça peut pas durer?" C'est tellement évident... Je me souviens de ses paroles _"Je ne veux pas être comme toi." "Tu me rend violent."_ Je sais bien que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur ceux qui m'entoure, même quand je leur veux pas de mal tout finit toujours mal. Je peux pas lui infliger ça.

"Parce-que je suis... _moi!_ Personne voudra jamais de moi autrement que pour le sexe! Franchement Nick, qui voudrait quelque chose d'autre que du cul avec quelqu'un comme moi?" Je ne veux pas de sa pitié, je ne veux pas qu'il se force parce-qu'il culpabilise alors j'essaye d'avoir l'air indifférent malgré ce que je ressens. Je crois que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien... Il me relève la tête et son pouce glisse doucement sur mes lèvres; j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, de me laisser aller dans ses bras et de tout oublier... Tant pis, je suis déjà dans la merde alors quelle importance? et si ça tourne mal... Bah on verra bien le moment venu. Même si ça reste seulement du sexe pour lui c'est toujours mieux que rien après tout. "Oublis ça Nicky, oublis c'que je t'ai dis, je veux qu'on continu comme avant." Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais nous sommes interrompu par Maryse et Nick me lâche et se lève; un objet qui dépasse de la poche arrière de son pantalon attire mon attention, le coin d'un livre ou d'un carnet, ça ressemble à... Non je dois me faire des idées. Le nettoyage de la plaie n'est pas une partie de plaisir, elle est obligé d'ôter les tissus abîmés avant de nettoyer et de recoudre. Je vais devoir rester la jusqu’à demain et elle m'impose un traitement antibiotique pour une semaine. La morphine me fait planer, j'ai l'impression d'être enveloppé de coton, je me sens... plutôt bien en fait, détendu.

POV NICK

Je suis un peu frustré d'avoir été interrompu, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire à Troy ce que je ressens, même si je ne suis pas sur de le savoir réellement. Maintenant que je connais ses sentiments à mon égard je dois essayer, je ne peux pas le laisser saboter cette chance, c'est tellement inespéré... Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre Troy m'avouer ses sentiments. Au début je croyais qu'il était incapable de ressentir ce genre de chose, et ensuite je me suis convaincu qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas de ça. Je dois lui parler dès qu'il sera sortis de l'infirmerie; mais en attendant je sors une cigarette et l'allume en contemplant le coucher du soleil, le ciel se colore de nuances de rose et d'orange, je fume en admirant l'orbe orange foncé qui descend peu à peu derrière l'horizon. Je n'ai pas faim, je me dirige donc vers la maison en espérant un peu de tranquillité. Je devrai peut être proposer à Troy de venir s'installer chez moi quelques temps... Je m'inquiète de la réaction de son père après mon débordement affectif de tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse encore du mal, il en a assez vu par ma faute... Bien sur je ne savais pas au début, je ne pouvais pas deviner que celui que je voyais comme un tortionnaire était martyrisé par son entourage depuis l'enfance et encore moins qu'il deviendrait si important pour moi. Tout aurait été bien plus simple si je n'avais pas cherché à le connaitre, ou si j'étais partis avec Luci... Mais je ne regrette rien, j'ai la possibilité de faire quelque chose, de l'aider à changer, à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, parce que je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas une cause perdu; ce n'est pas une cause gagné d'avance malgré tout... mais je veux l'aider, je veux faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est étrange quand j'y pense, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin avant; je me souviens de Gloria et de ses problème familiaux qu'elle fuyait grâce à la drogue, je savais qu'elle se tuait à petit feu mais je n'ai jamais essayé de l'en empêcher... peut être parce-que je ne voulais pas être seul, par égoïsme ou parce que je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, ou peut être que je ne me souciais pas assez d'elle pour me préoccuper de sa santé et de son bonheur. Avec Troy c'est différent, j'ai envie de le voir sourire. Je passe la porte de la maison, perdu dans mes pensées pour trouver ma mère qui m'attend, assise sur le bord de mon lit. Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacé, et lui lance un regard noir mais elle reste impassible et me tend un thermos.

"Je t'ai apporté du café." Je lui prend le récipient et me tourne vers le petit réchaud que j'ai installé il y a quelque jours pour le faire chauffer, avant de récupérer deux tasses propre sur la table de nuit. Je devrais me trouver un meuble pour ranger de la vaisselle; enfin je n'ai pas grand chose à ranger de toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'assiettes puisque les repas sont pris ensemble. Je lui tend une tasse avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit sans la regarder. Je sens son regard sur moi comme une sensation intense et désagréable quand elle prend la parole.

"Tu veux m'expliquer?" Je répond d'un ton indifférent.

"Expliquer quoi?"

"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Nick! C'était quoi cette scène avec Troy tout à l'heure?" La patience n'a jamais été son point fort et elle est clairement énervé.

"J'étais soulagé de le voir en vie, c'est pas un crime?" Elle soupire et pousse mon épaule pour me forcer à lui faire face.

"C'était pas ça Nick, je te connais. Bon sang je savais que ce garçon faisait une fixation étrange sur toi mais ça... Nick, il est dangereux! Je ne veux pas que tu fréquente Troy." Dangereux? Un rire sec et moqueur sort de ma bouche et je la regarde droit dans les yeux avant de parler d'un ton calme, froid.

"C'est quoi le problème? Ça te dérange pas de lui demander de t'aider quand t'as besoin d'un larbin! Tu l'as envoyé au suicide récemment tu te souviens? Il est assez bien pour servir tes petits intérêts mais pas assez pour être avec moi c'est ça? Ou alors c'est Jérémiah qui t'as convaincu qu'être gay est un crime contre l'humanité? Tu sais quoi maman? J'en ai raz le bol de tes leçons de morale! _"Fais ce que je dis mais_ _surtout pas ce que je fais!_" Comme si tu faisais toujours ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde! La vérité c'est que tu pense qu'a toi! t'es prête à tout pour avoir ce que tu veux, même à sacrifier ceux qui sont sur ta route! Tu sais ce que Jérémiah fait subir à Troy, mais quelle importance tant qu'il fait ton sale boulot?" Je me suis levé en parlant, je ne supporte plus son air supérieur et hautain, sa façon de me parler comme si j'étais un de ces gamin perturbé du lycée. Je vois son visage se décomposer quand elle réalise ce que je viens d'avouer; je n'ai pas voulus en dire autant mais les mots sont sortis de moi comme un torrent et maintenant c'est trop tard... _oui j'aime les hommes et je couche avec Troy_. Le choc ne dure qu'une seconde avant qu'elle se ressaisisse et reprenne son air calme et froid, malgré ses efforts je vois la rage dans son regard; elle pose la tasse sur la table de nuit.

"Tu entend ce que tu dis? Tu as oublié tout ce qu'il a fait? Ce qu'il a faillit te faire à toi, à Lucianna, à _Travis?_" Elle lâche un soupire exaspéré. "Tu as raison; je me fout de Troy et de sa vie, de Jérémiah et de chaque personne de ce ranch! Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est Alicia et toi; et s'il faut sacrifier tout ces gens pour vous garder en vie je le ferai sans hésitation." Tout en parlant elle écarte les bras comme pour englober tout ce qui nous entoure. "Troy n'est pas bon pour toi et je ne le laisserai pas te détruire après tout ce que j'ai fait pour te sortir la tête de l'eau." Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte puis se retourne. "Je t'aime Nick, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour te garder en sécurité." Je reste figé, la regardant sortir et fermer la porte; ses mots me glace le sang, je sais qu'elle ne plaisante pas... Les paroles d'Alicia me reviennent_ "Elle fait toujours des trucs comme ça quand il s'agit de toi."_ Comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué sans qu'elle vienne se mêler de ce qui la regarde pas. Je retire mes chaussures et m'installe sur le lit les bras croisés derrière la tête. Décidément, la vie n'est jamais simple pour personne... Qui aurait cru que l'autorité parentale et les problèmes sentimentaux seraient encore d'actualité après la fin du monde? Quand j'y pense c'est risible, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, les proches qu'on a perdu, les sacrifices qu'on a du faire, le nombre de fois ou on a frôlé la mort... On devrait avoir droit à un peu de liberté, le droit de profiter des petits bonheurs qu'il nous reste. Je retire le journal de la poche arrière de mon jean mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à lire, je suis encore fatigué par mon empoisonnement récent et bien trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de Troy, par les paroles de ma mère, par ce que je ressens vraiment à ce sujet. Es-ce-que je serai prêt à me mettre ma famille à dos pour Troy? Je ne suis pas sur... Si je devais faire un choix et partir avec ma mère ou avec Troy, honnêtement je ne sais pas de quel côté pencherait la balance. Et puis je pense à Alicia et je me dis que non, je ne pourrais pas abandonner ma petite sœur, pas elle. Je finis par fermer les yeux et je ne lutte pas contre le sommeil qui m'envahit, trop heureux de cesser de me triturer le cerveau pour quelques heures.

A mon réveil je me sens frais et reposé, je m'étire et m'assied sur le bord du lit; je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller avant de me coucher. Je me lève et attrape le thermos, constatant avec plaisir qu'il reste assez pour une tasse à l'intérieur; je fais chauffer le café tout en sortant mon paquet de cigarettes, j'en allume une et tire quelques bouffés en versant le café dans ma tasse d'hier puis je décide de sortir pour le boire et de profiter du soleil; il est déjà haut dans le ciel, il doit être plus ou moins 9h. Assis sur le perron je regarde l'activité qui m'entoure, les gens qui travaillent ou qui vont et viennent, vacants à leurs occupations. Une fois mon café terminé je décide de passer voir Troy à l'infirmerie puis d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom s'il n'est pas trop tard, ce dont je doute; je meurt de faim et je n'ai quasiment rien mangé hier. Je rentre enfiler mes chaussures et me mets en route. D'après l'infirmière il devrait pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui mais il ne devra pas faire d'effort pendant quelques jours le temps que les tissus endommagés en profondeur cicatrises ou il risque de refaire une hémorragie; je compte toujours lui proposer d’emménager chez moi au moins jusqu’à son rétablissement complet, mais le connaissant, j'imagine qu'il va préférer rentrer chez lui pour panser ses plaies seul loin des regards... Quoi qu'il dise je ne compte pas le laisser faire cette fois, s'il refuse il peut s'attendre à me voir débarquer chez lui tout les matins à l'aube et tans pis si ça ne plait pas à Jérémiah. Cependant, en arrivant à destination, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de trouver son lit vide et lorsque je pose la question, l'infirmière m'informe qu'il est partis tôt ce matin. _Merde!_ Devant mon air contrarié elle se sent obligé de rajouter qu'elle n'a rien pu faire, que Troy est un patient exécrable dès que les effets des drogues se dissipent et que quoi qu'elle dise il ne fait toujours que ce qu'il veut... Ce n'est visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle le soigne et la description qu'elle fait ne m'étonne pas, en fait, je ne l'imagine pas rester sagement au lit à moins qu'il y soit attaché. Je remercie l'infirmière qui me dit s'appeler Maryse et sort du bâtiment. J'allume une cigarette tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit ou je pourrais trouver Troy et me dirige vers le stand de tir un peu plus loin; peut être que les gars de la milice en sauront plus que moi. En arrivant je trouve Coop en grande conversation avec Blake et je m'arrête près d'eux. Je ne regarde pas Blake et son sourire narquois, je ne supporte plus ce gars depuis... Non, c'est pas le moment.

"Salut les gars, vous savez ou je peux trouver Troy?" Coop me répond.

"Je l'ai vu ce matin au déjeuner, il a dit qu'il devait passer chez lui se laver et se changer et il va surement ce reposer un peu ce matin. Je crois qu'il est sorti un peu trop tôt de l'infirmerie, il avait pas l'air en forme." Je le remercie et m'apprête à partir quand une pensé désagréable me traverse l'esprit et je me retourne vers Coop.

"Et Jérémiah il est ou?" Coop hausse les épaules mais Blake me répond.

"Tu le verra pas avant la fin de matinée, vu ce qu'il a bu hier soir il est surement ivre mort." Je ne prend pas le temps de dire merci et m’éloigne à grandes enjambés vers la maison Otto. Si Jérémiah est ivre il doit dormir à cette heure-ci... Mais je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui m'envahit à mesure que j'approche de ma destination et je me mets à courir, dépassant Alicia et ma mère sans même leur accorder un regard. J'arrive à bout de souffle devant la maison et ne prend pas la peine frapper, j'entre et me dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre de Troy quand les cris de Jérémiah me parviennent de l'autre côté de la maison, il a l'air fou de rage. Je me précipite vers le salon puis la cuisine et des bruit me parviennent ainsi que la voix de Troy. Je regarde autour de moi, paniqué, et remarque le petit escalier en pierre qui descend probablement à la cave. Je dévale les quelques marches; la porte est entrouverte et je l'envois voler d'un coup de pied, si fort qu'elle claque contre le mur de l'autre coté. La scène que j'ai devant les yeux me fige d'horreur alors qu'une fureur telle que je n'en ai jamais ressenti s'empare de moi. Troy est recroquevillé sur le sol en pierre de la cave, le nez en sang, il tente de protéger sa blessure de ses bras alors que son père le roue de coup de pieds, indifférent à ses supplications. Troy lève les yeux vers moi et la surprise se mêle à la détresse et à la honte alors qu'ils se remplissent soudain de larme. 

POV TROY

j'ai quitté l'infirmerie à 7h ce matin. Maryse refusait de me laisser sortir si tôt, disant que j'avais besoin de repos et que je sortirai ce soir mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Après l'avoir harcelé j'ai finis par retirer ma perfusion et me lever pour récupérer mes vêtements sans prêter attention à ses protestations. Maryse me connait, elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais le dernier mot avec moi, je ne supporte pas de rester inactif, encore moins cloué au lit à l'infirmerie. J'avais du mal à enfiler mon pantalon, je n'arrivais pas à lever suffisamment la jambe droite et elle a finit par venir m'aider, me disant que je dois éviter tout mouvement qui pourrait faire pression ou tirer sur la blessure. C'était un peu gênant de la laisser m'enfiler mon pantalon, je pense qu'elle a du voir mon malaise parce qu'elle a sourit en faisant une réflexion sur le fait que je peux être _"mignon"_ par moment. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucune arrière pensé en disant ça, je la connais depuis longtemps et me mettre mal à l'aise à toujours été un de ses passes temps favoris. J'ai appris à ignorer ses réflexions et à ne pas m'offusquer quand il lui prend l'envie de me mettre une claque sur le cul. Sous son air autoritaire c'est une femme agréable et serviable; une des rares personnes à avoir été au courant pour moi et Mike... ça remonte à ce jour ou Mike était venu la voir pour lui demander des conseils sur un sujet... plus gênant que de se faire habiller par une infirmière de 40 ans qui aime me reluquer... Je suis assis à une table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner quand Coop se joint à moi. 

"Salut chef, content de te voir sur pied!" Il a l'air de bonne humeur. Il m'informe brièvement sur l'état de la milice, il ne reste plus grand monde, la plupart sont mort, c'est presque un miracle que Nick s'en soit sortie... peut être que son passé de toxico l'a rendu plus résistant aux empoisonnements, comme si son corps était habitué à gérer ce genre de situation... C'est une question sur laquelle je devrais me pencher. Si je n'avais pas renversé mon café je ferais peut être partis des victimes à l'heure qu'il est; il faut croire que c'était pas mon heure... quand j'y pense, je dois encore avoir un rôle à jouer dans tout ce bordel si je suis encore la après toutes les fois ou j’aurais du mourir. " Ton père a décidé d'armer tout le monde pour compenser le manque d’effectifs, je m'occupe de les former au tir avec Blake." C'est une bonne initiative, on aura besoin de tout le monde et je pense que ça ne devrait plus tarder. 

"Ouai, je passerai voir ça dans la journée. Je dois d'abord me laver et trouver des habits propre." Coop me regarde, hésitant.

"Ça ferrait du bien aux gars de te voir. Mais franchement Troy, t'as vraiment une sale gueule... Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui." Je souris à sa réflexion.

"J'y penserai." Je termine mon assiette et récupère les boites de médicaments dans la poche de ma veste. Nick serait jaloux, Maryse m'a mis sous antibiotique pour une semaine, elle m'a également prescrit de l'oxycodone pour la douleur, mais je n'ai pas vraiment mal pour le moment alors j'avale juste les deux comprimé d'amoxicilline avec le reste de mon jus d'orange et me lève pour aller poser mon plateau. Je me dirige vers la maison sans croiser personne et entre; la porte du bureau du vieux est ouverte et il s'est encore endormis la tête sur son bureau, la bouteille à son chevet... écœurant. Je passe devant sans faire de bruit et monte les escaliers pour me rendre à la salle de bain; je ne peux pas prendre de douche bien sur, je ne dois pas mouiller la plaie, j'attrape donc un gant de toilette et remplis le lavabo d'eau chaude avant de me déshabiller et de savonner le haut de mon corps puis de le rincer au gant. L'eau vire rapidement au noir et je la change jusqu’à ce que je sois satisfait, puis entre dans la baignoire pour laver tout ce qui ce trouve en dessous du pansement. Je me sens déjà bien mieux, même si la douleur commence à se réveiller. Je me rend dans ma chambre et enfile des vêtements propre en regrettant que Maryse ne soit pas la; je suis obligé de poser le pantalon au sol pour mettre les pieds dedans puis de m'accroupir pour le tirer vers le haut sans me faire trop mal. Une fois habillé je descend à la cuisine et me sers un verre d'eau, me résignant finalement à prendre l'oxycodone. Je n'aime pas les médicament trop fort, ça me rend somnolent et être privé de mes réflexes m'angoisse, mais je vais surement aller faire une sieste alors c'est pas si grave. J'avale les cachets et rince le verre avant de l'essuyer et de le ranger quand j'entends un bruit sourd venant du couloir; je crois que le vieux est réveillé... Il à surement du mal à marcher droit. J'aurais aimé l'éviter et monter dans ma chambre mais c'est trop tard pour passer inaperçu et s'il se rend compte que je cherche à l'esquiver ça va le mettre en rogne, alors autant préparer du café. Je commence à m'affairer quand je l'entend entrer dans le salon et me retourne quand son pas lourd et traînant s'arrête à l'entrée de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, il me regarde sans rien dire, sans bouger, et je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tout dans son attitude me hurle de partir mais voila... Il se trouve entre moi et la seule sortie possible; alors je recommence à préparer le café en priant pour qu'il soit trop saoul pour faire plus que de rester la sans bouger, mais rien ne ce passe jamais comme je le voudrait. Il commence à parler; comment j'ai pu croire une seconde qu'il avait oublié les événements d'hier? Nick...

"Alors tu es sortie de l'infirmerie... Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la décence de te laisser tuer par ces saloperies d'indiens, ça m'aurait épargné la honte de te voir t'afficher avec ce sale petit drogué hier soir." Son ton est froid, glacial, haineux, sa langue rendu pâteuse par l'alcool, en résumé tout les éléments annonciateur d'une raclé mémorable.

"J'ai rien fait d'autre que me faire trouer le ventre en essayant d’obtenir des informations, j'y suis pour rien si Nick m'a sauté dessus."

"En effet tu n'as rien fait, rien pour le repousser... Tu l'a laissé te tripoter comme si tu étais un sale pédé! Et devant tout le ranch en plus!" _Nick pourquoi il a fallut que tu fasse ça?_ Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas m'approcher quand le vieux était dans les parages... Tant pis le mal est fait de toute façon, et honnêtement je ne regrette rien. La façon dont il m'a regardé hier, le soulagement que j'ai senti dans sa voix, _non je ne l'aurais repoussé pour rien au monde, _et tant pis si je dois payer pour ça parce-que Nick est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Je tourne brièvement la tête, mon père s'est rapproché, sa colère est monté d'un cran et je vois maintenant la veine gonflée au dessus de ses sourcils, sa mâchoire crispée, ses poings serrés. Il continu d'avancer en parlant, j'entend ses pas et sa voix qui se rapprochent; je rentre instinctivement la tête entre les épaules. "Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me faire honte mon garçon!" Il me saisit soudain les cheveux et me force à me retourner, me bloquant dos au plan de travail. "Regarde moi petite pute! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je te promet que tu ne laissera plus jamais un autre homme te toucher." J'essaye de me dégager mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter, je suis encore affaiblis par la perte de sang et les mouvement brusque me font mal; ma résistance ne fait que l'énerver davantage et il m'envois une gifle retentissante qui me dévisse les cervicales avant de me tirer par les cheveux en direction de l'escalier de la cave. Je veux pas descendre la dedans, trop de mauvais souvenirs et le simple fait de voir ces escaliers me mets en panique; j'attrape sa main et tire de toutes mes forces en reculant pour m'éloigner de lui, suppliant.

"Papa arrête, t'es pas obligé de faire ça, je ferai tout ce que tu veux mais m'enferme pas la dedans." Je suis dos aux escaliers maintenant et ce salop lâche prise au moment ou je m'y attend le moins me faisant perdre l'équilibre; je me retrouve à rouler jusqu'en bas des marches et mon dos percute la porte en bois. La douleur me déchire le ventre, s'il continu les points vont céder mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et encaisser. Je reste recroquevillé, tétanisé par la douleur et par le regard implacable de mon père. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait me tuer. Il ouvre la porte dans mon dos et saisit l'arrière de ma veste pour me lancer à l’intérieur de la petite pièce dans laquelle j'ai passé tellement de nuit que j'en ai perdu le compte; je connais chaque fissure de chaque pierre des murs de cette cave. Après quelques séjours ici j'ai fini par trouver une astuce pour combattre l'angoisse et la sensation d'étouffement qui m'envahissent chaque fois que je suis dans un petit espace clos sans fenêtre; il n'y avait que la faible lueur qui passe sous la porte la journée et le noir complet la nuit, mais je pouvais compter les pierres du sol en les touchant du bout des doigts, puis celles des murs et quand j'avais fais le tour je répertoriai tout les petit défauts. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me laisser aller à la nostalgie parce que le vieux repousse la porte et se penche pour me relever par l'avant de ma chemise et me plaquer contre le mur. J'ai tellement mal que mes jambes trembles sous mon poids et s'il ne me tenais pas fermement, je m'effondrerai. Il me regarde quelques secondes avec dégoût et ce regard me fait mal, ce rejet de tout ce que je suis... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout mes actes le rebutent à ce point.

"Papa s'il te plais, laisse moi partir." Il ne répond pas mais crache à côté de mes pieds et me jette au sol.

"Tu veux sortir? Alors vas-y, lève toi et montre moi que tu es un homme!" Je redresse la tête et pose mes mains au sol, rassemblant mes forces pour soulever mon buste et me hisser à genoux mais je n'y arrive pas; mes mains sont couvertes de sang, ma blessure à du se rouvrir à cause de la chute dans les escaliers. J'entend son grognement de mépris avant de sentir son pied enfoncer mes côtes, me coupant le souffle et je retombe en gémissant, la respiration haché. Il se met à me frapper sauvagement, comme pris de frénésie et une violente douleur explose soudain dans mon crane lorsque sa botte heurte mon nez; je ne sais pas s'il a conscience qu'il est en train de me tuer, je crois qu'il n'est plus assez lucide pour ça; la souffrance est en train de laisser place à un engourdissement général. Je tente une dernière fois de lui faire entendre raison mais ma voix n'est plus qu'un gémissement.

"Papa je t'en prie, tu me fais mal, arrête, tu vas me tuer."Après tout ces efforts pour rentrer je vais mourir sous les coups de mon propre père... La porte de la cave qui claque violemment me fait lever les yeux vers l'entré de la pièce et je rencontre les magnifiques yeux noisette de Nick qui déborde de... rage? Merde, pourquoi Nick est venu, pourquoi il faut qu'il me voit comme ça? C'est lamentable, je suis pitoyable, je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, il est pas censé être ici. _Nick va t'en, me regarde pas..._ Je m'attend à ce qu'il fasse demi tour mais la situation prend une tournure inattendu, Nick se jette sur le vieux alors que celui-ci est toujours inconscient de sa présence et le fait chuter, puis il l'enjambe et se laisse tomber sur lui; je vois son poing entrer en collision avec la mâchoire de mon père encore et encore alors qu'il hurle.

"Je t'interdis de le toucher t'as compris espèce de vieux fils de pute! Tu mérite pas sa loyauté, t'es qu'une ordure! Si jamais tu lève encore la main sur Troy j'te promet que j'te tue!" Malgré tout je ne veux pas qu'il le blesse, c'est mon père et mon instinct me pousse à aller l'aider, mais je ne peux que regarder, impuissant.

"Nick arrête!" Mais il ne m'entend pas, on dirait qu'il est en transe, comme moi le jour ou je lui ai sauté dessus... Je vois Madison, Alicia et Jake entrer comme au ralenti et Jake se précipite pour séparer Nick du vieux alors qu'Alicia reste figé la main sur la bouche à l'entrée de la pièce, son regard parcourant la cave avant de se poser sur moi; elle comble la distance et se laisse tomber à genoux, posant sa main sur ma joue pour regarder l'état de mon visage, puis elle écarte mon bras de mon corps et soulève mes vêtements pour avoir un aperçu de ma blessure par balle qui pisse le sang. Elle se tourne vers sa mère qui n'a pas bougé et lui crie quelques mots. La dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est le regard angoissé de Nick qui rencontre le mien, ses vêtements et son visage éclaboussé du sang de mon père. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense face à lui, la première fois que quelqu'un prend la peine de s'opposer à lui pour moi, et cette pensé me rend plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.


	11. Le prix du sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tout ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire et désolé pour cette longue attente mais vous savez ce que c'est, les beaux jours sont la c'est dur de rester à la maison, alors entre les sortis, le travail et les amis qui débarquent pour les vacances j'ai pas été très présente, mais j’espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! 
> 
> Pour ceux qui veulent un peu de musique pour accompagner la lecture, j'ai trouvé que "In the end" de Linkin Park va plutôt bien avec ce chapitre.

POV NICK

  
Je suis seul et je tourne en rond dans la petite pièce qui me sert de maison comme un lion en cage. Troy est à l'infirmerie dans un état critique et si Jake et Alicia ne m'avait pas traînes de force hors du bâtiment je serais très certainement en train de tourner en rond autour du lit de Troy en ce moment. Il n'a pas repris connaissance pendant que Maryse s'occupait de lui... Elle dit qu'il lui faudra du temps pour ce remettre mais qu'il est plus fort qu'il n'en à l'air et qu'il va survivre. Je suis d'accord avec elle, si quelqu'un est capable de survivre à ça c'est bien lui. Jake a été obligé d'avouer à l'infirmière ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jérémiah mais je crois qu'elle l'aurait deviné de toute façon, Maryse est une femme intelligente, elle n'a pas eu besoin que j'ouvre la bouche pour comprendre ce que j'avais fait. Les minutes défilent, chacune me paraissant des heures et je me sens impuissant. Je rêve de retourner chez les Otto et de finir ce que j'ai commencé, d'attraper ce vieux salopard et de le frapper jusqu’à ce qu'il crève mais je sais que Troy ne voudrait pas ça. Je ne comprend pas comment il peut encore tenir à son père. Dans un élan de rage je saisie une tasse sur la table de chevet et la lance au milieu de la pièce ou elle se fracasse sur le plancher. Je me rend compte de la futilité de mon geste au moment ou la porcelaine explose. Je me force à respirer profondément et commence à ramasser les morceaux; me défouler sur les objets ne m'avancera à rien. En me penchant pour ramasser l'anse de la tasse j'aperçois trois trous circulaires dans le bois et me rapproche pour les examiner avant de me souvenir du soir ou Jérémiah, complètement saoul m'a braqué avec le vieux pistolet trouvé dans les décombres de la maison. Ce soir la il a tiré dans le plancher à trois reprises. Je repense au temps que j'ai passé avec lui, à tout ce qu'il m'a confié pendant que nous nettoyons les murs. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il est venu m'aider à rénover cette maison, il me détestait déjà et pourtant il était la dès l'aube, parfois même avant moi... Comme s'il voulait que tout soit fait le plus vite possible. Qu'avait-il à gagner à perdre son temps avec moi? Ou alors... Je fouille la pièce du regard et finit par trouver ce que je cherche. J'attrape la machette posé contre le mur à côté du lit et m'en sers pour faire levier sous la latte de plancher troué, forçant jusqu’à ce qu'elle cède. Le sol est en terre battus sous la maison; je recommence avec deux autres lattes puis creuse dans la terre meuble jusqu’à ce que mes doigts rencontre quelque chose de dure et rugueux. Merde, alors c'était ça, il avait quelque chose à cacher et aucune envie que les squelettes sortent du placard... Reste à savoir à qui appartient ce crâne... Peut être que la colère des indiens et de Walker ne vient pas seulement d'une dispute territoriale après tout. Je le sort de terre et le frotte pour le nettoyer un peu, constatant qu'un trou rond similaire à ceux qui ornaient mon plancher perfore l'os frontal... Je mettrai ma main au feu que c'est la raison pour laquelle Jérémiah tenait tant à ce que je ne reste pas seul à rénover la maison. Je fourre le crâne dans un sac en toile avant de filer en direction de la maison des Otto, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses.

J'entre sans frapper et trouve Otto père assis derrière son bureau. Je constate avec satisfaction les hématomes qui ornent son visage mais me retiens de sourire.

"J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de creuser un peu dans le passé de ma nouvelle maison..." Dis-je avec désinvolture. "Vous aviez tiré dans mon plancher, et parlé de sang..." 

"J'étais saoul" J'avance jusqu'au bureau et m'arrête en face de lui alors qu'il me regarde, intrigué et je sors le crâne pour le poser face à lui.

"C'est qui?" Il me regarde et soupire, il a l'air fatigué. Il se lève pour se servir un whisky.

"C'est une longue histoire." Je sourie face à sa tentative d'esquive.

"Racontez-la moi." Il revient vers le bureau et soupire à nouveau. Ses mains se posent sur les vieux ossements qu'il soulève et contemple un moment sans rien dire, plongé dans ses pensés; puis il prend la parole d'une voix lasse, sans me regarder.

"Quand Jake et Troy étaient encore petits, les indiens de la réserve de Black Hat ont décrété que le ranch leur appartenait, qu'il était sur une terre sacrée ou je ne sais qu'elle foutaise du genre." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'interrompre, agacé par ses propos.

"Sauf que pour eux, c'était pas des foutaises." Il lève les yeux vers moi mais je n'y vois pas de colère.

"Ils avaient vendu cette terre à ma famille, c'était réglo, malgré ça y'avais quand même des jeunes branleurs pour venir foutre la merde, des voyous sans foi ni loi qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de me voler et tuer mon bétail. J'avais deux jeunes enfants et ma femme était morte de peur. "

"Alors vous avez tué l'un d'eux..." Il sourit, presque avec nostalgie.

"Non, on en a tué trois de ces salopards, Phil, Vernon, Russel et moi. Il se trouve que l'un d'entre eux était l'oncle de Walker."

"Lui?" Je désigne le crâne qu'il tient toujours entre ses mains.

"Non, ce fils de pute la, c'était le père de Walker. Il a rappliqué pour voir ce qui était arrivé à son frère... Une seule balle, et c'était réglé." Ce vieux connard est encore plus taré que ce que j'avais imaginé.

"Quand on était en train de retaper la maison et que j'vous écoutais me sortir votre baratin... J'pensais qu'au fond vous étiez qu'un vieux cow-boy alcoolo et sénile" Jérémiah me regarde avec un rictus moqueur.

"Ça te fais de la peine de t'être trompé? J'en suis désolé." Je laisse échapper un soupir faussement amusé.

"Vous vouliez juste vous assurer que les corps referaient pas surface hein?" Il me regarde soudain froid et menaçant.

"Vaudrait mieux qu'ils refassent pas surface" Il se penche les coudes sur le bureau, son visage proche du mien. "T'es un invité ici fiston, soit t'accepte le passé, soit tu fiche le camp de ma terre." Qu'il ose encore prendre son air supérieur avec moi après tout ce que j'ai vu, tout ce que je sais de lui, me met hors de moi mais je garde mon sang froid et garde les yeux rivés aux siens, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"C'est leur terre." 

"La terre appartient à celui qui en a le contrôle. Les indiens ont pas su la garder, ils l'ont vendu pour des peccadilles... Moi j'en ai pris le contrôle. Et je l'ai toujours, donc elle est à moi." Son ton commence à monter, je sens qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'il se défoule sur moi.

"Les indiens sont en chemin et Walker veut votre peau." Jérémiah émet un grognement dédaigneux, son arrogance m'agace au plus haut point, j'aimerai tellement lui faire ravaler son sourire. "On verra bien qui en a le contrôle quand ils seront la."  
Je tourne les talons et sors, le laissant à ses réflexions ou à sa bouteille, ce qui est plus probable. Je tombe sur Alicia sur le chemin du retour. Elle se dirige vers moi.

"Je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi, on va réparer les conneries de maman." Le plan d'Alicia est simple, on vole la caravane de Walker et on la ramène au ranch ce qui donne une monnaie d'échange à Jake pour négocier. Apparemment Walker conserve les ossements d'un membre de sa famille dans son mobil-home et elle pense qu'il serait prêt à conclure un arrangement pour les récupérer... Si ça peut éviter un bain de sang, je suis partant. Je devrais lui parler de ma découverte mais nous n'avons pas le temps, si nous devons faire quelque chose, c'est maintenant, avant que les indiens débarquent en force pour nous exterminer. De toute façon, que nous allions la bas voler cette caravane ou pas ils viendront ce soir, alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout, un squelette de plus ne pourra que faciliter les négociations. Nous partons donc accompagnés de ma mère et de Coop pour la réserve.

La mission ce passe sans encombres et nous roulons droit vers le ranch, Coop au volant de la caravane derrière ma mère et sa jeep, l'ensemble des véhicules de la réserve à nos trousses. Nous roulons jusqu'au portail avant de nous arrêter devant et de sortir des voitures, les indiens se sont arrêtés sur les hauteurs qui surplombent le ranch en un demi cercle qui empêche toute tentative de fuite. Jérémiah arrive, l'air furieux et Coop l'informe du plan.

"J'ai pas l'impression que c'est pour négocier qu'ils sont venus..." Ma mère prend la parole à son tour.

"Ces reliques ont de la valeur pour Walker." 

"Y'a que des cailloux, des graines et des saloperies de ce genre dans ce mobil-home." Même maintenant, alors qu'il est cerné d'ennemis qui veulent sa peau il ne peux pas s'empêcher d'être méprisant. Ou alors il commence à douter que ce soit suffisant pour le garder en vie jusqu’à demain...

"Vous avez peur Jérémiah?" Tout le monde marque un blanc et tourne la tête vers moi, choqué. 

"Fais attention fiston, mon sens de l'hospitalité n'est peut être pas à ton gout, mais je peux te garantir une chose: t'es bien mieux chez moi que chez eux." Là encore, ça reste à prouver... Je décide de laisser Jake prendre le relais, je ne suis plus utile ici, et me dirige vers l'infirmerie dans l'intention de prendre des nouvelles de Troy.

POV TROY

  
Je me sens bien, détendu, comme enveloppé dans du coton; je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je sais qu'il est trop tard, je suis dans cet état encore légèrement vaseux qui succède au sommeil, ce moment ou on reprend doucement conscience de la réalité qui nous entoure, et malgré le bien-être que je ressens je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, un sentiment de malaise sourd et tenace qui grandit peu à peu... Il s'est passé quelque chose dont je devrais me souvenir, mais quoi? J'ai mal au ventre. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux et mets un instant à comprendre que je me trouve à l'infirmerie; ça me reviens, ma blessure par balle... Non, ça peut pas être ça, Maryse m'a laissé sortir... _Merde!_ Tout les souvenir de la veille me reviennent d'un seul coup, mon retour à la maison, mon père furieux à cause de Nick... _Nick!_ Il était la dans la cave, il à tout vu... Je me passe la main sur le visage en soupirant, il manquait plus que ça... Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face en sachant qu'il m'a vu dans cet état on ne peux plus pitoyable. J'ai tellement honte que je pourrais ne plus sortir de cette pièce pour les dix prochaines années. Qu'es qu'il doit penser de moi maintenant? Maryse me trouve assis sur mon lit, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains.

"Enfin réveillé! Je commençais à me faire du soucis. Comment vas-tu?" Je me retiens de lui lancer une remarque sarcastique sur le fait de poser ce genre de question à un mec qui c'est fait tirer dessus et rouer de coup à quelques heures d’intervalle. Je lève les yeux et lui lance un regard dépité qui la fait sourire. "Je sais c'est une question stupide, tu préférerais être n'importe ou plutôt qu'ici et je te comprend." Ce n'est pas tant le fait d'être là qui me dérange, elle se méprend sur la cause de mon état, même si elle a pas tord. Elle s'approche et pose une main fraîche sur mon front pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas de fièvre. "Si ça peux te remonter le moral tes amis et ton frère s'inquiètent pour toi. Nick est passé il y a une demi heure, il voulait te voir mais je lui ai dit de repasser plus tard." Alors Nick est passé... Je ne veux pas le voir, pas comme ça. C'est déjà assez humiliant qu'il m'est vu par terre en train de supplier mon père d'arrêter de me frapper... Un autre souvenir refait surface, Nick, les mains couvertes de sang, le sang de mon père. Il a eu le cran de s'interposer... pour moi. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens par rapport à ça, c'est nouveau pour moi, je n'ai jamais été suffisamment important pour que quelqu'un daigne prendre ma défense, encore moins face à mon père... Je ne comprend pas cette famille décidément... Ils m'ont couvert pour les Trimbol, Alicia a pris soin de moi quand j'étais blessé, Madison m'a encouragé à me comporter comme un chef et maintenant Nick qui se bat pour empêcher le vieux d'en finir avec moi. Ils ne sont pas là depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir changer à leur contacte, j'ai l'impression que je dois me montrer digne de leur confiance, j'ai envie de faire des efforts pour ne pas les décevoir. C'est comme s'ils étaient plus une famille pour moi que la mienne l'a jamais été. Nick...il était tellement enragé que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer le vieux. Je pensais pas qu'il était capable d'une telle violence... Finalement on est pas si différent tout les deux. Je repense aux mots qu'il a prononcés dans la forêt _"Tu me rend violent Troy" "Je veux pas devenir comme toi."_ Je me demande s'il a toujours eu ça en lui ou s'il a raison, si c'est vraiment ma haine qui déteint sur lui. Je baisse les yeux sur Maryse qui est en train de changer mon pansement.

"Si Nick revient, dis lui que je dors." Elle me regarde, intrigué, mais acquiesce.

"C'est toi qui vois." Je ne suis pas prêt à lui faire face, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour mettre mes idées en ordre et assimiler tout ce qui c'est passé hier.

POV NICK

  
Je n'ai pas pu voir Troy, mais Maryse m'a assuré qu'il allait bien; malgré tout je reste inquiet, ses blessures avaient l'air sérieuses. Je suis bien décidé à repasser dans l'après midi. Je termine mon repas et rapporte le plateau avant de me diriger vers chez moi tout en fumant une cigarette. Alicia et ma mère doivent déjà m'attendre, je leur ai demandé de me retrouver la-bas, je dois leur parler du crâne que j'ai découvert sous mon plancher. En arrivant je les trouve toutes les deux assises sur mon lit en grande conversation; ma mère semble énervé mais elle s'interromps à mon entrée, ce qui me laisse présumer que je devais être le sujet de discussion. Je récupère mon sac sous le lit et en sors le crâne que je pose sur la table.

"Je vous présente Walker père." Alicia me regarde avec des yeux ronds et ma mère se lève pour l'examiner de plus près, passant un doigt sur le trou qui le traverse. Je leur résume rapidement ce que Jérémiah m'a dit ce matin.

"Jake est au courant?" Alicia demande d'une voix anxieuse. Elle a l'air choqué d'apprendre que Jérémiah est un assassin, mais elle parait soulagé par ma réponse.

"Je crois pas qu'il s'en doute." Ma mère intervient d'une voix dure.

"Ça change rien." 

"Ça change tout au contraire, ça veut dire qu'on est dans le mauvais camps. 

"Peu importe dans quel camps on est, tout ce qui compte désormais, c'est l'avenir." Cette réflexion lui ressemble bien, elle se fout de tout tant que nous pouvons tirer profit de la situation. Alicia s'énerve face au manque de moral dont notre mère fait preuve. Je sais qu'elle en veut aux indiens, mais moi aussi j'ai du mal a concevoir qu'elle puisse cautionner les actes de Jérémiah.

"Un avenir qui repose sur un meurtre!" 

"Maman je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait à Travis…" 

"Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça" 

"Je sais que tu cherche à nous protéger, et je comprend ton point de vu, je t'assure, mais on peut pas tout cautionner, c'est pas possible, y'a des limites qu'on ne peut pas franchir." Honnêtement je la comprend, c'est plus facile de ce ranger du coté des vainqueurs, mais après tout ce que j'ai vu de Jérémiah, je ne peux pas le soutenir… J'ai envie qu'il paye pour tout ça, pour Troy. Alicia prend mon parti.

"Parce-que sinon on ne vaut pas mieux que Jérémiah." 

"Lui et Troy sont en vie en attendant." 

"Troy est en vie, parce qu'on a menti pour le couvrir." Et je ne regrette rien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour oublier les faits! Malgré ce que je ressent pour lui, je reste lucide sur ses actes, les Trimbol ne méritaient pas de mourir comme ça et Walker n'a pas à porter la responsabilité d'un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis.

"Attendez, quoi?" Merde, Licia... elle était pas au courant et je viens de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Je sais qu'elle va en vouloir à Troy mais le mal est fait… De toute façon elle mérite de savoir la vérité, Walker n'a tué personne, tout ce qu'il veut c'est la mort d'un vieil assassin sadique et je serai plus que disposé à la lui accorder.

"Désolé Licia, c'est lui qui a tué les Trimbol." Elle me lance un regard déçu et choqué.

"Tu le savais…" Elle secoue la tête, consterné et j'ai honte de lui avoir caché la vérité. Elle se tourne vers notre mère. "Gretchen était innocente! Et tu as couvert celui qui l'a tué… Tout tes beaux discours sur la famille…" 

"Je sais que c'est pas facile à comprendre." Je m'assied, dépité par ma stupidité, c'était vraiment pas le moment, elle aurait mérité d'apprendre ça autrement… 

"C'est pas possible de comprendre! T'es exactement comme eux! T'es même pire, t'es sans cœur!" Je vois ma mère pâlir à ces mots.

"Je t'interdis de dire ça." 

"T'es incapable du moindre sentiment; pas étonnant que papa était dépressif! Il vivait avec un putain de bloc de glace!" Je reste assis la, impuissant, à regarder ma sœur lancer des atrocités à ma mère et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la calmer.

"Ça suffit maintenant! s'il fallait pas que je me démène constamment pour vous protéger j'aurais le temps d'avoir des états d'âme! J'aimerais avoir cette chance, j'aimerais me laisser guider par mes émotions mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se montre fort, il faut que quelqu'un prenne sur lui si on veut que le groupe tienne. Tu n'as aucune idée du fardeau que je porte!" Alicia se lève et sort, je reste seul avec ma mère qui se rassoit sur le bord du lit sans dire un mot.

"Elle pense pas ce qu'elle dit… elle est en colère pour Gretchen, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas du lui dire." Elle se prend la tête entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux et reste comme ça un moment, parlant tout bas.

"Ma fille me hait et mon fils couche avec un sociopathe… Comment on a pu en arriver la." Je me lève, m'apprêtant à sortir quand elle lève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux. "Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Nick; tu mérite tellement mieux! Ce garçon brûle tout ceux qu'il approche et il finira par te consumer toi aussi." Je baisse la tête et sors sans répondre. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle après ce qu'Alicia lui a dit et je sais que si nous commençons à parler de Troy ce ne sera pas une discussion calme. Si Troy avait voulut me faire du mal, il a déjà eu plusieurs occasions et pourtant je suis toujours là… Le seul qui s'est brûlé dans l'histoire, c'est lui… Mais ça elle ne le voit pas, elle ne veut pas le voir. La réalité c'est qu'elle est un brasier bien plus dangereux que n'importe qui d'autre, et je crois bien que je tiens ça d'elle. Quand on fait le compte du nombre de vie détruite par notre faute depuis notre départ de Los Angeles ça fait peur… Je m'assied sur le perron et allume une cigarette, perdu dans mes pensés morbides quand Alicia revient avec Jake. Je me lève et la porte s'ouvre dans mon dos, ma mère sort avec le crâne enroulé dans un morceau de tissu.

"Je vais le rendre à Walker." Jake la regarde et hoche la tête. Alicia ne me regarde pas, elle me déteste en ce moment. Nous prenons tous la direction du portail en silence. 

Une fois sur place, Jake, Alicia et moi restons en retrait pendant que ma mère négocie et même si j’essaie de comprendre ce qui ce dit en me basant sur leurs expressions corporelles, je ne suis pas préparé à la mauvaise nouvelle que ma mère nous annonce. Walker ne veut pas de compromis, il est trop tard pour négocier avec quelques reliques, ce n'est plus assez. Il veut le ranch et nous avons jusqu'au coucher du soleil demain pour quitter les lieux avant qu'il ne tue tout ceux qui reste.

Nous repartons vers la maison et Jake nous abandonne en route pour aller informer son père. Alicia part en avant, ne voulant visiblement pas rester près de nous, je la comprend, même si ça fait mal. Ma mère profite de notre solitude pour m'annoncer une nouvelle surprenante, le crâne n'est pas celui du père de Walker, l'indien le lui a affirmé... Je me demande à qui il peut bien appartenir et pour qu'elle raison Jérémiah m'aurait menti. Qu'elle autre horrible secret cherche t'il à protéger en me racontant cette histoire sordide? La seule chose que ma mère peut me dire, c'est que Walker à qualifié le crâne "d'échec moral du vieil homme blanc." Je cesse de me triturer les méninges quand nous arrivons devant la maison, je n'en saurais pas plus de toute façon. En entrant je trouve Alicia en train de faire ses bagages. Je suis désolé pour elle, elle se sentait bien ici, elle avait trouvé une certaine stabilité avec Jake et nous étions à l'abris, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour empêcher l'inévitable. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Je me demande comment Troy va prendre la nouvelle; j'espère qu'il ne fera rien de stupide dans son état. Ma mère s'assied sur le lit et nous regarde un instant avant de prendre la parole.

"Vous n'êtes jamais allé à Montgomery?" Alicia ne la regarde pas alors qu'elle répond sèchement.

"Non, tu nous y a jamais emmené, même quand ta mère est morte." Notre mère ne semble pas s'offusquer de la réflexion et continue.

"La bas y'avait un homme, un conseiller municipal. Il avait une femme ravissante et ils avaient une fille un peu solitaire. La fillette savait que tout le monde aimait bien son père, on l'aimait parce qu'il connaissait le nom de tout ses administrés, et le nom de leurs enfants, il savait qui allait à quelle université, qui se remettait de quelle maladie... Et il savait aussi quand brûler les bulletins de vote, et quels bulletins brûler. Mais ce qu'il savait pas faire, ce que jamais il ne faisait... C'était refuser de boire un verre..." Elle marque une pause, l'air perdu dans ses pensés, avant de reprendre. Je ne comprend pas bien ou elle veut en venir avec cette histoire. "Et donc la vie était dure pour la fillette, et plus dure encore pour sa mère. Et en grandissant elle en a eu assez, assez de pleurer, assez de mettre de la glace sur le visage de sa mère, de lui retirer ses points de suture parce que sa mère voulait pas retourner à l’hôpital pour se les faire enlever. Alors un matin elle a mangé ses céréales, elle s'est brossé les dents avant de partir pour l'école, elle a sortie l'arme de la commode de son père et elle l'a tué. Elle l'a tué alors qu'il cuvait après une nuit de beuverie." Je la regarde, les yeux exorbités, non, c'est pas possible, cette petite fille... Ce n'est quand même pas elle! Je remarque qu'Alicia à cessé de faire ses bagages et regarde ma mère avec la même expression horrifié que moi. "Ouai... Ma mère m'a lancé le même regard que celui que vous me lancez maintenant. J'ai su que c'était un fardeaux que j'allais devoir porter, mais je le referais, et je vivrais avec ce regard; je le referais mille fois pour la protéger... Pour vous protéger." Le regard lourd de sens qu'elle me lance en dit long sur ce qu'elle serait capable de faire à Troy si elle le perçoit comme une menace pour moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle nous raconte tout ça, pour apaiser sa conscience ou nous faire comprendre jusqu’où elle est prête à aller pour ceux qu'elle aime... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de menace dans sa voix. "Maintenant je vais aller parler à un vieil homme, je vais essayer de le convaincre de ravaler sa fierté et de faire la paix avec son ennemis." Elle se détourne et sort sans rien ajouter.  
Je me tourne vers ma sœur, choqué par ce que nous venons d'apprendre mais elle baisse la tête vers son sac quand elle croise mon regard et reprend ses préparatifs. Ok, le message est clair, apprendre que notre mère a tué notre grand père ne suffit pas à éclipser ma trahison. Je décide de sortir et de la suivre, je pourrais peut être l'aider à convaincre le vieux.

POV TROY

J'ai passé la majeure partie de la journée à dormir et je commence à retrouver mes forces. Je n'ai pas mal mais c'est normal, Maryse m'a gavé d'anti-douleurs à tel point que je suis sûr que je ne le sentirai même pas si Madison revenait me planter une petite cuillère dans l’œil. Maintenant que je suis bien réveillé je m'ennuie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je finis par m'asseoir, le dos calé contre un oreiller. Qu'es que je donnerai pas pour être dehors… Après tout pourquoi pas? Tans que je ne croise pas mon père il ne devrait rien m'arriver… Je viens de prendre ma décision, je suis assis les deux pieds par terre sur le côté du lit quand Maryse entre dans la pièce et me foudroie du regard lorsqu'elle comprend ce que je m'apprête à faire.

"Hors de question mon petit!" Je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire à l’appellation… C'est bien la seule à oser me parler comme à un enfant, et c'est plutôt drôle quand j'y pense, je dois bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. "Ton frère est la, je lui dis de venir?" Je répond par l'affirmative et elle repart, revenant quelques secondes plus tard, Jake derrière elle. "Je vous laisse un moment, j'ai d'autres patients à m'occuper, mais je te prierais d'empêcher la tête de mule qui te sert de petit frère de se lever, Jake." Ce dernier acquiesce et nous nous retrouvons seul. Alors qu'il s'avance je vois que quelque chose ne va pas. Mes soupçons se confirment lorsqu'il commence à parler.

"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles en ce qui concerne les indiens frangin. Et il faut aussi que je te parle de quelque chose que je viens d'apprendre au sujet des Trimbol." Il détourne le regard, l'air mal à l'aise; merde. Je comprend à son attitude qu'il sait tout. Comment? Madison? Nick? Il répond à ma question avant que j'ai le temps de la poser. "Nick à fait une bourde devant Alicia et elle m'a tout raconté. Pourquoi t'a fais ça Troy?" Alicia aussi est au courant… Elle doit regretter d'avoir pris la peine de me soigner maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à Jake, je sais que mes raisons ne justifient pas mon geste, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière mais ce n'est pas possible.

"A quoi ça sert qu'on en parle puisque tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir?"

"Troy pour l'amour de Dieu, les Trimbol étaient presque de la famille! Mike était ton ami! On a grandit avec eux! 

"Ils nous avaient abandonné alors ça change quoi? Il seraient jamais revenu, ils seraient mort de toute façon." Jake semble consterné par mes propos mais je n'ai rien de mieux à lui offrir, je n'ai pas envie de lui dire combien Mike me manque ou comme je me hais d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fais.

"J'te crois pas, tu peux pas penser ce que tu dis… Je sais que tu aimais Mike! Pourquoi tu fais toujours comme si tout t'était égal?"

"Pourquoi fais tu toujours comme si tout avait de l'importance? Vis au présent Jake! Les absents ne comptent pas, tout ce qui est hors de la communauté ne compte pas! Ce qui compte c'est notre survie et ce qui la met en danger! Les morts ne peuvent plus nous faire de mal." Je ne sais pas si je dis ça pour lui, ou bien pour m'en convaincre… Peut être un peu des deux. Si je n'étais pas dans cet état, je crois bien que Jake m'en collerait une, il sert les poings mais n'ajoute rien. "Dis moi ce qui ce passe avec Walker." Jake laisse échapper un gros soupire en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, c'est ce qu'il fait toujours quand il essai de garder son sang froid.

"Ils sont tout autour du ranch, on a jusqu’à demain soir pour s'en aller ou ils attaquent. Walker ne veut plus négocier. C'est terminé frangin." Terminé? Alors ça s'arrête la? Hors de question!

"Tu vas leurs laisser notre maison sans combattre? Compte pas sur moi pour abandonner! Je vais lui faire la peau à cet enfoiré et là ce sera terminé!" Je fais mine de me lever et Jake me repousse mais je ne le laisse pas faire. J'écarte sa main de ma poitrine d'un geste rageur et me hisse sur mes deux jambes. Je ne suis pas très stable mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je garde une main sur le matelas pour m'équilibrer et attrape mon pantalon sur la chaise à côté du lit.

"Troy arrête ça, t'es pas en état!" Je le regarde, les yeux débordant de colère tout en me débattant avec mes vêtements et il sait qu'il ne m'arrêtera pas à moins de m'attacher à ce foutu lit d'hôpital. Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre, je le lis sur son visage, mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider un coup de feu retentit. L'effet est immédiat, tout différent est instantanément mis de côté et après avoir échangé un regard angoissé, les yeux écarquillés, il s'avance vers moi et m'aide à remonter mon pantalon et à enfiler ma chemise. Je ne prend pas la peine de la boutonner et suis mon frère à l'extérieur, prêt à en découdre. L'adrénaline me fait oublier la douleur et nous nous dirigeons à grands pas vers l'origine du bruit qui n'est autre que ma maison. Putain si Walker à touché au vieux… Mais en arrivant, la scène qui s'offre à nous n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Madison est là, assise sur la chaise en face du bureau de mon père et lui… Il est assis en face, sur son fauteuil, mort. La plaie par balle qui pisse le sang en plein milieu de son front ne laisse aucun doute possible… Mon père est mort. Je passe devant Jake en le bousculant et me précipite vers lui, saisissant ses épaules mais il n'a aucune réaction. Je regarde son visage, puis l'arme qui gît au sol à côté de lui… Il s'en ait mis une… Ce lâche nous a abandonné et la dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite était de lui montrer que j'étais un homme, je n'en ai même pas eu le temps, maintenant il est partis. Je n'aurais plus jamais la possibilité de le rendre fier de moi. Je ne peux empêcher les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues; _à quoi bon_? Il n'est plus la pour me dire qu'un homme ne pleure pas. Je sens la main de Jake sur mon épaule et je lève les yeux vers lui, il est dans le même état que moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste à pleurer sur les genoux de mon père, Madison ne dit rien, Jake non plus. Au bout d'un certain temps il finit par me relever. Je reste debout à contempler le cadavre de mon père, je n'arrive pas à réagir, je sais que Jake me parle mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit. Madison n'a toujours pas bougé de sa chaise, elle me regarde avec une expression que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer, de la tristesse? de l'inquiétude? Je vois mon frère étendre un drap par terre à côté du bureau. Il se penche sur le vieux et le saisit sous les aisselles. Je ne réagis toujours pas, c'est comme si je regardais un film, ou plutôt comme assister à un accident au ralentis, je crois que je suis en état de choc; puis Jake lève la tête vers moi et m'appelle, sa voix parvient enfin à percer le brouillard qui m'entoure.

"Troy! Aide-moi!" Je le regarde en clignant des yeux quelques secondes avant que mon corps se mette en mouvement et je me penche pour soulever les jambe de mon père. A nous deux nous le portons jusqu'au draps et Jake l'enroule dedans puis je l'aide à le sortir de la maison. Il y a du monde dehors, je ne sais pas depuis quand ils sont la ni comment ils sont au courant mais quelqu'un à amené un pick-up et Jake m’entraîne dans sa direction pour installer le corps à l'arrière.

  
POV NICK

  
J'ai tiré sur Jérémiah... Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je viens de tuer un homme... Je devrais me sentir mal mais ce n'est pas le cas. La seule pensé qui me vient à l'esprit c'est la réaction de Troy... _Je viens de tuer son père._ Il ne doit pas l'apprendre. _Et s'il le découvre?_ Il me tuera c'est certain. Malgré tout ce que le vieux lui a fait, il reste son père et je sais qu'il l'aime. Il n'a plus de famille à part Jake maintenant, et c'est de ma faute. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai fais le bon choix cependant, même si Troy ne l’acceptera surement pas, au moins ce vieux salop ne lui fera plus de mal. Je me remémore les bribes de conversation que j'ai entendu lorsque j'étais derrière la porte. Il était prêt à laisser ses deux fils mourir par fierté. Je pensais qu'au moins Jake avait de l'importance pour lui mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne suis pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle j'ai tiré... J'ai entendu ma mère parler de l'accord possible avec Walker, le refus d'Otto de se sacrifier pour sa communauté, pour ses fils, mais si je suis honnête, je ne l'ai pas fait pour ma mère, même si la dernière phrase de ce connard à été l'élément déclencheur, ou pour le ranch. Non, je crois que je l'ai fait pour Troy, parce-que son père n'aurait jamais arrêté de boire, de le battre, et qu'un jour je suis persuadé qu'il aurait finit par aller trop loin et par le tuer. Je repense aux paroles de Jérémiah... Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est qu'au fond de moi je sais qu'il a raison, ma mère est comme lui, toujours prête à sacrifier les autres pour sauver sa peau... Mais de la à nous sacrifier moi et Alicia? Non, tout ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour nous protéger, même si parfois elle va trop loin. J'entend des sanglots à coté, je crois que c'est Troy, puis la voix de Jake qui l'appelle à plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas si ma mère est toujours dans le bureau. Après que j'ai tiré elle m'a pris l'arme et l'a placé à terre à côté du cadavre puis m'a forcé à sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait que je sorte par la porte de derrière, celle qui se trouve dans le salon, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je suis resté là à coté de la porte du salon. J'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter, j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça à Troy après tout ce qu'il m'a dit à l'infirmerie. Il commençait tout juste à m'ouvrir son cœur et je viens de tuer son père. Décidément, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il ne me rencontre pas. Comme chaque fois que ma famille et moi mettons un pied dans une nouvelle communauté, nous détruisons tout sur notre passage. Il y a d'abord eu cette famille sur l'île, puis Tomas et sa famille au Mexique, la Colonia et maintenant les Otto, chaque fois la même fin, nous survivons mais il ne reste que des cadavres derrière nous. Je finis par m’éclipser quand j'entend des bruits de pas sortir du bureau. Je ne dois pas me faire attraper ici, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ce qui est fait est fait, Jérémiah est mort et je vais devoir vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, mais me dénoncer n'arrangera rien. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour retourner dans ma vielle église abandonné, sur mon vieux matelas, pour un dernier shoot d'héroïne ou même quelques cachets d'oxy... Pouvoir oublier tout ça quelques heures. Je sors une cigarette et la fume en faisant le tour de la maison, je dois jouer le jeu maintenant, faire comme si je n'étais au courant de rien. Je croise Alicia qui regarde les deux frères charger le corps du vieux Otto dans le pick-up. Même avec le peu de lumière qui nous entoure je remarque les yeux rouges et gonflés de Troy et je me sens tellement coupable, tellement désolé pour tout ce que je lui ai fais endurer. Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde. _Elle sait_. Peut être qu'elle l'a lu sur mon visage, je ne sais pas, mais je suis certain qu'elle sait que c'est moi. Elle ne dit rien et nous restons la, à regarder le véhicule s'éloigner


	12. écorchés vifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et merci d'être toujours avec moi. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de lire les commentaires et d'y répondre! J'ai encore fait fort cette fois-ci, 13000 mots pour un seul chapitre, c'est de pire en pire! Bonne lecture à tous:)
> 
> "Breaking the habits" de Linkin Park

POV NICK

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'audace de ma mère. Elle s'est installé chez Jérémiah, dans sa propre chambre. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire de même, je ne peux pas investir la maison de l'homme que je viens d'assassiner, et puis je me sens bien trop coupable envers Troy, je n'arrive pas à le regarder en face. J'avoue que j'essaie de l'éviter depuis hier soir. Je ne sais pas comment faire face à mes sentiments. Comment pourrais-je l'écouter me parler de son père, le réconforter, alors que je suis le seul responsable de ce qui lui arrive? Et en même temps je m'en veux de le laisser comme ça... Je devrais aller le voir, être là pour lui... C'est la moindre des choses après ce que j'ai fait, non? Je repense à ses aveux à l'infirmerie. Il a risqué sa vie pour moi, _parce qu'il ne veut pas me perdre._ Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de reparler depuis que j'ai surpris son père en train de le rouer de coups dans la cave. Je revois son regard lorsque je suis entré dans la pièce, ses beaux yeux bleus emplis de souffrance et de honte rivés aux miens. Mon cœur se serre à ce souvenir et l'envie de le tenir dans mes bras m'envahit. C'est étrange... Perturbant, de ressentir une telle envie de le protéger, de le réconforter... Si on m'avait dit que j'en viendrais à considérer Troy comme quelqu'un de fragile, qu'il ferait naître en moi se sentiment de responsabilité, j'aurais certainement trouvé ça absurde, surréaliste... Mais c'est une chose de savoir ce qu'il a subit et ce que son père lui a fait, s'en est une autre de le voir. Je me demande ce que ma mère lui a raconté à propos d'hier. On-t'ils même parlé après mon départ? Mais pour le moment je suis assis sur le bord de mon lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains, perdu dans mes doutes et mes remords._ Je dois me ressaisir bordel!_ Je n'y arrive pas, le visage de Jérémiah, un trou sanglant au milieu du front me hante. J'ai tué un homme de sang froid. Certes c'était un monstre, mais ça ne change rien, je suis un meurtrier. Je crispe désespérément mes doigts sur mes tempes, j'ai envie de hurler, de le faire sortir de ma tête. L'image de son cadavre me poursuivra t'elle pour le restant de mes jours? J'ai besoin d'une distraction... Je regarde autour de moi et mon regard se pose sur le coin du carnet de Troy qui dépasse de sous mon oreiller. Oui, c'est ça, me plonger dans le passé atroce du jeune homme que Jérémiah à détruit m'aidera peut être à laver ce sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge. Je saisis le journal d'un geste brusque et l'ouvre à la page ou je me suis arrêté.

_Vendredi 26 Octobre 2005_

_J'ai revu Mike pour la première fois aujourd'hui depuis qu'on s'est embrassé le soir de son anniversaire. Il n'a rien dit et au début j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, qu'il regrettait peut être d'avoir fait ça. On est allé se balader autour du ranch et quand nous sommes arrivés assez loin pour que personne ne puisse nous voir il s'est tourné vers moi et il a posé sa main sur ma joue. Je savais pas quoi faire, j'arrivais plus à bouger ni a détacher mes yeux de son regard. Il me fixait comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose d'important et puis il s'est avancé et il m'a embrassé. C'était doux et agréable, j'avais envie qu'il continue de m'embrasser pour toujours mais j'ai finit par le repousser parce-que je voulais pas qu'il remarque que j'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Il l'a remarqué quand même, mais il n'était pas fâché. Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave, que je devais pas avoir honte, qu'il ressent la même chose quand il est avec moi. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne ne doit savoir... Si mon père apprend ça, je donne pas cher de ma peau._

_S_ _amedi 27 Octobre 2005_

_J'aime quand Jake est à la maison, papa est plus gentil avec moi, en tout cas il ne me frappe pas et maman ne sort presque pas de sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas voir mon frère. En plus il m'aide pour le ménage et le reste, donc j'ai beaucoup plus de temps libre pour voir Mike._

_Mercredi 31 Octobre 2005_

_Aujourd'hui maman était malade, elle n'a pas réussit à se lever de son lit de toute la journée alors je suis resté à la maison pour m'occuper d'elle. Elle a refusé de manger et elle insistait pour que je lui apporte un whisky. J'ai refusé, elle ne doit plus boire, le médecin a dit que ça ne ferait qu'accélérer sa maladie. Elle s'est mise en colère et elle m'a lancé l'assiette à la figure. J'ai du tout nettoyer pendant qu'elle pleurait dans son lit. Quand j'ai voulut la consoler elle m'a dit que je ne suis qu'un bon à rien et qu'elle se demande encore pourquoi mon père l'a empêché de se débarrasser de moi. Je n'ai pas posé de question parce-qu’elle n'était pas en état de répondre mais je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle a voulut dire._

_Jeudi 1 Novembre 2005_

_Maman était plus calme aujourd'hui quand je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait voulut dire hier par "se débarrasser de moi" et elle a finit par me répondre. Juste après ma naissance, elle à essayé de me noyer dans le ruisseau pas très loin de la maison, elle ne voulait pas de moi, je lui rappelais tout ce qu'elle avait perdu; elle a dit que j'étais la pire chose qui lui soit arrivé. Je viens de comprendre que quoi que je fasse, tout était déjà tracé... J'ai jamais eu aucune chance, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, elle me haïssait déjà avant même que j'ai pu lui donner une raison de me détester. Ça m'a fait mal, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Elle m'a pris la main et elle a dit qu'elle était désolé, que c'est pas de ma faute, que c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je lui en veux pas, elle n'y peut rien, mais ça fait mal quand même._

_Vendredi 2 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai raconté à Mike ce que ma mère m'a dit. Il a trouvé ça horrible, il a dit que de toute façon elle avait toujours été folle. On s'est disputé parce que je ne veux pas qu'il insulte ma mère, mais il pense qu'elle mérite pas que je m'occupe d'elle. Je lui ai dit de me foutre la paix, que c'est qu'un connard et qu'on a plus rien à faire ensemble. C'est pas sa faute si elle est malade. Et puis c'est ma mère et je l'aime, je vais pas l'abandonner alors qu'elle a besoin de moi._

_Lundi 5 Novembre 2005_

_La rentrée à été dure, je ne parle plus à Mike alors je me sens un peu seul, mais je peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a dit sur ma mère... pas encore en tout cas. Papa est repartis, je sais pas trop pour combien de temps. Il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à me tenir tranquille pendant son absence et que je devais prendre soin de maman puisqu'il ne sera pas la pour s'occuper d'elle... Comme s'il s'en était déjà occupé..._

_Mercredi 7 Novembre 2005_

_Maman était saoule quand je suis rentré. Je lui ai dis qu'elle ne doit pas boire d'alcool mais elle m'a répondu que "c'est pas un sale petit merdeux qui va me dire ce que je dois faire." Ensuite elle à allumé une cigarette et quand j'ai voulu la lui prendre elle m'a brûlé avec, ça à fait un trou dans mon tee-shirt. Quand je lui ai amené le dîner elle pleurait, elle répétait qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ça, que c'était l'alcool. Je sais bien que c'est pas sa faute. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me frappe._

_Vendredi 9 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai du faire venir le docteur ce soir. Quand je suis rentré j'ai trouvé ma mère inconsciente dans la cuisine. J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Le docteur va lui faire des examens demain, Vernon va l'amener en ville parce qu'elle ne doit pas conduire. _

_Samedi 10 Novembre 2005_

_Mike est resté avec moi toute la journée, il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il m'a dit. J'étais content de le voir, il m'a manqué cette semaine. Il faut attendre quelques jours pour les résultats des examens médicaux. J’espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave, ça m'inquiète. _

_Dimanche 11 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai passé la journée à chasser, j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose et pas de chance pour lui, j'ai attrapé un lapin. J'ai coupé des morceaux, pour voir s'il arriverait à survivre, (les oreilles et la queue.) et je l'ai attaché à un piquet en bois avec de la nourriture et de l'eau, à l'écart des lieux de passage pour que personne n'y touche. Je repasserai dans quelques jours._

_Mardi 13 Novembre 2005_

_Mon lapin s'est fait bouffer, surement un coyote... J'aurais du y penser. La prochaine fois je prendrais une cage avec moi._

_Jeudi 15 Novembre 2005_

_Le docteur a appelé. Il a les résultats de maman et ils ne sont pas bons. Son cancer du foie a métastasé... ça veut dire qu'il se déplace et colonise d'autres organes. Apparemment ses poumons sont touchés et ce serait que le début. Le docteur m'a dit qu'elle allait se dégrader et que bientôt elle ne pourrait plus se débrouiller seule. Il m'a dit qu'il faut que je sois fort pour elle, que ça allait être très dur pour elle et pour moi et que ça risquait de pas être beau à voir d'ici quelques mois. _

_Samedi 17 Novembre 2005_

_Maman continue de boire. Hier matin j'avais caché les bouteilles d'alcool avant de partir et quand je suis rentré elle avait retourné toute la maison pour les trouver et elle était saoule. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter mais elle à répondu que de toute façon elle allait crever alors qu'elle n'allait pas se priver du dernier plaisir qu'il lui reste. Je sais pas quoi faire._

_Dimanche 18 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai vidé toutes les bouteille de la maison ce matin. Maman était furieuse contre moi, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle m'a frappé. J'ai la lèvre qui saigne et un coquard. Elle a dit que j'allais le regretter. Je supportais plus de l'entendre hurler des insultes, elle a même dit qu'elle regrette que mon père l'ait empêché de me noyer comme un chien. Alors je suis sortie chasser. J'ai attrapé un autre lapin et je lui ai coupé une patte et j'ai cautérisé la plaie avec un tison, cette fois j'avais une petite cage en fer et je l'ai enfermé dedans._

_Mardi 20 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai passé une mauvaise journée. Thomas et sa bande de trou-du-cul m'ont fait remarquer que j'avais une sale tête avec mon hématome autour de l’œil. Il a dit que c'était pas étonnant que je prenne des coups parce que quand on me voit, on a forcément envie de me frapper. Je l'ai plaqué contre les casiers et j'ai commencé à le cogner mais ses copains étaient trop nombreux et ils ont finit par m'immobiliser les bras dans le dos, et Thomas en a profiter pour m'envoyer quelques coups de poings dans le ventre et les côtes. Ça fait pas vraiment mal, il est loin d'égaler mon vieux à ce jeu la, mais j'ai envie de lui faire payer. En rentrant maman avait encore bu, elle s'est débrouillé pour trouver de l'alcool d'une manière ou d'une autre... Je voulais pas me disputer avec elle, alors j'ai fait le ménage et le repas et je suis allé me coucher. Je me suis réveillé parce qu’il y avait du bruit au rez-de-chaussez et en descendant je l'ai trouvé assise à la table de la cuisine, en pleurs et entouré de verres et d'assiettes brisés. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Je lui ai fait un thé bien chaud comme elle aime et elle s'est calmé. Ensuite je l'ai ramené au lit, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, il est 4h30, je vais être crevé aujourd'hui._

_Jeudi 22 Novembre 2005_

_Je suis allé voir mon lapin en rentrant, il est encore vivant mais il bouge plus beaucoup. Je crois qu'il va mourir. Peut être que sa plaie s'est infecté... Il faut peut être des antibiotiques, comme pour les gens qu'on ampute à l'hôpital._

_Vendredi 23 Novembre 2005_

_Maman s'est fait conduire en ville pendant que j'étais pas la et elle a acheté de l'alcool. Elle était bourré pour changer... Elle a rien voulut manger et elle a finit par se mettre à vomir partout. J'ai du l'aider à prendre une douche et la mettre au lit. Ensuite j'ai tout nettoyé. Mike est passé me voir pendant que je faisait le ménage, il m'a dit que si j'ai besoin d'aide je peux compter sur lui, mais je veux pas qu'il voit ma mère, pas dans l'état ou elle est._

_Samedi 24 Novembre 2005_

_Le lapin est mort. J'en ai eu un autre. Je l'ai pas découpé, je vais voir combien de temps il met à mourir si je le nourris pas._

_Dimanche 25 Novembre 2005_

_J'ai passé la journée avec maman. Elle est très fatigué et elle a beaucoup maigris. J'essaye de cuisiner des choses qu'elle aime mais elle ne veut rien manger, juste boire et fumer. C'est dur d'être seul avec elle, j'aimerai que papa soit là pour m'aider à l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi, mais je sais toujours pas quand il rentrera._

_Mercredi 28 Novembre 2005_

_Maman n'arrête pas de tousser et de cracher une sorte de liquide mousseux et jaunâtre. J'ai appelé le docteur qui dit qu'elle commence à faire un œdème pulmonaire, que c'est normal dans l'évolution de la maladie mais que ça arrive plus vite que prévu. Je lui ai dit qu'elle fume et il m'a répondu que je devais l'en empêcher à tout prix. Je suis allé la voir dans sa chambre pour confisquer ses cigarettes mais elle à trouvé le moyen d'éteindre celle qu'elle avait à la main sur mon dos._

_Samedi 1 Décembre 2005_

_J'ai mis un autre lapin dans la cage du premier pour voir s'ils vont se bouffer entre eux ou se laisser mourir de faim._

_Dimanche 2 Décembre 2005_

_Maman refuse de prendre son traitement. Elle dit qu'elle veut mourir, qu'elle ne supporte plus de passer ses journées bloqué ici avec moi. J'ai voulut la forcer, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, elle m'a mordu les doigts jusqu'au sang mais j'ai réussis à lui faire avaler le cachet. J’espère qu'elle va pas me forcer à faire ça tout les jours, j'aime pas être brutal avec elle, mais je peux pas la laisser se suicider, non?_

_Mardi 4 Décembre 2005_

_La journée a été longue, je m'inquiète pour maman quand je suis à l'école. Quand je suis rentré je l'ai trouvé en train de marmonner toute seule dans sa chambre comme si elle parlait à quelqu'un. Peut être que son cerveau est touché aussi... _

_Vendredi 7 Décembre 2005_

_J'ai trouvé maman inconsciente en rentrant, elle à du être emmené à l'hôpital, apparemment elle a fait un coma éthylique. Je sais vraiment plus quoi faire pour l'aider, je m'inquiète tellement pour elle._

_Samedi 8 Décembre 2005_

_Maman devrait rentrer dans quelques jours, ils lui ont fait un lavage d'estomac et elle doit se reposer. Vernon m'a amené la voir aujourd'hui, mais je crois que ça ne lui a pas fait plaisir._

_Dimanche 9 Décembre 2005_

_Un des lapins est mort, mais le survivant ne l'a pas mangé. J'étais en colère contre ma mère alors je lui ai coupé les pattes. Il est mort aussi. Ça a été rapide._

_Mercredi 12 Décembre 2005_

_Maman est rentré, je dois la surveiller mais je dois aussi aller en cours, même si ça m'angoisse de la laisser seule. _

_Vendredi 14 Décembre 2005_

_Papa est rentré mais il repartira après le nouvel an. Je suis content qu'il soit la, maman ne sera plus seule la journée. J’espère qu'il va prendre soin d'elle._

_Samedi 15 Décembre 2005_

_Papa à appris pour le séjour à l’hôpital de maman, il a reçu la facture. Il m'a mis une raclée. Il a dit que je suis qu'un bon à rien, qu'il peut même pas partir et me laisser surveiller "cette vieille folle" pour reprendre ses mots. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je peux pas l'empêcher de trouver de l'alcool, je suis pas la en journée la semaine et elle se débrouille toujours pour avoir de nouvelles bouteilles, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'est pas juste, j'y suis pour rien, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu._

_Lundi 17 Décembre 2005_

_En rentrant j'ai entendu maman pleurer dans ma chambre. Quand je suis entré je l'ai trouvé assise sur le lit. Elle a pas eu besoin de parler, elle a un hématome sur tout le côté gauche du visage et la lèvre ouverte... Ma pauvre maman, comme si elle était pas déjà en assez mauvais état. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et elle m'a serré fort. J'avais mal aux côtes, mais j'étais vraiment heureux._

_Mercredi 19 Décembre 2005_

_J'ai éclaté la tête de Thomas aujourd'hui. Il avait rien fait, mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je suis renvoyé pour le reste de la semaine. Je préfère que mon père passe sa colère sur moi plutôt que sur maman; moi je m'en remettrais. J'ai trop peur de la trouver morte en rentrant un soir. En tout cas avec ce qu'il m'a mis en rentrant, il devrait pas s'en prendre à elle avant un bon moment._

_Samedi 22 Décembre 2005_

_C'est les vacances de Noël aujourd'hui. Je suis allé voir Mike et quand je suis rentré vers 17h j'ai trouvé maman en train de fumer. J'ai réussis à lui arracher la cigarette des mains au moment ou mon père arrivait. Il m'a regardé et puis il s'est tourné vers elle et j'ai vu ses yeux devenir fou. Maman n'osait plus bouger, j'ai bien vu qu'elle était terrifié quand elle m'a regardé. J'ai pas eu le choix, il l'aurait tué. Alors j'ai tiré une bouffé sur la cigarette. Il aurait compris que je mentais pour la couvrir si je lui avais juste dit que c'était ma clope. Quand il a arrêté de me frapper maman est venu m'aider à me relever, elle a même soigné mes plaies au visage. Elle a rien dit, elle osait pas me regarder, je crois qu'elle avait honte de pas s'être dénoncé. Ça en valait la peine. J'étais content qu'elle n'est rien et qu'elle s'occupe de moi._

_Dimanche 23 Décembre 2005_

_En sortant rejoindre Mike après le repas, j'ai vu maman dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de brûler des paquets de cigarettes dans l'évier. J'avais les larmes aux yeux tellement j'étais heureux. Jake est arrivé hier soir, il reste pour les vacances._

_Mardi 25 Décembre 2005_

_Mike et sa famille sont venu passer le réveillon de Noël à la maison. La mère de Mike avait cuisiné parce qu'elle sait que maman n'est plus en état de le faire. C'était sympa de la voir sourire, ça faisait longtemps._

_Jeudi 27 Décembre 2005_

_Papa a rangé toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans son bureau et il l'a fermé à clé. Il a surpris maman avec un verre de whisky hier soir. Elle n'osera pas aller en chercher d'autre, du moins pas tant qu'il sera à la maison._

_Vendredi 28 Décembre 2005_

_Maman n'est pas bien du tout depuis ce matin, elle arrête pas de trembler et de transpirer. Elle n'arrive pas à se lever de son lit. J'ai essayé de lui passer une serviette mouillé sur le front mais ça change rien, je sais pas ce qu'elle a._

_J'ai parlé à mon père de l'état de maman. Il dit que c'est le manque d'alcool, que ça va passer. J'espère qu'il a raison, ça m'inquiète._

_Dimanche 30 Décembre 2005_

_Maman commence à aller mieux, elle semble reprendre des forces. Jake essaye de m'aider à m'occuper d'elle, mais elle refuse qu'il entre dans sa chambre. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça m'a fait plaisir quand elle lui a dit "Non pas toi, juste Troy." Je sais que ça veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime, mais au moins j'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose avec elle._

_Mercredi 2 Janvier 2006_

_Papa est reparti. C'est pas plus mal, de toute façon je veux pas laisser maman seule avec lui. J'ai toujours Jake, jusqu’à samedi en tout cas... Après il faudra que je retourne en cours et que je la laisse seule à nouveau._

_Jeudi 4 Janvier 2006_

_J'ai fais tout le ménage et le repas de ce soir est prêt donc je vais en profiter pour aller chez Mike. Il est 14h et maman dort, elle est fatigué en ce moment. Mais elle ne boit plus et ne fume plus non plus et ça me rend vraiment heureux._

_Samedi 6 Janvier 2006_

_Jake est parti. On s'est pas beaucoup parlé pendant ces vacances, j'avais la tête ailleurs à cause de maman, et lui, il a presque passé tout son temps dans sa chambre à étudier. J'ai entendu papa la semaine dernière, il lui disait qu'il avait intérêt à tout faire pour avoir son diplôme, qu'il avait pas payé ses études pour rien et qu'en retour il doit se montrer utile à la communauté._

_Dimanche 7 Janvier 2006_

_Maman ne se sent pas très bien, elle est très pâle et elle ne mange presque rien. Elle dit qu'elle a mal au ventre. Elle a du mal a dormir la nuit et des fois elle s'endort pendant les repas en ce moment. Ça doit être normal avec sa maladie, le docteur avait dit que ça allait faire qu'empirer..._

_Mercredi 10 Janvier 2006_

_Maman voulait pas prendre ses cachets ce soir. Elle veut pas les prendre en temps normal mais là c'était pire que d'habitude, elle m'a même giflé quand je me suis approché d'elle. Ensuite elle s'est mise à hurler comme une hystérique, à dire des choses horribles, que sa vie aurait été tellement meilleure si je n'étais jamais venu au monde, qu'elle devrait se suicider, que de toute façon elle ne manquera à personne... J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'est faux, que moi je l'aime, que je veux pas qu'elle meurt, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler; alors je l'ai juste pris dans mes bras et je l'ai laissé me frapper jusqu’à ce qu'elle se calme. Ensuite elle s'est mise à pleurer en me serrant fort contre elle. J'avais envie de pleurer aussi, mais je dois être fort pour elle._

_Samedi 13 Janvier 2006_

_J'ai quatre trous dans la main. Maman m'a eu par surprise. Je lui ai tendu ses cachets et j'ai cru qu'elle allait les prendre sans faire d'histoire pour une fois... mais elle a attrapé ma main et elle m'a planté sa fourchette tellement fort que ça a traversé jusque dans le bois de la table en dessous. Il va falloir que je fasse attention la prochaine fois._

_Mercredi 17 Janvier 2006_

_Ce soir j'ai entendu un grand bruit dans la salle de bain. Je suis allé voir, c'était maman; elle est tombé dans la baignoire. Je l'ai ramené à sa chambre, elle n'a pas l'air de s'être fait trop mal mais je vais rester avec elle pour être sur qu'elle n'a pas de soucis dans la nuit._

_Jeudi 18 Janvier 2006_

_Je n'ai pas réussi à rester éveillé toute la nuit, j’étais assis sur le bord du lit de maman et j'ai du m'endormir à un moment. Je me suis réveillé à côté d'elle sous la couverture. Elle a du faire ça pendant que je dormais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à être gentille comme ça quand je suis réveillé._

_Vendredi 19 Janvier 2006_

_Maman a encore essayé de me planter sa fourchette à travers la main, mais je ne me suis pas fait avoir cette fois. J'ai encore du la forcer à prendre ses médicaments. Je m'en veux de lui faire ça, de la forcer et de la faire pleurer; et puis ça me fait mal quand elle dit qu'elle me déteste. Elle s'est remise à fumer. Elle dit que c'est à cause de moi, parce-que je ne suis pas là et qu'elle est toute seule toute la journée._

_Lundi 22 Janvier 2006_

_Maman n'arrive presque plus a se lever toute seule, je dois l'aider pour rentrer dans la baignoire, pour s'habiller, se déshabiller et pour monter et descendre les escaliers. Je vois bien que ça la gêne alors j'essaye de faire comme si tout était normal, pour pas la mettre mal à l'aise._

_Mercredi 24 Janvier 2006_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai fait une grosse connerie. Thomas est venu à côté de moi pendant que je prenais mes affaires de sport dans mon casier et il s'est mis à parler de ma mère. Il était au courant de certaines choses, je sais pas comment. Il a dit qu'il était sûr que je devais aimer ça, lui enlever sa culotte. Que de toute façon c'était normal ce genre de choses pour des consanguins comme moi, que je devais certainement la baiser aussi... Je suis devenu fou. J'ai sortis le couteau que mon père m'a offert et je lui ai planté dans le ventre. Il a pas réagit tout de suite, il est resté à me regarder avec les yeux écarquillés. J'ai retiré l'arme et il s'est mis à saigner comme un cochon. J'entendais à peine Mike et les autres hurler à côté de moi. Je suis resté comme hypnotisé par la vue du sang qui coulait sur ses mains, ses vêtements, partout, et c'était... fascinant. Il est parti en ambulance et je me suis retrouvé à attendre la police dans le bureau du directeur._

_Jeudi 25 Janvier 2006_

_Mon père est venu me chercher au poste de police. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y aura pas de poursuites. Je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi, je m'en fout. Je suis convoqué chez le proviseur demain avec mon père... Il m'a battu en rentrant, j'ai le dos en charpie, mais je l'ai mérité, je lui ai encore attiré des ennuis._

_Vendredi 26 Janvier 2006_

_Je suis définitivement renvoyé. Le directeur a dit que je suis "inapte à la vie en société." C'est pas vraiment une nouvelle... La réunion était longue et chiante, j'ai eu droit à un sermon sur la gravité de mes actes, _j'aurais pu tuer Thomas, c'était vraiment pas bien, il a du se faire recoudre à l’hôpital..._ J'aurais préféré qu'il crève ce con, mais bien sur je l'ai pas dit à voix haute. Ça a duré au moins une heure et il me tardait qu'on s'en aille, j'en pouvais plus de les entendre se lamenter sur l'état du "pauvre petit Thomas", ce mec est un trou du cul! J'aurais préféré que mon père me casse un bras plutôt que de rester là une minute de plus. Et puis c'est pas si grave, y'a pas mort d'homme à la fin! En tout cas j'ai pris une raclé phénoménale en rentrant, je crois que j'ai des trucs de cassés._

_Samedi 27 Janvier 2006_

_Mon père dit que si je ne vais plus en cours je vais travailler tout les jours au ranch et qu'il vaut mieux pour moi que ça ce passe mieux qu'au collège. Mike est venu me demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça et je lui ai expliqué pour tout ce que Thomas a dit. Il est désolé pour moi, mais il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait voir ses cours le weekend si je veux et que ça change rien pour lui, qu'il sera toujours là pour moi._

POV TROY

Hier soir je suis rentré après avoir pris soin du corps de mon père avec Jake. On lui a mis son habit du dimanche et j'ai nettoyé le sang sur son visage parce-que Jake pouvait pas; ensuite on l'a mis dans un cercueil. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens, c'est comme si je ressentais rien du tout en fait... J'arrive pas a réaliser que le vieux est mort. J'ai plus que Jake maintenant... Et il a plus que moi. Il est resté un moment à la maison mais on avaient pas grand chose à dire, c'était bizarre, comme si on essayaient de se convaincre qu'on allait le regretter mais sans y parvenir. Je sais que quand quelqu'un meurt tout le monde trouve toujours plein de choses gentilles à dire. _"C'était quelqu'un de bien, il était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui, ce sera plus jamais pareil maintenant qu'il est partis..."_ Mais on sait tout les deux que c'est faux et je crois qu'aucun de nous ne se sent la force de mentir. J'aimais mon père, mais c'était un salop. Je suis sortis un peu ce matin, j'espérait voir Nick mais je ne l'ai vu nulle part. Maintenant je suis seul dans ma chambre. J'ai trouvé un vieux CD de Slipknot et j'ai pris le lecteur de Jake dans sa chambre; les piles marchent encore, alors je reste allongé là avec le son à fond dans les oreilles, essayant de couvrir le bruit de mes pensés. Il est tard, Madison doit être levé à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est installé chez moi, peut être pour surveiller que je ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide maintenant que le vieux est plus la pour me tenir en laisse... Au fond je me fout de ses raisons, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut. Hier soir elle est allé voir Walker; elle est revenu en disant qu'ils ont un accord; les indiens vont s'installer chez nous. Personne n'a rien dit, personne ne s'y est opposé. J'ai la rage. J'ai envie de tout brûler, de les tuer tous. Je n'en revins pas que mon père soit mort pour ça... Je croyais le connaitre, qu'il aurait préféré se battre jusqu'au bout plutôt que de céder devant ce fils de pute, et il se suicide pour nous permettre de faire la paix avec les indiens? Non c'est pas possible, il s'est juste fait sauter la cervelle pour pas voir ça, parce qu’il savait que le combat était perdu d'avance. C'est lâche. J'aurais préféré mourir les armes à la main, mais maintenant plus personne ne me suivra, ils sont tous trop lâche pour combattre s'il y a une autre solution. Je devrais peut être attendre ces chiens et les abattre tous devant le portail... Ce serait du suicide, mais si j'arrive à buter Walker avant de me faire descendre ça vaudrait la peine. La musique s'arrête, les piles doivent être morte. Je retire les écouteurs et me lève. J'en ai assez, je dois sortir et me vider la tête... d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

En arrivant au rez-de-chaussez je tombe sur Madison qui me propose un café, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec elle et de l'écouter prôner le "vivre ensemble". Je sais que ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, elle ne le pense pas vraiment; elle peut tromper son monde mais pas moi, je vois clair dans son jeu. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être du côté des vainqueurs. Je sors et me dirige directement chez Nick, je prendrais un café chez lui, je sais qu'il a récupéré la vieille cafetière de chez Phil. Je n'ai pas faim de toute façon et il est le seul que j'ai envie de voir en ce moment. Je frappe à la porte et il me cri d'entrer. Je le trouve assis sur le bord de son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il venait de se lever... Il est mignon comme ça. Quoi, _mignon? Sérieux? _Je débloque complètement moi aujourd'hui... Il a l'air surpris de me voir, ou mal à l'aise. Peut être que je le dérange. Je repense à mes aveux l'autre soir à l'infirmerie... On a pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler et ça me va. J'aurais jamais du lui déballer tout ça, je veux juste pouvoir continuer de le voir... J'espère que c'est pas à cause de ça qu'il m'évite... Ou à cause de ce qu'il a vu dans la cave.

"Salut Troy. Désolé, je comptais venir te voir mais.." Il semble hésiter, alors je termine sa phrase pour lui.

"Mais tu savais pas si j'étais d'humeur à avoir de la visite? T'inquiète pas, je comprend, j'ai jamais été doué non plus pour les condoléances et toutes ces conneries." Il baisse la tête sur ses mains et répond sans me regarder.

"Ouai, mais j'aurais du passer te voir quand même." Je secoue la tête en soupirant avant de me diriger vers la cafetière.

"Commence pas à t'excuser Nicky, j'ai eu ma dose de propos compatissants et de faux semblant ce matin." Je m'affaire à préparer le café et cette simple occupation me détend... à moins que ce soit la présence de Nick.

"Comment ça va toi? Qu'es que tu ressens par rapport à tout ça? Je veux dire, c'était ton père, même avec tout ce qu'il t'a fait..." Je réfléchis un instant à sa question, c'est le premier à oser aborder ce sujet et j'apprécie qu'il n’essaie pas de faire l'éloge du vieux, ou de me balancer des paroles creuses et vies de sens enrobés de fausse compassion.

"Je sais pas trop... Je voulais pas qu'il meurt, c'était mon père. Mais il est plus la, et j'ai plus besoin d'essayer d'être ce que je suis pas pour le rendre fier de moi... Tu pense que c'est tordu de penser ça, pas vrai?" Nick secoue la tête.

"Non... Après tout ça, je sais pas comment tu arrives encore à l'aimer. Alors non Troy, c'est pas tordu, au contraire, je trouve ça normal." Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu as dis "Troy" et "normal" dans la même phrase? Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui suis pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui." Mon humour à le mérite de le faire sourire. Je tend une tasse de café à Nick et m'assied sur le lit à côté de lui avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. "Pour être honnête, je suis en colère contre lui. Il nous a abandonné... Encore une fois. Mon père était un vieil alcoolique violent et lâche." Il me regarde comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je pense ce que je dis. Il ne doit pas être convaincu, parce qu'il soupire d'un air un peu triste avant de parler.

"Je suis pas désolé qu'il soit mort, mais je suis désolé pour toi Troy. Je sais que c'est pas facile à digérer." Je laisse échapper un petit soupire agacé. Moi qui comptait sur Nick pour me remonter le moral, c'est raté. En plus son air déprimé m'exaspère.

"Ouai bah, qu'es que tu peux bien savoir à ce sujet?" Mon ton est plus sec que ce que j'aurais voulut, mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

"J'ai perdu mon père moi aussi. Un accident en rentrant du travail... Il s'est avéré que c'était un suicide, mais ma mère a jugé bon de mentir jusqu’à récemment. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut parce qu'elle lui rendait la vie impossible." Je le contemple, surpris. Alors il a vécu la même chose que moi. Lui aussi, son père l'a abandonné. Encore un point commun. J'oublis souvent que lui aussi traîne un passé plutôt moche... Et visiblement il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas. Il parait pourtant tellement... Normal. Il est à l'aise avec tout le monde, souriant, gentil. On pourrait croire qu'il n'a jamais eu aucun soucis. Mais je peux voir au-delà, cette douleur sous la surface, la tristesse qu'il cache sous une apparence jovial... _Lui aussi c'est un écorché vif._ C'est peut être ce qui m'a rebuté chez lui au premier abord, cette impression de contempler mon propre regard dans ses yeux.

"Désolé Nick." 

"C'est rien. C'était y'a longtemps." La tournure de la conversation commence à me plomber le moral et je décide de prendre les choses en main.

"Eh Nicky! Ça te dirais de rendre un dernier hommage à nos vieux?" Il lève la tête et me regarde comme si un troisième œil venait de me sortir de la tête et son air ahuri me donne envie de rire, mais je m’abstiens. Au lieu de ça, j'attrape l'arrière de sa tête, serrant un peu ses cheveux entre mes doigts et l'embrasse, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure et savourant le halètement qui sort de sa bouche lorsque mon autre main glisse le long de sa cuisse pour se poser sur sa queue. Quand je me recule il a les yeux fermés et je contemple son visage quelques secondes. J'avais peur qu'il me repousse, mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui a manqué autant qu'a moi. Je passe mes doigts sur l'hématome jaunissant sur sa pommette, c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça. Il a rouvert les yeux et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

"Chacun son tour." C'est vrai, lui aussi m'a frappé, mais moi j'aurais pu le tuer... 

"Je vais me faire pardonner pour ça." Dis-je avec une voix pleine de sous entendu. Je commence à défaire les boutons de son pantalon mais il saisit mes poignets et m'empêche de continuer.

"Attend Troy, t'es toujours blessé... je veux pas te faire mal." Il baisse la tête et ajoute d'une petite voix hésitante. "Et je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle." Pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit si compliqué avec lui? Je retire mes mains et en passe une dans mes cheveux, frustré.

"C'est à cause des cassettes, c'est ça?"

"Ouai, entre autres choses..." Je savais bien qu'on en arriverait là... _Tu t'attendais à quoi crétin? Après ce qu'il a vu... Personne voudra jamais s'encombrer d'une salope dans ton genre._ Et il a dit "entre autres choses..." Il a du prendre le temps de réfléchir à ma déclaration finalement. Je savais bien que j'aurais du me taire. _"J'ai pas l'intention de partir en courant Troy."_ Ouai... J'ai faillis te croire...

"J'ai compris, pas besoin de me faire un discours." Je me lève sans le regarder et me dirige vers la sortie. Je m'y attendais, mais ça fait quand même mal. Pas grave, je m'en fout, j'ai l'habitude. Alors pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer? Je savais bien que j'aurais du mettre un terme à tout ça dès le début, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais pensé que peut être on pourrait continuer de prendre du bon temps. _Tu pensais vraiment qu'il voudrait encore_ _te toucher après ce qu'il a vu?_ _Tu sais ce qu'il y a sur ces vidéos pourtant, à quel point c'est répugnant._ J'ai à nouveau l'impression d'être sale, souillé; j'ai l'impression que mon estomac va se retourner d'une minute à l'autre et mon cœur pèse comme une pierre dans ma cage thoracique. Mais avant que j'ai pu atteindre la porte, Nick se dresse devant moi, me bloquant le passage, une main sur ma poitrine.

"Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans cette joli tête, mais je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. Assied toi, s'il te plais." 

"J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Nick. Tu vois, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai jamais rien dit à personne! Que Mike à jamais rien su... Parce que je savais qu'il pourrait plus me regarder sans avoir pitié de moi, qu'il serait dégoutté par ce que j'ai fait. Alors économise ta salive Nic..." Il m'interromps en collant ses lèvres contre les miennes et je suis tellement choqué que je ne réagis pas. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne il a un sourire amusé.

"C'est bon tu vas me laisser parler?" Il me pousse vers le lit. Je me laisse tomber assis dessus mais il me pousse encore, si bien que je me retrouve allongé en travers du matelas, les pieds sur le sol et il s'installe à califourchon sur mes hanches. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. "Maintenant tu vas te taire deux minutes et m'écouter. J'ai pas pitié de toi, parce-que t'es surement le mec le plus fort que je connaisse. Personne aurait pu survivre à tout ce que t'as vécu et s'en sortir sans finir drogué ou alcoolique, mais pas toi! Bordel je crois que je me serais foutu en l'air y'a longtemps si ça m'était arrivé à moi! Et je suis pas dégoûté par toi, parce-que t'as rien fait bordel! Phil et ton père t'on fait des choses ignobles, mais t'es pas responsable!" J'ai envie de le croire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Si j'avais pas été si faible... Si j'avais réussis à arrêter Phil... "T'as rien de sale Troy, t'es... eh bien, un peu cinglé, c'est vrai; flippant aussi, ça, personne dira le contraire, mais je peux t'assurer que rien de ce que j'ai vu ne me dégoûtera de toi. Et y'a pas un cul sur cette putain de planète qui me fait autant d'effet que le tien!" Je reste figé tout le long de son discours. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de dire ça. Mais sa dernière phrase me fait éclater de rire. Il est assez taré pour être attiré par un type comme moi avec tout ce qu'il sait.

"T'es encore plus cinglé que moi Nicky." Je me mord la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire et le regarde alors qu'il sourit. Putain, qu'es que j'aime le voir sourire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'ajouter malgré tout. "Mais tu veux plus me baiser..." Nick lâche un gros soupir exaspéré.

"T'es pas en état. Et avec tout ce qui vient de ce passer avec ton père je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour ça." Des excuses Nicky, juste des excuses. Je le vois jeter un regard furtif vers le haut du lit pendant qu'il parle et je suis son regard. Il à l'air mal à l'aise quand il se rend compte que je l'ai surpris. Je connais ce regard, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui a un truc à ce reprocher. Il se lève. "Tu devrais boire ton café, il va être froid." Et là il essaie de détourner mon attention. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine je tend le bras et glisse une main sous son oreiller, toujours allongé en travers du lit. Je le vois se figer et pâlir. Comme je m'y attend, mes doigts frôlent le coin d'un petit livre et je le tire vers moi.

"Qu'es que tu peux bien lire de si embarrassant pour vouloir me le cacher Nicky?" Dis-je avec un petit sourire narquois. Je le regarde se décomposer devant moi, avant de lever le petit carnet que je reconnais aussitôt... Alors j'avais raison, c'était bien ça. "Putain c'est pas vrai, Nick..." Je laisse retomber mon bras sur le lit et me pince l'arrête du nez de l'autre main. Je m'en doute depuis un moment maintenant, mais j'avais espéré me tromper, que c'était juste dû à ma méfiance naturelle; jusqu’à ce que je vois le coin du cahier dépasser de sa poche à l'infirmerie, mais là encore, j'ai préféré me convaincre que c'était à cause de la morphine. J'ai envie... Je sais même pas ce que j'ai envie de lui faire... Je lui jette un coup d’œil mais il n'a pas bougé. Je frémis d'horreur à l'idée de ce qu'il a pu lire la dedans... Je crois que c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver..."Je m'en doutais un peu... C'est comme ça que t'as trouvé les cassettes de Phil..." C'est pas possible. Il se fout de ma gueule bordel! Je respire en essayant de garder mon calme. "Depuis combien de temps?" Il ne répond pas. A voir sa tête, il doit s'attendre à ce que je lui saute dessus comme un fou furieux pour le rouer de coups s'il me dit la vérité. "Tant que ça?" Il ne répond toujours pas et ça commence à m'énerver. Je passe inconsciemment ma langue sur mes dents, sans le lâcher des yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il a pu apprendre d'autre. Puis je me redresse difficilement en position assise et ouvre ce foutu journal. Je lis un passage et étouffe un ricanement. C'est tellement pitoyable.

POV NICK

Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque Troy tend le bras pour saisir le journal sous mon oreiller. Je suis mort. Il va vraiment me tuer cette fois. Quand il reconnait le journal, son sourire s'efface. Quand il parle, il y a plus de déception que de colère dans sa voix. Il a l'air... fatigué. 

"Putain c'est pas vrai, Nick..." Je ne sais plus ou me mettre. Je m'en veux qu'il découvre ça de cette façon, c'était vraiment pas le moment. Je me sens vraiment stupide tout à coup... J'ai envie de me frapper moi même. _Comment j'ai pu être aussi con?_ _Comment le convaincre de me faire confiance après ça?_ Après l'honnêteté dont il a fait preuve quand il s'est confié à moi à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était persuadé que j'allais le rejeter, il faut qu'il tombe la dessus._ "Je l'ai fait pour toi Nicky. Parce-que je voulais pas te perdre."_ Le pauvre... je venais juste de réussir à le faire rire, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait envie de me croire quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur il y a quelques minutes, et maintenant il a l'air encore plus mal que quand il est arrivé. Et c'est de ma faute, encore. Je fais vraiment tout de travers. Jake avait raison, je l'aide pas du tout, je suis qu'un gamin stupide et égoïste. "Je m'en doutais un peu... C'est comme ça que t'as trouvé les cassettes de Phil..." Il va me tuer et je l'aurais bien mérité. "Depuis combien de temps?" Qu'es que je dois lui dire? La vérité? Au risque de lui faire encore plus de mal? Comme si lui cacher les choses avait fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant... Il comprend à mon silence que ça ne date pas d'hier "Tant que ça?" Je vois l'agacement et la déception sur son visage, dans son attitude. Il se redresse pour s’asseoir en grimaçant à cause de ses blessures et commence à feuilleter le journal. Il reste silencieux un moment, comme plongé dans ses souvenirs puis émet un bruit étouffé entre le rire et le sanglot. Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, je dois faire quelque chose et tant pis s'il me repousse ou me frappe, il en a bien le droit. Je m'avance et m'assied à côté de lui, attendant une réaction qui m'indique ce qu'il attend de moi. Il lève la tête et me regarde, souriant, les yeux rouges et brillant; je peux voir à quel point il est vulnérable, fragile en ce moment; comme un roc fissuré sur le point de s'écrouler. "Je suis un piètre écrivain pas vrai?" Il secoue la tête et se mord la lèvre, les yeux baissé sur les pages de son journal. "C'est vraiment pathétique..." Je pose ma main sur son avant-bras et il me regarde à nouveau, il a l'air complètement brisé.

"J'aurais pas du... Je voulais juste te connaitre, savoir ce que tu voulais pas dire. Je voulais t'aider Troy. Et j'ai tout foiré, comme d'habitude. Je m'en veux tellement... " Mes paroles ne font qu'empirer les choses,le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore s'effrite. Il se remet à sourire, un sourire douloureux, et je sens à sa voix qu'il a du mal à contenir ses émotions quand il parle. "Qu'es que tu me fais Nicky?" Il a complètement craqué, je crois que tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers jours à refait surface d'un seul coup. Je supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Voir ce mec que rien n'atteint, tellement insensible et sur de lui en apparence s'effondrer devant moi, c'est bouleversant. Je me penche vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque. Il ne bouge pas, ne semble pas réagir, mais il ne me repousse pas.  
"Je suis désolé, tu dois me croire Troy, j'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je suis un imbécile et je fais que des conneries. Je t'ai blessé mais ça n'a jamais été intentionnel." Sa réponse me fait froid dans le dos.

"T'aurais du le laisser me tuer." Sa voix est basse, à peine plus qu'un murmure, légèrement éraillé. Non! Mon dieu non, j'aurais pas pu faire ça. J'imagine ce qui aurait pu ce passer si j'étais arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, je vois son corps ensanglanté recroquevillé, inerte, sur le sol en pierre froid de la cave et la douleur que je ressens à cette pensé me coupe le souffle. Je veux pas le perdre.

"Tu peux pas dire ça. Je veux pas t'entendre dire des trucs pareils Troy, tu m'entend? Tu mérite pas de mourir, je te laisserai pas mourir. Tu peux pas me faire ça." La fin de ma phrase n'est qu'un gémissement. Je respire contre son cou, le serrant fort contre moi en essayant de chasser cette image atroce de mon esprit. "Ça va aller maintenant, je vais t'aider d'accord? Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je fasse, mais je suis là pour toi." Il se détend un peu contre moi et pose son front contre mon épaule. Je le tiens un moment avant de m'allonger, l’entraînant avec moi. Il suis le mouvement sans résistance et repli ses longues jambes en se recroquevillant contre mon côté, la tête sur ma poitrine. Je lui caresse les cheveux doucement. "Je suis désolé Troy. Pour ton père, ta mère... Pour Phil. Tu méritais pas ça. Ils auraient du prendre soin de toi." Sa respiration finit par se calmer, je ne sais pas s'il dort mais je n'ose pas bouger de peur qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

POV TROY

Je reprend peu à peu mes esprits alors que je sens les doigts de Nick dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me détend tellement, mais j'aime quand il fait ça, comme l'autre matin quand il était sur son lit d'hôpital. Je me sens tellement vide. Je suis même pas en colère contre lui, c'est pas le journal le problème... C'est plus global que ça. Une accumulation. La tempête de voix et de sentiments refoulés qui s'est déchaîné dans ma tête quand j'ai relus ces pages m'a submergé. Je me sens mal de m'être mis dans cet état devant Nick, mais il c'est passé trop de choses ces derniers temps... Depuis qu'il est arrivé en fait. 

"Ils sont mort... ils sont tous mort, et je sais même pas ce que je ressens à propos de ça... Je devrais être triste, mais c'est pas le cas. Mon père est mort, et je ressens rien d'autre que de la colère pour lui." Nick continu de bouger sa main dans mes cheveux.

"C'est normal, t'as l'impression qu'il t'a abandonné. Il a fait ça parce-qu’il savait que c'était le seul moyen de sauver tout le monde. Il l'a fait pour toi." Ses mots apaisent un peu ma douleur. Je repense à ce qu'il m'a dit un peu plus tôt.

"C'est vrai Nick? Ce que t'as dit... Tu me trouve pas dégoûtant? Après tout ce que t'as vu, tout ce que j'ai fait..." Il répond sans hésiter, et ça me fait chaud au cœur, même si je sais qu'il se trompe.

"Y'a rien de dégoûtant chez toi Troy." Je me redresse un peu pour le regarder.

"Ouai, bah, c'est juste que t'as pas du lire tout mes journaux..." J'ajoute en ricanant un peu. "Ou alors t'as quelques écrous desserrés toi aussi." Je me sens un peu mieux, suffisamment pour garder le contrôle de mon cerveaux malade en tout cas. Je devrais y aller, je dois pas être en retard pour l'enterrement du vieux. Je me lève et m'étire en essayant de ne pas tirer sur mes points de sutures, et Nick s'assoit pour enfiler ses chaussures. "Tu sors Nicky?" Il me regarde, avant de répondre.

"Ouai, je t'accompagne." Mes yeux s'écarquillent un peu de surprise.

"Pourquoi? Je sais que tu supportais pas mon père, t'as pas besoin de te forcer, Jake va pas se vexer non plus..." Il a un petit sourire et laisse échapper un soupire agacé.

"Je viens pas pour Jake et encore moins pour ton père. Je viens pour toi, parce que c'est ce que les amis sont censés faire, non?" Je le regarde, incrédule quelques secondes, puis je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un gamin qui vient de recevoir un cadeaux. Il n'imagine pas ce que ça représente pour moi. Il sait pour Phil, il connait mes pulsions violentes, mes déviances sexuelles et j'en passe... Et il me considère comme un _ami,_ il n’essaie pas de me fuir, au contraire... Et s'il était vraiment sincère à l'infirmerie l'autre jours? Cette pensé fait taire instantanément les voix qui hurlent dans ma tête. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et regarde mes pieds, un peu gêné de réagir si vivement à ses mots. Quand je relève la tête, Nick me regarde aussi, avec un air songeur...

"T'es mignon quand je te mets mal à l'aise." Ses propos ont pour effet de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. C'est bizarre, parler de sexe ne me gêne pas, alors que ça... Il se met à rire. Quand je l'entend je recommence à sourire, c'est plus fort que moi, j'adore ce son. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Je m'avance vers lui. Il cesse de rire immédiatement et je m'assied face à lui, un genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, une main sur son torse et l'autre sur le lit, puis je me penche pour parler tout contre ses lèvres d'une voix chaude et suggestive.

"Seulement quand je suis mal à l'aise?" Je ne peux empêcher mon regard d'errer entre ses yeux et sa bouche. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mon cul et remonter sous l'ourlet de ma chemise jusqu'à ma taille, envoyant des frissons tout le long de mon dos. Il a le regard fiévreux. Sa proximité m'échauffe. Il me répond, le souffle court, et sa voix est suffisante pour me rendre dur.

"Ouai. Le reste du temps t'es agaçant, borné... sauvage... et beau à tomber" Il s'arrête alors qu'une de ses mains s'éloigne de ma taille pour venir se poser entre mes jambes et saisir brusquement ma queue, chassant l'air de mes poumons d'un coup. Je me cambre violemment en même temps que mes cuisses se resserrent autour de Nick dans un spasme. Sa voix se fait plus basse, sensuelle. "Mais en ce moment, t'es vraiment magnifique." Il rapproche encore ses lèvres pour frôler les miennes entrouvertes. "Et incroyablement bandant." Il sert ma bite à travers mon pantalon et je gémis alors qu'il me regarde avec un sourire narquois. Ok, il m'a bien eu... Je me suis fait avoir à mon propre jeu. 

"C'est ça, continue de te foutre de moi et tu vas me trouver beaucoup moins _mignon._" Je ponctue ma menace en lui mordant la lèvre du bas assez fort pour goutter son sang sur ma langue. Son souffle s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Je le lâche, et il souffle un petit soupir amusé en léchant sa lèvre ensanglanté.

"J'aime bien quand tu montre les crocs, c'est plus excitant." Alors c'est ça qu'il veut? Ça peut s'arranger... Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de laisser des traces sur sa peau. Peut être que je devrais tout simplement le plaquer sur ce putain de lit et m'asseoir sur sa queue sans lui demander son avis... Et tant pis pour l'enterrement du vieux, qu'il aille au diable. "J'ai bien envie de te garder là, mais tu vas être en retard." Non je peux pas laisser Jake gérer ça tout seul. Pourquoi j'irai à cet enterrement de toute façon? Après tout ce que ce salop m'a fait! Après tout ce qu'il a laissé Phil me faire... "Eh! Tu vas bien?" Je rencontre le regard inquiet de Nick. C'est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que le vieux se retournerait dans son cercueil s'il me voit accompagné de Nick à son enterrement.

"Ouai, ça va, c'est juste... Tu devrais rester là, je préfère y aller seul." Même maintenant qu'il est mort, je m'inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi... Quel crétin. Nick semble comprendre mon dilemme et n'insiste pas.

"Ok, mais seulement si tu reviens après." Je le regarde, amusé. Il est clairement à deux doigts de me sauter dessus là. Je me demande s'il va se toucher quand je serais partis... J'ai chaud rien que d'imaginer ça, bordel!

"Ouai, je compte bien finir ce qu'on a commencé..." Je me tourne vers le lit et ramasse mon journal. Je le contemple un instant, pensif. Au fond pourquoi pas? Il a dit qu'il voulait me connaitre... Oui, mais y'a des choses qu'il vaut mieux pas savoir. Les propos de Mike, ou du moins, le Mike que j'ai imaginé alors que j'agonisais, résonnent dans ma tête. _"Sérieux, tu peux pas lui reprocher de vouloir en_ _savoir plus sur toi..._ _tu te confis jamais. j'aurais du chercher à comprendre, on en serait peut être pas la."_ Peut être qu'il a raison, peut être que les choses aurait pu être différentes si je lui avais fait confiance. Après tout qu'es que j'ai à perdre? _Nick, c'est Nick que tu risque de_ _perdre!_ Mais avec tout ce qu'il sait, il est toujours là non? Je soupire et lève les yeux du carnet. Nick me regarde, inquiet, presque craintif... Il est tellement différent quand il me baise. Il sait qu'il a fait une connerie, il avait pas le droit de me faire ça... Mais c'est peut être grâce à ça qu'il est encore là, avec moi, parce-qu’il sait des choses sur mon passé que je n'aurais jamais été capable de lui avouer, parce-qu’il comprend un peu ce que je suis. Et puis merde, au point ou on en est, qu'es qu'il pourrait bien découvrir de pire? J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, qu'il sache tout de moi, parce-que je n'ai jamais pu avouer certaines parties de mon passé à qui que ce soit et que savoir qu'un ami est au courant allège un peu ce fardeau. Je peux me confier à lui, même si c'est à travers mes journaux. Je lui tend le carnet sans rien dire et il écarquille les yeux de surprise.

"T'es sur?" 

"Non. Mais dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis." Il s'empresse de saisir le journal et me regarde comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde... Son air ébahit me donne envie de rire. 

"Merci." Je m'apprête à lui envoyer une remarque sarcastique mais il me prend au dépourvu. Il attrape ma chemise à deux mains et me rapproche d'une secousse avant de m'embrasser. C'est différent de d'habitude, c'est doux, sans aucune pulsion sexuelle, c'est... étrangement réconfortant. 

Je sors de chez Nick et me dirige vers le lieu de l'enterrement, l'esprit confus. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il veut de moi... Il a envie de moi, il dit qu'on est amis. Il s'est inquiété pour moi quand je suis partis à la réserve, il m'a défendu quand mon père m'a battu... C'est des choses que font les amis? Oui, peut être. Mais quand il m'a embrassé... J'ai ressenti... autre chose. 

POV NICK

Je regarde Troy sortir de chez moi sans arriver à le lâcher des yeux. J'en reviens pas. Il ne m'a pas tué finalement... Non, il m'a donné son journal de son plein gré. Je sais que ça signifie énormément pour lui et honnêtement je suis pas sur d'être digne de sa confiance. Mais je me sens heureux qu'il accepte de se confier à moi. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans ma poitrine. Je suis peut être sur la bonne voie tout compte fait... J'aurais aimé l'accompagner mais je ne veux pas être envahissant. Il m'a laisser le prendre dans mes bras, il ne m'a pas repoussé avec sa violence ou son sarcasme habituel et c'est déjà beaucoup pour lui. J'espère qu'il sait que ce que je lui ai dit était sincère et qu'il n'a pas besoin de cacher ses failles avec moi, parce-que je ne le rejetterais pas pour les horreurs qu'il a subit. Je décide d'aller prendre l'air un moment en attendant qu'il revienne... S'il revient. Je tiens toujours le journal fermement dans ma main. J'esquisse un geste pour le remettre sous mon oreiller puis me ravise. Je le pose finalement délicatement sur ma table de nuit. Je sors et allume une cigarette tout en me dirigeant vers la maison de Jake. Je dois parler à Alicia. Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'elle est furieuse contre moi. En approchant de ma destination, je remarque l'arrivé de plusieurs véhicules au portail. Walker et ses gars... J'espère que tout va bien ce passer et que Troy ne fera pas quelque chose de stupide qui mettrait notre fragile alliance en péril.

Je frappe à la porte de Jake et Alicia ouvre. Elle est seule bien sur, Jake est avec Troy. Elle s'écarte sans rien dire pour me laisser entrer. Je m'assied sur le canapé sans trop savoir par ou commencer mais elle s'assied à coté de moi et met fin à mon supplice.

"C'est bon Nick, je t'en veux pas. Je te connais, je sais que t'a pas pensé à mal." Je n'en reviens pas, elle est toujours si indulgente envers moi

"Alors tu me pardonne de pas t'avoir dit pour les Trimbol?" Elle soupire.

"C'est pas à toi que j'en veux, tu voulais juste protéger ton... _ami_. C'est maman, elle m'a fait croire que c'était Walker le responsable, à moi, _sa fille_! Elle aurait du être honnête avec moi!" Elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis reprend. "Et Troy... pourquoi il a tué Gretchen? Et Mike! C'était son premier mec et il l'a tué de sang froid, ça a même pas compté pour lui... Quand je pense que j'avais de la peine pour ce type!" Je ne dis rien, en fait je ne sais pas quoi dire... parce qu'au fond elle a raison, ce que Troy a fait était mal. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, je n'arrive pas à le blâmer. "Je m'inquiète pour toi Nick... J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Il a déjà faillis te tuer plusieurs fois et l'autre jours quand il t'a sauté dessus... Si j'avais pas été là... S'il m'avait pas frappé sans le vouloir... Es-ce qu'il se serait arrêté?" Je refuse e croire que Troy m'aurait tué... Et je l'avais bien mérité, il était blessé, il souffrait, il venait d'apprendre que son père l'avait trahis... tout ça à cause de moi.

"Je crois... que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je te demande pas de faire pareil, juste de me faire confiance à moi, Licia." Elle me regarde en soupirant à nouveau, exaspéré.

"T'as trouvé ta nouvelle drogue on dirait..." Je rie un peu à sa remarque, je dois avouer qu'il y a un fond de vérité dans ce qu'elle dit. "Tu es conscient que maman fera tout pour l'éloigner de toi?

"Je me fout de ce que maman pense. Elle se sert de lui depuis le début, elle a perdu le droit de le juger. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi... Je sais que je te demande beaucoup... _trop._ T'es toujours la pour moi et tout ce que je sais faire en retour c'est te mentir. Tu es quelqu'un de bon et honnête Licia, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai rien dit. Je voulais pas que tu sois obligé de mentir à cause de moi." Elle esquisse un petit sourire triste.

"Maman a fait ça pour faire peur aux gens du ranch, et pour que Troy se sente redevable. C'était mal. Mais toi... Je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fait, vraiment. Je t'en veux pas Nick." Je me sens tellement soulagé et reconnaissant envers elle, ma petite sœur, toujours prête à pardonner le moindre de mes caprices. Je la prend dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi.

"Merci." Elle me rend mon étreinte sans hésiter. Je l'aime tellement. Elle me lâche au bout d'un moment et reprend la parole.

"Je ne dirais rien à personne, c'est promis. Mais honnêtement, je sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner." Je comprend et je ne lui demanderai jamais une chose pareille. Mais j'aimerai qu'elle comprenne également mon point de vue.

"Tu sais, je lui en ai voulut aussi au début. Mais maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu... J'ai envie de l'aider. Je sais qu'il peut changer, il faut juste lui apprendre à se contrôler... à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. C'est pas une cause perdu Licia, je sais qu'il a pas toujours été comme ça. Je suis désolé, je sais que tu commençais à l'apprécier et qu'il t'a déçu, mais je sais aussi que t'es capable de voir ce qu'il est au fond de lui. C'est pour ça que t'as pris la peine de le soigner et de l'écouter, et c'est aussi pour ça que t'es tellement en colère contre lui." Elle me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'avais pris la décision de devenir prêtre. Puis elle sourit en secouant la tête.

"T'es pas croyable. Nick, saint patron des causes perdu! Tu tiens vraiment à lui hein..." Elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis reprend, plus sérieuse. "Je crois que je t'ai jamais vu défendre quelqu'un comme ça. T'as raison... Je te promet rien, mais je vais essayer, pour toi."  
Sur le chemin du retour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. On dirait que les choses sont en train de s'arranger finalement.

En arrivant chez moi, j'ouvre la porte et trouve Troy allongé sur mon lit, mon oreiller sous la tête, les jambes croisés. Il tient son journal ouvert devant lui.

POV TROY

L'enterrement à été rapide. Jake et moi avons porté le cercueil aidé de Blake et Coop. Il était déjà fermé quand nous sommes arrivé dans la grange. J'aurais aimé voir son visage une dernière fois... Tant pis. Jake avait l'air triste, mais il n'a pas pleuré... moi non plus. A part nous, il y avait quelques familles installés au ranch de longue date; personne n'a eu l'air particulièrement ému... Pas étonnant, pratiquement tous ceux qui l'ont réellement connu sont mort maintenant, les autres étaient là par devoir ou pour mon frère et moi. Nous l'avons mis en terre puis recouvert. Personne n'a prononcé de discours. Qu'es qu'ils auraient bien pu dire de toute façon? _"C'était un alcoolique." "Il était violent et colérique." "Il a laissé la communauté se désagréger."_ _"Il m'a battu, insulté, humilié, abandonné avec ma mère mourante et cinglé, livré à un_ _vieux détraqué sadique sexuel..."_ Non décidément c'est mieux que personne n'ait pris la parole. Je contemple la croix en bois qui surplombe le tas de terre retourné qui recouvre son corps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, je crois que j'en ai perdu toute notion. Jake me sort de ma transe en posant sa main sur mon épaule, il me parle d'une voix calme. Lorsque je lève la tête, je me rend compte que tout le monde est partis.

"Tu veux m'accompagner à la maison?" Je secoue la tête.

"Non. C'est pas une bonne idée, Alicia voudra pas me voir." Il baisse la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Il sait que j'ai raison. La connaissant elle risque de pas arriver à garder son calme en ma présence... Elle va certainement me faire un tas de reproches, m'exprimer sa haine et son dégoût et peut être même me gifler... Jake doit avoir peur que je m'en prenne à elle si ça devait arriver. Je ferais jamais ça... Alicia fait partis de la famille maintenant.

"Je peux dire à Alicia de nous laisser un moment... Tu devrais pas rester seul." Ah oui... Walker. Il à peur que je reste seul avec mes pensés. Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour m'en prendre à lui alors que je suis seul contre tous.

"J'ai dis à Nick que je passerai le voir." Il ne répond pas. Il me sert simplement l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. Je reste encore quelques instants avant de cracher par terre à côté du tas de terre. "J'te déteste vieux salop." Voila, il aura eu son éloge funèbre. Le seul qu'il mérite. Je m'éloigne à mon tour et ne me retourne pas. La vérité c'est que je suis en colère, bouillant de rage. Après tout ses sermons, ses remontrances _"Comporte toi comme un homme." "Tu me fais honte."_ Je me rend compte maintenant qu'il a toujours été lâche. Quand il m'a laissé pour ne pas voir ma mère mourir, quand il s'est noyé dans l'alcool, quand il à envoyé Phil à l'avant poste sous couvert de surveillance extérieure... _Quand il s'est suicidé._ Il a toujours fui ses responsabilité, jusqu'à la fin. J'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Jake à raison finalement, c'est mieux que je ne reste pas seul. 

En arrivant chez Nick, je trouve la porte déverrouillé mais il n'est pas là. J'entre et m'assied sur le bord du lit. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'occuper en attendant son retour mais il n'y a rien. Rien que mon journal sur la table de nuit. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision en laissant Nick lire ça. Je le prend et m'allonge sur le lit, l'ouvrant à l’endroit ou il a coincé un petit morceau de carton. Un morceau de son paquet de cigarettes. Je commence à lire malgré moi.

_Lundi 29 Janvier 2006_

_Papa est repartis, je suis seul avec maman maintenant. Phil est venu me chercher ce matin pour me donner mon travail de la journée. Je dois m'occuper de nettoyer l'étable. C'est difficile parce-que mes côtes cassés me font mal quand je dois soulever la fourche pleine de litière humide, mais j'aime bien ça, il n'y a personne, même les vaches sont au pré. _

_Jeudi 1 Février 2006_

_Phil m'a collé deux gifles aujourd'hui. La première parce-que j'avais renversé un sceau d'eau, la deuxième parce-que je l'ai regardé de travers suite à la première. Ce vieux connard. Quand je suis rentré, maman était devant la maison, complètement nue. Je l'ai fait rentrer mais elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas... C'est comme si elle était pas vraiment là. Je l'ai habillé et fait manger puis mise au lit. Quand je lui ai dit bonne nuit, elle m'a demandé qui j'étais..._

_Samedi 3 Février 2006_

_J'ai parlé avec maman hier soir. Elle ne se souvient pas d'être sortie sans ses vêtement jeudi, ni de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je crois qu'elle a peur. _

_Lundi 5 Février 2006_

_Maman à encore eu une absence aujourd'hui. Elle à repris ses esprits pendant que je lui faisait prendre son bain et elle m'a frappé. Ça fait pas vraiment mal, elle n'a plus de force, elle est toute maigre... Elle ne mange pas grand chose et quand j'essaie de la forcer elle finit par vomir._

_Jeudi 8 Février 2006_

_Maman s'est mis à me hurler dessus ce soir quand je suis rentré. Elle n'arrivais pas à tenir sa fourchette, alors j'ai voulu l'aider et elle s'est mise à m'insulter. Je suis sortie pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. Je suis allé relever mes pièges. J'ai trouvé un lapin dans l'un d'eux. J'étais tellement en colère que je l'ai découpé morceau par morceau jusqu’à ce qu'il meurt. Les oreilles, la queue, les pattes..._

_Dimanche 11 Février 2006_

_J'ai passé l'après midi avec Mike aujourd'hui. Il m'a montré ses cours, mais j'avais pas la tête à ça... Je suis trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de maman. Il a compris, il m'a fait m'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux, et il est resté là à me caresser les cheveux. Il sait toujours comment me calmer Mike._

_Dimanche 18 Février 2006_

_J'ai passé une semaine épouvantable. Entre le travail, l'entretien de la maison, les repas et maman, je suis épuisé. Maman ne se lève plus de son lit toute seule, elle ne tiens plus trop debout et elle n'arrive plus à contrôler ses mouvements. Le docteur a dit que c'est à cause des tumeurs qui se développent dans son cerveaux._

_Mercredi 21 Février 2006_

_Maman a compris qu'elle n'a plus le choix, elle est obligé de me laisser la laver et la nourrir. Elle est en colère. Je le vois quand elle pose les yeux sur moi. Elle me déteste... Parfois elle a la force de m'insulter, mais elle n'arrive plus à me frapper. elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait que je sois mort, que je sois mort à la naissance, que sa vie aurait été bien mieux sans moi. Je sais qu'elle le pense, mais c'est pas sa faute, elle est malade. Alors je lui répond toujours que je l'aime et que je l'abandonnerai pas. Pas comme papa._

_Dimanche 25 Février 2006_

_J'ai égorgé un lapin ce matin. J'ai récupéré le sang pour voir combien il contenait... Pas grand chose. C'est les vacances depuis hier. Ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi de toute façon. La seule chose qui me fait plaisir, c'est que je pourrais voir Mike plus souvent._

Je suis tiré de ma lecture par le retour de Nick. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas regardé ce journal. Je crois que je ne les ai jamais relu. Je les ai écrit parce-que ça me permettait de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, parce-que j'avais personne à qui me confier et ça me faisait du bien, ça me permettais de garder mes émotions sous contrôle. J'aurais du les brûler depuis longtemps. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les ai gardé. C'est loin tout ça... Tout le monde est mort maintenant, ma mère, mon père, Phil, Mike... Tous partis. A quoi bon remuer tout ça... La seule chose à faire, c'est d'aller de l'avant. Je me rappel m'a conversation avec Madison. _Ce qu'il faut, c'est buter les salops qui t'ont fait du tort..._ Mais comment ça ce passe quand les salops en question sont tous déjà morts? 

"Tout va bien?" Je me rend compte que je suis en train de regarder fixement Nick depuis qu'il est entré. Je dois avoir l'air d'un cinglé... Rien de nouveau. Je hoche la tête en reniflant d'un air désinvolte, essayant de reprendre une contenance.

"Ouai, ça va. Juste... perdu dans mes souvenirs." Il s'affaire autour de la cafetière. "T'es sur de vouloir lire ça Nicky?" Il se tourne vers moi.

"Oui j'aimerai bien. Pourquoi? T'as changé d'avis?" Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. "C'est juste que t'es un poète toi, je suis pas sur que ma prose soit à ton gout..." Ma tentative d'humour bancale le fait sourire.

"Je suis pas un poète." Je ne peux m'empêcher de le contredire, plus sérieux.

"L'angoisse, la souffrance... T'as l'âme d'un poète. C'est pas un défaut tu sais." Il ne répond pas mais me tend une tasse de café. Lorsqu'il me voit grimacer pour m'asseoir, il la pose sur la table de nuit et me tend la main pour m'aider. Une fois assis en tailleur sur le lit, je tente une dernière fois de le dissuader avec humour. "Ta maman va m'en vouloir si tu te mets à pleurer cette nuit parce-que tu fais des cauchemars." Il se met à rire et à l'entendre, un sourire étire mes lèvres. Sa réponse me prend au dépourvu.

"Dans ce cas, je devrais peut être pas dormir seul ce soir." Il me propose de dormir avec lui là? Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est sérieux ou s'il se moque de moi.

"Tu veux une babysitter Nicky?" Il boit une gorgé de son café avant de répondre.

"Seulement si elle est sexy, avec des yeux bleus et un cul à faire bander un eunuque." Bordel, si tu savais ce que j'aimerais que tu lui fasse à mon cul... Je joue les innocent, malgré les images salaces qui me traversent l'esprit.

"Mmh... Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier?" Il vient s'asseoir à coté de moi et me lance un sourire narquois.

"En fait, j'ai croisé une fille tout à l'heure... Marie ou Marianne, je sais plus..." _Connard.._. J'attrape sa mâchoire, le forçant à me faire face et l'embrasse, le faisant taire. Quand je le relâche il sourit, l'air satisfait.

"Oublis Marie, j'ai tout ce que je veux devant moi." Étrangement, sa réflexion me fait ressentir une bouffé de joie et... de fierté? Un souvenir me revient, un autre lieu, un autre garçon..._ "J'ai envie de toi Troy._" La même sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine.


	13. Comme chien et chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et encore une fois, je suis désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps pour mettre à jour… Je travail actuellement sur une fic pour le fandom "Cursed" que j'ai du mettre un peu en pause pour écrire ce chapitre, donc le prochain devrait prendre un peu de temps également, puisque maintenant je vais aller mettre à jour mon autre fic, qui, heureusement, a des chapitres beaucoup plus courts que celle-ci! En tout cas bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Mon inspiration musicale pour ce chapitre : "Come as you are" de Nirvana et "Night after night" de The Rasmus

POV TROY

Les mains de Nick sont douces alors qu'il détache ma ceinture et baisse mon pantalon. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, dissipant les quelques idées noires qui tournoyaient encore dans ma tête depuis l'enterrement du vieux, laissant mon cerveau vide et mon corps prendre le relais. J'aime cette sensation. Ne plus penser à rien, comme s'il n'y avait plus que la chaleur de ses mains sur ma peau, le goût de ses lèvres sur ma bouche. Le reste du monde ne compte plus. Le reste du monde n'existe plus. Juste Nick et mon corps brûlant et affamé, prêt à accepter tout ce qu'il voudra me donner. Un bref moment de répit dans tout ce chaos. Un moment où je peux me laisser aller à perdre tout contrôle sur la situation, à tout oublier mis à part ses magnifiques yeux noisette qui sondent les miens avec une étrange lueur chaleureuse, comme s'ils voyaient quelque chose de beau en moi, quelque chose qui mérite d'être aimé. C'est une des choses qui m’attirent le plus chez lui, la façon dont il me regarde. Ses mains glissent sur ma queue, propageant des frissons exquis dans tout mon corps. C'est peut-être ça, la façon qu'il a de me regarder comme si je n'étais pas juste un corps à utiliser pour son plaisir, qui fait que je n'ai même pas besoin qu'il me touche pour être dur. Avec lui, je ne ressens pas la nécessité d'avoir mal, il n'a pas besoin d'être brutal pour faire réagir mon corps. Avec lui je ne me sens pas comme une pauvre pute désespérée en manque d'affection. Il repousse ma main d'une tape quand j'essaie de détacher la boucle de sa ceinture, puis ses mains sur mes épaules me poussent à m'allonger alors qu'il ne détache pas sa bouche de la mienne. Un bruit rauque s'échappe de ma gorge lorsqu'il pince ma lèvre du bas avec ses dents et il me regarde avec un petit sourire satisfait. J'imagine ce qu'il voit en ce moment. Je dois avoir l'air complètement défait, haletant, la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vague. J'essaie de lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de plus, mais ma voix ne m'obéit plus et je parviens tout juste à émettre une sorte de gémissement frustré.

"J'aimerai que tu puisses te voir en ce moment… Tu ressembles à un ange dépravé." Il me lance un regard pervers qui fait pulser une nouvelle vague de désir dans mon ventre. "Tu veux que je te touche Troy? C'est ça que t’essaie de dire?" Je hoche la tête, incapable de faire mieux et tâtonne entre nous vers la fermeture de son pantalon, mais il saisit mon poignet gauche pour le plaquer sur le matelas au-dessus de ma tête avant de faire de même avec le droit. J'aime me sentir impuissant sous lui, qu'il prenne le contrôle… C'est une des rares choses chez moi qui n'est pas été induite par Phil. J'ai toujours aimé être dominé, même si je ne l'admettrai jamais de mon plein gré. Le problème, c’est qu’il y a peu de gens capable de me maîtriser et je ne me sens généralement pas suffisamment en confiance pour baisser ma garde et montrer mes faiblesses. Il se penche, susurrant tout contre mon oreille.

"Me donne pas un prétexte pour t'attacher, j'en crève d'envie tu sais… Laisse toi faire mon joli." _Si tu savais comme j’aimerais ça Nicky…_ Il se redresse et me lance un regard brûlant, je peux presque y voir le reflet de mes propres pensés malsaines. J'étouffe les sons obscènes qui cherchent à sortir en me mordant la lèvre quand je sens ses hanches se presser contre les miennes. Putain, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de le supplier, je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il me baise. Il semble que Nick ait décidé de s'amuser à me faire perdre le peu de retenu qu'il me reste. Tant pis, au point où j'en suis…

"Nicky, j't'en prie…" Il lâche mes poignets et se redresse, caressant mes hanches et le haut de mes cuisses, impitoyable. "Putain Nicky… s'il te plaît, baise-moi." Il ricane. Je vais devenir fou s'il continu comme ça.

"Toujours aussi romantique à ce que je vois… Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je te promet que tu n'arriveras plus à aligner deux mots cohérents." Ce petit connard n'a même pas conscience de l'état dans lequel il me met… ça fait déjà un moment que je ne suis plus cohérent. Il recule pour se placer entre mes jambes, finissant de retirer mon pantalon, puis il pousse sur mes chevilles pour les écarter et s'agenouille entre mes cuisses. Ses doigts glissent tout le long de mes jambes jusqu'à atteindre ma bite et sa main se serre fermement dessus, effectuant quelques mouvements lents et affreusement insuffisants dans l'état ou je suis. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me tortiller sous ses caresses, cherchant à accélérer les choses. Ce salop me laisse me branler dans sa main quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sa main libre sur le haut de ma cuisse pour m'empêcher de bouger. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru sadique à ce point. J'ai l'impression d'être une épave, les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, je n'arrive même plus à retenir les bruits sales qui sortent de ma bouche. Mais ce n'est que le début. Je sens soudain sa langue humide sur moi puis sa bouche se referme sur le bout de mon sexe et c'est tout simplement divin. C'est tellement inattendu que je laisse échapper un cri, priant pour que personne ne soit assez près pour m'entendre. Nick commence un mouvement de va et vient, ses lèvres humides de salives recourbées sur ses dents. Depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-on pas touché de cette façon? Depuis Mike… Je ne contrôle plus rien, mes jambes tremblent, mes poings serrés dans les draps, je ne reconnais plus ma voix, entre extase et sanglot, alors que je débite une flaupé de mots sans même savoir ce que je raconte.

"Ha! Nick Nick Nick, putain de bordel de merde! T'arrête pas, oh putain, Nick, nom de dieu!" Une de ses mains caresse mes couilles, les pressent et je sais que je ne vais pas durer longtemps. Mes doigts glissent dans les cheveux de Nick mais je me retiens de serrer, même si je crève d'envie de pousser sa tête plus bas pour jouir au fond de sa gorge. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal ou lui donner l'impression de l'utiliser… Je n'ai jamais aimé que Phil me fasse ça, j'avais l'impression de m'étouffer. Je laisse plutôt mes mains agripper le tissu de sa chemise juste derrière ses épaules, le tirant brusquement en arrière au moment où je sens mon corps céder et mes couilles se contracter. Je suis mortifié quand je baisse les yeux… Je crois que j'ai écarté Nick trop tard, une longue traînée de sperme orne sa joue gauche et serpente en travers de ses lèvres. Je le contemple les yeux écarquillés alors que je sens le feu me monter au visage. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, incertain de la réaction de Nick. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres puis se penche sur moi, les mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

"La prochaine fois, je t'attache aux montant du lit." Je continu de le regarder, gêné. C'est une menace ou une promesse? Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est en colère.

"Désolé Nicky, je voulais juste éviter de te jouir dans la bouche…" Il soupire, amusé.

"Comment tu peux être aussi débauché et avoir l'air tellement innocent… Putain, tu peux pas imaginer ce que ça fait de te voir comme ça." Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et de le taquiner.

"Si je devais te décrire en ce moment, je suis pas sûr que l'innocence serait mon premier choix."

  
  


POV NICK

Je m'apprête à rétorquer que c'est uniquement de sa faute si je ressemble à une petite salope en ce moment, mais il me coupe la chique en s'accrochant à ma chemise pour redresser le haut de son corps et me donne un petit coup de langue sur le menton, goûtant sa propre semence. J'en reste sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, et il continu de faire courir sa langue sur ma joue le long de la trace blanche et collante avant de revenir à ma bouche et de m'embrasser avec une passion que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Le goût de sa bouche mêlé à celui de sa jouissance est enivrant et ne fait que me rendre plus dur, serré comme je le suis déjà dans mon pantalon. Il se laisse retomber sur le lit et je sens une de ses mains courir le long de mes côtes à travers le tissu épais de ma chemise.

"T'attend quoi Nicky? Je sais que t'en as envie."

"Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que quand je te baise, j'arrive pas à me retenir et on sait tous les deux comment ça va finir… Tu veux vraiment faire suturer ta blessure une troisième fois ?" Il ne dit rien, visiblement en pleine réflexion, puis m'incite à bouger en me tapotant le côté. Je me laisse rouler sur le dos, lui permettant de se dégager, et cet imbécile borné se redresse sur les genoux pour se déplacer entre mes jambes. Je soupire en laissant ma tête tomber en arrière, exaspéré. Bordel, c'est déjà tellement difficile de me retenir de lui sauter dessus… Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si obstiné? _Ce mec est diabolique!_ Mais j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il faut et je ne céderai pas cette fois. Je ne veux plus être égoïste avec lui. J'ai suffisamment fait passer mes envies avant son bien-être et je sais que je ne peux pas me fier aux apparences… Il est bien trop doué pour cacher ce qu'il ne veut pas que je voie. Même quand je me comporte comme un salaud, il est capable de me laisser lui faire mal sans se plaindre. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre pour me faire plaisir, même s'il prétend aimer ça.

"Arrête Troy." Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est bon, tu veux pas me prendre, j'ai compris, mais ça m'empêche pas de te sucer." Je me redresse sur un coude et croise son regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi tu resterai pas un peu tranquille?" Il reste muet quelques secondes puis reprend avec un petit sourire en coin.

"J'vais pas te laisser comme ça Nicky, c'est pour ça que je suis là non?" Je reste figé, les sourcils froncés, alors que je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il croit vraiment que je l'ai fait venir pour ça? Je suis sans cesse surpris de l'étendue de son manque de confiance en lui. Il n'arrive même pas à envisager que quelqu'un puisse tout simplement apprécier sa présence. C'est… tellement triste.

"Non. T'es là parce qu'on est amis." Il ouvre la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient et il reste là, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. J'étouffe un petit rire. Il parait tellement plus jeune quand il est pris au dépourvu. Assieds-toi, je vais changer tes pansements." Il obéit sans rien dire, l'air toujours aussi perplexe et je me lève pour récupérer quelques bandages et un antiseptique dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, déposant le tout sur le lit. Je m'installe à genoux face à Troy et entreprend de lui retirer sa chemise. Il me regarde faire sans rien dire, bougeant les bras pour me faciliter la tâche, et il se retrouve entièrement nu devant moi. Je m’interromps pour admirer la vue qui s'offre à moi… Il est tellement beau.

"Tu as mal?" Il secoue la tête sans me regarder. Je retire délicatement le pansement, dévoilant la vilaine plaie en cours de cicatrisation encore légèrement saignante. Les points de sutures sont intacts, c'est déjà ça… Je retire une compresse de son emballage et applique du produit dessus puis me penche pour tamponner doucement la blessure quand il se décide enfin à dire quelque chose.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?" Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi il parle, mais je réponds tout de même.

"Faudrait pas que ça s'infecte. Et puis j'aime bien jouer au docteur avec toi." Ma remarque a le mérite de lui arracher un petit sourire.

"Non, pas ça. Pourquoi tu veux que je reste si tu veux pas me baiser?" Sa voix est calme mais je sens l'incertitude sous-jacente.

"Parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi."

"Mais c'est ça que je comprends pas Nicky… Pourquoi tu veux perdre ton temps avec moi, à me soigner? Ça t'apporte quoi?" Je pose les pansements et lui relève la tête en poussant gentiment sous son menton pour le forcer à me regarder.

"Y'a pas que le sexe dans la vie… C'est pas parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi que tu dois me donner ton corps en échange. Arrête de penser que tu mérites pas qu'on s'occupe de toi Troy."

"C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un veuille juste passer du temps avec moi sans rien attendre de moi…" Je sais qu'il est mal à l'aise et même si ça me blesse de savoir qu'il n'arrive pas à me faire confiance je comprends. Il a été abusé bien trop souvent, et par des gens proches, en qui il avait confiance… Il doit s'attendre à un retour de bâton. Il n'en est sans doute pas conscient, mais c'est quelque chose de profondément ancré en lui, cette peur d'être trahis, de se rendre compte trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi naïf. La succession de sévices qu'il a connu n'est pas quelque chose que je peux effacer d'un revers de la main, ça prendra du temps.

"Et bien… Un beau mec dans mon lit, c'est déjà pas mal." Je me déplace sur le lit pour me placer derrière lui et vérifier l'état de son dos. La plupart des plaies sont cicatrisés, les plus récentes encore recouvertes d'une croûte ou d'un fin tissu cicatriciel rose. Il n'essaie pas de s'écarter mais je sais qu'il n'aime pas montrer cette partie de lui, la seule preuve visible des abus de son père et de Phil. Sans réfléchir, je tends la main et laisse mes doigts glisser sur une des anciennes marques, une longue balafre qui ressort sur sa peau pâle de l'épaule droite jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Je le sens tressaillir sous mes doigts. Perdu dans la contemplation, sa voix me surprend, basse, légèrement rauque.

"Les cassettes… Tu les a regardé?" Je pose mon front contre le creux de son épaule droite, ma main toujours sur son dos. J'aimerai lui dire que non, mais je ne veux plus lui mentir, même si je sais que ma réponse va lui faire mal.

"Seulement le début de chacune, je devais savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus avant de les donner à Jake. Je suis désolé."

"J'aurais préféré que tu vois pas ça." Je relève la tête et caresse doucement son dos, essayant de le réconforter.

"C'est bon, j'ai pas vu grand-chose…" Il me coupe, le ton un peu agacé.

"Arrête Nick. Me mens pas, je sais ce que t'as vu… Je l'ai ait vu aussi tu sais. Comment tu peux encore me toucher sans vomir? Comment tu peux même juste être là…" Me laissant guider par mon instinct, je pose mes lèvres sur son dos, suivant le tracé d'une coupure plus récente, l'embrassant légèrement tout le long, puis je passe à une autre. Je sens ses muscles se raidir puis se mettre à trembler. Il se penche brusquement en avant pour saisir sa chemise et je l'arrête, une main sur son avant-bras.

"Fais pas ça. T'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps." Il laisse échapper un soupir de dérision.

"Tu vas me dire que je dois être fier de ce que je suis? Désolé… t'arrivera pas à me faire croire que t'aime ce que tu vois. C'est dégueulasse, je le sais, je peux les voir dans le miroir. Personne n’a envie de voir ça. Laisse-moi m'habiller." Je ne lâche pas son bras, me penchant un peu plus et resserrant ma prise pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Sa voix n’est qu’un gémissement douloureux lorsqu’il reprend. « S’il te plais… » C’est plus qu’une simple demande pour que je le laisse remettre sa chemise, c’est comme s’il me suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal.

"Je veux pas que tu te caches de moi Troy. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, moi je te trouve magnifique comme t'es. J'ai envie de voir ça, et j'aime ce que je vois parce que ça fait partie de toi." Il tourne la tête vers moi, toujours penché sur le côté, et je peux voir tellement d'émotions défiler sur son visage que ça me donne le tournis. Le doute, l'incompréhension, l'espoir, la colère, la tristesse… Ses yeux sont comme deux puits insondable, débordant de tourment et d’insécurité ; conséquences d'une éducation désastreuse et d'une vie de misère.

  
  


POV TROY

J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire. Je crois qu'il débloque… Il a dû trouver de la drogue quelque part, un truc hallucinogène qui lui fait voir autre chose que ce qu'il à sous le nez, c'est pas possible autrement. Ou alors il se fout de moi, je sais pas… C'est peut-être ça qu'il cherche, peut être que ça l'amuse de voir des trucs dégueulasse, peut être que c'est juste divertissant pour lui. Comme ces gens qui aiment aller voir des spectacles avec des gens difformes soi-disant parce qu'ils ont le droit d'être comme tout le monde alors que c'est juste de la curiosité morbide, l'envie perverse de contempler un monstre. Je dégage sa main de mon bras un peu brutalement et tire ma chemise, enfilant un bras dans une manche au moment où je sens Nick se coller contre moi, m'empêchant de continuer. Je peux pas croire qu'il fasse ça… Il passe ses mains sur mes côtes et les croises autour de mon torse, me serrant contre lui. Je laisse échapper un hoquet de surprise avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher. _Nick me fait_ _un câlin?_ C'est peut être moi qui ait abusé des anti-douleur, je prends mes rêves pour la réalité maintenant… Pourtant tout a l'air bien réel, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et sa chaleur autour de moi.

"Tu le pense vraiment? Tout ce que t'as dit… C'est… La vérité Nick?" Je maudis la faiblesse de ma voix, l'espoir qui grandit dans mon cœur, l'émotion qui me noue la gorge.

"Je pense chaque mot que j'ai dit depuis ce matin." Je le maudis lui, pour raviver tout ce que j'ai pris tant de temps à étouffer en moi pendant toutes ces années.

"Tu me jure que c'est pas une mauvaise blague?" Je me maudis pour être aussi naïf.

"Je te le jure." Et je maudis cette petite voix qui me serine en boucle que je finirais par le regretter, parce que personne ne peut aimer quelque chose comme moi. Qu'il finira par piétiner ce qu'il reste de mon cœur comme tous les autres avant lui. _Qui n'a plus d'espoir n'aura plus de regret… L'espoir est toujours synonyme de souffrance__…_ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie d'y croire ? Et merde ! Peut-être que je peux essayer,_ juste une dernière fois__…_

"D'accord. J'te crois. J'te fais confiance Nicky."

Après un moment, je me dégage doucement de son étreinte. Je me lève et ramasse mes vêtements éparpillés, commençant à m'habiller.

"Tu vas quelque part ?" Je me tourne vers Nick qui me regarde calmement, toujours assis sur son lit.

"Il est tard, je vais essayer de dormir un peu, on a une mission de ravitaillement demain."

"Reste." Je le regarde comme s'il venait subitement de se mettre à parler japonais, les yeux un peu agrandit. "J'étais sérieux aussi quand je t'ai dit de dormir avec moi… Enfin si tu veux." J'hésite quelques secondes, figé, ma chemise ouverte, une jambe dans mon pantalon, puis je lâche le vêtement et reviens m’asseoir sur le lit. Après tout pourquoi pas ? Je ne le quitte pas des yeux en m'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il sourit et s'allonge à côté de moi, regardant le plafond. Quelques minutes passent dans un silence agréable, puis Nick reprend la parole.

"T'es pas obligé de retourner là-bas… Tu pourrais t'installer ici."

"Je me demande… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu peux bien me trouver Nicky." _Au fond est-ce que c'est vraiment important?_ Je pourrais juste… l'accepter et profiter du moment. Je lui lance un sourire narquois, affichant une expression confiante que je suis loin de ressentir. "Tu sais que je prends toute la place quand je dors ? Et Jake dit que je ronfle, mais si t'es sûr de toi…" C'est faux, je ne bouge pas la nuit, même quand je fais des cauchemars. Je ne ronfle pas non plus. Il m'arrive juste de me réveiller en sursaut. Nick se met à rire.

"On en reparlera demain, quand tu te réveilleras congelé parce que je me serrai enroulé dans la couverture." Il se redresse pour éteindre la lampe à pétrole. Je l’entends bouger à côté de moi, puis il tire un coup sec sur la couverture pour la dégager de sous mon dos avant de la laisser retomber sur moi. Cette petite attention me fait sourire. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait… Puis un souvenir me revient. _Ma mère_, elle l'a fait une fois, cette fois ou je m'étais endormis à côté d'elle. Je me roule en boule sur le côté, la seule position dans laquelle je parviens à m'endormir. La respiration calme de Nick m'apaise. Sa présence à quelques centimètres est réconfortante.

  
  


POV NICK

  
  


Je me sens bien, détendu, reposé. Je sais que je devrais ouvrir les yeux. J'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, la chaleur du corps de Luciana tout contre moi. Attend… _Luciana ?_ Quelque chose me dérange à cette pensé, comme si elle était incohérente. C'est vrai… Luciana m'a quitté. Alors… _Troy !_ Mes souvenirs affluent petit à petit dans mon cerveau engourdis et je souris. Troy est resté. J'entrouvre un œil, curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble quand il dort. Je ne vois que ses cheveux en bataille et me redresse le plus doucement possible sur un coude pour ne pas le réveiller. Mon bras gauche est sur sa taille, j'ai dû le prendre dans mes bras pendant la nuit. Il est recroquevillé sur son côté droit, les jambes pliés et les bras serrés contre son torse comme s'il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Je peux voir un côté de son visage. C'est étrange, je ne lui ai jamais vu cet air paisible et détendu. Il a l'air si jeune comme ça, si...Inoffensif, presque fragile. Je suis tiré de ma contemplation par un bruit sourd contre la porte. Je me redresse d'un bond, faisant grimacer Troy qui ouvre les yeux et roule sur le dos. _Merde…_ qui peut bien venir frapper si tôt le matin ? Je me lève en faisant signe à Troy de ne pas faire de bruit et avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, la poignée s'abaisse et le battant s'ouvre sur…_ Ma mère._ Je laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré en passant une main dans mes cheveux alors qu’elle entre sans y avoir été invitée. Je remarque la tension de ses épaules lorsqu’elle pose les yeux sur Troy, mais elle ne dit rien, gardant simplement les yeux rivés sur lui comme si elle pouvait le brûler vif par la seule force de sa volonté. Troy la regarde, puis tourne la tête vers moi avant de reporter son attention sur elle, les yeux écarquillés, les mains serrés sur le drap qu’il tient relevé contre son torse comme un bouclier. Il ressemble à un animal pris dans les phares. Bien sûr, il ne sait pas que ma mère est au courant… J’imagine qu’il doit avoir envie de sauter hors du lit et de s’éloigner le plus loin possible d’elle et de son regard assassin, mais je me souviens qu’il ne porte qu’un caleçon et cette pensé me fait sourire malgré moi. Il n'osera pas sortir du lit dans cette tenue, sous-vêtement et chemise ouverte, bien que ce serait peut-être amusant de voir la réaction de ma mère… _ou pas._ La connaissant, elle serait capable de le tuer! Bordel, elle doit être en train d’imaginer tout un tas de scénarios sur ce qui a bien pu amener Troy à se retrouver à moitié nu dans mon lit à cette heure matinale. Troy baisse finalement la tête, gêné, et elle se tourne vers moi, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

«Tu m’explique?» Qu’y a-t-il à expliquer… La situation me parait suffisamment explicite.

«Qu’es que tu fais la maman?»

  
  


POV MADISON

  
  


Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans ma nouvelle chambre. Il est tôt, le soleil ce lève à peine, mais je me lève malgré tout. Il y a des affaires urgentes à régler aujourd’hui, mais une me préoccupe particulièrement: _Troy._ Je ne l’ai pas vu rentrer hier soir et je suis pourtant allé me coucher à une heure tardive. Je ne sais pas ce que ce gamin mijote, mais ce n’est certainement rien de bon le connaissant. Avec l’arrivée des indiens de Walker et la mort de son père, je vais devoir le garder à l’œil. Je suis la seule personne encore capable de le tenir en laisse. Personne ne semble s’inquiéter des dégâts que pourrait causer ce sociopathe et je ne tiens pas à ce qu’il ruine tous mes efforts pour faire de cet endroit un lieu où ma famille pourra s’établir à long terme. Il est le seul obstacle qui se dresse encore sur mon chemin. La seule chose qui pourrait m’empêcher de mener mon objectif à bien. Son frère n’est pas un problème, il n’a pas le charisme ni la carrure pour prendre le commandement et n’en a pas l’envie de toute façon. Il me sera utile, il sera ma voix auprès de Walker puisque ce dernier semble lui faire confiance. _Mais Troy…_ C’est une autre affaire. Il est imprévisible, dangereux. Il va poser des problèmes au sein de cette nouvelle alliance. De plus, maintenant qu’il a mis le grappin sur Nick, je ne peux plus le laisser agir à sa guise. Une idée désagréable se fraie un chemin dans mon esprit… Je dois en avoir le cœur net. Plus que le possible conflit qu’il pourrait provoquer avec Walker, la mauvaise influence qu’il a sur Nick me dérange. Je connais mon fils, je sais à quel point il est influençable et gentil. J’ai toujours été là pour lui, je l’ai vu dans des états lamentables, je l’ai soigné, remis sur pieds pour le voir replonger chaque fois dans les mêmes travers, et chaque fois sous l’influence de ses mauvaises fréquentations. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber dans une autre sorte de dépendance. Je dois d’abord confirmer mes craintes… Je sors de la chambre et prépare du café, avant de le verser dans une tasse et de me diriger vers la chambre de Troy, affichant mon habituel sourire de façade. Je sais ce qui fonctionne avec ce gamin. Jusqu’à maintenant, jouer le rôle de la mère aimante qui lui a toujours manqué à porté ses fruits. Je frappe mais personne ne répond. Je l’appelle à travers la porte. Il n’y a aucun bruit indiquant une quelconque présence dans la chambre et je me décide à entrer. Comme je le pensais, il n’est pas là. Je redescends à la cuisine pour boire mon café et me dirige vers la maison de mon fils.

Une fois devant la porte de la maison de Nick, je frappe puis entre sans lui laisser le temps de cacher ce qu’il ne veut pas que je voie. Sans surprise, je le trouve avec Troy. Ce gamin paumé a été assez utile pour intégrer ma famille, mais maintenant que je le vois à moitié nu dans le lit de mon fils… Je ne peux pas tolérer cela. Je n’ai rien contre le fait que Nick aime les hommes, mais pas lui. Il va falloir que je prenne les choses en mains. Nick a l’air en colère.

«Tu m’explique?» Il soupire, exaspéré.

«Qu’es-que tu fais la maman?» _Je t’empêche de jeter ta vie au feu._

«Je dois aller parler à Walker, nous devons discuter de notre cohabitation et établir des règles qui soient tolérables pour tout le monde. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.» Il soupire encore une fois, plus résigné qu’énervé cette fois.

«Très bien. Tu peux nous laisser une minute?» Il tourne la tête vers Troy, toujours figé et l’air mal à l’aise.

«Rejoins-moi dehors une fois que toi et ton… _ami_, serez prêt.» J’appuie délibérément sur le mot «ami» en jetant un regard glacial à Troy, puis sors.

Ce soir-là, je trouve Troy dans le salon en rentrant. Il évite mon regard. Il est assis dans un fauteuil et je m’arrête debout en face de lui.

«Je crois que nous devons discuter.» Il lève la tête et ne dit rien. «Tu sais que Nick est un gentil garçon. Il est doux et plein de bonne volonté, toujours prêt à aider. Mais toi… Tu n’as rien à voir avec lui. Tu n’est pas quelqu’un de bien Troy. Je ne t’apprends rien et je ne te juge pas, ce n’est pas de ta faute, c’est certainement dû à ton éducation. Mais le fait est que tu n’es pas la personne qu’il faut pour mon fils et tu le sais. Tu vas le détruire et je ne te laisserai pas faire.» Il ne répond toujours pas. Il a l’air d’un enfant pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. «Je sais que tu tiens à lui. C’est pour ça que tu dois t’en éloigner. Tu ne veux pas faire de mal à Nick n’est-ce pas?»

«Non madame.»

«Tu sais, Nick était heureux avec Luciana. C’était une gentille fille, elle lui a beaucoup apporté et c’est ce que je veux pour lui. Je veux que mon fils trouve une personne qui le mérite, digne de lui et capable de l’aimer et de le tirer vers le haut… Tu n’es pas cette personne, n’est-ce pas?» J’ai l’impression qu’il a les larmes aux yeux. Tant mieux, c’est la preuve que j’ai visée juste.

«Non.»

«Alors nous sommes d’accord.» Je me tourne avant qu’il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, bien que je doute qu’il en soit capable dans son état. Personne n’arrive à cerner ce jeune homme, il n’y a pourtant rien de plus simple que de le manipuler, c’est presque trop facile. Il est trop plein de failles à exploiter.

  
  


POV TROY

  
  


Après la visite inattendue et gênante de la mère de Nick, je me retrouve seul. Je m’habille et sort pour rejoindre Jake. Je ne compte pas être tenu à l’écart des négociations. Mon père n’est plus la, et je compte bien avoir mon mot à dire sur l’avenir de la communauté. Le ranch n’appartient pas à ces salops emplumés, il est à mon frère et moi. Je retrouve Jake, Madison et Nick devant la réserve en compagnie de Walker et plusieurs de ses gars. Je remarque que cette salope d’empoisonneuse les accompagne et je m’oppose à ce qu’elle entre avec nous, mais Jake essaie de calmer le jeu.

«Troy, c’est pas le moment.» J’y crois pas, mon frère n’a pas de couilles, il tolère la présence de cette chienne alors qu’elle a décimé la milice, elle a tué les trois quart de mes gars bordel!

«Elle entre pas ici!» Ce fils de pute de Walker se plante devant moi pour me regarder de haut, un air arrogant plaqué sur son visage basané.

«Bien sur qu’elle peut entrer. Ofelia est une héroïne. On est la grâce à elle.» J’adopte la même attitude que lui.

«T’as vraiment envie de remuer la merde?» Je lui lance un petit sourire moqueur, stupidement fière de le dominer de quelques centimètres. «Tu crois que c’est intelligent?» Il prend son air de vieux sage indien, le même qu’il doit prendre avec les touristes qui visitent sa réserve puante. Il croit vraiment que ce genre de connerie fonctionnent avec moi? Qu’il à qu’a sortir une réplique énigmatique en agitant des plumes d’aigle et qu’en moins de deux minutes on sera tous assis en cercle à fumer le calumet de la paix?

«Si tu ne l’accepte pas, comment peux-tu nous accepter?» Nous restons à nous toiser quelques secondes avant que Jake le grand diplomate n’intervienne, toujours prêt à endosser le rôle du justicier.

«On les accepte. Elle et la nation, c’était l’accord.» Je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça. Il peut se traîner aux pieds de ce salop tant qu’il veut, mais je ne le laisserai pas me rabaisser en même temps que lui. Il ne me fera pas baisser mon froc.

«Non, non, non… On n’accepte pas… On tolère.»

«Arrête.»

«Et après quoi? On fume le calumet de la paix pour sanctifier ces évènements et…»

«Assez!» Le chien de Walker s’en mêle. Il porte bien son nom celui la: Crazy-Dog. Il se plante devant moi, une main sur ma poitrine comme s’il allait m’impressionner. Je commence à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il ne faudrait qu’une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

«Tu cherche quoi là Troy?» Jake lève la voix.

«Ça suffit putain!» Tout le monde attend de voir ce qu’il va ce passer et visiblement personne ne compte me soutenir. Je jette un dernier regard de dégoût à ce connard et sort avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Je marche rapidement sans prendre la peine de choisir une destination et m’arrête devant la tombe du vieux. Pourquoi je suis venu ici? Je n’ai même pas envie d’être là… Je prend quelques secondes pour respirer et reprendre mon calme et une main se pose sur mon épaule. Nick m’a suivit. Ce n’est pas le moment, pour être honnête, je lui en veut un peu de pas m’avoir soutenu. Même si je comprend qu’il ait préféré rester en retrait, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir trahis. Tout le monde prend le partis de ces connards et même ceux qui sont contre ferment leurs gueules.

«Ça va?» Je tourne brièvement la tête vers lui avant de reposer les yeux sur la croix en bois qui signale l’emplacement de la dernière demeure du vieux.

«Non. Ça va pas. Ça va pas du tout.» Nick me regarde, je le sens, mais je ne peux pas lever les yeux vers lui quand je finis par avouer le fond de ma pensé. «J’ai envie de le déterrer… De le déterrer et de le tuer à nouveau vu la merde qu’il nous a laissé.»

«Il nous a laissé ce qu’il y avait de mieux.» Je lève la tête, incrédule. Nick a l’air pensif.

«Ah! Tu trouve que ce qu’il y a de mieux c’est _ça_?»

«Il a sauvé plein de gens. C’était… un héros.» Il ne me regarde pas quand il parle. Il n’a même pas l’air de penser ce qu’il dit… Et pour cause… On sait tout les deux que c’est faux.

«C’était un alcoolo.» Il soupire avant de me lancer un regard compatissant.

«Je sais ce que tu traverse.» C’est vrai. Son père est mort, il c’est suicidé lui aussi.

«Ton père… Son cercueil, il était fermé?» Il semble déconcerté par ma question.

«Pourquoi?»

«Le cercueil d’Otto était fermé. Les connards qui s’occupent de ça… Je me dis qu’il doivent bien réfléchir aux conséquences, à ce qu’on doit voir ou pas… aux souvenirs qu’on garde. Moi quand je pense à lui, je vois juste ce trou dans sa tête qui pissait le sang sur le plancher. Alors peut être… Que c’est mieux si tu l’a pas vu, ton père, parce que tu peux garder une image de lui vivant.» Il a l’air mal à l’aise et son regard est triste. J’aurais peut être pas du parler de son père. J’ai l’impression qu’il l’aimait, il doit pas avoir envie de parler de sa mort.

«Je suis désolé Troy.» Je soupire, fatigué.

«Ouais. Moi aussi Nicky.» Je m’éloigne, j’ai besoin d’être seul. Trop de choses me prennent la tête. La présence des indiens, l’avenir du ranch, la mort du vieux… Quand Nick m’a parlé de son père et de l’accident qui a causé sa mort, il savait avant que sa mère lui avoue la vérité des années plus tard. _Il avait senti_ que quelque chose n’allait pas, que c’était pas ce qu’on voulait lui faire croire… J’ai la même impression, comme si les évènements collaient pas. Je sent que tout ne c’est pas passé comme on voudrait que je le crois mais, les faits sont la. J’ai vu le vieux, j’ai vu l’arme à ses pieds. Pourtant je n’y crois pas. C’est pas… _cohérent._

Ce soir la je reste seul chez moi, assis dans un fauteuil du salon à ruminer mes idées noires. Le discours de Jake sur le partage et l’acceptation au dîner était écœurant de mièvrerie, j’en ai presque vomi mon repas. Mais le pire c’est cette saloperie d’indien qui ose dire que sa rancune est morte avec le sacrifice de mon père… J’avais envie de lui dire que la mienne mourrait peut-être avec lui. Je me sens en colère contre le monde entier. Je ne me soumettrai pas, c’est hors de question. Je sais qu’ils se méfient de moi, je ne pourrai rien faire tout seul, mais si j’arrivais à soulever la masse de gens qui ont une dent contre eux, alors peut être que nous pourrions nous débarrasser de cette bande de chiens galeux. Quand Madison rentre. J’entends la porte mais je ne réagis pas. Elle finit par se planter devant moi, son visage sévère et désapprobateur. Quand elle commence à parler, je m’attends à ce qu’elle me face une leçon sur le vivre ensemble et la tolérance mais ce n’est pas ça du tout. Je la laisse parler, répondant à peine lorsque c’est nécessaire et elle s’en va. Elle dort dans la chambre de mon père. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je n’aurais pas voulut de cette chambre même si ça avait était la seule de tout le ranch.

Je reste un moment assis dans le fauteuil à méditer ses paroles. Elles m'ont fait mal, je sais bien que je ne mérite pas que Nick perde son temps avec moi, que je ne lui apporte rien… Elle a raison, même si c’est dur à entendre. J’ai décidé de faire confiance à Nick, mais même s’il est sincère ce n’est sans doute qu'une passade pour lui, il finira par ouvrir les yeux. Il finira par voir ce que tout le monde voit, il se rendra compte de son erreur. Je tiens à lui, ça ne sert à rien de me voiler la face à ce sujet, et je sais que je ne peux lui apporter que des emmerdes. Mais _m’éloigner de lui?_ J’ai déjà essayé, je n’ai plus envie de jouer à ce petit jeu. Madison a raison, je ne suis pas Luciana, mais Nick m’a dit qu’il ne voulait pas me perdre alors… Je ferai avec ce qu’il voudra bien me donner pour le temps que ça durera et après…_ On verra bien._ C’est à lui de décider après tout. Je sais ce que c’est d’avoir toujours quelqu’un qui prend les décisions à votre place, quelqu’un qui pense savoir ce qui est bon mieux que soi-même. Quand je suis avec lui, je me sens bien et je n’ai pas envie que ça s’arrête. C’est sûrement égoïste de ma part, mais je n’en peut plus de ressentir ce vide en moi. Ce vide que la présence de Nick comble comme si elle était faite pour ça, comme si c’était ce qu’il me manquait. S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis sur, c’est que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal volontairement. Que Madison aille se faire foutre.

Ce matin, je m’installe pour le petit déjeuner à côté de Coop et quelques survivants de la milice. Terrance, un des amis de Gretchen s’est joint à nous et la discussion tourne autour des indiens. Je ne résiste pas à ajouter un peu d’huile sur le feu et énonce les morts dont ils sont responsable. Même si je suis content du sort qu’ils ont réservé à Phil, il faisait partie de la communauté, ils n’avaient pas le droit de faire ça, de s’en prendre à l’un des notre… Sans compter les membres de l’équipe Alpha, entre autres. Je cite également les Trimbols, m’assurant le soutient de notre nouvel ami. C’est un mensonge nécessaire, mais la culpabilité me tord tout de même l’estomac. Non pas parce que je fais porter le blâme sur Walker, mais parce que j’ai l’impression de manquer de respect à Mike en me servant de lui de cette manière. Mais comme je dis, les morts ne comptent plus, ils ne souffrent plus, alors autant que mes erreurs aident les survivants à retrouver leur dignité en éliminant la menace qui envahit notre maison. Terrance est prêt à en découdre mais je le calme en lui expliquant qu’une initiative isolé ne ferait que nuire à la cause. Nous devons rester soudés et coordonnés si nous voulons gagner la guerre. Je vise la tête du serpent, mais avant de pouvoir faire échec et mat, je dois placer intelligemment mes pions et surtout garder mon jeu secret le plus longtemps possible.

  
  


POV NICK

Je suis inquiet depuis l’arrivé des indiens. Troy semble préoccupé et je sais bien que ça n’augure rien de bon. J’essaye de le distraire autant que possible, mais je vois bien qu’il n’a pas la tête à ça, il répond tout juste, comme s’il était ailleurs, absent. Au début, j’ai pensé qu’il était peut être distant parce que ma mère nous avait surpris au lit, mais je crois que ce n’est pas ça. Je crois qu’il n’accepte pas de partager le ranch, et j’ai peur qu’il cherche un moyen de perpétrer un nouveau meurtre de masse. Je finis par lui proposer de passer la soirée chez moi et il est plutôt réceptif à la suggestion.

«Ça dépend… Tu t'es enfin décidé à t'occuper de mon cul ou tu veux juste me regarder dormir?» Le sourire salace qu’il me lance tout en parlant me donne envie de le pencher sur le capot de la jeep et d’oublier la dizaine de personnes qui vaquent à leurs occupations tout autour. Je me rapproche et lui chochotte ma réponse à l’oreille.

«Si je m’écoutais, tu serais déjà empalé sur ma bite, mais malheureusement, j’ai une conscience… » Il éclate de rire et penche la tête pour me lancer un regard en dessous.

«Garde ta conscience jusqu’à ce qu’on soient seuls… Après, tu peux la balancer.» Son sourire de prédateur refait surface et il reprend. «J’ai envie que tu me fasse des trucs vraiment sales Nicky.» Je me mord la lèvre pour réprimer un gémissement d’anticipation et il lâche un petit rire narquois. «T’as l’air d’avoir chaud… T’es sur que tu vas réussir à garder ta_ ‘conscience’_ dans ton pantalon jusqu’à ce soir ? »

« Me tente pas… Si je laissais libre-court à mes envies tu risquerai de perdre toute crédibilité auprès de la milice. »

Après avoir passé l’après midi à patrouiller avec les gars, je rejoins Alicia pour le repas du soir. Elle est seule, Jake doit être trop occupé à gérer les soucis d’intégration et la peur mutuelle des deux communautés. Je m’assied à côté d’elle, elle a l’air pensive.

« Tout va bien ? » Elle sursaute, revenant à la réalité et se rendant compte de ma présence.

« Je sais pas trop… J’ai l’impression qu’on est dans l’œil du cyclone… Tu sais, le calme avant la tempête. Je sens que ça va pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre et je sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher ça. »

« T’as cette impression parce qu’on a plus l’habitude, peut être que cette fois la paix va durer. Arrête de te faire du soucis, je suis sur que ça va aller, Jake fait de son mieux pour mettre tout le monde d’accord non ? » Je parle d’une voix assuré, avec une décontraction que je ne ressens pas vraiment. Pour être honnête, j’ai la même sensation qu’elle, comme si chaque seconde nous rapprochait d’un drame inéluctable. J’espère sincèrement me tromper…

« Maman complote avec Walker. Je pense qu’elle essai d’évincer Jake pour prendre le contrôle du ranch… Et tu sais comment elle est. Si c’est elle qui prend les commandes, on va forcément vers un massacre. C’est toujours comme ça que ça finit. » Ça ne m’étonne pas, je savais qu’elle essaierait de prendre la place de Jérémiah, je la connais. Je n’aime pas voir Alicia anxieuse et je décide de lui raconter quelque chose qui lui remontera le moral à coup sur.

« Tu sais qu’elle est passé chez moi hier matin ? Elle est entrée avant que je puisse l’en empêcher… Troy était à moitié nu dans mon lit. » Comme je m’y attendais elle lève la tête et ses yeux s’écarquillent alors qu’un énorme sourire, qu’elle essai vainement de réprimer, illumine son visage.

« Oh mon Dieu, Nick ! T’es sérieux ? » Elle éclate de rire, ses deux mains jointes devant sa bouche. « Je payerai cher pour voir sa tête. Elle devait être hors d’elle ! Son petit garçon adoré au lit avec Troy le psychopathe… Elle a pas essayé de le tuer ? » Je lâche un petit soupire amusé.

« C’est pas l’envie qui lui a manqué, tu aurais vu le regard qu’elle lui a lancé… Je crois qu’elle aurait tout donné pour avoir le pouvoir de Scott des X-Men. » Elle reprend petit à petit son sérieux.

« Tu devrais dire à Troy de faire attention. Maintenant qu’elle n’a plus besoin de lui, elle fera tout ce qu’il faut pour l’éloigner de toi. Je suis sure qu’elle n’aurait aucun état d’âme à se débarrasser de lui d’une façon ou d’une autre. » Elle déteste l’idée de me savoir avec Troy, c’est vrai, mais de la à se _« débarrasser »_ de lui… Je pense que ça va un peu loin.

« T’exagère Licia, c’est pas un monstre. Je sais qu’elle n’a aucun scrupule à l’envoyer faire le sale boulot, mais le tuer volontairement ? J’y crois pas. »

« Ouais, j’espère que t’as raison… J’ai l’impression de plus savoir qui elle est en ce moment.»

Après le dîner, je rentre à la maison, épuisé, et m’allonge un moment en attendant Troy. Je finis par m’endormir.

POV TROY

Il est tard. J’arrive enfin devant chez Nick, après m’être demandé si ça valait vraiment le coup vu l’heure. Il doit dormir depuis un moment déjà. Je pensais le rejoindre après le dîner, mais j’ai été retenu par Jake. Il voulait me parler de Walker et me convaincre des bienfaits d’une alliance et d’une paix durable pour la communauté… Il va de soi que nous n’avons par réussis à tomber d’accord. La discussion a été longue et alors que je m’apprêtais à partir, Alicia m’a rejoint dehors. J’ai d’abord cru qu’elle voulait me faire des reproches sur mon comportement ou me dire que je suis un monstre pour ce que j’ai fait aux Trimbol ; je me suis trompé. Elle m’a dit qu’elle devait me parler, pour Nick. Nous sommes allé dans l’ancien fief _d’étude de la bible_ ou Gretchen et ses amis passaient leurs soirées à boire et s’amuser. Je n'ai jamais participé à leurs petites fêtes, j'étais plus vieux qu'eux de quelques années et déjà trop occupé avec le travail au ranch; en plus nous n'avons jamais été très proche, Gretchen m'aimait bien parce que j'étais ami avec son frère, mais les autres étaient au mieux mal à l'aise en ma présence. Alicia m’a dit qu’elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, mais qu’elle était prête à essayer, parce que Nick semble tenir à moi et qu’elle ne l’a jamais vu aussi attaché à quelqu’un. Elle m’a aussi dit de ne pas déconner avec lui et qu’elle n’hésiterai pas à me tuer si je lui faisait du mal, et puis elle m’a mis en garde contre sa mère. Je lui ai parlé de la « discussion » que nous avons eu l’autre soir, je crois que ça ne l’a pas rassuré. Ensuite nous avons parlé de mon père, elle voulait savoir ce que je ressentais par rapport à sa mort. Elle m’a dit quelque chose qui m’a vraiment touché…

_« Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de le détester, mais je sais que tu ne le fais pas. Je sais que même si tu es en colère, tu l’aimais et c’est pour ça que je pense qu’il y a plus de bon en toi que tu le crois. A ta place, je l’aurais tué il y a longtemps. Je crois pas que tu face de mauvaises choses par plaisir Troy, je pense que tu cherche juste à être accepté. Tu as vécu trop de choses horribles que tu méritais pas. Je suis désolée que personne n’ai pris la peine de t’apprendre à aimer correctement. »_ J’avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Bien sur, je ne l’ai pas fait, je pense qu’elle n’aurait pas voulut ça et de toute façon j’ai toujours eu du mal avec les démonstration d’affection. Je fuis généralement le contacte; sauf s’il s’agit de sexe. Pris par la discussion, je n’ai pas vu le temps passer. J’hésite encore un peu devant la porte, incertain. Puis je repense à la proposition de Nick l’autre jour, quand il m’a dit que je pourrais venir habiter avec lui. C’est plutôt tentant. J’ouvre doucement la porte, ne voulant pas le réveiller s’il dort déjà, et le trouve étalé de tout son long sur le drap, la bouche entrouverte. Je le contemple un instant. Il a l’air détendu, paisible._ Ce serait un crime de le réveiller._ Je referme la porte sans bruit et enlève mes bottes avant de me diriger vers le lit. Je ramasse la couverture et la déplie pour couvrir Nick le plus délicatement possible et me glisse à côté de lui tout habillé. Je suis épuisé de toute façon. Je sais qu’il ne m’en voudra pas, surtout quand il saura pourquoi je suis arrivé si tard. J’aurais aimé le trouver éveillé, mais être près de lui me suffis. Pour le reste, ça peut attendre demain matin. Je tourne la molette de la lampe à pétrole qui brûle toujours et me recroqueville sur le côté. J’entends la respiration calme de Nick et c’est comme une musique à mes oreilles . Je glisse lentement dans le sommeil.

_Un bruit de semelle de bottes qui claquent sur de la pierre. Un mince rai de lumière comme seule preuve que je suis encore de ce monde, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, trace une ligne sur le sol, sous l’interstice d’une porte. J’ai froid, j’ai faim et j’ai tellement soif que ma langue racle les parois de ma bouche avec la consistance d’un morceau de carton. Je la laisse courir sur mes lèvres sèches et crevassés, rouvrant les petites coupures qui m’envoient une légère sensation de picotement. Les bruits de bottes s’arrête derrière la porte et une bouffé d’angoisse me tord le ventre. Ça fait des jours que je suis là, dans cette cave, comme me l’indique l’odeur de sueur et de pisse qui me colle à la peau. Des jours que je n’ai vu personne. Je tente de me lever, mais je n’en ai pas la force et la douleur sourde qui irradie dans tout mon corps me rappelle la raclé que mon père m’a infligé il y a peu. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir pour qu’elle raison. La porte s’ouvre et une silhouette sombre se découpe sur le rectangle de lumière aveuglante qui inonde brusquement la petite pièce confiné ; je suis obligé de fermer les yeux. Mon père s’avance. Un choc violent contre mes côtes m’arrache un gémissement et je me recroqueville un peu plus dans l’espoir de protéger mes os brisés._

_« Tu es pathétique. J’en ai assez de toi mon garçon ! Tu ne verra plus ce Mike. Regarde ce qu’il a fait de toi… Je n’ai pas élevé une fille nom de Dieu ! Pourquoi me fais tu ça ? » Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues._

_« Parce que… Parce que je l’aime. » Je sens sa main dans mes cheveux, implacable, qui me redresse suffisamment pour le regarder dans les yeux._

_"Ah tu l’aime ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot veut dire." Sa voix prend un ton dur et cruel "Eh bien nous allons voir si c'est réciproque quand il verra la petite chose faible et minable que tu es." Il me traîne en dehors de la cave, me tire par l’arrière de ma chemise dans les escaliers et je monte les quelques marches à quatre pattes derrière lui. La douleur est atroce, j’ai l’impression d’être passé sous une voiture. Il me fait sortir de la maison, il est très tôt, il fait encore nuit et heureusement pour moi, il n’y a personne pour assister à mon humiliation. Mon père me force à me mettre debout alors que je le supplie de ne pas faire ce qu’il compte faire. Mais il ne se laisse pas attendrir, les supplications n’ont jamais fonctionnés avec lui. Il me fait avancer jusque chez Mike et me pousse violemment en avant. Je trébuche et m’étale de tout mon long devant les marches du perron. Le vieux s’éloigne et je me traîne en sanglotant pour me rouler en boule sur le côté des escaliers comme un chien battu, sale, le visage tâché de bleus et de larmes et baignant dans des vêtements qui dégagent une odeur nauséabonde._

Je me réveille en sursaut, me cognant durement la tête contre quelque chose. Je regarde autour de moi, paniqué avant de reprendre peu à peu conscience de l’endroit ou je me trouve. Je réalise que Nick est plié en deux sur le lit à côté de moi, il se tient la bouche et gémit un peu. _Merde!_ La faible lumière de la lampe à pétrole baigne la pièce d’une lueur douce et chaleureuse qui finit de m’apaiser.

« Je suis désolé. » Nick se redresse et je peux voir du sang sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur ses dents lorsqu’il se met à rire.

« T’es dangereux même quand tu dors. » Son visage se ferme quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens, il a l’air inquiet. « T’es blanc comme un cadavre et tu tremble… Tu veux en parler ? » Face à mon silence, il finit par se lever et commence à préparer du café. Je me sens tellement stupide. A mon âge, je fais encore des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits… C’est pitoyable. Mais j’ai faillis assommer Nick, alors je suppose que je lui dois au moins une explication.

« Je rêvais de mon père… »

« Oh… Rien de très agréable j'imagine ? » Je soupire. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, vraiment, mais maintenant que j’ai commencé Nick va vouloir que je continu.

« Quand il a appris, pour Mike et moi… ça lui a fait un choc et il… il a réagit de façon un peu excessive. » Il revient vers le lit et me donne une tasse de café que j’accepte volontiers. Je m’installe les jambes croisées et bois une petite gorgé. La chaleur calme aussitôt les tremblements que je n’arrivais pas à contrôler. Nick attend la suite . « Il m’a laissé trois jours dans la cave sans manger et sans boire avant de me jeter devant chez Mike. Je crois que c’est une des pires raclés que j’ai prise de toute ma vie… Mais j’avais surtout peur qu’il ait raison quand il a dit que Mike allait voir à quel point je suis faible et minable et qu’il ne voudrait plus de moi. » Je tourne la tête et jette un œil au lever de soleil par la petite fenêtre. C’est surtout pour esquiver le regard de Nick. Je sens le matelas s’affaisser sous son poids lorsqu’il s’assied près de moi. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse et il parle d’une voix apaisante.

« T’es pas faible, et encore moins minable Troy. Tu veux que je te dise ? La première fois que je t’ai vu, tu m’a fais penser à une panthère. T’avais l’air si calme et froid en apparence, mais j’ai vite compris que c’était qu’une façade, c’est tes yeux, quand tu m’as regardé j’ai vu une bête sauvage, dangereux et magnifique. » Je ne peux retenir un petit rire avant de rétorquer.

« Je suis pas un sauvage, mais j’aime bien la comparaison, une panthère ça me plaît. » Nick laisse échapper un petit rire étouffé.

« Ouais, la plupart du temps en tout cas… En ce moment tu ressemble plus à un chaton. » Ce salop se moque de moi, je vais lui montrer qui est le chaton. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et le tire brutalement par les chevilles pour le faire s’allonger, avant de le chevaucher et de bloquer ses épaules avec mes mains. Il me regarde, surpris, et éclate de rire. « Le chaton est vexé on dirait ! » J’encaisse l’affront le plus dignement possible.

« Connard. » Il rit de plus belle . « Au début, toi tu me faisait penser à un renard. Fouineur et toujours là quand on t’attend pas. » Son air outré m’arrache un sourire narquois avant de continuer. « Rusé, discret et fascinant… » Je laisse une de mes mains glisser le long de son torse, sans le lâcher des yeux. Je vois l’excitation poindre dans son regard. Son souffle se bloque quand je sert sa bite. « Un joli petit renard avec une grosse queue. » Il pouffe de rire.

« Pfff… T’es pas possible. »

« Mais maintenant que je te connais, je sais que t'es plus que ça. T’es déterminé, courageux, et t’as un côté violent qu’on soupçonne pas au premier abord. Au fond t’es un loup. » Il a le souffle court et je sens son sexe se raidir sous mes doigts. _Alors comme ça je suis un chaton ?_ C’est ce qu’on va voir. Je défait la boucle de sa ceinture avant d’ouvrir son pantalon doucement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis je remonte mes deux main sur sa chemise et entreprend de défaire chaque bouton et de lui retirer. Il se redresse un peu pour me faciliter la tâche. Il ne se doute pas de ce que j’ai en tête. Soudainement j’attrape un de ses poignets et noue fermement la manche de la chemise autour avant de passer le vêtement derrière deux barreaux du montant du lit en tirant pour lui faire lever le bras. Il me regarde, perplexe et un peu inquiet et je ricane. Je me penche à son oreille alors qu’il tente de m’arracher la chemise avec sa main libre.

« Lutte pas Nicky, tu fais pas le poids… _Je suis pas un chaton._ » Il se tortille sous moi, mais je bloque ses jambes en passant mes chevilles sous ses genoux, et je parviens à saisir son autre poignet d’une main, l’autre tirant toujours la chemise pour l’empêcher de se servir de sa main droite. Il résiste un peu, mais je sais que je suis plus fort que lui. C’est un peu douloureux, l’effort tirant sur mes points de suture, mais je suis trop absorbé par mon affaire pour y prêter attention. Je parviens enfin à attacher son deuxième bras et me redresse pour contempler mon œuvre. Je me mord la lèvre, envouté par cette vision. Nick étendu sur le lit, les mains attachés au dessus de sa tête, entièrement à ma merci. Il ne se débat plus, il semble tout aussi captivé que je le suis et ses yeux brûlent d’impatience. Je recule entre ses jambes pour lui retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, le laissant entièrement nu. Je laisse glisser mon index sous sa queue, tout le long, l’effleurant à peine et la vois se contracter au moment ou je frôle la tête. J’entends avec satisfaction le gémissement de Nick et le regarde en souriant. Je réitère mon petit manège jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à s'agiter contre ses liens.

« Putain, Troy, arrête de me torturer. » Je prend pitié de lui. A vrai dire, je suis bien trop impatient pour le taquiner plus longtemps, et je me penche pour laisser une traînée de salive là ou mes doigts étaient une seconde plus tôt. Je lève les yeux vers Nick, son regard est brûlant, il ne rit plus du tout à présent. Content de moi, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, les enduisant de salive avant de le prendre dans ma bouche. L’avantage qu’il y a à avoir sucé autant de bite, c’est que je n’ai plus aucun réflexe nauséeux quand je descend jusqu’à toucher ses poils pubiens avec mon nez. Qui aurait crut que je pourrais trouver du positif dans _« l'éducation sexuelle »_ prodigué par Phil ? Et pourtant, j’éprouve une joie étrange à le tourner ainsi en dérision, c’est comme si je lui envoyais une gifle en pleine gueule… Comme si cette pensé me rendait un peu de l’amour-propre qu’il m’a enlevé. Il voulait me briser, me « remettre sur le droit chemin » mais il n’a fait que renforcer mon esprit de contradiction et me conforter dans ma perversion. _Je gagne malgré tout vieux fils de pute_, _et aujourd’hui, les saloperies que tu m’a faites me sont utiles en fin de compte._ Tu peux aller te faire foutre Phil. Je sors les dents et mordille légèrement le bout de la bite de Nick qui pousse un cri étranglé.

« Troy, je vais… » Je me retire avant d’atteindre le point de non-retour. J’ai envie de le sentir en moi, ça fait trop longtemps que je le veux et je ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer cette fois. Je lui permet de reprendre ses esprits pendant que je me lève, retirant mes vêtements à mon tour, tous, même ma chemise. Nick dit qu’il aime voir mon corps, et de toute façon je suis face à lui pour une fois, alors c’est moins gênant. Je remonte sur le lit et reprend ma position à califourchon sur ses hanches, frottant intentionnellement mon cul sur sa bite humide. Je me lève un peu sur les genoux et attrape sa queue d’une main.

« Troy attend, tu peux pas… » Je l’interromps d’un regard noir.

« Je crois pas que tu sois en position de m’en empêcher… » Il ne se laisse pas convaincre et reprend.

« Je veux pas que t’es mal, laisse moi te préparer correctement. S’il te plais. » Je soupire, frustré, mais cède parce que je ne veux pas voir ce regard soucieux sur son visage. Je me penche et caresse ses lèvres avec deux de mes doigts.

« Ouvre la bouche avant que je change d’avis. » Il s’exécute et je le regarde sucer mes doigts. C’est presque aussi jouissif que sa bouche sur ma queue. Je grave cette image dans ma tête, elle est certainement dans le top cinq des choses les plus chaudes que j'ai pu voir. Je retire mes doigts en laissant un filet de salive sur le menton de Nicky et les pousse en moi en retenant un bruit étouffé à la sensation. Quand je baisse les yeux, Nick se mord la lèvre, les yeux à demi fermés; il a l’air d’apprécier le spectacle. Je pousse mes doigts plus loin et les écarte un peu. Je sais que je n’ai pas besoin de ça, mais si ça fait bander Nicky, alors pourquoi pas.

« Ça te plais Nicky ? T’aimes me voir me doigter le cul pour toi ? » Il parvient à articuler une réponse malgré sa respiration hachée.

« T’imagine même pas comme t’es sexy quand tu te touche. » Ses mots m’envoient une vague de chaleur dans le bas du ventre, j’en peut plus, j’ai besoin de plus. Je retire mes doigts et reprend sa queue en main.

« Je suis tout ouvert pour ta bite Nicky. Tu vas me laisser m’asseoir dessus maintenant ? » Il me répond d’une voix rendu rauque par l'excitation.

« J’aurais préféré vérifier par moi même, mais je peux rien te refuser après ça. » Il n’a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je force déjà le bout de sa queue en moi et, malgré tout ce que j’ai pu dire, il est vraiment épais. La sensation d’étirement et la légère brûlure me font gémir. Nick n’arrive pas à retenir un mouvement de ses hanches qui me déséquilibre et je me retrouve assis sur lui, empalé jusqu’à la garde plus vite que je ne l’aurais voulut. Ça fait un mal de chien, surtout parce que je ne m’y attendais pas et je reste immobile quelques secondes, pantelant, les deux mains appuyés sur la poitrine de Nick.

« Je suis désolé Tr… » Je l’empêche de continuer en commençant à bouger comme si de rien n’était et la fin de sa phrase est noyé dans un cri éraillé qui m’électrise. Putain, ça m’a manqué. Depuis le temps que je rêve de le sentir me remplir, je savoure chaque centimètre de son sexe qui s’enfonce en moi. La douleur est toujours là, mais elle ne me dérange pas une fois la surprise passé, au contraire. Je sais que je fais trop de bruit, mais je n’ai pas envie de me retenir. Visiblement Nick non plus… Je me penche et l’embrasse sauvagement, mordant sa lèvre et cognant mes dents contre les siennes; il semble aussi désespéré que moi.

« Détache moi Troy, je veux te toucher. » Je ne sais pas… J’aime le voir comme ça, c’est vraiment grisant d’avoir le contrôle pour une fois. C’est la première fois que j’attache un mec, aucun autre que Nick n’aurait été assez cinglé pour me laisser faire. Mais d’un autre côté, je crève d’envie de sentir ses mains sur moi. Je saisi son poignet droit et détache la chemise, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement. Il ne prend pas la peine de défaire le nœud autour de son poignet gauche, ses mains se posant immédiatement sur mes cuisses pour remonter sur ma taille, douces et chaudes. Il les fait ensuite glisser jusqu’à mon cul serrant fermement, avant de se redresser et d’entreprendre de me défoncer avec force, m’arrachant des sons qui feraient rougir la plus indécente des putes. Et puis une de ses mains s’enroule autour de mon érection et je me perd dans les sensations exquises qui parcours mon corps. Si le paradis existe, ça doit ressembler à ça… J’entends vaguement Nick me parler.

« C’est ça, laisse toi aller, jouis pour moi chaton. » Avant qu’une succession d’évènements ne s’enchaîne. Je suis secoué par un orgasme dévastateur au moment ou j’entends la porte s’ouvrir, mais je suis trop déphasé pour y prêter attention. Tout mon corps se tend, mon trou se serre autour de Nick qui se laisse retomber sur le matelas, la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, la respiration en lambeaux. Je sens sa bite pulser en moi, au moment ou une voix, couvrant les gémissement bruyants de Nick, me fait sursauter et tourner la tête si vite que je me fais mal aux cervicales.

« C’est pas vrai ! » Je croise le regard enragé de Madison, debout devant la porte. J’essaie de me lever sans vraiment réfléchir, mais les mains de Nick sont cramponnés à mes hanches, me forçant à rester assis sur lui alors qu’il jouit en moi. Il prend enfin conscience du problème et son expression passe de la béatitude à l’horreur en moins d’une seconde.

  
  


POV MADISON

Ce sale petit merdeux de Troy n’est pas rentré hier soir. J’avais espéré que mon avertissement suffirait à le dissuader de revoir Nick en dehors du cadre de la milice, mais j’aurais du me douter qu’il était bien trop stupide pour me prendre au sérieux. Je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je termine ma tasse de café et me rend chez Nick d’un pas vif. Je ne prend pas la peine de frapper cette fois-ci, je suis bien trop en colère pour me préoccuper des états d’âme de mon fils et de toute façon je suis encore sa mère, je ferais ce qui est le mieux pour lui, quoi qu’il en pense. Je ne m’attendais pas à les trouver en pleine « activité »en entrant. Nick est allongé sur le lit, Troy assis sur ses hanches, leur position m’épargnant heureusement le plus gênant. J’arrive visiblement au plus mauvais moment, mais ne peut retenir une exclamation choqué et en colère.

« C’est pas vrai ! » Troy tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant apparemment plus ou se cacher. Nick est un peu plus lent à réagir, et pour cause… Mais quand il me remarque enfin, il a l’air horrifié. Je me retiens de me jeter sur Troy et de le frapper, mais tout juste. Je fait brusquement volte-face et ressort. Je vais tuer ce sale gamin. Bien sur, je savais qu’il ne faisaient pas que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais j’aurais préféré ne pas voir cela ; même si je ressens une certaine satisfaction à l’idée que ce n’est pas mon fils qui sert de petite pute à ce cinglé. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire au vu de ses tendance violentes et imprévisible, mais je vois que je me suis trompé sur son compte, il est bien plus soumis qu'il n'en a l'air. Si ça avait l'inverse, je crois honnêtement que j’aurais pu tuer Troy sur place. Je me remets en marche, réfléchissant à un moyen de me débarrasser définitivement de ce fauteur de trouble. Personne ne doit me soupçonner ou je pourrais avoir des ennuis avec Jake et la milice, qui, je ne sais trop pour qu’elle raison, semblent attachés au jeune Otto. Je dois pouvoir me servir de la rancune des indiens à mon avantage, et je pense que l’impulsivité et la haine de Troy envers eux est quelque chose qui peut également m’aider. En chemin, je croise quelques hommes de la milice accompagné d’un jeune garçon un peu rond et à l’air naïf que je reconnais comme étant un des amis de la petite Gretchen. Alors il a rejoins les larbins de Troy ? En passant près d’eux, je saisi des bribes de leur conversation. Il ne jugent visiblement pas nécessaire de se méfier de ma présence. C'est essentiellement quelques propos désobligeants envers Walker et son peuple, mais la voix du garçon me fait lever la tête.

« Je ne pourrais jamais les accepter, pas après ce qu’ils ont fait à Gretchen. » La réponse qui suit est on ne peut plus parlante. « On doit attendre le bon moment Terrance. » Le jeune Terrance ne semble pas apprécier la remarque, visiblement prêt à en découdre. Très bien, je crois que j’ai une idée…

Plus tard dans la journée, je le surveille de loin et repère sa maison, puis lorsque je le vois ressortir, je me dirige vers la porte. Je frappe, un petit discours déjà tout prêt pour expliquer ma présence à ses parents qui ne tardent pas a m’ouvrir. Le père est absent mais sa mère me laisse entrer et m’offre un café pendant que je lui explique que je viens simplement m’enquérir de l’opinion des habitants du ranch concernant leurs attentes par rapport à l’intégration des indiens. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, je lui demande ou sont les toilettes et elle m’indique l’étage, dernière porte à gauche. Parfait, en espérant que la chambre du gamin soit à l’étage ce qui semble être la norme par ici. J’entrouvre les portes sans bruit jusqu’à tomber sur une pièce aux murs décorés de quelques affiches de groupes de rock ; ça doit être là. J’entre et sort mon revolver de la poche arrière de mon jeans, le posant sur l’oreiller et rabattant la couverture par dessus. Voilà qui devrait suffire à nourrir l'obsession de Terrance pendant la nuit et demain… _Qui sait ?_ Si comme je le pense, le gamin veut venger son amie, il suffira de quelques propos bien placés pour le pousser à bout et déclencher les hostilités. Une fois le premier coup tiré, Troy ne pourra pas résister à se joindre à la fête et avec un peu de chance, un tir bien placé me débarrassera définitivement de ce problème. Je rejoins la femme dans la cuisine et me retire poliment. Il n’y a plus qu’a attendre. Je rentre, bien décidé à profiter du reste de la journée au calme, mais c’est sans compter sur Troy, encore et toujours Troy. Quand je pénètre dans le salon, j’entends des bruits de pas à l’étage. Je monte silencieusement et jette un œil par l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il est en train de rassembler des vêtements dans un sac… _Le salop !_ Je comprend immédiatement ce qu’il a l’intention de faire, il compte s’installer avec Nick; _et puis quoi encore?_ _Ça n’arrivera pas de mon vivant !_ Je pousse la porte un peu trop fort et elle claque contre le mur, faisant sursauter Troy qui se retourne alors que je m’avance et me plante face à lui en deux grandes enjambés. Je lève la main pour le saisir par le bras et il a un mouvement de recul, la tête baissé, les yeux plissés et un bras levé comme pour se protéger d’un coup. Je crois qu’il a été bien plus traumatisé par son père qu’il ne le laisse paraître… Mais étrangement, cette pensé me fait plaisir. Je sais que c’est mal, qu’on ne doit souhaiter à aucun enfant de subir ce qu’il à vécut, j'ai pu constater de mes yeux l'étendu de la cruauté de Jérémiah à son égard, et en temps normal, je ne souhaiterai à personne d'endurer ce genres d'abus… Mais c’est Troy, Troy qui à tué d’innombrable personnes innocentes, Troy, qui a bien faillis tuer Nick, Lucianna et Travis pour le seul bénéfice de ses petites expériences macabres, qui a massacré les Trimbol…_ Troy, qui couche avec mon fils !_ Qui le pousse à se rebeller contre moi, à s’éloigner de sa famille! Je n’ai rien contre le fait que mon fils aime les hommes, je peux même comprendre qu’il soit attiré par celui-ci, il est beau il faut bien l’avouer, _mais il reste un monstre !_ Son moment de faiblesse ne dure qu’une seconde, il se ressaisit aussitôt et me fait face, me dominant de toute sa taille. Il est vrai qu’il est impressionnant, surtout quand on sait de quoi il est capable, mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu’il ne me fera rien et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Je fais partie de la communauté, je suis la mère de Nick et par dessus tout je sais qu’il a de l’admiration pour moi; Si c’est le fait que je m’occupe de mes enfants comme sa mère ne s’est jamais occupé de lui ou l’amour que je leur témoigne ou encore le fait que je sois une femme forte qui inspire le respect, je ne saurais le dire mais une chose est certaine, il me respecte et jusqu’ici, il a toujours fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé. Je baisse la main et le regarde froidement.

« Je croyais avoir été claire. Je ne veux pas que tu fréquente Nick, quoi qu’il y ait entre vous. » Il me répond d'une voix ferme.

« Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Nick. » Je reprend sèchement.

« Ta simple présence à ses côtés lui fait du tort. Tu n’es pas sain pour lui Troy, tu n’es bon pour personne. Alors si tu as juste besoin de quelqu’un pour le sexe, je te suggère de chercher ailleurs. » Il a la décence de rougir à ces mots. Il est hésitant et gêné quand il parle à nouveau.

« Vous comprenez pas… Avec Nick, _c’est pas pareil._ » Ma colère monte, la pression menaçant dangereusement de faire sauter le couvercle.

« Qu’es qui n’est pas pareil ? Il te retourne mieux que les autres c’est ça que tu veux dire ? »

« Non je… » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer.

« Je suis persuadé qu’il y a un tas d’autres hommes prêts à te baiser aussi bien que lui !_ Bon sang_, je suis sure que tu peux même trouver une ou deux filles à qui ça plairait de défoncer ton petit cul, je serait prête à le faire moi même si ça pouvais t’éloigner de mon fils une bonne fois pour toute ! » Il semble choqué par mes propos… Je suis rarement aussi vulgaire et explicite, mais je n’ai pas pu me contenir et c’est ça ou le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se relève pas. Il hausse un sourcil, l’air sceptique et un brin amusé, ce qui a le don de me mettre hors de moi. « De toute façon, Nick passera vite à autre chose tu peux en être certain. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il te trouve, mais ce n’est qu’une passade. » Il se rembrunit et l’amusant laisse place à la tristesse. Je sais que j’ai touché un point sensible et cela me prouve que c’est encore pire que ce que je pensais… Il réagit comme ça parce qu’il a des sentiments pour Nick, il n’y a pas d’autre explication. J’ai eu raison d’agir comme je l’ai fait, je dois me débarrasser de lui, je n’ai pas le choix.

« Je sais… » Je sors de la chambre et le laisse à ses réflexions.

Le lendemain matin, je constate avec satisfaction que Troy a dormis ici en l'entendant sortir de la maison au moment ou je me lève. Au petit déjeuner, je me dirige vers Jake et Walker qui sont assis à la même table et discute. Les autres tables sont occupés pour moitiés d’indiens, pour le reste de gens du ranch, chaque communauté d’un côté de la salle. Je m’installe et commence à parler.

« Je pense qu’il serait bon de parler à tout le monde, de faire en sorte que les vieilles rancunes soit effacés. J’ai surpris certains propos au sujet de Phil et de l’équipe alpha, au sujet de Charlene aussi… » L’évocation de Charlene arrache une grimace à Jake. Je ne cite pas les Trimbol, sachant pertinemment que Jake est au courant que les indiens n’y sont pour rien. Évidement, je pourrais me servir de leur mort pour monter le ranch contre Troy, mais Jake ne me pardonnerait pas et je perdrait de ce fait ma place au sein de la direction du ranch. Je suis surprise de constater que ce ne sera même pas nécessaire. Je vois le jeune Terrance s’avancer l’air nerveux, une main dans sa poche, et je sais ce qu’il s’apprête à faire. Je suis son regard et aperçois Troy qui regarde également le garçon. Il a compris, évidement, il est vif quand il s’agit d’analyser une situation ou d’interpréter le langage corporel d’une personne. Je le vois se détourner et verser son café aux pied de Crazy-Dog avec nonchalance, puis s’éloigner vers la table ou se trouve Nick et ses amis de la milice. Je croise les doigts pour que mon plan fonctionne, mais il faut croire que j’ai sous-estimé l’intelligence de Troy. Terrance sort son arme et la braque sur Crazy-Dog qui réagit en une fraction de seconde et le désarme avant de le bloquer en passant son bras autour de sa gorge. Troy regarde la scène avec intérêt mais n’intervient pas, Nick par contre se jette sur l’indien pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise et se retrouve plaqué au sol par un de ses collègue. Walker s'interpose pour mettre un terme à l’altercation et je m’avance en prenant soin d’avoir l’air choqué. Troy est assis sur le bord d’un banc et me lance un regard en coin avec un petit haussement de sourcils, comme pour me dire _« Tu t’attendais à quoi ? »_ Et merde ! Non seulement je n’ai pas eu le résultat escompté, mais le gamin à l’air vraiment mal en point et Troy… Je crois qu’il voit clair dans mon petit jeu. Tant pis, je sais comment tourner les choses à mon avantage.

En rejoignant Alicia, Jake et Walker à l’infirmerie je constate avec plaisir que les soupçons se portent immédiatement sur Troy et que l’indien est en colère et prêt à prendre les mesures qui s’imposent, il veut la détention exclusive des armes, ce que Jake refuse bien entendu. Je les laisse se quereller quelques instants avant de prendre le partis de Walker.

« Donne lui la clé. Il détiendront les armes, toutes. On rendra celles qu’on a. » Voilà qui devrait mettre Troy dans un tel état de rage qu’il en perdra tout contrôle. Walker semble satisfait et Jake finit par obtempérer.

Dans la soirée, des équipes font le tour des maisons pour désarmer la population sans trop de résistance. Quand vient le tour de Troy, je ne suis pas surprise de voir Nick débarquer et tenter de le protéger.

« Troy ne se laissera pas faire facilement. »

« Raison de plus pour toi de rester là. »

« Ne t’occupe pas de ça, je vais m’en occuper. » Il prend un ton désinvolte qui ne trompe personne, comme s'il voulait me convaincre qu'il n'est pas émotionnellement impliqué et, de ce fait, apte à gérer la situation.

« C’est ton truc maintenant, surveiller ses arrières ? Tu n’as pas à faire ça. »

« Si je le dois, pour Alicia et les gens bien qui sont ici. » Je sais que ce sont des mensonges, il veut simplement s’assurer qu’aucun mal ne sera fait à Troy. Je tente une dernière fois de le dissuader.

« Tu as déjà assez fait pour moi. Si Troy apprend pour son père, il se vengera. »

« Peut-être pas. » Je n’en reviens pas de la naïveté de mon fils et de la confiance qu’il place dans ce garçon. C’est absurde.

Nous nous approchons de la maison et Blake frappe à la porte. Troy ouvre, l’air détendu, mais je peux sentir la colère froide qui transpire par tout ses pores. Il s’en prend à Blake.

« Elle est gentille avec toi Blake ? Joli troupeau. » Blake répond, il a l’air gêné.

« On veux juste garantir la paix, Troy. » Ce dernier garde son ton calme mais un sourire caustique lui tord la bouche.

« Tu réfléchis comme une fiotte. » Je décide de mettre fin aux amabilités.

« On doit fouiller la maison. » Il lève un sourcil et me regarde comme si je venais de proférer une absurdité, avant de me lancer avec un brin de reproche voilé de sarcasme.

« Tu habites ici Madison, fais comme chez toi. » Clairement décidé à interdire l'accès de la maison aux indiens. Le ton commence à monter lorsqu’il s’adresse à Crazy-Dog et Nick s’avance pour essayer de le raisonner. Contre toute attente, il semble trouver les mots justes et Troy cède, s’écartant pour nous laisser entrer. Il s’installe sur le fauteuil de bureau de son père et commence à parler pendant que les indiens fouillent la pièce, s’adressant à Nick. Je ne sais pas s’il à compris ou si c’est simplement pour nous mettre mal à l’aise, mais ses propos m’inquiètent. Il demande à Nick s’il à déjà mis du sang sur du bois brut et explique que la matière absorbe le liquide. Je reste à proximité, prête à intervenir s’il lui vient l’idée de s’en prendre à mon fils. La voix de Walker se fait entendre avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

« Fouillez l’étage. » La voix de Troy est toujours aussi calme et détendu alors qu’il se penche pour saisir quelque chose sous le bureau.

« Non, faites pas ça. »

  
  



End file.
